Survivor Xover Version 4
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Eighteen fan-characters had arrived on a deserted island in hopes of winning one million dollars. Question is? Who will the fourth addition to the winner's circle?
1. Meet The Contestants

In the middle of nowhere, there was a beautiful yet small and empty island miles away from civilization. In fact, only eighteen people would live here for a whole month.

A dark-skinned young man with glasses, dark curly hair and facial hair stood on a familiar dock with his hands behind his back looking at the camera.

"Hello! I am Tiny! On Fanfiction, Tinyrocket. On Deviantart, Tinyhammer." He announced. "I will be your host to the fourth season of Survivor Xover."

Tiny made his way down the dock.

"Last season, Kat, fan-character of Shrek overcame all expectations and joined Ace and Stinky in the winning circles as the Sole Survivor winning one million dollars!" He said. "And now eighteen new contestants from different franchises will see if they have what it takes to win."

He then made his way back.

"Now, these people had never met each other before but they would need to adapt as a tribe to build a camp and win Challenges." Tiny said. "If they lose an Immunity Challenge, they are forced to vote off one of their own and get their torch snuffed by yours truly…"

His smirk had gotten big and looked to the end of the dock where a boat was floating over.

"Speaking of which, here are the contestants. Shall we meet them?" Tiny asked.

He then made his way towards the boat. The first contestant then got off and walked towards the dock. She was a brown and white dog that was walking on all fours with a blue bandana around her neck.

**Amber/Unknown/All Dogs Goes To Heaven**

"And here's our first contestant!" Tiny grinned. "Amber, a pleasure to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine." The dog said bowing her head politely. "It is a honour to be on Survivor."

"You know, you are the first quadruped we had on the show after Season 1." Tiny said crouching down.

"It's funny that you would say that because I am here BECAUSE of Hank the Cowhead." Amber said rolling her eyes. "I just want to show that not all quadruped dogs are like him."

"Well, you have at least three days to prove that." Tiny said. "But as of right now, wait at the end of the dock for the others."

The collie nodded before making her way over. Meanwhile, the next person walked down the dock. It was some kind of strange giant yellow creature with shades and a Hawaiian shirt with no mouth.

**Kao/Unknown/Super Mario Sunshine**

"And here we have Kao, one of our stronger players this season." Tiny introduced.

Kao nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, I AM a Pianta. Most Piantas tend to be strong. I don't see how I am any different."

"Hey, don't be so modest." Tiny chuckled. "I am sure that your tribe will appreciate your strength."

"Well, we'll see." Kao shrugged before walking over.

Once at the end of the dock, he greeted Amber who returned the friendly exchange. The next person flew down the dock. Literally. She was a yellow and black bumblebee that while far bigger than normal bees was still quite small.

**Queenmon/Unknown/Digimon**

"Ah, Queenmon. That reminds me." Tiny said stepping forward. "I know that flying is a daily thing for you but just remember that you cannot fly during the Challenges."

"Don't worry, I know fully well that using flight is against the rules." Queenmon said chuckled despite lacking a visible mouth like Kao. "My Survivor handbook says so."

"Hey, you DID say that you had studied the game thoroughly right?" Tiny asked.

"Yes. And I had doubled my studying time ever since I found out that I had got accepted." Queenmon said flying off. "If I can't be an asset in strength, I just have to be one in knowledge."

With that, she flew her away to the others.

"Hello! Did you know that the total number of votes that eliminated most of the players in Borneo is 57? 59 if you count the revote." Queenmon said cheerily.

Amber and Kao blinked twice before looking at each other.

"Wow… Thanks for the tip… I think." Amber said.

The next person marched down the dock with a big grin on his face. Wearing just a blue singlet, the black and white orca whale made his way over to Tiny.

**Oscar/Unknown/Spongebob Squarepants**

"Oscar, are you sure you are going to be okay out here?" Tiny asked concerned. "I mean you ARE an Orca whale after all?"

"Thanks for the concern, man but if I was not going to be okay out here, I would had died by now." Oscar shrugged.

"True…" Tiny shrugged. "Anyway, you seem quite strong."

"Of course! I had been weight-lifting for five years now!" Oscar said flexing his arms punching his fists. "I had been training for this ever since I had been accepted."

Tiny merely chuckled. "Calm down, big guy… Save it for camp and Challenges."

"Oh, don't you worry…" Oscar winked before going off. "I had already got them in mind."

With that, he made his way to the others.

"If any one of is worried about strength, well don't worry. Leave all of the physical Challenges to me." Oscar said.

Amber and Queenmon gave amused laughs while Kao nodded. The next person walked down the dock with a stern look on his face. He was a man with brown hair and a red jacket over a white dress shirt.

**Andrew/39/Hanna Barbera**

"Ah, Andrew! How is the archaeologist life doing you?" Tiny asked.

"It's okay. I constantly have to juggle jobs because of my mother and son." Andrew sighed.

"Oh, that's right. We rarely had a father or mother of any kind here." Tiny shrugged. "Think you can do them proud?"

"Perhaps. But we have to wait and see." Andrew said. "The cards haven't even been dealt yet."

"Well, if you want to go wait with the others." Tiny said.

Andrew nodded before making his way to the others. Suddenly, Queenmon flew up in his face.

"An archaeologist? Does that mean you should do when a few specks of sand is out-of-line if there is an Idol in play?" Queenmon asked quickly.

"Um, what?" Andrew said stepping back.

"Oh, sorry. How rude of me. I don't even know if we will end up on the same tribe." Queenmon said flying back to others.

Andrew stood his place stunned. He didn't even the next person running down the dock with a cheery look on her face. She held her straw hat on her long red hair as its ribbon flew through the air.

**Cassie/11/Madeline**

"Cassie, you looked excited to be here!" Tiny smiled.

"Of course!" Cassie said in a French accent. "I want to have as much fun as possible and making as many friends as possible!"

"Well, you have to do your best in the Challenges then." Tiny said. "Remember, the longer you stay in the game, the more fun you have."

"I know! I intend to." Cassie smiled before making her way forward.

"Bonjour, everyone!" Cassie greeted as everyone greeted back just as happily.

The next person walked down the dock shaking in his white feather. The duck adjusted his glasses before making his way over in his light purple and blue outfit.

**Mortimer/42/Ducktales**

"Morty, Mortimer. You are looking nervous, my good man." Tiny said.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Mortimer said wiping his forehead. "All I have to do is outlast more than fifteen people to win. Each looking more scarier than the last."

"Hey, come on. You are the manager of one of the most popular movie domes in Duckberg." Tiny warned. "You just need to relax."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Mortimer said walking forward. "Just need to relax… Just need to relax…"

By this time, Oscar had leaped forward surprising him.

"Howdy, name's Oscar!" Oscar said sticking out his hand. "Put it there!"

Mortimer stared at the giant orca whale for a moment. He then fainted on his back.

Oscar blinked twice. "Was it something I said?"

Everyone was so concerned about Mortimer that they didn't even notice the next person walking up. She was a young girl with a pink jacket and pink headphones over her dark hair. She gave a small smile.

**Margo/19/Fatal Frame**

"Ah, Margo." Tiny said. "You seem chipper for someone from a horror game."

Margo just shrugged. "When you are in a group that understandably get freaked out by everything, someone needs to lift their spirits and I am that person."

"I see." Tiny said. "Do you think we will see that on your tribe?"

"Of course. I intend to be the voice of the reason." Margo nodded stepping forward.

Then, she noticed the others trying to wake up a still unconscious Mortimer.

"Um, is he okay?" Margo asked.

"Well, he is not hurt if THAT'S what you are asking." Andrew said flatly.

The next person marched down the dock with a grin on his face. With his dark hair and matching beard, the tall man wore a blue jacket over a blue shirt.

**Bill/45/Ghost Trick**

"Ah, Bill. Our third cop on the series." Tiny said.

Bill dropped his grin. "FIRST cop. I REFUSE to acknowledge Bryan and Bertha as policemen in any way."

Tiny stepped back at this. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to touch any nerves."

Bill sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped. But seriously though, I am here to prove that there are SOME good policemen in the universe."

"Well, you have all month to prove yourself." Tiny said.

Bill nodded before walking over giving Oscar a bro-fist once he got there. Everyone then turned only to gape at the next person. It was a young grumpy woman dressed in skimpy clothes and had tan skin. She walked as if she was at a fashion show as her chest bounced every time she took a step.

**Nina/19/Dead or Alive**

Tiny blinked twice before chuckling nervously. "Well, someone picked out an appropriate outfit for the game."

Nina's grumpy look turned into a confused one. "This is what I always wear."

"R-Right. Do you think you have what it takes to last 39 days?" Tiny asked.

"Of course!" Nina smirked while snapping her fingers. "It will be a piece of cake. I ALWAYS get what I want."

With that, she strutted down to the others. Kao immediately put his hand over Cassie's eyes.

"I wish I could bounce…" Margo said softly so nobody could hear.

The next contestant made their way down the dock. She was a determined-looking woman with a red Rambo-like headband around her short boyish brown hair. She wore a tank top with cargo pants.

**Janet/28/Ikari Warriors**

"And here we have a well-known franchise, Ikari Warriors!" Tiny introduced. "Glad to have you here, Janet."

"Thanks. You don't know how excited I was to come here." Janet smiled.

"Now you are a mercenary so I expect a lot of sneaky moves from you." Tiny smirked.

Janet chuckled nervously before scratching the back of her head. "Um, yeah. Sure. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

With that, she made her way to the others.

"You seem strong." Bill said before smirking. "I like that in a woman."

"If you asking me out, then I wish you luck." Janet said flatly. "Because you will need it."

As a few people chuckled as Bill slouched his shoulders, the next person marched down the dock. This time, it was a porcupine with a green tank top and brown pants. Despite he was short, he had a muscular build.

**Prick/33/Darkwing Dark**

"Hey, Prick!" Tiny said. "Are you sure you are going to be okay out here? You look kinda short."

"Hey, don't let my size you, laddie." Prick said in an Irish accent. "I wouldn't have been a construction worker if I was a wimp. If that doesn't work, I'll do whenever people underestimate me."

"What's that?" Tiny asked.

Suddenly, Prick grabbed Tiny's collar and pulled him dangerously close his face.

"Look into my eyes and just think if I am a pushover…" Prick said darkly.

Tiny gulped nervously. "You are not a pushover."

"Wise laddie." Prick said happily letting go of Tiny and walking off.

"Wait. His name is Prick?" Nina asked in disbelief. "I thought this is a family show."

Prick eyed Nina from head to foot. "Like you're one to talk, lassie."

The next castaway from another anthro. This time, it was a grey-furred rat with blank white eyes. He was clad in just a brown robe while he gave a creepy smirk scaring the other people.

**Ronald/Unknown/Classic Disney**

"Um, hello there, Ronald." Tiny said a little intimidated.

"Hello indeed." Ronald said speaking in a creepy voice.

"Now I think you already know this but even though you are a warlock, you can NOT use your magic here." Tiny warned.

"Oh, don't you worry, I already know that." Ronald said rubbing his hands together. "In fact, I was thinking of showing these people a couple of things that aren't in any spell book."

"…Well, good luck with that." Tiny said.

Ronald nodded before heading over to the others. Needless to say, people like Mortimer and Cassie inched away from him. Thankfully, the next castaway was much more pleasant. She was a young girl with dark skin and had a flower in her dark hair.

**Coco/9/One Piece**

"Hello, Coco!" Tiny smiled. "Welcome to Survivor!"

"Thank you! I am just so happy to be here!" Coco smiled.

"You are the youngest person this season." Tiny said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Coco merely shrugged. "It is a little scary playing with all these big people but that's okay. I just want to show that I could play the game too."

With that, she walked towards the others.

"Ooh, I hope that she is on my tribe!" Cassie smiled.

"Yeah, such a sweet girl." Margo smiled.

Coco heard this and gave a very devilish smirk. The next person then went down the ramp with a stoic look on his face. The man adjusted his glasses as he walked down dressed in a lab coat.

**Richard/44/Darkstalkers**

"And representing the mad scientist cliché, Richard!" Tiny introduced.

Richard merely rolled his eyes before speaking in a Russian accent. "Of course. Anyone with glasses and a lab coat is automatically a mad scientist, da?"

Tiny's smile vanished. "N-No. I mean, yes. After all, your node is focused on horror movie stereotypes."

Richard adjusted his glasses. "When do we start?"

"Well, we are almost done if you would just…" Tiny started.

That was all he got out before Richard walked off without another word. He then stood with the others not even acknowledging them much to their irritation.

Fortunately for him, the next person made their way down the dock with a big grin on her face. It was a young woman with blonde hair in braided pigtails and dressed as if she was a mechanic.

**Sally/23/Street Fighter**

"Ah, Sally. I expect a lot from you." Tiny said. "After all, you ARE a Street Fighter."

"Oh, don't worry. I may not be as strong as the canons but I could rough it up with the best of them." Sally winked.

"Do you think that will help in the Challenges?" Tiny asked.

"I know so." Sally smirked. "I am just not going to let the he-men have all of the fun."

"Well, it is almost time to play." Tiny said. "Just wait with the others until I greet the last two people."

Sally nodded before making her way over to the others where she high-fived Janet. The next person was another young girl but wasn't as cheery. Dressed in an outfit that looked like a school uniform, her most noticeable features were her pink hair and a small bag in her hands.

**Catherine/17/School Rumble**

"Ah, Catherine. Welcome." Tiny explained. "What's in the bag?"

"Hair dye." Catherine said simply.

"Ooh, so your hair colour is not natural?" Tiny asked. "Heh. I always assume that all girls in anime were born with different coloured hair."

"Are you instituting something?" Catherine snapped narrowing her eyes.

Tiny jumped at this. "No! No! I was just…"

"Whatever!" Catherina snapped before storming to the others.

"Pink hair?" Nina said before scoffing. "Heh. Someone tries too hard to get attention."

Catherine's eyes widened before growled. "EXCUSE ME!? At least I don't dress like a hooker!"

"Hey! I am proud of my body!" Nina scolded before smirking. "At least all of this is NATURAL!"

"What was that!?" Catherine snapped.

"Girls, girls! Please calm down!" Kao said getting between the two.

"Yeah, it is FAR too early to be making enemies." Oscar said.

The two girls glared at each other before turning around. Everyone looked in each other in worry.

It was only until they heard a loud shout that they remembered that there was one more contestant. They turned to see an older man with white hair and a beard with a big grin on his face. He wore a jacket that looked like motorcycle bikers where.

**Max/51/Excitebike**

"And here's our last contestant AND oldest player." Tiny grinned. "How is the biking life doing for you?"

"Just dandy! I got the need for speed AND Survivor!" Max grinned before making a motion like he was riding a motorcycle. "Vroom! Vroom!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there. Old timer!" Tiny said. "We haven't even made the tribes heck!"

"Sweet! So when is the game starting? I ain't getting any younger!" Max grinned while flexing his arm.

Tiny chuckled. "Well, seeing that you are here, we can begin soon."

"Awesome!" Max said marching towards the others who had mixed reactions.

"Oh my goodness!" Catherine said in awe. "This person needs to die!"

"Agreed. It is the only substitute for ripping out his vocal chords." Richard said.

"Hey, I like him!" Prick insisted.

"Yes, I just adore his energy." Janet smiled.

Tiny then did a head count. After confirming everyone was there, he nodded to himself.

"Now without further ago, would everyone follow me, please." Tiny said before walking off.

All of the contestants had followed the host to the back. Soon, they walked into the Challenge area. Suddenly, they saw two mats. One was gold and one was silver.

"All right, I think you already know this but here goes anyway." Tiny said getting out a list. "I will read out a list and if your name comes up, you have to go over to the mat. Got it?

Everyone nodded at this.

"All right. Queenmon… Oscar… Andrew… Cassie… Margo… Janet… Ronald… Catherine… and Max. Go to the Gold mat. You are now the Aurum Tribe."

Everyone made their way to the mat. However, Catherine was giving someone a glance the entire time. So did Oscar.

"Right, now. Amber… Kao… Mortimer… Bill… Nina… Prick… Coco… Richard… and Sally. Go to the Silver mat. You are now the Plata Tribe."

The people mentioned walked over to the mat. They cast each other wary and sometimes negative glances.

"All right. Here are your maps." Tiny said holding up two scrolls of paper. "These will lead you to your new camp for the next month."

With that, he threw them to each tribe. Janet and Bill got them. The two tribes then went their separate ways.

Tiny smirked. "All right…"

"18 CONTESTANTS… 39 DAYS… ONE SURVIVOR!"


	2. Day 1 to 3

**(Day 1, Aurum Tribe)**

With Janet leading, the newly-formed Aurum made their way to camp.

"Well, are we getting close?" Margo asked.

"Yeah, in fact. We should be there…" Janet said reading the map before looking up. "Now."

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw their camp. It was a small sandy area with the larger middle surrounding by a stream leading into the ocean. Everyone blinked twice.

"So this is our camp?" Catherine asked.

"Yep." Oscar said flatly.

"It SUCKS!" Catherine yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_Okay, I knew that I wouldn't be living in luxury. I mean this is Survivor. However, seeing how small and not spacious our camp was a bit of a letdown." Margo lamented. "Nonetheless, I am not going to let this get me down. I didn't come here just for a good campsite. Catherine on the other hand…"_

Catherine groaned as everyone waded their way through the water to get to the middle.

"You mean every day I have to trivial stuff like eating and bathing myself, I have to wade through this kiddie moat every time?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Oscar said with a small shrug.

"That's because you are an ORCA WHALE!" Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, kiddo! Look on the bright side!" Max grinned. "We got our very own swimming pool!"

Catherine's eyes widened at this. "Are you serious? I see kiddie pools more deeper than this!"

"If it is THAT shallow, then you are complaining over nothing." Andrew said sternly. "So shut up!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Catherine snapped.

"Guys, please! Don't fight!" Cassie begged.

"Yes, it is far too early for this." Margo said.

Catherine and Andrew glared at each other before looking away muttering things under their breath.

"_You know when I think of people with pink hair, I think who are energetic, friendly and a little crazy." Max said crossing his arms. "Other than the latter, Catherine is the exact opposite of that. Now that I think about it, I think she dyes her hair to try to hide that she's not a grump. So far it is not working."_

"In any case, let's start building the campsite." Queenmon said. "Oscar, you look like you are the strongest of the group so you will be in charge of getting lumber. Janet…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Andrew said waving his hands in front of his face. "And who died and made YOU the… well, the queen?"

"I was merely giving out the commands that were said every season." Queenmon said. "This is no different."

"Yeah but who are YOU to give those commands?" Catherine asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Queenmon took offence of the remark. "Now see here. I am a good judge of character and I am just picking out the best people."

"You don't get to decide that!" Andrew scolded.

"Well, I never! I will NOT be spoken to that way!" Queenmon demanded.

Everyone looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"All right, all right." Janet said walking forward clapping her hands together. "Break it up. Now, Andrew, Catherine, I assume that you are against Queenmon's ideas because you don't want to be ordered by someone who isn't the leader."

"It's not even that! Nobody gave Queenmon the okay to give commands!" Andrew snapped.

"Yeah!" Catherine nodded.

Janet let out a small sigh. "Okay, how about this? Let's decide who gets to be leader. That person would get to give commands."

Andrew and Catherine looked at each other for a moment before nodding. Queenmon nodded as well, only weakly.

"Good. And how do we decide who gets to lead?" Janet asked.

"Ooh, ooh. I nominate Miss Janet!" Cassie said raising her hand in the air.

The mercenary's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Yes. Not only do you seem strong but you quickly cleared up that fight." Margo said.

"Yeah, I consider myself a he-man but I have no problem letting a woman like you raise the sword!" Max grinned.

"No, no, no. You wouldn't want me!" Janet said nervously.

Oscar gave a hearty laugh. "Don't be so modest! I think you will be a great leader!"

"Oui, we all agree, right?" Cassie asked.

"Why not? She did have a good start." Ronald shrugged.

"Yeah, I am okay with her giving the orders." Andrew said.

"Meh." Catherine shrugged.

"Yes…" Queenmon said with another slow nod.

Janet looked around as everyone agreed before hanging her head in defeat.

"_Ugh! This is EXACTLY what I had been hoping to avoid! I wanted to stay under-the-radar as much as possible and what happens in the first fifteen minutes?" Janet groaned. "I had been FREAKING nominated as the tribe leader aka National Target No. 1. Now I have to find a way accept this new job without drawing too much attention to myself!"_

"Okay, okay… I accept. I am your new leader." The brunette said as half of the tribe cheered. "All right. First things first, getting lumber. Obviously we need the strong so could…"

Queenmon wasn't listening. Instead, she had her head in the ground.

"_I really wanted to be the leader because I had been practising what it is like to be a leader. Now thanks to Andrew and Catherine, Janet is in charge because I rubbed them the wrong way." Queenmon lamented before she sighed. "No matter, I just have to make it up with my skills from my Survivor Handbook."_

**(Palat Tribe)**

The Palat walked through the jungle with Bill taking the charge.

"Well?" Richard asked.

"Hang on… I think we are…" Bill said before grinning. "Here!"

Everyone stopped in their place to look at their camp. It was a large jungle clearing that was connected to a small shore but had lot of ocean.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Prick said with a grin. "Not bad!"

"Indeed." Amber smiled.

"_I am a city dog so I am somewhat unfamiliar to the whole jungle scene. I am relieved to find that our camp scene is lovely." Amber smiled. "Sure, that cowhead may have worked at a ranch but at least I could think I get through this game without throwing prejudiced hissy fits."_

"Hey, guys. Can I have your attention?" Bill asked.

"What is it, Bill?" Sally asked.

"I know that we literally just came here but I think we should start setting up camp now." The cop said.

Prick merely shrugged. "Sure, I am up for a little hard work."

Everyone slowly nodded.

"_To prove that not all policemen are like Bryan and Bertha, I want to be this tribe's leader and prove that I can be relied on." Bill said crossing his arms. "If I could gain the trust of the majority of the tribe, maybe it would put police work back in a positive light."_

"All right. How about this?" The bearded man said. "Kao, Prick, Sally and I will pick up lumber for the shelter, Richard and Nina will pick fruit and Mortimer, Amber and Coco will build a fire pit. How that sound to everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Well, almost everyone.

"Now hold on, gramps!" Nina said stepping forward.

"It's Bill." Bill said sternly.

"Whatever. What's the big idea putting up on fruit duty?" Nina snapped.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "I assume you want a different job."

"Yeah, I wanna build the shelter along with you guys!" Nina demanded.

"_Um, hello? I am from a fighting game. Those type of people are always strong. Heck, I had been invited to a few Dead or Alive tournaments." Nina said sternly before looking away. "Well, I kinda always lose in the preliminaries but they have to think I am strong because I had kept being invited back! Especially to the volleyball tournaments!"_

Kao blinked twice. "Um, are you sure that you want to do that?"

"Yeah, nothing personal but you don't look that strong." Bill said with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I find that VERY personal!" Nina snarled. "It is because I am a woman, aren't I?"

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"What? No-no-no-no! It is not like that at all!" Kao said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Yeah! Why would we not have you pick lumber for a sexist reason when I picked Sally?" Bill demanded.

Nina blinked twice before turning to Sally before looking back at Bill.

"Sally's a girl?"

Sally gave an appalled grunt.

"Look! The point is you should give me a chance! I mean you gave that puny hedgehog a chance!" Nina scolded.

Prick's eyebrow twitched at this. "What was that, kid?"

"You heard me, you spiky leprechaun!" Nina snapped. "I mean look at you! How could you ever be an asset?"

"_I was watching Nina whine about not doing the task she wanted to do when all of a sudden, she called me out as a liability IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE TRIBE!" Prick snarled. "I almost ran towards her and threw her like a lawn dart into the ocean!"_

"Excuse me, lassie but I think we all established that I was stronger than I look!" Prick snapped.

"We all? I don't remember anything like that." Nina scoffed. "Besides, I look far more stronger than you which is why I should be chosen to pick lumber and not you!"

"Heh." Prick laughed. "Unless you can convert silicone into strength, I strongly doubt it!"

Everyone gasped at this and Nina's jaw dropped.

"What… Did… You… Say?" Nina asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard right!" Prick smirked. "No way a girl your age have a chest that large let alone bouncy!"

"Sounds like Prick never played Dead or Alive before…" Sally whispered to Bill.

"How dare you!? All of this is all natural!" Nina snapped.

"The only thing natural is your naturally bad attitude!" Prick snarked.

Nina snarled with her face red from anger. "All right, hedgehog! It is ON!"

"First off, I am a PORCOPINE, not a hedgehog! Get your facts straight!" Prick snapped before narrowing his eyes. "Furthermore, don't think I am not able to smack you straight into the moon because I can!"

"Why you little!" Nina growled.

"I'll switch places with you."

Everyone turned to Sally.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

"Yeah. If Nina wants to prove herself that much, why not?" Sally shrugged.

"Why, thank you." Nina said before glaring at Bill and Prick. "At least SOME people value strength."

Prick gritted his teeth in anger as Bill simply crossed his arms not impressed.

Mortimer looked at Richard with a worried look. "Why do I have a feeling that these first few days are going to be a nightmare?"

"Because it is." The dark-haired man said shaking his head.

**(Aurum Tribe)**

Janet, Oscar, Andrew and Max walked from the jungle carrying lumber. However, Oscar was leading the pack by far.

"Left, left, left, right, left." Max sang as he marched back.

"Max, we are going to have to go back and forth." Andrew said annoyed. "I would appreciate if you don't do anything to tire us out too early."

"Aw, you're no fun."

"_I could tell you right now, I am NOT enjoying one third of my tribe so far. The others are okay though and even though I don't like them, I could deal with the others as well." Andrew said crossing his arms. "I just hope that I don't meet anyone who rubs me the wrong way."_

"Hey, hold up, man!" Janet shouted to Oscar. "You are making us look bad!"

The orca whale turned around. "Sorry but we have to build the shelter before it gets dark."

"The sun is still in the middle of the sky." Janet said. "We still got a bit of time."

"Still better safe than sorry." Oscar said walking off.

"Man, that guy is built like a truck." Max said. "He is probably carrying twice of what we are carrying.

"Indeed, I am glad to have him with us than against us." Andrew agreed.

Oscar heard this and smirked.

"_I want to be the guy who everyone can depend on. I want everyone to look up to me." Oscar grinned. "That is why I am going to work my butt off at camp and at Challenges to show how much of an asset I am to this tribe."_

Margo and Cassie watched at the strong people worked on the shelter while working on the fire pit.

"Wow… Those guys are strong." Margo said in awe.

"Oui, I think we are going to win a lot of Challenges with those guys!" Cassie said.

"I sure hope so." Margo said. "After all, we need all the strength we can get."

"Don't worry…"

Margo and Cassie turned their heads only to jump in fright to see Ronald standing over them holding a bunch of rocks in his hands.

"…You got me. I am not that strong instead. So I can sympathise with you." Ronald said crouching down with a big smirk and doing a creepy chuckle.

"Um, thank you?" Margo asked.

"_I am known back home for my ability to easily manipulate people into doing my bidding. I had scammed this guy at my magic shop FIVE times before he finally got wise." Ronald smirked. "This is not going to be any different. I am going to pull a Belle and strike them when their guard is down."_

"Um, could you please get some more rocks?" Margo asked. "I don't think we have enough."

"Okay." Ronald said getting up and walking off.

Once he was out of earshot, Margo and Cassie looked at each other and shuddered in fear.

Ronald then knelt down to pick up more rocks. Meanwhile, Catherine and Queenmon were returning with fruit in their hands.

"Let's put the fruit back at the shelter." Queenmon explained. "Then we can go back and pick some more."

"Yeah, yeah." Catherine grumbled.

Queenmon frowned (or at least she tried) at this. "Now Catherine, my Survivor handbook says that a negative attitude would damper the tribe's spirits."

Catherine was going to retort (probably with something snarky) until she noticed Ronald. Blinking twice, she walked over.

Ronald was about to pick up another rock until a hand grabbed his. The rat raised an eyebrow before turning to see Catherine holding it with the fruit she was holding to the side. She then stared at it intently.

"Um, Catherine?" Ronald asked confused.

"Your hand… It's…" The pink-haired girl said. "So…"

Queenmon, Margo and Cassie watched the scene not liking where this was going.

"FUZZY!"

Ronald's blank eyes widened at this. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Catherine said sparkling eyes. "Your hand is so fuzzy! Like some of those pillows!"

Ronald blinked twice not really knowing how to react. "Um, well… Thank you."

Suddenly, Catherine started to stroke his face. "And your face! It is just as soft! I could touch it for hours!"

Needless to say, Ronald felt violated and immediately jumped back backpedalling away from the girl who got up looking like she was going to do something unforgivable to him.

"Your fur… I must touch it!" Catherine said walking forward like a zombie. "Please… Let me touch you again!"

"S-Stay back, you crazy girl!" Ronald said getting back up.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Catherine said with a grin. "I'll be gentle."

Ronald stepped back as Catherine continuing to walk all zombie-like towards him. The former decided to turn tail and run.

"Wait! Come back!" Catherine yelled giving chase. "I MUST touch you again!"

"Do you have any idea how twisted you made yourself sound just now?" Ronald shouted back.

"Aw, don't be like that, cutie!" Catherine shouted. "Let me give you a big hug!"

"HECK NO!"

"_Oh my gosh! It's an anthro! An actual anthro! This is why I came on Survivor! I LOVE animals!" Catherine said holding her head with a crazed grin. "And Ronald is absolutely adorable! Don't you just want to pet him and squeeze him and hug him?"_

Queenmon, Margo and Cassie watched the chase scene with wide eyes. Soon, the others had joined them looking just as stunned.

"What the…?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"I… I don't even…" Queenmon said shaking her head.

_Cassie sat in the camera with a blank face. She suddenly shuddered. "Suddenly, I don't think this month is going to as fun as I thought it would be."_

**(Palat Tribe)**

Bill, Kao and Prick walked back to camp holding lumber. The latter turned his head with an annoyed look to see Nina following them looking like she was struggling.

"Hurry up, lassie!" Prick yelled. "You are falling behind!"

"I am coming! I am coming!" The tan-skinned woman snapped.

"Why don't you just leave some of the lumber here so you can pick it up coming back?" Kao suggested.

"I could handle it!" Nina yelled. "I… Just not used to tasks like this."

"That's not hard to believe." Prick said.

"I heard that!"

"_I respect Nina for going out of her way to do such hard tasks but she is clearly unfit for said tasks." Kao sighed. "I don't think she is THAT weak but if she continues to do this, she will make herself look more like a liability than an asset."_

Meanwhile, Richard and Sally walked over to some trees.

"I could hear those two from way over here." Sally said shaking her head.

"I think people in France could hear them." Richard said rolling his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Sally asked confused.

"Switched with Nina. You are clearly stronger than her." Richard said.

Sally merely shrugged. "I just didn't want a fight to break on the first day."

"_I want our tribe to start off on the right foot by avoiding any and all conflicts. So I decided to give the baby her bottle and switch tasks with Nina to shut her up." Sally explained. "I am glad I am able to stop a fight but I really wanted to show everyone how strong I am and how much of an asset I can be."_

"Anyway, what do you think of our tribe so far?" Richard asked.

"Huh?" Sally asked. "What do you mean?"

Richard merely shrugged. "I am just comparing first impressions."

"Um, well. I think other than Nina, everyone is great." Sally said.

Richard blinked twice. "That's it?"

"Um, yeah. Why? You were expecting a detailed report?" Sally said scratching the back of her head.

"No. I am surprised that you trust everyone other than Nina." Richard said.

"What can I say? I know a good vibe when I feel one." Sally shrugged. She then noticed something. "Whoa! That tree is loaded with bananas! Rich, stand under the tree while I climb up it and throw them down, okay?"

The dark-haired man nodded his head. "Very well."

Sally smirked before running over to the tree and started to climb it. Richard stood and watched her.

"_I think Sally is being too naïve. I mean I am getting a good feel on everyone's personalities but even then I knew that there is more to some people." Richard explained. "Remember that sniper from last season? There are more to people that meets the eye."_

Meanwhile, Mortimer and Coco were making a fire pit. Amber then came out and spit out some rocks out of her mouth.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Mortimer winced.

"Only if you shallow." Amber said sticking out her tongue. "Don't get me started on the taste though."

Coco giggled at this. "Amber, you're funny."

"Why, thank you." The collie said. "By the way, how is the fire pit going?"

"Pretty good. I thought that this was hard but it turns out to be easy." Coco smiled.

"Well, keep at it." Amber offered. "Remember, if you can make it here, you can make it anyway."

Coco nodded her head before going back to work hiding her grin in the progress.

"_Yeah, I'd seen enough Survivor seasons. Aww… Look at that cute girl. She is so nice! She is so sweet! Let's vote her out!" Coco said before smirking. "Yeah, that isn't going to be me. I am going to cause drama and conflict on my tribe so everyone would despise each other and target each other before they even think about me!"_

"Please, Nina, let me help you!"

"For the last time, you overgrown banana, NO!"

The three turned to see the stronger people making their way back.

"Kao was only trying to help, Nina." Bill said sternly.

"Well, I was just telling him that I don't need his help!" The scantily-clad woman snapped. "For the umpteenth time!"

"That's because you can't handle on your own." Prick said rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Watch it!" Nina snapped.

By this time, Richard and Sally walked back holding a lot of fruit.

"Chill out, Nina." Sally scolded. "The season barely started."

Nina growled before dropping her lumber. "Whatever! Now how are we going to build this shelter?"

"What do you mean?" Kao asked confused.

"What do you mean what do you mean?" Nina repeated.

"Why, lassie, this is not enough lumber." Prick said.

Nina's eyes widened at this. "WHAT!?"

"Aye, this would make a decent shelter for the monkeys but not for us." Prick said with a small smirk.

Nina's face fell as she slumped her shoulders. "Wait… You mean…?"

"That's right! We have to go back and get more lumber!" Prick grinned. "Probably four or five times too!"

Nina blinked twice. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the lumber she had just dropped looking exhausted.

"_Now I won't try to hide it. I have confidence issues. Mainly because everything always blows up in my face." Mortimer said. "Which is why I am actually glad that Nina is on my tribe. Makes me feel like less of an outsider and a better person overall."_

**(Day 2, Aurum Tribe)**

"_Okay, we got off to a very rocky start but we managed to make the best of it. We got a sturdy shelter, plenty of food to eat AND a fire pit in case we found flint." Margo smiled. "Now all we have to do is get to know everyone."_

The pink-clad girl walked through camp humming a jovial tune. Suddenly, Catherine walked up to her.

"Hey, Margo. Have you seen Ronald?" Catherine asked.

"Um, no. I haven't seen him all morning." The dark-haired girl said.

"Dang it." Catherine grumbled. "It is as if he is hiding from me."

Margo chuckled nervously knowing that Catherine was right. Deciding to make herself scarce, she walked off leaving Catherine to search before the latter could ask for her opinion.

Oscar watched her from a good distance away. Janet suddenly walked up to him drinking some water from a coconut.

"Hey, Big O." Janet said turning towards Catherine. "Watching the freakshow?"

"Um, yeah…" Oscar said. "Hey, Janet?"

"Yeah?" The mercenary said.

"You consider yourself male enough in terms of personality, right?" Oscar asked.

Janet blinked twice at this. "What kind of question is that?"

Oscar merely sighed. "Look, I want to guy talk with somebody but I don't want to talk with the men. Andrew's too grumpy, Ronald gives me the creeps and Max… Is just all over the place. So that's why I decided to ask the most masculine girl out here."

Janet stood in her spot stunned. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Janet, please." Oscar begged.

"All right, all right! I'm your guy!" The woman said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Oscar pointed towards Catherine. "Do you see Catherine?"

"Yeah?" Janet said taking a drink of her coconut.

"Do you think I have a chance with her?" Oscar asked.

Janet promptly spat out her drink in a classic spit-take.

"_Catherine!? CATHERINE!? Oscar is actually trying to score with CATHERINE!? Forgot that he is a whale and she is a human!" Janet said in disbelief. "I mean me, Margo, heck even Queenmon and Cassie would have made more sense but Catherine! She has the personality of a bipolar Swiss army knife!"_

"_Hey, what can I say? Catherine is pretty cute. Sure, she has a foul mouth but there is just something charming about her." Oscar shrugged with a blush. "That's why I want to start a showmance with her."_

"Come on! Admit it! She is pretty cute!" The large man smirked.

"Yes, she is "cute"! Until she speaks!" Janet scolded.

"Aw, come on! We can be the next Stinson!" Oscar said.

Janet blinked twice. "Huh?"

"The next Stinky and Allison." Oscar said.

"And you seriously think you got a shot?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so." Oscar said. "I got a plan."

"Really?" Janet asked.

"Yeah and I think it is going to work." Oscar grinned.

Janet paused before shrugging. "Well, you are that confident, go for it."

"Really?" Oscar grinned. "Thanks!"

With that, he walked forward toward the woman.

"Catherine?"

The pink-haired girl turned to Oscar. "Yeah, Oscar?"

"Can I get a moment of your time?" The whale asked.

"Um, okay? But can it be quick?" Catherine asked. "I am still looking for Ronald."

"Sure." Oscar said before smirking. "But in case, you are having trouble finding him."

Oscar then flexed his arm.

"You can touch my arm…"

Catherine stood in her place blinking twice.

"Um, why would I do that?"

Oscar's smirk vanished as he looked at Catherine's annoyed face.

"Huh?"

"Why would I rub your arm?" Catherine asked raising her voice.

Oscar stepped back. "I was just wondering if you wanted to pet my muscles!"

Catherine grunted in disgust. "EXCUSE ME!? Are you a pervert!? Do you openly ask girls to touch your muscles!?"

"N-No, that isn't it at all!" Oscar insisted.

"That isn't it? You just asked to pet your muscles as if I was just kind of soulless groupie!" Catherine growled. "You just want me to stroke your ego!"

"No, no… It is just that you wanted to molest that rat and…" Oscar started.

He quickly put his mouth over his mouth but the damage had been done. Catherine stood with her jaw slack. Janet had the same expression on her face.

Catherine slowly narrowed her eyes in hatred. "You… You…"

With that, she stomped off leaving Oscar staring in disbelief.

"_I don't know why but for some reason, I just don't go ga-ga over insects and fish. I mean it's not that I find anything wrong with them, I just don't…" Catherine said before scowling. "But Oscar and Queenmon are definitely not putting in a good word for their species so far!"_

Janet walked over casually with her hands behind her back.

"Real smooth, Casanova." She said flatly causing Oscar to stare at the ground.

Ronald was up in a tree hiding from Catherine. Once he made sure that Catherine was nowhere to be seen, he climbed down the tree.

"CUTIE!"

Ronald's eyes widened before he scampered back up the tree. Or at least he tried to. He ended up skidding down because he was panicking. Once he was on the ground, he turned his head with a worried look on his face.

He then saw Max with a big grin on his face while Andrew and Queenmon were looking unimpressed.

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face!" Max laughed holding his sides. "I thought you was going to explode!"

Ronald growled realizing that he was tricked.

"_After I had found out about Catherine's disturbing… fetish, I had been either running away and/or hiding from her." Ronald groaned. "I admit that back home, I am not the nicest guy around but I, heck NOBODY deserves this kind of torture."_

Andrew then slapped Max around the head. "Grow up, man!"

"But I am 51 years old! I had already done enough growing up!" Max whined. "I think I could afford to act like an immature teenager!"

Ronald, Andrew and Queenmon rolled their eyes at this.

"Anyway, is she gone?" Ronald asked getting up.

"You mean Catherine?" Queenmon asked. "She stormed off somewhere looking ticked off."

Ronald sighed. "Well, as long as she is nowhere near me, I am fine."

"Aw, don't be like that, Ronnie!" Max cooed. "She just wants a big teddy rat!"

Ronald again growled. He then coughed.

"Um, good one, Max." Ronald said with a fake chuckle. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind having a friendship with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

Ronald smirked before he walked over putting a hand on his shoulder. "Out of all of the tribe members here, you seem to be the most likable."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Likable?"

"Of course. I may be able to let you join my little circle of friends." Ronald chuckled.

Andrew, Queenmon and even Max winced at this.

"Um, thank you." Andrew said removing Ronald's hand from his shoulder.

"_Thanks to the studying of my Survivor handbook, I am able to tell who is an asset, liability or a threat." Queenmon said crossing her arms. "Though you hardly need to be an expert at Survivor to know that Ronald is up to no good. I mean come on! I'd seen Virus-type Digimon more subtle than him!"_

**(Plata Tribe)**

"_Well, the chores are done, the shelter is made and everything is set for the month." Amber beamed. "Next, all we have to do is bonding time and enjoy what this scenery has to offer. I am sure everyone will appreciate this peace."_

Coco looked around at the peaceful scene.

"Wow… What a lovely atmosphere." Coco said before smirking. "Let's do something about it."

With that, she walked behind a tree and grabbed something behind it. She had revealed to be holding the Machete along with a lot of fruit.

"Basic sabotage. I'll hide the Machete and fruit. Find a way to pin it on someone like Nina." Coco smirked. "Watch the fireworks fly. "Find" the Machete and fruit. Rinse and repeat only with different items."

With that, she walked over to a bush and put the items in it. She then made sure that it was hidden properly.

"Hmm… Yeah, I think they will be all right here." Coco sneered. "All I have to do now is wait."

With that, she walked off. Suddenly, she noticed Kao sitting a good distance away looking at the flowers while doing something with his hands. With a shrug, she decided to walk over.

"Hiya, Kao!" Coco said cutely. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, making flower crowns." Kao said holding a ring of flowers in his hand.

"Wow… Those are neat!" Coco grinned. "Can I have one?"

"Sure!" Kao said giving one of Coco. "I am merely doing one just to pass the time."

"Ah, thank you!" The young girl said putting it on top of her head.

Mortimer then walked over. "Looks like you two are having fun."

"Oh, we are!" Coco said walking forward. "Take a look at my flower crown!"

Mortimer chuckled as he inched forward. "Yes, that is very nice."

Suddenly, he heard a buzzing noise. Raising an eyebrow, he saw a bee fly from the front of the flower crown.

"ACK!" Mortimer yelped jumping in place.

"Where did THAT come from?" Coco asked in surprise.

Mortimer covered his head as the bee flew around his head. "Get it away from me! Get it away from me!"

"Calm down, Mortimer!" Kao warned. "That bee is probably just as scared of you as you are of it!"

"Yeah and what's the problem?" Coco asked. "It is just one little bee."

"Y-Y-Yeah… You're right." Mortimer said.

Suddenly, another bee flew around Mortimer followed by another one. By this time, the duck had freaked out.

"AUGH! Get away from me!" Mortimer yelled running off through the bush where Coco had hid the items.

The bees had followed the duck with more bees joining the chase. Kao and Coco watched with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, the others looked up after hearing the sound.

"Ugh! What is that horrid noise?" Nina grunted.

"Sounds like a buzzing noise…" Amber said before her ears perked up. "No, wait. A LOT of buzzing noises."

Suddenly, Mortimer burst through screaming at the top of his lungs surprising everyone. Behind him was probably one hundred bees.

"HELP! I AM BEING CHASED BY A BUNCH OF DEADLY NINJA BEES!" Mortimer yelled.

Everyone jumped as they watched with wide eyes. Mortimer screamed as he ran around the fire pit as the storm of bees got bigger turning into a black buzzing cloud.

"Mortimer, jump in the water! Jump in the water!" Bill yelled.

The middle-aged duck didn't need to be told twice before he ran over to the ocean and dove in. The swarm of bees flew around the ocean for a while before they flew off.

A moment later, Mortimer put his head back up gasping for air.

"Come on! Let's go help him!" Kao said.

Bill and Sally nodded they ran to help the poor guy while everyone looked in awe.

"Looks like someone wants to be an early boot." Nina said flatly.

"I think it is more the world wanting him gone." Prick said.

"_Mortimer… Is a jinx. Seriously, it is like he broke every item in a mirror store." Prick said shaking his head. "Let's see what happened with him so far. A bunch of coconuts had fallen on top of him from the trees, the shelter nearly collapses… With him under it and now the bee attack. As much as I hate seeing Med Evacs, look like one is inevitable for this season."_

"_Story of my life. I had been cursed with bad luck from the day I been born. I think I broke a world record for the most times a baby's stroller had fallen down the stairs. With the baby in it." Mortimer said looking down. "It is a miracle that I am married and have a job that has a decently-big paycheck."_

Prick shook his head before he noticed something.

"Huh?" He asked going over.

"Your concern for your tribemate is overwhelming." Amber called out.

"Calm down, lassie!" Prick scolded before walking over to a bush. Coco's eyes widened at this.

Prick then uncovered the Machete and fruit.

"What the?" The porcupine asked before looking at the others. "Oi! Who put all of our stuff here?"

"Not me." Richard said.

"Not me." Nina said.

"Well, somebody did." Prick said picking up the items. "Whoever did this should be more careful. If Mortimer hasn't gone through this bush, we would be walking around in circles for it."

"Oh yeah. That WOULD be a problem." Coco snarled.

Later, after Mortimer had slowly recovered, everyone had decided to swap stories with each other around the fire pit.

"And that's how I got where I am today!" Nina grinned.

Everyone blinked twice.

"Wow… Thank you for educating with that tale of how you can get through life easily as long as you have a hot body." Amber said rolling her eyes.

"Well, thank you!" Nina said. "And I was actually worried that I would be stuck with a bunch of people who don't appreciate me."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Sooo… Who's next?" Kao asked.

"Coco." Sally piped up quickly.

"Huh, me?" The young girl asked.

"Yeah, I was counting down the turns and you are next." Bill said.

Coco blinked twice before sighing. "All right…"

"Hey, come on." Amber urged. "Surely you must have SOME story to tell."

"You have no idea, Amber…" Coco said softly.

"_Okay, I admit it. I have more plans than just sabotaging my tribe. I also have a back-up plan in case my main plan isn't enough and so far my main plan isn't working." Coco said narrowing her eyes. "If I can't create conflict, I just have to create sympathy."_

"Truth be told, I came here to try to recover from something." The young girl said looking down.

"What do you mean…?" Kao asked concerned.

Coco gave a small sigh. Everyone waited in patience and concern.

"…My daddy died a short while ago."

Everyone gasped at this.

"My daddy was a marine at my home island. One day, I begged him to take him along with him on one of his patrol routes on the sea." Coco said. "At first he wanted to leave me at home but he figured that nothing would happen but something did happen."

"Um, what did?" Bill asked not liking where this was going.

"Normally, daddy said that all the marines of our land had to just ride the boat around the sea in case of anything suspicious." Coco sighed. "However, that was when pirates had decided to attack our ship."

She then grabbed her dress.

"They… They outnumbered the marines and started to kill each and every one of them one by one." Coco said. "Soon, only a few marines, including my father remained. I was hiding behind a barrel the entire time worried that they might find me. I was so scared that I didn't saw a pirate behind me with a sword."

Everyone started to look more concerned.

"By the time I noticed him behind me, it was too late. He was actually going to swing his sword at me!" Coco said before looking down. "Then… Then…"

The others then noticed tears falling from Coco's eyes.

"…Daddy. He jumped in between me and the pirate… And took the blow."

By this time, everyone gaped at this.

"...All I did was watch as he fell to the ground bleeding heavily…" Coco said. "I… I couldn't do anything. All I did was watch him while he stared up at me weakly before closing his eyes. Next, the remaining Marines had managed to save me and dragged me to shore… Even then, I didn't do anything I…"

She then buried her face in her hands.

"…I am sorry. I can't go on." She sobbed.

Bill, Amber and Prick gave sympathetic looks. Sally quickly wiped away a tear from her eye. Kao's eyes had started to go misty. Mortimer had started to sob into his hands. Even Richard hang his head with his eyes closed.

Kao then got up and walked over to Coco putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There, there. Let it all out." Kao comforted.

"Yeah, kid. It's all right to cry." Bill said sadly.

"_The poor kid. She had gone through an ordeal no girl should go through." Bill frowned before growling. "Grr! This is EXACTLY why I became a cop! To hunt down slimeballs like those murderers!"_

Everyone watched the sobbing Coco in sympathy.

Except for Nina who put her hand on her chin in thought. She then narrowed her eyes.

**(Day 3; Aurum Tribe)**

"_Well, so far so good. We got a decent shelter up. We got lots of food and we got a fire pit in case we win flint." Andrew explained. "However, that is just the beginning. Today is when Survivor TRULY begins."_

"So what kind of Challenge do you think we would have today?" Max asked excitedly.

"How should we know?" Catherine asked. "We don't even know if we have treemail yet.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Max scolded.

"Based on previous Survivor seasons, this Challenge will involve teamwork." Queenmon explained.

"Um, isn't that the premise for ALL tribal Challenges?" Andrew asked.

"Yes but this would focus on not only teamwork but also working out the tribes' strengths and how well they can cooperate with each other." Queenmon said.

Hearing this made Cassie frown.

"_I am not looking forward to the first Challenge. Not because I may be a liabilility but because our tribe bonds are very weak so far." Cassie frowned. "There is so much tension by the end of the first day, it got me scare if we can even put away our differences to win."_

"Well, we are not going anywhere while chatting like parrots!" Max grinned walking off into the stream. "I am going to get our first treemail."

"All right." Janet said.

"_MAN, I am SO pumped for the first Challenge. I know that I look old but I could still keep up with the youngsters." Max said unrolling his sleeves and flexing his arms. "Look at this. How many old farts you know have guns like these?"_

**(Plata Tribe)**

Nina walked over to Richard, Amber and Mortimer who were talking to each other.

"Hey, I got something I want to talk about it." Nina asked.

"What is it?" Richard asked rolling his eyes.

"I think we should vote Coco out." Nina said.

Everyone gasped at this.

"What? Why!?" Amber demanded.

Nina merely smirked.

"Because she is fake."

"_When I heard Coco's story yesterday, there is something itching at the back of my neck the entire time." Nina said before narrowing her eyes. "Then, it hit me. She was LYING. I mean think about it. Look at how teary-eyed everyone was over Coco. And now she practically got a free pass to the merge."_

"I mean think about it. Why do you think she went on Survivor?" Nina asked.

"To get over her father's death?" Amber asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only why would you get rid of a bad memory on coming on a show where lying and backstabbing are common?" Nina asked.

The three looked at each other when they said this.

"If anything, coming here would traumatize her even more." Nina said. "So why come on the show? Easy. To pull a Belle 2.0."

"You really think so?" Mortimer asked in disbelief.

"I KNOW so." Nina said. "Look how effective it was for her last season."

"_As much as I hate to admit it but Nina's theory seems quite sound. If Coco WAS lying, then she would be playing on everyone's heart strings just so she could make it far into the game based on people feeling sorry for her." Richard said adjusting his glasses._

Suddenly, Sally came into camp. "Treemail!"

Everyone soon gathered around.

"Oh, goody! I been waiting for this!" Prick grinned rubbing his arms together.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Bill asked.

"It says "Do you know the strengths of your tribe?" Sally read.

"Sweet." Prick said punching his fist into his palm. "Tell to set apart the fruit from the seeds."

"_The first Immunity Challenge is very important. It is a more-or-less a basic way to see how well we could cooperate with each other." Kao said. "I sure hope that today's Challenge would turn out good for us because thanks to Coco's tragic story, we NEED to win for morale's sake."_

"_We need to win. We have to win. We can't start off losing the first Challenge of all things." Sally said determined. "We need to get off on the right foot in the Challenges."_

**(Reward/Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made their way into the Challenge Area from opposites sides of the jungle before walking onto their respective mats.

"Hello, Survivors!" Tiny smirked. "Are you ready for your first Reward and Immunity Challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"All right. Look behind me." Tiny said.

Everyone looked ahead to see some kind of pair of obstacle courses. At the start were a bunch of bags with puzzle pieces in them. A distance away was some kind of table with a cage attached to it. At the end was a giant cage with two locks.

"Here is it. Three members from each will carry these heavy bags of puzzle pieces over to a table where three more members would untie them and make a puzzle that would unlock a small cage with two keys in them. Two more members will take the keys and use them to unlock a large cage which has the final member inside. Once that person is freed, they would run all the way back to the finish line. First person to have their caged tribe-mate make it to the end wins fire in form of flint AND Immunity keeping you safe from Tribal Council."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that teamwork was a key factor in this game.

"Now I give you a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It took a small while but everyone had finally decided on an order. Oscar, Janet and Max were carrying the puzzle pieces for Aurum while for Plata, it was Kao, Prick and Nina doing the heavy-lifting.

"Survivors, ready!" Tiny said. "Go!"

Both trios immediately grabbed their bags and ran off with Oscar and Kao carrying the most bags for their tribes respectively. However, Nina was noticeably bringing up the slack.

Prick looked back to see Nina trailing. "Hurry it up, lassie! You are already falling behind!"

"I am coming!" Nina snarled. "Just like I said, I am getting used to tasks like these!"

"Yeah, because you never done them before!" Prick said.

"Hey!"

Mortimer, who stood at the puzzle table heard the whole thing and turned to Richard and Bill. "Um, why did we let Nina carry the puzzle pieces again?"

"Because when we tried to have Sally in instead, Nina refused. Multiple times." Bill said rolling his eyes.

Aside from Nina leading the back, everyone seemed even between the two teams. Everyone but Nina had reached the puzzle tables almost at the same time.

"It's all up to you now!" Oscar said pouring out the puzzle pieces for, Andrew, Ronald and Queenmon.

"Leave it to us!" Queenmon said.

Meanwhile, Plata watched Nina trying to run over.

"Pace yourself, Nina!" Kao shouted.

"Or use your chest to lift the bags!" Prick yelled.

The tan-skinned girl paused for a moment. Thinking quickly, she shoved most of her bags onto her chest. Much to everyone's surprise, she was running a lot faster.

"All right… I admit it…" Nina noted. "I guess you aren't just good for shouting matches."

Prick blinked twice. "I said that… As an insult."

Nina then dropped the bags in front of the puzzle-solvers. "We'll behind so you better get the lead out."

"You make it sound like it is our fault." Richard growled before the three started to build.

Everyone watched in hope that their tribes would solve the puzzles quick enough. Suddenly, they all heard a click.

They then saw Aurum's cage open.

"Girls, now!" Andrew yelled.

"Right!" Margo shouted as she and Cassie took the keys and ran off towards the giant cage Catherine was in.

"Oh, crud!" Bill said. "Boys, double time!"

Richard and Mortimer nodded before they proceeded to finish the puzzle in time. Much to everyone's amazement, they had managed to open it.

"Girls, now!" Bill shouted.

"On it!" Sally said as she and Coco took the keys and ran over to the captured Amber.

"Wow… These keys sure are stiff." Cassie said as she and Margo worked on the keys.

"Just relax and turn." Margo reassured. "We still got a lead."

Meanwhile, Sally and Coco started to work on the locks.

"Stay strong, girls!" Amber said. "This Challenge is still up in the air!"

"Right!" Sally nodded.

Everyone eagerly watched knowing that this was it. The Challenge was about to come to a close soon.

Suddenly, they all heard something unlocking.

"We got it!" Cassie cheered.

"Now, Catherine!" Margo shouted.

The pink-haired girl nodded before running forward. Sally and Coco saw this and decided to double their efforts and unlocked their locks as fast as they could.

Soon, Amber was free. "All right!"

"It is all on you, now!" Sally shouted.

The collie nodded before running forward trying to catch up with Catherine. Everyone saw that Amber was much faster than Catherine and was catching up fast. However, Catherine was so far ahead and they wondered if she could make it.

Suddenly, in an instant, it was over.

Catherine went on her hands and knees panting heavily with Amber looking disappointed in herself.

"Catherine made it across first! AURUM WINS IMMUNITY!" Tiny yelled.

The Aurum tribe started cheering while Plata looked disappointed that they were so close.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Aurum, you are safe from Tribal Council keeping you safe for another three more days." Tiny said before something to them. Catherine caught it. "Also, you had found fire in form of flint."

He then turned to Plata with a grim look on his face. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but a date at Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out of this game. You have all afternoon to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Plata Tribe)**

"_We just lost the first Challenge which stinks because it is hard to recover morale from a loss." Bill sighed. "The only good thing about going to Tribal Council is that we get to cut out a sore thumb in our group who doesn't need OR deserves to be named."_

Everyone but Nina gathered around in a circle.

"Nina?" Bill said.

"Um, duh." Prick said.

"Yeah, it is too obvious." Sally agreed.

"I know Nina is trying her best. But she is trying her best in the wrong places." Kao said.

"Agreed. That and I seen lemons more sour than her." Prick said crossing his arms.

"She is very unpleasant." Coco said looking down.

"_The answer on who to go is obvious. Nina. She is mean-spirited, thinks she is better than she really is and worse of all, she looks like a Jersey Shore reject." Coco said sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Instant-hate for anyone but it doesn't matter because she is going first and we never have to see her or her jelly we are not ready for ever again."_

"Um, guys? Can I leave this meeting early to go and get something to eat?" The dark-haired girl said.

"Sure, it is pretty self-explanatory again, lass." Prick said.

Coco nodded before walking off. Richard, Mortimer and Amber looked at each other remembering what Nina told them.

"In fact, what are we doing here?" Prick asked. "It is nothing else to discuss."

"Actually, Nina may have something to discuss with us." Richard said.

"What?" Prick asked crossing his arms. "That she wanted waitresses and we are it?"

"Actually…" Amber said before looking to the side. "Never mind. Looks like she is going to tell us personally."

Everyone then saw Nina walking over.

"Hey, so where's Coco?" Nina asked.

"Off to get something to eat." Bill said raising an eyebrow.

"Good." Nina said. "Listen, I think Coco should be the one to go!"

The others looked surprised at this.

"_I saw Coco's scheme from miles away and it is time to show everyone that it is that easy to see that she is a schemer." Nina smirked. "Should be easy considering the lack of logic for Coco for being here with her "tragic" past."_

"Why should we vote her out?" Bill asked narrowing his eyes.

"Because she is trying to pull a Belle." Nina said simply.

"Come again?" Sally asked blinking twice.

"Think about it. Why would Coco go on Survivor by herself instead of going to see professional help?" Nina asked.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she wanted to get rid of her bad memories."

"And this is the way to do it?" Nina asked. "Is she really that poor that she can't afford to get proper help?"

"I don't see any reason to bring her money privileges into this." Bill said crossing his arms not looking amused.

Nina knocked on her head twice. "Um, Earth to Old Man, there IS a reason to bring her money privileges into this! Why a recently mentally-scarred on a show like this?"

"Um…" Sally started.

"Easy. For sympathy votes." Nina said. "But that is not how we are going to go down! Let's vote her off!"

"You don't get to decide that!" Prick snapped.

"Excuse me, why not when it is clearly obviously." Nina said. "Think about it. At least Belle was athletic. If we keep Coco safe, she will weigh us down with her sneakiness AND her weakness."

As Nina walked off, everyone looked at each other.

"_I must admit, Nina is making more and more sense with each passing moment." Mortimer said before coughing. "Oh dear, that poor girl had gone through a traumatizing ordeal, what do I do to cheer her up? I know! I will send her on a show of backstabbing, lying and drama. Surely she will benefit from it and not screw her up even more!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine Plata tribe members walked up all the way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting for them.

"Hello, Plata tribe." Tiny smiled. "Take a torch and light it in the fire. Remember, in this game, fire represents life."

Everyone complied as they took the torches and lit it in the fire. Once they were done, everyone sat down.

"So Kao, how are things at your new camp?" Tiny asked.

"Pretty good for the most part." The Pianta said happily. "Each and every one had cooperate well with each other for the most part."

"Um, I didn't like how you said the last part."

Kao sighed. "Okay, we got a kinda conflict at camp."

"Really? Prick, do you have any idea what is Kao is talking about?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah, he is talking about me and Nina." The porcupine said.

"Oh? Nina, what is the cause of this conflict?" Tiny asked.

"I am just trying to prove my worth to the tribe but everyone ESPECIALLY Prick is looking down at me." The young woman accused.

"But we weren't looking down at you." Kao insisted.

"Speak for yourself, laddie!" Prick snapped. "Nina thinks she is strong when she really isn't!"

"But I AM strong. I am from a fighting game for crying out loud!" Nina scolded.

"Yeah, built for fan-service." Prick said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, you had trouble lifting up lumber and you were trailing behind at the Challenge."

"Hey! I caught up, didn't I?" Nina insisted.

Prick again rolled his eyes as Tiny decided to change the subject.

"Coco, how is life doing for you so far?" Tiny asked.

"Things were rocky at first but after last night, I actually felt a little better." The young girl said.

"Why?"

Coco looked down. "I… Told everyone about how my father died protecting me…"

Tiny's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"Indeed. It was such an ordeal I went through." Coco said sadly.

"Yeah, but now that everyone though, you could easily breeze to the Final Tribal Council, eh?" Nina said.

Everyone looked stunned at this.

"E-Excuse me?" Coco asked.

Nina narrowed her eyes. "I have reason to believe that you are lying!"

Coco's eyes widened at this. "How… How could you say such a thing?"

"Because you are." Nina said. "Coco, what are you doing here?"

The dark-skinned child gulped. "A friend of my daddy told me to come on the show to get over my past."

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to send you on a softer reality show?" Nina asked. "Why do you need to be on a reality show at all?"

"Um… Um…" Coco said. "I didn't know what to do."

"Just like you didn't know how to respond to my accusation." Nina smirked.

"Now, hold on. Richard, do you believe Nina?" Tiny asked.

"I am not saying I believe her but she DOES bring up a good point." The scientist said. "There is many ways to get over depression. Being on a show like Survivor isn't one of them."

"I see, one more question." Tiny said. "Bill, how do you think the vote is going to go?"

The cop narrowed his eyes. "We would be getting rid someone is planning to ruin our tribe."

"All right, then." Tiny said. "It is time to vote. Prick, you are up."

The vertically-challenged man before wasting no time rushing over to the voting table. Wasting no time grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name on the ballot, put it in the urn and ran back.

Mortimer slowly made his way over to the voting table. He picked up the pen but not before accidentally knocking it off his table. "Gee, now that I think about it, it made a lot more sense."

Bill marched over to the table with a determined look on his face. Snatching the pen, he scribbled out a name. "I am onto you. There is no getting past ol' Bill."

Nina smirked before she walked over with her chest bouncing up and down the whole time. "You ain't fooling me or anyone else for that matter." She said holding up "Coco".

Kao lumbered over. Despite lacking a mouth, anyone could tell that he had an unsure look on his face. Despite this, he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Amber rushed over and leaped onto the stool set for her, Coco and Cassie and leapt in. Using much skill, she picked up the pen with her mouth and scribbled it in a fashion similar to Hank from Season 1.

Sally narrowed her eyes before making her way forward. Nodding her head and making sure she was making the right choice, she wrote down a name, put it in the urn and walked back.

Coco walked a bit before growling cursing her luck. She kept her time making her way up the ladder. "Thank you for ruining my perfect plan, Miss Silicone." She said holding up "Nina".

Richard took the least time walking over to the table. He simply wrote down the name on his ballot and placed it in the urn.

After he had returned, Tiny got up. "I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for the first vote-off of the season.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Coco."

Coco visibly winced at this and she wasn't even faking it.

"Second vote, Nina. One vote, Coco. One vote, Nina."

Nina merely rolled her eyes despite smirking.

"Third vote, Nina. Two votes, Nina. One vote, Coco."

Nina's smirk vanished at this.

"Fourth vote, Nina. Three votes, Nina. One vote, Coco."

Nina looked around not believing what was happening.

"Fifth vote, Nina. Four times, Nina. One vote, Coco."

Everyone looked content by the vote.

"First person voted out of Survivor… Is Nina."

Coco breathed out in relief before looking at Bill who winked at her.

"Nina, you have to bring me your torch."

The young woman stood in place for a moment. She then scowled before getting up angrily.

"Okay, you know what? I am glad I am voted off first!" Nina growled. "It means I could abandon the Titanic before it hits the iceberg!"

With that, she snatched her torch and stormed over to Tiny placing it in right of him.

"Nina, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his trademark snuffer over the flame extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"May you get Ulonged!" She snapped storming off casting her tribe death glares.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "So Nina is the first victim of Survivor. And considering how she was voted out, you seemed to believe Coco more than her. Let's see if you are right. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches and headed back to camp happily. Coco brought up the rear with a big grin on her face. At first, she thought everyone had caught on to her but no. She had fooled them all but one. And the beauty? The person who got voted out was the only person who could ruin her plans.

"_I'd been robbed! I had to! There is no way that Coco came onto the show with a "tragic past" other than use to her advantage!" Nina snarled. "But you know what? That's cool! If they are that stupid to vote off a weak schemer over an intelligent, athletic and uber-sexy woman like me than the brat could go Russell Hantz on those morons for all I care!"_

RESULTS

Nina: Amber, Bill, Coco, Kao, Mortimer, Prick, Richard, Sally.

Coco: Nina.

So Nina is the first person to get voted out. Looking out at my previous seasons, I noticed a trend. The pest that most of the tribe disliked always managed to make it past the first boot. (Lucy, pre-redemption Stinky, Megan.) So I decided to break this trend by having the pest leave first. However, to make it from being too obvious, I had to make it seem as if Coco was the first boot instead.

NOTE: I don't have anything against the Dead or Alive series but Nina is more or less what I think about it. A game that focused its efforts on fan-service with girls with big, bouncy chests instead of focuses on the fighting. Mind you, this was created before Dead or Alive 5. Easily the best in the series.


	3. Day 4 to 6

**(Plata Tribe)**

Everyone came back from Tribal Council looking happy.

"_We just went to our first Tribal Council which is something we really wanted to avoid." Prick said before smirking. "But who know what? The ending outcome was beautiful. We got rid of Nina, our biggest liability and you know what the best part is? She didn't even saw it coming. Pathetic but at least she would now learn about how the world works. Or not. It's all good."_

"Guys, I can't thank you enough for believing me." Coco said. "When I heard that Nina doesn't trust me, I was afraid that you would think so too."

Bill shook his head. "I never doubted you for a moment.

"Yeah, especially since the words had come from NINA'S mouth." Prick smirked crossing his arms.

Coco sighed in relief.

"_Oh, man! My heart is STILL racing! When I heard Nina calling me out and that she actually found out about my plan, I thought I was sunk." Coco smiled. "Thank goodness she was as likable as a sea urchin. And if you ever touch one of those, you know what I mean."_

The little girl then yawned. "Man, that Tribal Council took a lot out of me."

"Indeed, let's turn into bed for the night." Amber agreed.

"Sweet dreams, lads and lassies!" Prick said walking off. "I know I will!"

Everyone then soon made their way back to camp. However, Richard had his head down the entire time.

"_Don't misunderstand. Nina was a liability to us even though she claims otherwise. However, she got voted off for proving a point." Richard frowned. "She could be telling the truth and Coco could be playing everyone for fools. I mean she was clearly one of our weakest players so her story would be the perfect way to make merge."_

The dark-haired man walked forward. "Mortimer, may I ask for a second opinion?"

The duck stopped before looking back. "What is it, Richard?"

The human sighed before looking down. "I know Nina completely deserved it but I felt that we just kept a potential threat."

"Still think that Coco is a schemer?" Mortimer said.

"I am not saying anything. I am just saying that the possibility is there and if Nina was correct, we may risk looking like imbeciles." Richard said.

Mortimer raised his eyebrow. "I could see where you are coming from but let's be realistic about this. She is just a nine-year-old girl."

"From a franchise about pirates." Richard argued.

"Even still, if Nina was right, she did a horrible job presenting her case." Mortimer said. "Not only was she was too forward but her earlier actions didn't give us any reason to trust her with anything."

Richard actually chuckled at this. "I admit that is true. Nina had no reason for making a complete tool of herself on the first day."

"Also, we may never find out how the tribe will vote but even if we find out that Nina was telling the truth, would it really matter?" Mortimer said.

"True." Richard said.

"_I could see why Richard is still sceptical. There is a good chance that Nina could be right but the same could be said for her being wrong." Mortimer said crossing his arms. "Personally, I don't know. However, we just have to see with these next few days."_

**(Day 4; Aurum Tribe)**

Andrew and Queenmon were walking on the outskirts of camp talking to each other or flying in Queenmon's case.

"And that is why that is my strategy on Survivor." Queenmon said.

"Wow…" Andrew said looking to the side. "…That is… deep."

"Thank you. But enough about me." Queenmon said. "What is YOUR favourite strategy?"

Andrew shrank back at this. "Um, well…?"

"Psst!"

Andrew and Queenmon stopped in their tracks before looking to the side to see Ronald standing a good distance away motioning to them. The former two casted each other suspicious looks.

"Can I see you two for a moment?" Ronald said.

"Why? Are you on the lookout for Catherine again?" Andrew asked as he and Queenmon went over.

"No. Well, yes." Ronald said. "But that's not the thing I wanted to talk about."

"Then, what is?" Queenmon asked.

Ronald smirked. "Strategy."

"_It been three days already. I think I had gotten an idea of everyone's personalities, intelligence and gullibility." Ronald said rubbing his hands together. "Time to build an alliance. So far, nobody was talking to anyone so that means everyone is free for now."_

"I would like an alliance." The rat said.

"An alliance?" Queenmon asked surprised.

Ronald nodded. "Indeed, we are all going to be in one sooner or later so why not start now? Especially with my lack of physical strength. I think we should come together. If we do, we could be a formidable force. I think we are the smartest people on our tribe so our increased brainpower could think up lots of moves. I could really use your help you guys what with Andrew's strength and Queenmon's knowledge of Survivor seasons. I can't do this on my own."

Andrew and Queenmon stood in their places blinking twice.

"So what do you say?" Ronald asked.

Queenmon floated in her place.

"What do I say?" The bee said before narrowing her eyes. "What drugs had you induced into your aging body? THAT is what I say."

Ronald stepped back stunned at this. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I wouldn't align with you if you were the last person on this tribe!" Queenmon said flying up into Ronald's face.

"I… I…" Ronald started before narrowing his eyes. "Hey! I am just trying to ask you for an alliance!"

"Well, the answer is no!" Andrew said stepping forward. "We know that you are up to no-good!"

"What are you talking about?" Ronald asked.

"Oh, come on! A rat with pupil-less eyes from Classic Disney?" Queenmon asked in disbelief. "You are a villain!"

Ronald growled. "Miss Queenmon, that is called prejudice!"

"Don't you dare play that card with me!" The insect scolded. "I could sense the aura of a Virus from miles away."

"The only virus is your annoying mouth!" Ronald snapped.

Queenmon crossed her arms. "So the rat came out of the sheep's wool."

"Any person would react negatively when accused of being evil!" Ronald insisted.

"Yeah, but in this case, you are reacting negatively because you had been caught." Queenmon said feeling proud of herself.

"_Well, before coming onto this show, my Survivor handbook said not to align with any schemers who may potentially destroy our tribe." Queenmon said narrowing her eyes. "There is no way I am going to let a villain cause drama on this tribe."_

As the two started to argue, Andrew merely crossed his arms with a chuckle.

"All right, Queenmon. I think he gets the point." Andrew said walking forward.

"I should hope so." The bee said. "I shall never align myself with the scum of the earth!"

"Hey! Watch it before I turn you to stone!" Ronald growled.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Queenmon said wagging her hand. "Such empty threats."

"You KNOW that Tiny had banned you from using magic, right?" Andrew said smugly.

"Why you!" Ronald said.

"RONALD!"

The warlock jumped before looking to the side to see Catherine running over with a big grin on her face.

"There you are!" Catherine said.

Ronald yelped.

"And there is someone who would gladly align with you." Queenmon said with an unseen smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Ronald said running off with Catherine rushing after him. All Queenmon and Andrew did was laugh.

"_Drat! That didn't go as planned! Somehow Queenmon and Andrew saw through my façade! But that's all right." Ronald scowled. "Only two people are onto me. I could still get into an alliance. Surely everyone here can't be that sharp."_

**(Plata Tribe)**

Bill, Prick, Coco and Amber sat at the fire pit.

"Thank goodness Nina is gone. I never did like her and after she accused me of lying, she really scared me." Coco said looking down.

"I could assure you it that the feeling is neutral." Amber smiled.

"Does that Tiny kid have a fetish for bratty girls or something?" Prick added.

"_I could see the reasoning for Coco lying about her past but the more I think about it, the more I think it was NINA who was lying." Amber said. "I think Nina made up the whole "Belle 2.0" theory because of all of the attention Coco was getting. Let's face it. Nina was the type of person to get jealous when "outshined"."_

"Yeah, don't worry." Bill reassured.

"Thank you, Bill." Coco smiled.

"Listen, don't worry about anything." The cop reassured. "If somebody tries to tell you that you are lying, just talk to me and I will talk to them."

"Thank you, Bill." Coco said sweetly.

"_Bill downright admitted that he is willing to do everything he can to prove that not all cops are like Bryan and Bertha." Coco said with a smirk. "Therefore he will be the protective type. Which means play up my moe points and he will sacrifice his life in the game just to save mine."_

"You know… Bill…" The young girl said looking down.

"Yes, Coco?" The bearded man asked concerned.

"Can I…" She said. "Can I be with you?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that… You kinda…" Coco said looking up. "You remind me of my father!"

Bill's eyes widened at this.

"Indeed. You are strong, stern and yet you are always looking out for the well-being of the team." Coco said. "You remind me so much of him."

Bill stayed silent.

"I know that I sound selfish but…" Coco started.

"Say no more!"

Coco looked up to see Bill walking over.

"If that is what you want, sure!" Bill smiled.

Coco's eyes lit up at this when she heard this. "Really?"

"Of course." Bill grinned.

Coco smiled happily before hugging Bill. The cop smiled before returning the hug.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Amber said smiling sweetly.

"Um, isn't that careless of Bill to say things like that when Coco could be one of the next ones to go?" Prick said scratching his head.

"Shh!"

"_I admit I may have gone over my head when saying that but when I heard Coco say things like that, I just HAD to do it." Bill said. "This girl needs someone to protect and help her get over the death of her father."_

While Bill was hugging Coco, the latter let out a dark chuckle.

**(Day 5; Aurum Tribe)**

"So that is why I want to make an alliance." Ronald said. "I know it would be hard but if we play our cards right, we could take the rest of the tribe by surprise."

Max and Margo blinked twice after listening to Ronald.

"Oh, wow…" Margo said before looking down. "I could see where you are getting from… But…"

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "But…?"

"…We don't really want to align with someone that is evil." Max said flatly.

Ronald's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Max shrugged. "I mean it is pretty obvious."

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "You know, it is very easy to judge."

"Especially when there is nothing to judge." Max said.

Ronald was about to counter until he heard a voice.

"Treemail!"

"Oh boy! Challenge time!" Max said walking off holding Margo by the shoulders. "Let's go."

"Um, okay?" Margo said going off leaving Ronald steaming.

"_It is kinda obvious that Ronald is up to no good. Every single thing he says sounds sneaky and suspicious." Margo said. "I don't know what he is up to but I am not going to go down with him if it fails."_

Everyone had gathered around Andrew who was holding a letter.

"Well, that's everyone." Andrew said. "About time you got here."

"It's not like regrouping ourselves is a race." Queenmon scolded.

"Well, anyway, here is our next Challenge." Andrew said before reading. "Have you ever worked in a warehouse before?"

Everyone blinked twice at this.

"What… The heck… Does THAT mean?" Catherine asked.

"This is merely a guess I assume that the clue has something to do with heavy lifting." Queenmon said. "That kind of labour is common in warehouses."

Half of the tribe looked excited while the other seemed upset.

"_Looks like there is another physical Challenge on our hands. And you know what? Bring it!" Oscar said flexing his arms. "I know that I would completely useless in a mental Challenge so I have to do my best in as many physically Challenges as much as I can!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Aurum tribe walked onto their mat wondering who got voted out.

"All right, we now bring in the Plata Tribe." Tiny said. "Nina voted out of the last Tribal Council.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Catherine smiled. "Her chest was giving me vertigo."

"Okay, you all are ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny said. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see two carts full of giant building blocks at the end of the area. They also saw the entire beach covered with poles in the sand. They also saw a giant platform on the other side.

"Here is your next Challenge. You will be navigating this cart of blocks through this obstabcle course all the way to the other side. If you dropped one of them, you have to have a way to put it back in the cart or just carry it. When you reach the end with all of your blocks, you will have to build steps." Tiny said. "First tribe to get all of their members on the platform wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Fishing Gear. A fishing pole, a net, everything you need." Tiny said. "Now…"

"Cassie."

Everyone looked at Queenmon.

"What?" Tiny asked.

"You are about to ask which member we are sitting out due to the uneven numbers, right?" Queenmon said crossing her arms. "We are sitting out Cassie."

"WE?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"Um, all right. Cassie, take a seat next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

Both tribes got themselves ready with their carts. As expected, Oscar and Kao were pulling for their respective tribes with everyone else pushing the back.

"All right, for fishing gear." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready! Go!"

Both tribes started to pull their carts. Suddenly, Queenmon flew on top of Plata's cart and sat down.

"What the heck are you doing?" Catherine shouted angrily.

"I am the navigator." Queenmon said "Now move forward."

Andrew growled. "That is EXACTLY we are doing!"

"Well, I never!"

"Sounds like the other tribe is already having problems." Amber noted.

"Good. That means we will get an early lead." Prick smirked.

"Hang in there, guys!" Cassie shouted.

"Cassie, what do you think your chances are?" Tiny asked.

The French girl shook her head. "I don't really know. It seems pretty even at the moment. They got Kao, we got Oscar. They got Amber, we got Queenmon. They got Bill, we got Janet."

"You think it is even if the advantage against you with Queenmon literally sitting?" Tiny asked raising an eyebrow.

Cassie merely shrugged. "I know I am the last person who has to say this but I don't think it will matter!"

"All right, guys." Janet said. "Keep at it."

"STOP!" Queenmon shouted startling everyone making them stop in their places.

"Now what?" Andrew groaned.

"Oscar, look behind you!" Queenmon said.

The orca whale did what he was told. Suddenly, he saw that the cart was about to hit a pole. He realized how close he was to crashing into it.

"Guys, we are about to hit a pole!" Oscar shouted.

"What? Oh no!" Margo frowned.

"Don't worry." Queenmon said. "Everyone, let's move the cart backwards and try to find a way around it."

"All righty, YourMajestymon!" Max said with a salute.

"Please refrain from obnoxious nicknames like that."

Meanwhile, Plata's cart was reaching the end of the obstacle course.

"Hang in there, guys!" Kao shouted. "We are almost there!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Amber said pushing with her head.

Unfortunately, unknown to everyone, a corner of the cart rolled into a pole.

CRASH!

Everyone jumped as a couple of blocks fell of the cart and onto the ground.

"What the freaking heck just happened?" Prick asked in disbelief.

"We had crashed into one of the poles!" Kao exclaimed.

"Hurry! Get the blocks back into the cart before it was too late!" Bill said running over.

The others were so worried about getting the blocks back into the cart that they didn't notice Aurum making their way over with their cart to the end.

"All right!" Max cheered.

"Now! Build the steps!" Queenmon said.

Everyone nodded as Oscar, Janet, Max and Andrew used the blocks to fix the steps.

"Hurry!" Amber shouted. "They are at the end of the obstacle course!"

"I know!" Prick growled as Kao placed the block on top. "Done!"

Unfortunately for them, it didn't take Aurum's strong people to fix up the steps.

"All right, done!" Queenmon shouted as everyone made their way up the steps. Cassie watched in joy as the Plata tribe watched in defeat.

"Everyone is up!" Tiny shouted. "AURUM WINS REWARD!"

The Aurum tribe started to cheer as Queenmon looked happy.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Aurum. You had won fishing gear for your tribe." Tiny said handing Janet the kit. "Make it to good use. Also, I have an announcement.

This caught everyone's attention.

Tiny smirked. "Exile Island is back!"

This surprises everyone.

"That's right. There is an Exile Island this season!" Tiny smirked. "On a deserted island, you have a chance to find the sacred Immunity Idol!"

Everyone looked at each other knowing how important the Immunity Idol was to their games.

"Now Aurum, you had won so that means you have a chance to send one member from the OTHER…"

"Kao."

Everyone looked at Queenmon.

"Huh?" Tiny asked.

"You were about to ask us to send someone Plata to Exile Island." Queenmon said. "We choose Kao."

"Okay, what is with the "we"?" Oscar whispered to Max.

"Well, she DOES have queen in the name." The aging man shrugged. "Don't queens always say we?"

"Um, all right?" Tiny said annoyed before turning to Plata. "Kao, the boat for Exile Island is waiting for you at the end. You will get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. You will be back in the time for the next Challenge."

"All right." The Pianta nodded walking off. "See you later, guys!"

"As for the rest of the Plata tribe, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Aurum Tribe)**

The Aurum tribe went back to camp happy by their winning streak so far.

"_I am so happy about today! Despite our differences, we had managed to win our second Challenge in a row!" Cassie said happily. "It just goes to show if we put away our differences, we could do anything we could put our minds too!"_

"Good work, everyone!" Janet congratulated.

"Thanks!" Max grinned. "However, the applause should go to Queenmon."

"Yeah, you had steered the cart out of the pole!" Margo smiled.

"Oh, don't thank me!" Queenmon reassured. "Thank my Survivor handbook! I am just glad that we had managed to win fishing gear!"

"That's right! We seriously needed it!" Max grinned.

"I say! I am glad everyone is happy!" Oscar grinned. He then scowled before speaking in a dark tone.

"You murderers!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks as a cold wind blew through them. They then turned around at Oscar.

"Huh? What?" Max asked.

"What? Huh?" Oscar asked looking back. "Who said that?"

Everyone looked at each other with uneasy faces.

"Okkkkkay…" Janet said. "Queenmon, can I see you for a moment?"

"Um, all right." The Digimon said.

With that, the two went off to a different part of the main island even though it wasn't that far from the shelter.

"So what is it you wish to speak with me?" Queenmon asked.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you for winning the Challenge for us." Janet said.

"Oh, why thank you!" Queenmon said.

"However…"

Queenmon paused in her place.

"Do you think you are acting on your own?" Janet asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Queenmon asked confused.

"Well, when Tiny wanted to ask us a tribe decision, you promptly spoke out not even letting him finish his question." Janet said.

"Janet, Tiny had said the same things every season, it is not hard to predict what he is going to say." Queenmon said.

"And you're right but THAT'S not my issue." Janet said. "My issue is that you just go out and say it without the consent of the rest of us."

"That is because it is the best move to make without discussion." Queenmon said. "My Survivor handbook states so."

"Even still, you got people a little peeved at you." Janet said. "I know the feedback you had received from the others was positive but if you didn't win them the Challenge, they probably won't be so nice."

"Just like before, I am merely doing what my Survivor handbook says." Queenmon said. "And if it says it is a good idea, I don't see any reason why anyone would reject."

"_I must have talked with Queenmon for a good two minutes and I did not hear at least one word that belonged to her." Janet said shaking her head. "It was either the Survivor handbook says this or the Survivor handbook says that. It is as if the book told her to fly into a bug zapper, she'll do it."_

"Look, all I am saying is to watch yourself." Janet said.

Queenmon crossed her arms. "Don't misunderstand. I appreciate your concern but I feel that it is misplaced. You are worrying about nothing."

"_I don't see what Janet is so worried about. I got my Survivor handbook from one of the best bookstores in the human world of my node." Queenmon said. "It is a best-seller. There is no way that it could steer me wrong."_

**(Plata Tribe)**

"_We just lost our second Challenge in a row. Ugh. I don't feel that much confident at all." Sally lamented. "If we don't start winning Challenges again soon, our morale will reach an all-time low."_

"Well, that sucked." Prick lamented.

"Yeah, I thought that our tribe would be better after Nina was voted off." Sally agreed.

"I just hope Kao is all right." Coco said.

"He is a big guy, he would take care of himself." Prick reassured.

"Incidentally, I am surprised to hear that there is an Exile Island this season." Richard noted.

"Yeah, they haven't used one since Season ONE." Amber agreed.

"_Hearing about Exile Island made me realize something. Whoever wins a Challenge that allows them to send someone to Exile Island has a LOT of responsibility." Amber said. "You have to figure out who to send. Someone strong? Slow in the head? A liablility?"_

Amber, Sally and Prick sat on the log.

"Do you think Kao will find the Idol?" Sally asked.

"Nah, almost nobody finds the Immunity Idol on the first time no matter how smart they are." Amber said shaking her head.

"Yeah and no offense to Kao but he isn't exactly the number one person I would put in charge of puzzle-solving." Prick shrugged. "Not that he would need the Idol anyway."

"True…" Amber mused. "Hey, who should we send if WE had to choice to send someone to Exile Island?"

"Back home, we have a saying. An eye for an eye." Prick said. "They sent our strongest player to Exile Island, we'll send their own!"

"Sounds good to me." Sally said walking off.

"So lassie, how about you and me stick to me for a while?" Prick said with a smirk.

"You mean like an alliance?" Amber asked.

"Of course!" Prick smirked. "I need someone I could trust to keep it safe."

"And why did you pick me?" Amber asked.

"Well, I think you are the smartest person on this tribe." Prick said.

Amber shook her head. "Flattener."

"No, really. I think so." Prick said. "I KNOW we can get through this with your brains and my brawn."

Amber raised an eyebrow before smiling. "Very well. If that is what you want."

"Thanks, lassie." Prick said. "I don't think I could find the Idol on my own."

"_Exile Island gives a lot of opportunities to change the game. I mean they could send our next target to there giving them the Idol and we would have no control…" Prick frowned. "All I can hope is we could find a loophole around Exile so that it could work for us."_

**(Exile Island)**

Kao sat on the boat watching the waves go by.

"Hey, buddy." The boat driver said. "We are almost there."

The Pianta looked up to see a small island up away. Taking a closer look, he saw that it had a few palm trees and a shelter.

"Is that…?" Kao asked.

"Yep, that is Exile Island." The driver said.

"_So I am the first person to reach Exile Island. Personally after seeing it first-hand, I fail to see what is so scary about it." Kao said with a shrug. "I mean it is a big improvement from Season One. Sure, it was bigger but it literally had a PERMANENT rain cloud over it."_

Kao brought off the boat.

"Now I will be back tomorrow to take you back to your next Challenge." The driver said.

"I understand. Thank you for the ride!" Kao said waving as the boat rode off.

After watching the boat reached a certain distance, the yellow man turned around to see a sign. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, he walked over to it and read it.

"Congratulations, you are the first person to reach Exile Island." Kao read. "Here, you will receive your first clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol."

"_Seeing that I am at Exile Island, I might as well need the Hidden Immunity Idol. I mean I definitely need it when we are reaching the merge." Kao said. "I am not that good with strategy so if I am by myself, I think the Idol is my best and only hope."_

The giant then walked around the island. "All right! The clue said something about a grade! Should be easy!"

With that, he looked around trying to look for something. He then noticed something.

"Ah, that palm tree kinda looks like the letter, C!" Kao said happily. "That means the grade I am looking for a C grade!"

With that, he ran over and started to dig next to the tree. However, no matter how hard he dug, he had no success.

"_I must have been digging for twenty minutes and I got nothing. Perhaps the clue was referring to another grade, perhaps?" Kao said before sighing. "Well, it looks like it is back to making sure I don't ruffled another feathers. I may be poor at puzzles but I am definitely good at that."_

**(Day 6; Aurum Tribe)**

Andrew yawned and stretched before making his way out of the shelter. He then looked to see the side to see Ronald talking to Janet and Oscar. However, the conversation wasn't going very well. Throwing his arms up in annoyance, Ronald stormed off.

Andrew shook his head in hopelessness before walking over. "Let me guess, he just tried to align with you guys as well."

"Yep." Janet said. "He tried to do the same to you as well?"

"Yes but I flat out refused." Andrew said. "That guy is trying too hard to be Belle."

"Yeah, at least Belle had legs to distract people from her evil." Oscar said. Janet and Andrew cast him strange looks.

"_Why can't I get into an alliance!? Every person I asked so far refused without thinking it over! How can people catching on to me!?" Ronald said in exasperation. "I mean back home, I was one of the smoothest dealers in town but here, it is as if I have a sign around me that says "I am a villain!"."_

"_Ronald couldn't be a more obvious schemer if he had a sign around me that says "I am a villain!"." Andrew said rolling his eyes. "I mean come on! A rat? With pupil-less eyes? Creepy voice? From Classic Disney? And this guy is actually telling to pull the wool our eyes! Sorry, you are not as sneaky as you think."_

"You know what the worst thing is?" Janet asked. "I don't think he knows WHY we are onto him."

"Clearly he is not as smart as he thinks." Andrew said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud Tarzan yell startling them.

"What the heck was that!?" Oscar exclaimed as the three ran over to the direction of the voice.

Soon, everyone in the tribe had gathered around the maker of the noise.

"How did you like my new call?" Max grinned.

"Ugh… Should have known it was Max." Andrew said slapping his head.

"What is it, Max?" Margo asked.

"We got our next Challenge!" The aging man grinned.

"Really, what does it say?" Oscar said excitedly.

"It says "Are you good at Sudoku?" Max read.

Oscar's grin vanished. "Sudowhatnow?"

"Sudoku. You know those number puzzles they have in the paper." Margo instructed.

"Oh, yeah! I heard of those!" Oscar said before slumping his shoulders. "I hate those things with a passion!"

"Shocker." Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"Oy."

Queenmon on the other raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"_My Survivor handbook states to sit out anyone who might be a liability in a Challenge." Queenmon said crossing her arms. "And just as Oscar stated, he is quite poor at Sudoku so we would have to be forced to sit him out at this Challenge."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made their way over to their respective mats.

"We now bring in Kao from Exile Island." Tiny said.

The Pianta then walked over to his tribe. "Hiya, guys!"

"So ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see two playing fields. Both of them had a large platform overlookin grid. Around the grid were giant numbered blocks ranging from 1-9. A few blocks were already in the sequence.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "We took the concept of a normal Sudoku puzzle and expand on it. One person will be on a platform overlooking the puzzle. That person has to direct the rest of the tribe to solve a Sudoku puzzle. It may sound simple but it takes strength and cooperation to win. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins Immunity."

The tribe looked at each other with some happy expression.

"N…"

"Oscar." Queenmon piped up.

Everyone looked shocked by this.

"Oh, for the love of… It's Donkey all…" Tiny started before he realized what Queenmon said. "Wait. Who?"

"Oscar. We are sitting out Oscar." Queenmon said.

"What? Why!?" The orca whale exclaimed.

"Why not? You just admitted that you were poor at Sudoku, right?" Queenmon said.

"Yeah if one person volunteers to do the puzzle, all he had to do is move the blocks around!" Andrew snapped.

"You are not thinking straight, Queenmon!" Janet scolded.

"Well, what done is done." Tiny said. "We'll give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

It didn't take long to choose the callers. Queenmon and Richard both volunteered for their respective tribes.

"All right. For Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Queenmon and Richard both started to calculate the problem in their minds. Both tribes waited patiently for their respective callers to give the first order.

"Ah, I see!" Queenmon said before calling out. "Move a number four block over to spot across three and down one!"

"From your perspective?" Janet shouted.

"Yes!" Queenmon nodded.

"All right. Let's go guys." Janet said.

Everyone nodded before rushing over to the number four block and worked together to lift it.

Meanwhile, Richard had started to make his move. "You know the middle spot? Move a block surrounding it and put the number five block in it."

"If you say so." Bill said. "Come on, guys."

Both tribes then started to work on their respective puzzles. However, Tiny noticed that they were working at it at different ways.

"Oscar, do you think your tribe will win?" Tiny asked.

"I sure hope so." The muscle-man frowned. "I mean they are already at a disadvantage without me. Then again, I just don't get Sudoku."

Tiny nodded before turning back to the match. Soon, both tribes had gotten a good amount of boxes in the grid.

The Aurum tribe groaned before putting in a "1" block in a slot.

"Good, now…" Queenmon said. She then paused before scanning the arena and gasping. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Janet asked looking up.

"I miscalculated!" Queenmon yelled.

"You mean we put a numbered block in the wrong slot?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"No, the equation is perfect but the way we put it wasn't!" Queenmon yelled. "I was too busy thinking I was doing a Sudoku puzzle in the paper that we covered most of the outs but not the inside!"

Andrew's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"We have to take the thing down and start all over!"

The Aurum looked in horror at this. All their hard work was so nothing.

"Say what?" Catherine asked.

"Are you kidding?" Andrew said in disbelief.

"My back is THIS close to breaking!" Ronald yelled.

"Guys, guys." Max said. "Cool it. We don't have to take out MOST of the blocks. Just the ones in the ways, right?"

Queenmon paused. "I suppose we CAN cut a few corners. Take out that "6" block."

"All right. Andrew, Janet and I will push it out." Max smirked jumping up to climb up. He had managed to get a grip.

Suddenly, he can't find the strength to pull himself up.

"What are you doing?" Queenmon cried in disbelief. "Quit goofing up and get up!"

"I am trying! I am trying!" Max said trying to pull himself up. "My arms feel like they are on fire!"

Oscar watched the entire exchange from afar. Blinking twice, he looked at Plata. Mortimer, Amber and Coco were sitting at the side watching the others move the blocks.

"Are you guys sure you don't need any help?" Amber offered.

"No, we are good." Prick said.

Oscar groaned collapsing his hands in his palms. "This is too painful to watch!"

"Hey, I believe we are done."

The Aurum's tribe eyes widened before looking to the side to see all of Plata's cubes put in place.

Tiny stood on a high tower eyeing the puzzle.

"They got it! PLATA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Plata cheered as Aurum looked exhausted and upset.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Plata! You had won Immunity guaranteeing three days at the most in this game." Tiny said before throwing something to Bill who caught it. "Also, you had won flint."

He then turned to the upset Aurum. "As for Aurum, I got nothing for you but a date with Tribal Council where one of you would be voted out of this game."

**(Aurum Tribe)**

"_Today was absolutely dreadful. By the time I figured out what was wrong with my plan, it was too late to redo it." Queenmon said looking down. "I feel bad but I hold comfort knowing that there had already been a target decided."_

Everyone but Ronald was talking around the treemail box.

"So I take it that we are voting off Ronald, right?" Oscar asked.

"Um, duh?" Andrew said.

"Yes. It is pretty obvious that he is up to no-good." Queenmon said narrowing her eyes. "We need to take him down before he does the same to us."

Everyone nodded until for Catherine who looks horrified.

"_I am all right with voting off Ronald. He is kinda creepy and is always giving him looks that make me feel uncomfortable." Cassie said. "In fact, everyone is okay with voting him out. Well, almost everyone…"_

"Now hold on! We can't be talking about the same Ronald here." Catherine insisted getting an unimpressed glance from everyone. "I mean look at him. He is such a sweetie."

Andrew blinked twice. "You're right. There is no way we are talking about the same Ronald here."

"Come on, Catherine." Janet said. "Don't you think there is something… Off with his appearance?"

"So he doesn't have pupils in his eyes." The pink-haired girl said crossing her arms. "So what? It is not his fault that he got born by that."

"It isn't just his appearance. Have you heard his voice?" Oscar asked.

"Hey, he is a senior citizen!" Catherine scolded. "Your voice gets all funny when you get old!"

Everyone looked at each other with strange faces.

"Catherine, the majority had spoken." Queenmon said sternly. "Ronald is going home tonight if you are smart, you would vote with us."

"Excuse me?" The high-school student said not liking her attitude.

"You heard me!" Queenmon said flying over. "You either act like you are on a team or volunteer to be our next vote-off. Your choice!"

Catherine stood her stance growling in hatred. With a snarl, she stormed off without a word with everyone looking stunned.

"Queenmon, that was cold." Oscar said with a slack jaw.

"Cold, yes. Unnecessary, no." The bee said. "That girl has a serious attitude problem and she needs to learn to control it if she even wants to make merge."

"Amen to that!" Andrew smirked.

Meanwhile, Ronald sat in the shelter crossing his arms with a growl.

"I wonder if I should burn the Flint, Machete and shelter before going to Tribal Council." He grumbled.

Suddenly, he saw Catherine poking her head in shelter.

"Hey…" Catherine said sadly.

Ronald yelped before scooting back against the wall of the shelter.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Catherine said walking over. "Calm down! I only came here to warn you…"

Ronald raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Warn me? About what?"

Catherine sighed before kneeling down. "They want to vote you out."

Slowly calming down, Ronald rolled his eyes (though Catherine couldn't tell.) "Too little, too late, kiddo. I had got the memo without getting a single text."

Catherine sighed before looking down. "I am sorry but everyone but me had got their vote against you."

"Yeah, I kinda figured when everyone kept refusing my ideas to get into an alliance." Ronald muttered. "Especially when the stupid bee called me out like that."

"Queenmon? What did she say?" Catherine asked.

Ronald looked at Catherine with a thoughtful look on his face.

"_So I was sitting there with Catherine listening in on my every move and I was like "Why not?" I mean most of the others had already turned me down." Ronald shrugged. "If I am going to be the first person voted out of my tribe, I might as well go out with an ally."_

"Queenmon…" The rat scowled. "When I ask her and Andrew to form an alliance with them, she said that she would never align with me if I was the last person on earth."

"Oh really?" Catherine said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, she also called me a virus and scum of the earth." Ronald explained.

Catherine gasped at this. "Why did she say that?"

Ronald merely shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I am evil or so they say."

He then looked down. Catherine looked at him in sympathy. She then narrowed her eyes.

"Ronald?"

"Hm?" The warlock said looking up.

Catherine got up. "Watch yourself at Tribal Council tonight because it WILL get ugly."

With that, she stormed off. Ronald watched her leave with an interested face.

"Maybe I am grasping at straws but let's see how this takes me." Ronald said.

"_So Literally Little Miss Queenie thinks she could boss us around, be an idiotic bigot and get away with it?" Catherine asked angrily. "Uh-uh. No way. That bee needs to buzz off but unfortunately even if I told them about the prejudice, I doubt they would do anything so I have to think up of another way to vote her off."_

The teenager made her way over to Janet, Oscar and Andrew.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Catherine asked.

"Sure!" Oscar beamed.

"Good. Let's talk strategy." Catherine said.

Oscar's face fell. "Oh."

"Okay, I know that Ronald is about to get voted off because he is apparently evil." Catherine said. "But can I ask you something? Did he do anything?"

"Well, I think he is going to…" Andrew said.

"It is not about what he is going to do! It is about what he DID." Catherine scolded.

Andrew crossed his arms not liking the response.

"All right. He didn't. Yet." Janet said rolling her eyes.

"But Queenmon did." Catherine said. "She costs us the Challenge!"

"It was a simple mistake, Catherine. She admitted herself that she was at fault but there is nothing we can do." Janet shrugged.

"You're right. It WAS a simple mistake." The young girl said. "And I wouldn't mind it so much if she didn't make a less-simple one."

"And that was?" Oscar asked.

"He sat out our strongest player." Catherine said sternly.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Oscar groaned. "What was that woman thinking?"

"I don't know but it was anything but smart." Catherine said. "And you know what the worst part is? She did it without our consent and we all agreed that it was a stupid idea!"

Janet and Oscar nodded their heads but Andrew but less than impressed.

"That may be true but Queenmon had proven to be loyal and care for the sake of the tribe." Andrew said. "I don't care what you think. Cuddly and loyal are NOT the same thing."

Catherine growled. "You're right. They are not the same thing. But I think Ronald would be a team player when it comes to Challenge decisions. He will not go and do stupid decisions on your own. That is all I wanted to share with you."

With that, she walked off.

"What do you think?" Oscar asked.

"What do you mean what do you think?" Andrew asked. "Queenmon may be annoying but at least I could turn my back on her while she is holding a butcher's knife!"

"But the same thing could be said for Ronald when discussing Challenge strategies…" Janet mused.

"_Our first Tribal Council and already we are going back and forth trying to figure out who to vote off." Janet lamented. "Queenmon is annoying, bossy and don't listen to other people's opinions that isn't in her handbook but Ronald is clearly up to no good and would backstab us in an instant. Both have huge cons with very little pros."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine Aurum walked up to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting. Just like with Plata, they lit their torches in the fire.

"Welcome, Aurum." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Now Catherine, how is your new camp doing?" Tiny asked.

The pink-haired girl blinked twice. "Are you trolling me?"

"Huh?" Tiny asked.

"Did you really choose one of the smallest, suckiest, water-filled campsite you could find just to see their reaction?" Catherine asked in disbelief. "Every day I had to get my shoes wet!"

"I failed to see the problem." Oscar muttered under his breath.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Sheesh." Tiny said. "Margo, is the camp really as bad as Catherine claims?"

"Somewhat. It could be much, much worse but compared to other campsites from previous seasons, this camp leaves MUCH to be desired." The pink-clad woman frowned.

"Well, I am afraid you just have to grin and bear it." Tiny said. "So Queenmon, what happened at the Challenge today? You were doing so well in the first two Challenges?"

The bee sighed. "It is my bad. It was a miscalculation on my part. I kept imagined the Challenge as if I was doing a newspaper."

"But in normal Sudoku puzzles, you don't have to worry about literally overlapping certain blocks." Tiny said.

"That is correct." Queenmon said. "I apologized to my tribe and hopefully that everyone would be all right with me."

"Want me to forgive you?" Catherine piped up. "Apologize for your other miscalculation."

"I beg your pardon?" Queenmon said appalled. "What other miscalculation?"

"The one where you sat out Oscar." Catherine scolded.

"Excuse me?" Queenmon exclaimed. "I sat out Oscar because he admitted himself that he was quite poor in Sudoku. Having him in the Challenge would make him a liability."

"Um, Queenmon?" Catherine asked. "You were the only one doing the puzzle. All the rest of us had to do was move heavy blocks. There was no reason to sit out Oscar."

"I had already confirmed the decision with my knowledge of my Survivor handbook before setting out for the Challenge." The yellow-and-black Digimon said.

"So you admitted that you went with the decision anyway because you didn't want to change your mind?" Catherine asked. "You're more a stubborn mule than a bee."

"Well, I never!"

"Every season, man." Tiny said shaking his head. "Oscar, what do you feel about sitting out?"

"I feel like octopus crud, man! I mean if we were ALL having to work together to finish the puzzle, I would be more than okay with sitting out!" The muscular man groaned. "But I sat out of something where I could have helped and it cost us!"

"Um, we lost the Challenge due to my miscalculation of the puzzle." Queenmon said.

"I SAW the other tribe! They were so far ahead even without your mistake!" Oscar snapped. "And some of the tribe members were literally sitting back!"

"Wow, Queenmon. You had apologized for one mistake but now you are getting grilled for another mistake." Tiny said.

"Indeed, I stand by my statement." Queenmon said sternly. "Also I would like to point out that the only reason Catherine is calling me out is because she wants to save Ronald."

"Wait, Ronald was a target?" Tiny asked. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I went around camp trying to get into an alliance but everyone except for Catherine kept refusing me." The rat said trying to sound innocent.

"Andrew, why is that?" Tiny asked.

"Because he is a schemer." The father said. "I mean, LOOK at him. Does he look like he would be anything but trouble?"

"And I assumed Stinky won because he asked his buddies at StarWolf to make sure the vote goes his way." Ronald said crossing his arms.

"Catherine, why did YOU align with Ronald?" Tiny asked.

"Because he is sooo cute!" The high-school student said. "How could I NOT align with someone so endearing?"

"Wait… What?" Tiny said.

"Don't ask." Andrew said rubbing his temples.

"So what are you telling me is that Queenmon and Ronald are the targets tonight." Tiny said as everyone nodded. "Janet, how is this going to go?"

The Ikari Warrior looked up at the roof. "It would hopefully go where EVERYONE wants."

"I see. Well, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Andrew, you are up."

The archaeologist nodded before getting up and walking over to the voting table. However, he seemed unsure. Nonetheless, he started to vote.

Janet made her way over with a serious look on her face. She grabbed the pen. "This may come back to bite me back but for now this is the best choice."

Oscar lumbered down to the voting. Grabbing the pen, he wrote down a name. With a nod, he put it in the urn.

Queenmon angrily flew over still upset what the others said earlier. She tried to shake it off. "I don't know what you are planning but it is going to backfire before it starts." She said holding up "Ronald".

Catherine stomped over with a determined look on her face. She wasted no time taking the pen. "Buzz off, you stupid bigot bee!"

Margo put her hands into her pocket before walking over. Writing a name on the ballot, she put it in the urn before walking back.

Ronald gave a confident smirk making his way over. He took off the lid of the pen. "Thank you so much for making a complete fool of yourself." Ronald said holding up "Queenmon".

Max happily marched over humming the tune that usually goes at Tribal Council. Slamming his fist on the table, he was able to make the pen jump up for him to grab it.

Cassie nervously made her way to the voting table. With a deep breath, she gave her way up the steps so she could reach the table.

She then returned as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Ronald."

Ronald nodded his head.

"Second vote, Queenmon. One vote, Ronald. One vote, Queenmon."

Queenmon rolled her eyes. Somehow.

"Third vote, Queenmon. Two votes, Queenmon. One vote, Ronald."

"I warned you, Little Miss Rebel." Queenmon said glaring at Catherine who returned the expression.

"Fourth vote, Queenmon. Three votes, Queenmon. One vote, Ronald."

Queenmon looked at Tiny with wide eyes. "What!?"

"Fifth vote, Queenmon. Four votes, Queenmon. One vote, Ronald."

"How many of you voted for me?" Queenmon said in disbelief.

"Second person voted out of Survivor… Is Queenmon."

Everyone content by the vote. Except for Andrew who still looked unsure.

"Queenmon, you need to bring me your torch."

Queenmon flew up and glared at her tribe. "I can't believe you! Voting me off is one thing but over that evil rat and that brat! I thought you were better than that!"

With that, she snatched her torch and flew over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Queenmon, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I shall not shed a single tear for your eventual destruction." Queenmon said snootily flying off.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "So you decided to keep someone who is accused of a schemer over someone who is accused of being bossy. Let's see how this things out for you. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered up their torches and walked off. Ronald brought up the rear with a smirk. Despite most of the tribe was onto him, he still made it past his first Tribal Council. Perhaps he doesn't have to use Belle's strategy to win.

"_To say I am insulted is an understatement. I consider myself the smartest person on the tribe thanks to my Survivor handbook but I assumed that the others had above-average intelligence." Queenmon said indignantly. "Well, I assumed wrong. The only way my tribe could redeem themselves in my eyes if they realize how much of a stupid move this was and vote off Ronald next."_

RESULTS

Queenmon: Andrew, Cassie, Catherine, Janet, Margo, Max, Oscar, Ronald.

Ronald: Queenmon.

So Queenmon flies out of the competition. I'll be honest. Queenmon was cast for nothing more than a victim of Ronald. But considering Ronald's lack of popularity, I needed to make Queenmon unlikable. Nobody likes Strategybots, right? Queenmon is more or less a parody of one.

NOTE: Queenmon was originally going to be a male praying mantis but that idea got screwed by the gender raito.


	4. Day 7 to 9

**(Aurum Tribe)**

Just like with Plata, everyone walked back to camp feeling like they made the right choice.

"_We voted out Queenmon last time and man did it felt good to get rid of that self-righteous bossy little bee!" Catherine grinned. "And to think, I was just going to sit back and let her fly over me earlier!"_

Catherine and Ronald had gone somewhere to talk while Cassie gone to bed. Andrew had his head down the entire time.

"_Don't get me wrong, I never liked Queenmon. But I never thought voting her out over Ronald was a good idea. At any time." Andrew said crossing his arms. "Give that rat an inch and he'll go a mile. I see it before!"_

The father then ran over to the others. "Hey, guys."

Janet turned around. "Yes, Andrew?"

"I know that it is far too late to complain but I think we just made a HORRIBLE mistake." The man said. "Sure, Queenmon was annoying but at least I know she more or less got our backs. While Ronald had not."

"Which means me to my next reason why we voted out Queenmon." Janet said before turning to the others. "Oscar, do you trust Ronald?"

"No." The orca whale said flatly.

"Margo, what are you?" Janet asked.

"Not really." The dark-haired girl said.

"Max?"

"Nope!" The white-haired man said cheerfully.

"See? EVERYONE but Catherine knows he is up to no-good." Janet said.

Andrew blinked twice. "So what is your point?"

Janet walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Why vote off somebody we KNOW isn't a threat? It was obviously that he was evil the minute he stepped off the dock."

"I guess." Andrew said.

"Don't get me wrong, if he proves to be a liability, I will lose no sleep over him being voted out." Janet said. "But if we voted him out tonight, we would have been voting off a non-threat when we are supposed to be voting off a threat."

"If you say so." Andrew said.

"_What purpose is voting off an apparent schemer who can't fool anyone except a teenaged anime girl obsessed with animals?" Janet asked. "The only power Ronald has is over Catherine, someone who was just as likable as he is."_

**(Day 7; Plata Tribe)**

Sally walked into the camp to see Kao fixing the shelter. She decided to make her way over.

"Hey, Kao. What are you doing?" Sally asked.

"Oh, nothing." The Pianta said. "The shelter's roof had gone a bit loose so I am just fixing it."

"Ah, I see." Sally said. "Is it all right that I can talk with you about something when you are finished?"

"Why not talk to me now?" Kao asked. "Doing this isn't that distracting."

"All right." Sally said before looking around. "What did the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol say?"

"_Kao was the first person to get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol and I got curious because I think I may need that Idol sooner or later." Sally said. "I think I could just go up and ask Kao upfront because he doesn't seem like the type to hide secrets."_

"Nothing much. Just about a grade." Kao said.

"A grade? What does THAT mean?" Sally asked tilting her head.

"I don't know. I thought it was around a palm tree shaped like the letter "C" but I was wrong." Kao said.

"Huh? What?" Sally asked confused.

Kao sighed before finishing up and turning around. "What can I say? I am not the most smartest person out here."

"There, there. Me either." Sally offered before getting a good idea. "But we CAN try to be if we combined our brains."

Kao blinked twice. "Hm?"

"How about you and me get into an alliance?" Sally suggested.

"An alliance?" Kao asked.

"Yeah, you and me." Sally said. "I mean we BOTH admitted that we are not good at the game so maybe we can help each other."

Kao paused for a moment. "That sounds like a great idea! Sure, we can be in an alliance."

"_I may watch this game a few times but I always had trouble following the strategies. Which is why I agreed to this alliance." Kao said. "Sally isn't that good at the game either so we try to figure out how to play this game."_

"So what should we do first?" Sally asked.

"I dunno." Kao said looking around. "I know that it is too early to say but I think we should be safe for a couple of rounds."

"I sure hope so." Sally said looking to the side. "But you could never be too sure in this game."

"Maybe but all we could do is look out for each other." Kao shrugged.

Sally gave a small smile. "Yeah, you are right…"

"_I am glad that I decided to align with Kao. He is always doing his best to make people feel good which is good to have when this game gets stressful." Sally smiled. "I know Kao will have my back and will never want to backstab me."_

"So what do you do for a job?" Kao asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Sally shrugged. "I guess you can say that "Street Fighter" is a job."

"Wow… Fighting for a hobby is one thing but for a job?" Kao asked in disbelief.

"Hey, whatever helps pays the bills." Sally shrugged.

"So how many fights had you won?" Kao asked.

Sally's face fell before she looked to the side laughing nervously. "Um, well…"

Kao looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't really have gotten many fights won, okay?" Sally asked looking down. "I am always going up against canons."

Kao raised a non-existent eyebrow. "I fail to see how that is a bad thing. Canons had always been proven to be better than fan-characters. It is how much stronger than the other fan-characters that counts in my opinion."

"I guess…" Sally said looking at her fist. "Thanks…"

"No problem. We ARE partners, right?" Kao chuckled.

Sally giggled. "Right."

**(Aurum Tribe)**

Ronald and Catherine sat in their shelter talking about their success.

"Did you see the face on that stupid bee's face when she got her third vote?" Catherine laughed.

"I know! And it only got better from there!" Ronald snickered.

"I wonder what is written in that Survivor handbook about being voted out for being a yutz!" Catherine grinned.

She then suddenly frowned.

"But it is not over yet."

Ronald slowly nodded looking stern. "Indeed. I think everyone else is still after me."

"Well, at least we got rid on the biggest racist offender!" Catherine said narrowing her eyes.

"Racist?"

Catherine and Ronald's eyes widened to see Cassie walking in.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked confused.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "Well, apparently Little Miss Queen thinks she is so high-and-mighty that she has the right to call Ronnie, a virus and scum of the Earth to his face."

"Ronnie?" Ronald asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait. She really said that?" Cassie gasped.

"Yeah, she did. Don't believe me? Ask Andrew, he'll tell you." Ronald said with a growl.

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "Guys, why didn't you tell us sooner? We would have decided to vote off Queenmon quicker!"

"Wait. You mean you would have easily joined us just like that?" Catherine asked.

Cassie nodded her head looking surprisingly stern. "Of course! Race or species has nothing to do with this game! We are all equal!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Catherine groaned. "I thought we are the only people who saw that!"

"_I can't believe I actually double-guessed myself writing down Queenmon's name down! If I knew that she was a bigot sooner, I would have written her name down!" Cassie said appalled. "I mean if Queenmon had a traumatizing event with rats, I could understand but even then, that doesn't excuse her rudeness."_

"I am so sorry!" The red-head said bowing her head.

Catherine raised a confused eyebrow. "What are YOU apologizing? Even though you never knew about Ronald's bullying, you still voted to keep him in."

"I know but… And everyone was avoiding him and I felt that was the best thing to do." Cassie paused.

Ronald blinked twice before looking in thought.

"It is all right…"

Cassie looked up with wide eyes.

"I am used to people calling me stuff like "you dirty rat" or such." Ronald said before giving a smirk. "But it takes a lot for people to admit their mistakes and apologize."

"Indeed. You should be proud of yourself." Catherine smiled.

Cassie blushed before walking over. "Can I sit down with you guys?"

"Sure!" Catherine beamed as Cassie sat down.

"_I liked Cassie. Despite being one of the youngest castaways, she had learned that we all equal." Catherine said. "It is very easy to judge someone base on their looks. People are just too stubborn to realize that beauty is only skin-deep."_

Catherine and Cassie talked as Ronald gave a dark smirk.

"_Well I be! How you like that? I had been trying to get into an alliance since Day 4 and I got into one not by my own doing but chance!" Ronald grinned. "Sure it is not the best alliance in the world but it will do for now for defence against the rest of the tribe."_

"I am just glad we voted out Queenmon before she could do any harm." Cassie said.

"Yeah, Karma was our side this time!" Catherine smirked.

"She had it coming! She had it coming! She only had herself to blame!" Ronald sang while snapping his fingers.

He then put his hands over his mouth realizing what he just did. He looked at Catherine and Cassie who were giving him strange looks.

_Ronald sat in the confessional shaking in anger. "Curse you, Disney!"_

**(Day 8; Plata Tribe)**

Coco walked into camp looking in thought.

"_All right, I got the tribe leader as my ally which means anyone who wants to even think about getting rid of me has to go through him first." Coco said. "But I'll be a fool if I just left it like that and just like nature takes its course."_

"I have to frame someone for something so that no matter when we go to Tribal, nobody would even think of voting for me." Coco mused. She then frowned. "I can't go and find the Machete and Flint again because that would get repetitive."

Suddenly, an idea sparked into her head. She then smirked evilly.

"But that's exactly why I need to do it!" Coco said. "Annoy the tribe so much with my theft of the tribe items that they would hate the person responsible and I know just the fall guy!"

With that, the young girl ran over to the shelter and knelt down.

"If I hide the Flint and Machete along with a few of Mortimer's feathers, everyone would assume that he is a saboteur." Coco smirked. "All I have to do is find a few of Mortimer's feathers and the rest will be cake."

With that, she put her hands through the floor with a big smirk on her face. However, it soon faltered when she found that she couldn't help any feathers. She continued searching.

"Come on! Come on! You mean a tall, lanky duck had gone a whole week sleeping in this thing without shedding a single feather?" Coco asked with a growl. "Come on! Come on! I know there is a feather around here somewhere!"

"What this about feathers?"

Coco yelped before turning around to see Mortimer.

"Um, well… I…" Coco said before smiling sweetly. "Cleaning out any spare feathers out of my shelter."

"Ah, isn't that sweet?" Mortimer smiled. "But you don't have to worry about me. My feathers rarely fall out."

"Oh, you don't say…?" Coco asked with a twitching eyebrow.

Thankfully for Coco, Bill walked in holding a letter.

"Treemail!" The cop called out. Soon, everyone gathered around.

"What does it say?" Coco asked trying to hide her frustration.

"It says "Are you hungry?" Bill read.

Everyone went paled at this.

"Oh no…" Mortimer said looking like he was going to faint.

"_Ugh… Just when you think they got rid of it, they brought back the food Challenge. Now I am not a picky eater but one cannot help but be so when eating certain food in that Challenge." Amber said rolling her eyes. "I just hope it is not for Immunity because a couple of people already look queasy."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Plata tribe waited patiently on the mat.

"We now bring in the Aurum tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Queenmon voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"She probably got voted out for sitting out Oscar." Mortimer mused.

"Well, good riddance." Richard said in disgust.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said pointing to a table. "We would be having a good old-fashioned eating Challenge. Each person from each tribe will face each other to eat a certain food item. The first person to finish a meal wins a point. The first point to get five points or win a tiebreaker wins Reward. What do know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"You will be playing for pillows and blankets." Tiny said. "Perfect for the cold nights. Also the winning tribe will send one person to the losing tribe to Exile Island where they would get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Now the tribes are even so nobody would be sitting out so let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

Margo VS Coco made their way to the table that had a silver tin over the meal. Neither girl weren't looking that confident.

"All right. Round 1 is Margo versus Coco." Tiny said placing a silver tin off to reveal the dish. "A live grub."

Both girls inched back in disgust.

"Ready? Go!" Tiny shouted.

Despite they both hesitated, Margo and Coco slowly picked up their respective grubs eyeing them in disgust before putting them in their mouths realizing how disgusting it was. Both of their tribes cheered them on and they struggled to eat them and swallow.

Suddenly, Coco swallowed before sticking out her tongue. "Done!"

"Coco got it! Plata leads 1-0!" Tiny said.

"The things you had to do for a million dollars…" Coco muttered as she and Margo stalked off.

"The next round is Cassie versus Kao."

The two nervously made their way over to the table not looking eager at all. The difference in height was absolutely comical.

"You will be eating…" Tiny said uncovering the dish. "Wasabi wrapped in Sushi."

"Um, what's Wasabi?" Cassie asked.

"Very hot sushi." Kao sighed not liking where this was going.

"Ready? Go!"

Both of them wasted no time grabbing their Wasabi. Cassie got a big bite of it while Kao stuffed it whole into his mouth. They then realized how hot it really was. Cassie put down her piece to try to swallow the food in her mouth while Kao was having difficulty trying to swallow.

However, Kao swallowed before sticking out his head. Tiny and Cassie blinked twice.

"Um, what are you doing?" Tiny asked.

"I think he is trying to show that he is done…" Cassie said still struggling with the Wasabi.

"Well, he DOES seem like he has swallowed it whole." Tiny mused. "He got it. We are now tied at 1-all!"

Kao ran off. "Need. Water. Now."

After Tiny had given Kao and Cassie water, the next two people walked up.

"The next match is Catherine against Prick." Tiny said.

"Wow… Your quills are spiky AND soft at the same time." Catherine said with sparkling eyes.

Prick blinked twice. "Are you complimenting AND insulting me at the same time?"

"Um, ahem." Tiny coughed uncovering the dish. "The next one is a glass of cow blood."

"Cow? You mean you actually killed a cow just for this Challenge?" Catherine asked in disgust.

"My best friend is a bull!" Prick scolded. "You mean to tell me you are making me drink the blood of someone who could have been a relative of him?"

Tiny paused before looking back and forth between the two to find them looking furious. Suddenly, both of them smirked.

"Bathe in the blood you spilled, you monster!" Catherine yelled throwing her blood all over Tiny.

"YAH!" Prick screamed doing the same.

"AHH! BLOOD! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Tiny yelled as most of the tribe laughed. He then glared at the smirking contenders. "All right, wise guys! Because of that, neither of you get a point! You are still tied 1-all."

"It was still worth it." Catherine smirked walking off.

"The next match is Max versus Sally." Tiny said wiping away the blood.

Sally walked up to see Max grinning widely. "Um, you DO know we might be eating something disgusting right?"

"Hey, a chance of pace from fruit and fish!" The biker grinned. Sally merely cast him a strange look.

"The next dish is…" Tiny said uncovering the dish. "A vat of Big Brother Slop."

"Ready? Go!"

Max and Sally both started to eat their slop as fast as they can. However, Sally was going a bit slower compared to Max who was literally wolfing it down. Soon, Max had finished the bowl.

"Tiny!" Max shouted sticking out his tongue.

"Well, I be! You are!" The host said in awe. "Aurum leads 2-1!"

"How… How did you down that junk so fast?" Sally said in awe.

"Hey, I am a daredevil!" Max said. "I have to be ready to take on all types of dares!"

"Um, okay…" Sally said in disgust not wanting to know what he meant by that.

"All right…" Tiny said. "The next match is Andrew versus Mortimer."

Andrew and Mortimer walked up to the table. The latter gulped sweating nervously.

"And the dish is…" Tiny said uncovering the dish. "A boiled Tarantula!"

Mortimer's pupils shrank.

"Ready…"

Whum.

Everyone paused when Mortimer fell onto his back unconscious. Tiny and Andrew blinked twice.

"Um, well. Seeing that Andrew has the courage to look at it without fainting, I guess he gets the point." Tiny said. "Aurum lead 3-1. They only need one point to win."

"Um, yay?" Andrew asked.

Prick rolled his eyes as he pulled Mortimer back to the mat.

"The next match is Oscar versus Richard!" Tiny announced as the two walked over.

Oscar smirked. "How's the view down there?"

Richard narrowed his eyes. "I'm not THAT shorter than you."

"And you boys will be eating…" Tiny said uncovering the dish. "A balut?"

Oscar's smirk vanished. "A whatnow?"

"It's a…" Richard said before looking at Mortimer who was just starting to wake up. "On second thought, never mind."

"Ready? Go!"

Oscar smirked before grabbing the Balut and throwing it in his mouth. Before spitting it out into Richard's face.

"Man, that was nasty!" Oscar said sticking out his tongue in disgust.

Tiny blinked twice as Richard grumpily wiped the Balut from his face. "Well, seeing that Richard didn't spit out his Balut in disgust, he wins by default. Aurum still leads 3-2."

"Oy vey!" Catherine said slapping her head.

"The next match is Janet versus Bill!" Tiny said.

The two leaders stared at each other for a moment.

"And… You are going to eat." Tiny said uncovering the dish. "Five steamed beetles."

Catherine stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Where did you get these things, anyway?"

"Go!"

The two people both grabbed their beetles and started to chow down the beetles at a quick rate. Everyone looked in awe at their speed.

Suddenly, Bill had managed to follow his last beetle whole before opening his mouth. "Tiny!"

"Bill is done!" Tiny shouted. "We are now tied 3-all. Next person to win this round wins it for the Challenge."

"How did you down it so fast?" Coco asked in awe.

Bill laughed heartily. "What can I say? I have an iron stomach!"

Meanwhile, the last two people walked up staring at each other knowing the Challenge was riding on them.

"The last round is Ronald versus Amber." Tiny said uncovering a snake. "And you are eating… A snake."

"Isn't that the same meal Hank ate in Season One but literally paled out?" Ronald asked before smirking. "Don't choke, dearie…"

The Collie shuddered before narrowing her eyes. "Same to you."

"Ready… Go!"

Ronald grabbed the snake and started to chew on it in contrast to Amber jumping up and chowing in down. Everyone watched in eager.

"Oh my… They are wolfing it down…" Cassie said in disgust.

"Yeah…" Margo said in disgust. "I am just glad I am done eating…"

Everyone waited patiently for the two animals to finish their food.

Suddenly, their eyes widened when they saw someone swallowed it whole before opening their mouth.

"Done!"

"Amber got it!" Tiny said. "PLATA WINS REWARD!"

Everyone cheered Amber as she smirked as Ronald scowled in defeat.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Plata. You had won pillows and blankets which would be forwarded towards your camp as we speak." Tiny said. "Also, you have a chance to send someone from the other tribe to Exile Island."

"We'll send Oscar." Prick said.

The whale grumbled under his breath failing to see Catherine's smirking face.

"Oscar, the boat for Exile Island is waiting for you." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Plata Tribe)**

The tribe watched as Bill, Prick and Kao placed the blankets and pillows on the shelter with big smiles on their faces.

"_We found another Challenge. And even after that poor start too! It just goes to show that Nina was not as asset as she said!" Bill said with a grin. "Sure, we were a little bumpy afterwards but once we got our momentum, we are doing well."_

Prick looked back and noticed that they were missing two members. "Hey, where's Donald and Frankenstein?"

"Mortimer and Richard?" Amber asked. "Mortimer was still looking pale so Richard took him into the jungle to rest."

"Still looking…?" Sally asked in disbelief. "He's always pale! I mean not in terms of skin colour but… You know."

Meanwhile, Mortimer and Richard were sitting by the fire pit with Mortimer looking pale.

"Feeling better?" Richard asked as the duck shakily nodded.

"Ugh… I hate spiders…" Mortimer mumbled. "I can't believe they actually made us eat them."

"Oh, come now!" Richard scolded. "A tarantula is considered a delicacy in some parts. I honestly don't see the fear in them anyway. I mean some of them aren't even poisonous."

"They are hairy with eight legs." Mortimer said. "How does THAT bother you?"

Richard merely shrugged. "I live in a lab with a few spiders. The cobwebs are a nuisance but otherwise I barely notice them."

Mortimer rolled his eyes before putting his hand on his beak. "Should have known."

Richard growled at this making the duck shrink back.

"Um, did I strike a nerve?" Mortimer asked.

"Quite." Richard said.

"_I know my node runs on horror movie stereotypes but I am still upset that I am being labelled as a mad scientist." Richard grumbled. "I admit that I did some projects that were questionable but I am far that the stereotype of a cackling idiot."_

"I swear. Not everyone in my node follows that silly stereotyping." The dark-haired man grunted. "I mean how many werewolves know Kung-Fu anyway?"

Mortimer tilted to his head. "Indeed, you don't seem like a mad scientist. So why are you labelled as one?"

Richard gave a deep sigh. "I used to work for the Russian army as a scientist. I was part of a big experiment to make the perfect soldier."

Mortimer stayed quiet not really wanting to tell Richard about Russian stereotypes.

"We were all working on a serum that increased muscle enhancement." Richard said. "Similar to steroids. However, every time the plans keep failing. That is why I got this great idea!"

"And that is?" Mortimer asked.

"Darkstalker DNA!" Richard said.

Mortimer blinked twice. "Come again?"

"Darkstalker DNA! We used the DNA of an animal and used the DNA of a Darkstalker and insert in into the body of the subject." Richard grinned. "I mean you know how strong they are so if a well-trained soldier is inserted with that, we could have the perfect shoulder and more."

Mortimer paused. "But I take it that the idea didn't go too far."

Richard's smirk vanished. "You couldn't be more right… They not only declined my ideas but had me discharged calling me a madman."

Mortimer shook his head. "I am sorry, Richard but I can't say I agree with you…"

Richard growled at this. "Why not?"

"Because it is Darkstalker DNA? Like vampires, werewolves!" Mortimer scolded. "Those things only appear at night! I thought a soldier is supposed to be ready for anything."

"I know that!" Richard scolded. "I am not stupid! I just need a little bit of DNA without having too many weaknesses but nobody made me a chance. Now I got myself a lab in the forest to do my own experiments playing with Darkstalker DNA."

"Any luck so far?" Mortimer asked.

Richard looked down with a sigh. "No… Let's face it, when you are from a fighting game, you have to get what you want by fighting each other like Neanderthals. Granted, the years had given a bit of strength and agility but still I can't keep up with them."

Mortimer frowned at this. "Such as the life as the fan-character."

"Agreed." Richard said. "Anyway, I am mainly trying to make the perfect soldier. I mean how effective would a soldier me with the blood of a Darkstalker. I admit that a risk but we should have the technology to make sure things don't go wrong."

"Perhaps but if you play with fire, you are going to get burned." Mortimer warned.

"You can't go through life without taking risks just the probability of failure is high." Richard pointed out. "Even in chess, you have to make calculated risks to win."

Mortimer raised a non-existent eyebrow and nodded.

"Incidentally, how did you get a job as a movie dome manager?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

Mortimer nervously scratched the back of his head. "Well, it is a very long and complicated story. You see, when I first came to work, I was a mere janitor."

"_At first, I thought that Richard was a scary man but while he is not the friendliest person on the tribe, he is not that bad as I thought he would be." Mortimer said. "We shared quite a bit of conversation together about our lives among other things. Heh. Out of all the people to befriend on this tribe."_

**(Aurum Tribe)**

The Aurum tribe walked back to camp upset by their loss.

"Well, that was a bust…" Andrew lamented.

"Look on the bright side!" Max said. "We got a big lunch so we should have more energy for the next Challenge!"

Everyone cast him strange looks.

"Are you high?" Catherine asked in disbelief. "How is drinking the blood of a cow make for a big lunch?"

Max rolled his eyes. "You'll never make it as a vampire, kid."

Catherine returned the gesture before walking off with Ronald and Cassie following. Max grinned before putting his arms around Andrew and Margo. Janet shrugged before walking off.

"We did good out there, guys!" Max grinned.

"Um, right." Margo said with a weak chuckle.

"Please get off me." Andrew grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that." Max said.

"Don't seriously. Don't you ever hear of personal space?" Andrew asked.

"Aw, come on! We got plenty of fruit." Max said. "There is no reason to go and eat lemons."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "What does that even mean?"

"_Max is… Annoying. I mean he is over fifty and he is acting like he is a teenager. The fact that Margo and to a lesser extent, Catherine act more mature, that is a bad sign." Andrew said rolling his eyes. "Thank goodness I am raising my son not to be like that."_

Max rolled his eyes.

"Man, is HE a buzzkill." Max said walking off. "Well, I am going to get some swimming practice in."

"But how can you swim with just a small stream?" Margo asked.

"When life gives you lemons, make lemonade I always say." Max said. "Now if only Andrew could follow that advice."

"I am fully-capable of adapting to the environment thank you very much!" Andrew snapped.

"Then, why are you so grouchy?" Max grinned.

"_I am supposed to be the oldest one here. Maybe besides Ronald and yet everyone is acting like grumpy old people!" Max said. "Come on, this is Survivor! People sell their souls to come on here!"_

Margo then stepped up.

"All right, boys." Margo said clapping her hands together. "Break it up!"

"He started it!" Andrew snapped.

Max raised an eyebrow. "Started what? Are we supposed to having a shouting match?"

Andrew blinked twice at this. "Wait? What?"

"All right. Allow me to give the first strike!" Max said before giving a deep breath.

"YAHOO!"

Andrew and Margo jumped at this.

"Okay, your turn!" Max grinned.

"Turns? This isn't some kind of stupid contest!?" Andrew snapped.

Max put his finger to his chin. "Hmm… The volume was good but it could use some work."

Andrew growled with his eyebrow twitching with Margo looking back and forth between the two not liking where this was going.

"_This is bad. I know Max means well but he doesn't see that he is annoying Andrew and he seems to be getting more annoyed with each passing second." Margo said. "And to make things worse, they are some of our stronger players. If I let this continue, we may be visiting Queenmon much quicker than we should have."_

Later, the pink-clad girl walked up to Andrew who was still fuming.

"Max didn't mean any harm, Andrew." Margo said.

"I know." The father said before growling. "But he just crawls up my skin! How could any adult not only act like that but also be PROUD of that."

"Well, he IS a daredevil." Margo shrugged. "Everything is a new adventure for him."

"Yeah, yeah." Andrew said rolling his eyes. "He is even more annoying than the animals back home."

"Well, hopefully Max would cool-down." Margo said.

"I strongly doubt it." Andrew said rolling his eyes before smirking. "I have to say though, I DID liked your idea to keep him out of trouble."

"Um, guys?"

Margo and Andrew turned to see Max surrounded by a bunch of logs stuck into the ground as if he was inside of a cage. He looked surprisingly annoyed.

"Come on, guys! This isn't funny anymore!" Max whined. "A Timeout?"

"Well, you DID said that you have are more a child than an adult." Andrew smirked. "Be careful what you wish."

Max pouted before crossing his arms.

**(Exile Island)**

Oscar leaped off the boat and made his way to Exile Island looking around with his hands on his hips.

"Wow… This place is BIGGER than our actual camp." Oscar grinned. It then faltered. "Catherine is going to be flip…"

"_So I get sent to Exile Island. Probably wanted revenge for sending Kao here first. Meh, whatever. I am used to tropical beaches so a smaller one would be a piece of cake for me." Oscar grinned._

The whale looked around. "I don't see why they always make a big deal about Exile Island. Sure, it isn't very scenic but it could be worse."

He then saw the sign. Deciding to read it, he walked over.

"Looks like there are two clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol now." Oscar said.

"_I don't think I need the Immunity Idol. I mean look at these guns. Who would want to vote these off so soon?" Oscar said flexing his arms. "But I need the Idol to give to Catherine. After what I said about her being into rat molesting, I think I am going to need a bit more than a bouquet of daisies to win her over."_

"Now, let's see…" The whale mused reading over the sign. "Something about a grade and… Something, something, something. What does that even mean?"

Oscar stepped back scratching his head. A moment later, he narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, screw this! I am getting her roses!" Oscar snapped storming off over to the shelter.

Once there, he sat down and lay on his back getting ready to take a nap.

"Or should I get her a giant teddy bear?" Oscar mused. "Better yet. Should I DRESS as a giant teddy bear?"

Oscar then gave a big grin on his face.

"_Yeah, I should have seen it coming. I am no good at puzzles so finding the Idol with only two clues were impossible." Oscar said. "Too bad because Catherine isn't the most popular player on the tribe. Thankfully, she is mellowing out when with Ronald of all people. I mean come on! The only reason she thinks he is cute is because he got fur."_

**(Day 9; Plata Tribe)**

Amber and Prick made their way over to the treemail box.

"So want do you say we try to get our streak going?" Prick smirked putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"Indeed. We need to get our positive aura around our camp flowing." Amber nodded.

"_So far so good, we are winning Challenges but I want to keep at it. I am known for my… Competitive nature. I really hate to lose." Prick explained. "Winning like a drug to me. No matter how small the prize, I HAD to win."_

Prick went into the treemail box and pulled out a letter. With a smirk, he sniffed it.

"Ah, I tell that this next Challenge would be fun! I just know it!" Prick grinned.

"Well, just remember to say that energy for the Challenges." Amber giggled.

Prick nodded before the two headed back.

"Treemail! Lads and lassies!" Prick called summoning everyone.

"All right. What does it say?" Bill asked.

"It says… "Who is good at digging?" Prick read.

Amber's eyes lit up. "Finally! A Challenge that I excel in!"

"I am glad to see that we are finally going to see your full potential." Kao smiled.

"_Ever since Hank had been on the show, he had set a bad name for quadrupeds everywhere." Amber said narrowing her eyes. "It is up to me to get back the reputation of dogs by giving a 110% in one of the very few Challenges I excel at."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two tribes made their way onto the mats looking eager.

"All right. We now bring in Oscar from Exile Island." Tiny said.

The strongman walked over with a grin. "Hey, dudes!"

"Everyone ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see sixteen spots on the beach.

"Your next Challenge is simple. You will all run towards your designated spots and dig in the sand until you find a ball. Once you found it, you have to run over to the finish line." Tiny said. "First tribe to have all of their tribe members across with their balls wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other looking content. The Challenge was probably not going to be easy but at least everyone could do it.

"Now let's draw for spots!"

**(Later)**

Soon, everyone got into their spots at the line readying to run.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Go!"

Everyone immediately started running towards their spots to get ready to dig. While some were slower than others, they all reached their destinations. They all started to dig in the sand with Amber taking an alarming lead.

"So far everyone is already starting strong!" Tiny said.

Suddenly, he saw Amber jumped up with a ball in her mouth. She wasted no time rushing over.

"And Amber got the first ball for Plata!" Tiny called out.

"All right!" The collie grinned.

Suddenly, Max rose up with a ball. "Yeah baby! Ol' Max got it!"

"Me too!" Andrew said running over with a ball.

"All right. That is one for Plata and two for Aurum." Tiny announced.

The others continued to dig trying to look around.

"Come on, come on!" Bill grumbled. "Where is that ball?"

"You think that someone at my size would be able to scoop enough sand out…" Oscar grumbled.

Suddenly, he found one in the sand. "Finally!"

He then ran over to the finish line with Kao following.

"All right! That is three for Aurum and two for Plata!" Tiny said.

"Come on! Come on!" Prick grumbled. "Where is it?"

While he was searching, he turned his back to the spot where Mortimer was digging.

POINK!

"YYYYYOOOOOWWWWW!"

Everyone jumped before turning to see Mortimer fly off of his spot holding his rear in pain. He hopped around rubbing his rump trying to get rid of the pain.

Prick blinked twice narrowing his eyes. "What the heck are you doing, laddie? Get back to your spot and stop being silly!"

Mortimer slowly went back to his spot with spikes in his butt. Suddenly, Bill jumped up and ran over.

"I got it!" The cop grinned.

"Good! We are now tied three-all!" Tiny said.

Everyone else waited patiently for the rest of their tribe to come back with a ball hoping that they would hurry up.

Suddenly, Prick jumped up with a ball. "Tiny, be ready to add another stroke to our tally!"

"Not without me, you don't!" Janet yelled getting up.

"Right!" Catherine said running over.

Richard saw this and growled while digging through the sand further. Then, he had found his ball as well.

"I got it!" Richard said running over.

"Wait for me, Richard!" Coco said rushing over.

"Not without me!" Ronald said following them.

Once the rat ran over the line, Tiny nodded. "We are now at 6 balls each. Only Sally, Margo, Mortimer and Cassie remain!"

Suddenly, Mortimer jumped up with a ball. "Got it! Ow!"

The duck ran over trying to ignore the pain in his butt.

"All right! If Sally makes it across, Plata wins!" Tiny said.

"We can do it, Sally! I know you can!" Kao shouted.

"Come on, ladies!" Max yelled. "Double time!"

Suddenly, they saw a female got out a ball out of the sand. Cassie ran over to the finish line with a big grin on her face.

However, Sally also got up and starting running towards the line as well.

"Aw, crud!" Max said before shouting. "Cassie, scratch that! TRIPLE speed!"

The French girl looked back confused only to yelp to see Sally. She tried to run forward however Sally was far more faster and taller than the younger girl and she easily got overtaken.

Tiny watched Sally run across the finish line. "Sally is over! PLATA WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Plata tribe cheered congratulating Sally when the Aurum tribe looked devastated.

**(Later)**

"Good work, Plata. You had once again won Immunity granting you safety for a few more days." Tiny said before turning to Aurum. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council will one of you will be voted out of the game."

**(Aurum Tribe)**

"_We just lost our THIRD Challenge in a row and I could tell that the bad morale is really getting to the rest of the tribe." Cassie said sadly. "The worst part is that I may leave tonight because I was the only one besides Margo not to cross the finish line."_

Everyone but Margo and Cassie sat around the campsite in silence.

"Well… This sucks…" Max muttered.

"Finally. You step down from your spot in the clouds." Andrew sighed.

Janet sighed before getting up.

"Okay, guys. I know you guys like them and I do too." Janet said getting up. "But I think we should vote off either Margo or Cassie tonight."

Everyone weakly agreed.

"_I know that this may seem harsh but Margo and Cassie cost us the Challenge today and with our losing streak, we need to get out as many liabilities as we can." Janet said. "We can't afford to lose any more Challenges."_

"So anyone got any suggestions?" The mercenary asked.

Suddenly, somebody coughed. Everyone turned to see Ronald getting up.

"Actually, I was thinking that Margo should go." The rat said.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ronald asked. "She was the last person to get a ball. She cost us the Challenge."

"_Seeing that I could only pull the wool over two people in my tribe, I had to do everything in my power to make sure they stay in the game." Ronald explained. "When I saw that Cassie and Margo were on the chopping block, I knew that I had to start pointing fingers at Margo."_

Andrew got up. "Well, Cassie didn't make it across the finish line either."

"That may be true but still, at least she found her ball before Sally." Ronald explained.

"Yeah, but Margo is stronger than Cassie." Andrew said taking a step forward.

"How did you think that? Margo hasn't done anything to prove that she is stronger." Ronald said moving on space.

"Margo is bigger." Andrew said raising his voice a bit walking forward.

"So you assume that because Margo is bigger means she is stronger." Ronald said narrowing his eyes continuing the advance. "It is shallow to assume one's weakness over their size."

"Just like it is shallow to assume one's weakness over one Challenge." Andrew scolded. "How many digging Challenges are they going to be in the game?"

By this time, Andrew and Ronald were standing in front of each other glaring into the other person's eyes with a snarl. Everyone looked at each other not liking where this was going.

That was when Janet decided to intervene.

"All right! All right!" Janet said clapping her hands together getting the two to back off. "If you two are so insisted of voting off one over the other, let's just vote with whoever we want off?"

Everyone looked stunned at this passive strategy before looking at each other.

Janet put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to bicker back and forth until Tribal Council comes?"

Andrew and Ronald paused for a moment. They then glared at each other before looking away crossing his arms in disgust.

"Fine." They both said.

Catherine shook her head. "Ronnie, let's go find Cassie and warn her."

"Again with the Ronnie." The warlock muttered.

The two then walked off with Andrew glaring into the back of Ronald's head.

"_I said it before and I said it again, that rat is up to something. I don't know why he is so insisted on keeping Cassie but I am sure he had something in mind." Andrew said crossing his arms. "Which means I have to vote Cassie out ASAP. Sorry, kid but it is better being voted off here than being used a pawn by Ronald."_

The middle-aged man walked over to the treemail box where Margo was sitting.

Margo looked up to see Andrew coming. "Hey, Andrew. How is it going?"

"For me, decent." The archaeologist said shaking his head. "For YOU. Not for much."

Margo's smile vanished. "Why? What is going on?"

Andrew sighed. "A few people are gunning for you because you cost them the Challenge."

Margo's eyes widened. "What? Oh no! I mean I know that I did screw up but I am just not a good digger!"

"I know that but that is not my main concern." Andrew said.

Margo blinked twice. "What?"

"The main person behind the move to get rid of you is Ronald." Andrew said.

Margo's eyes widened at this. "What? Why is he so determined to get rid of me?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "I have reason to believe that he went and made an alliance with Cassie."

Margo gasped at this. "But… Why?"

Andrew sighed. "Cassie is a naïve girl. No doubt that Ronald told her some lie to convince her that he is a good person."

"Oh no! What do we do?" Margo gaped.

"Normally I would get rid of Ronald himself but Janet made it clear that the targets are you and Cassie." Andrew said. "Which means we have to vote off Cassie."

Margo looked down. "Gee, I don't know want to vote off someone just because they are an unwitting pawn."

"Well, we have to." Andrew said narrowing his eyes. "If you go, Ronald would have an alliance of three in a tribe of seven. Those are never good odds."

"I guess…" Margo said looking down.

"_Tonight may be my most crucial Tribal Council yet and I am not looking forward for it." Margo frowned. "I have to vote off Cassie, an innocent sweet girl who did nothing but was too trusting to someone who is obviously up to no good or let myself get voted off. I don't know how the rest of the tribe will vote but I do know that I will not like the outcome."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The Aurum tribe made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Aurum. Sit down." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"Oscar, you just lost your THIRD Challenge in a row? How does that make you feel?" Tiny asked.

The orca whale looked to the side. "It sucks. I mean we were going so strong and now we are stinking up the joint."

"Catherine, do you think voting off Queenmon hurt you massively?" Tiny asked.

"Aw, heck no! She was bossy, she wouldn't listen to other people's ideas, and she wouldn't shut up about her stupid Survivor handbook." The pink-haired girl said crossing her arms. "Say what you want about our losing streak but there is no way losing Queenmon was the cause of it."

"All right, all right! Sheesh!" Tiny said shaking his head. "Ronald, what do YOU think is the cause of your losing streak?"

The rat merely shrugged. "Just some bad luck on our side. Though some people are noticeably had been known as liabilities."

Andrew rolled his eyes and Margo sighed shaking her head.

"Margo, what does Ronald mean by this?" Tiny asked.

"I think he is referring to the fact that I was the last one to dig up a ball." The dark-haired girl sighed.

"So do you think that makes you a liability?" Tiny said.

"Well, without pointing fingers, no. I do not." Margo said. "I won't deny that I performed horribly in that Challenge but that was a digging Challenge. How many are they going to be in the rest of the season?"

"Exactly. It is stupid to vote off Margo now." Andrew said crossing his arms.

"We are on a losing streak, Andrew. We NEED to get rid of the liabilities." Ronald said. "I am not doing this to be mean."

"Well, you are targeting the wrong one!" The father scolded.

"I have to ask. Who did you had in mind, Andrew?" Tiny asked.

"No way, I am not saying it." The archaeologist said crossing his arms. "However, I WILL say that person hasn't been doing so hot in the Challenges either."

Cassie winced at this.

"Is something the matter, Cassie?" Tiny asked.

"No…" The redhead sighed. "I know that Andrew is trying his best not to make it obvious but thanks to Ronald and Catherine, I know he is talking about me."

"So you and Margo are the targets tonight?" Tiny asked.

"Oui…" Cassie said sadly.

"Janet, how is this vote is going to go?" Tiny asked.

"It would go one way or another." The Ikari Warrior said. "I mean both Margo and Cassie are liabilities so we have to decide who is the bigger liability."

"Okay, that is enough questions. Time to vote." Tiny said. "Janet, you're up."

The brunette nodded before getting up and walking over to the voting table. Pausing in thought, she wrote down a name wondering if she was making the right choice.

Andrew narrowed his eyes in determination before marching over. However once he did so, he sighed. "Sorry but Ronald can't afford to have any power of any kind." He said holding up "Cassie".

Catherine, just like Andrew, had her eyes narrowed in determination before walking over and grabbing the pen before scribbling down a name.

Ronald gave a small smirk walking over. He took the cap of the pen and began to write down a name. "With this, it will concrete Cassie's loyalty for me." He said holding up "Margo".

Cassie looked down with a sigh before walking over. Despite not wanting to vote, she picked up the pen. "It is either you or me. Good luck." She said holding up "Margo".

Max whistled a jovial tune before walking over. Actually taking the time to think about the vote, he finally made up his mind and voted.

Margo put her hand to her chest and gave a deep breath before over. Shaking her head, she wrote down a name. "Sorry that you had to be taken out just because you befriended a schemer." Margo said holding up "Cassie".

Oscar marched over. Unlike Janet, he actually looks like he had his mind set. Writing down a name, he put it in the urn and walked back.

After he returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited eagerly knowing that the vote would go either way. Tiny then came back.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Margo."

Margo sighed nodding her head.

"Second vote, Cassie. One vote, Margo. One vote, Cassie."

Cassie winced.

"Third vote, Cassie. Two votes, Cassie. One vote, Margo."

Cassie held onto her hat for dear life.

"Fourth vote, Margo. Two votes, Cassie. Two votes, Margo."

Margo put her fist in her chest.

"Fifth vote, Margo. Three votes, Margo. Two votes, Cassie."

Margo and Cassie looked at each other.

"Sixth vote, Cassie. Three votes, Margo. Three votes, Cassie."

Andrew and Ronald glared sparks at each other.

"Seventh vote, Margo. Four votes, Margo. Three votes, Cassie."

Margo hanged her head.

"Third person voted out of Survivor… Is Margo."

Andrew growled as he stomped his foot. Cassie looked relieved as Ronald and Catherine couldn't be more happier with the vote.

"Margo, you have to bring me your torch."

The pink-clad girl sighed before getting up. "Well, there is nothing much I can say but sorry that I let you guys down and good luck."

With that, she grabbed her torch and walked over to Tiny placing her torch in front of her.

"Margo, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"One of you guys better win." Margo said walking off.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "So you decided to take out a liability based on from poorly they did in the Challenge. Let's see where it takes you. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches and walked off. Andrew brought up the rear looking livid. With Cassie staying in the game, Ronald now has two allies. Normally he wouldn't be that worried but the warlock had an alliance of three in a tribe of seven. All he needed was one person and the tribe was his.

"_Yeah, that kinda sucked. I so wanted to last longer than this. Especially since Ronald's power in the tribe had gotten a little bigger." Margo lamented. "All in all, I have no rejects and I had a bit of fun. I just wished I lasted a few more days to enjoy it."_

RESULTS

Margo: Cassie, Catherine, Janet, Oscar, Ronald.

Cassie: Andrew, Margo, Max.

And so Margo is the next person out. I'll be honest, she is the hardest person to write for the series yet. I don't know. She was supposed to be a nice, quiet girl early boot but considering we already have a few of those, there was no way to make her unique and thus she came off as generic. Which is fine because she was the last character I placed in this story as filler.

NOTE: Man, Margo was so hard to write for that I couldn't even find a good franchise for her to represent. I forgot why I even chose Fatal Frame as her node in the first place. No offense to Fatal Frame fans.


	5. Day 10 to 12

**(Aurum Tribe)**

The remaining members went back with mixed reactions about the vote. Cassie happily hugged Catherine's arm.

"_Ooh, I was so scared tonight! Each time I saw my name come up, my heart beat faster and faster!" Cassie said in relief._ _"If it wasn't for Catherine and Ronald, I would had been gone! No offense to Margo but I am glad I am still here."_

The French girl, Ronald and Catherine went to the side where she happily held Catherine's hands.

"Thank you so much for saving, guys!" Cassie smiled.

"Don't thank me! Thank Ronald!" Catherine grinned. "He was the one who rallied to keep you into the game."

"No, no. It is just a little thank you for believing in me just like Catherine did." Ronald reassured.

Cassie looked at the rat. "Well, if I had any doubts, they are gone now! I trust you to the fullest!"

With that, she ran over to the Ronald and wrapped her arms around his waist. Despite being a bit startled at first, he gave a small smile and patted his hand on her hatted head.

"Thank you." Ronald said. "That is all I needed to hear."

Catherine gave a small smile at this unaware of Ronald's smirk.

"_So far, so good. Me and my two allies had survived another vote. Now with seven people left on my tribe, all I need is ONE people to flip." Ronald said. "However, the rest had rejected my pleas to join me in an alliance but hey, I am here over Queenmon. I think it is not impossible."_

Meanwhile, Andrew sat against the palm tree with his arms crossed not looking pleased.

"_Two times. Two times that rat had gotten his way even though it was as clear as day that he was up to no good." Andrew said grumpily. "I mean with Queenmon I somewhat understand but it was clear that Ronald only wanted to keep Cassie to manipulate her. To make things worse, if he gets his way one more time, it may be too late…"_

**(Day 10; Plata Tribe)**

Bill, Prick, Amber and Coco sat around the fire pit talking to each other.

Coco gaped in awe. "No way! You actually did THAT!"

"Yep! Heh. The punk was just as shocked as you, lassie!" Prick said proudly.

"Good grief, man. Excuse me for sounding like a nag but it is no wonder you had been arrested twice!" Bill said in disbelief. "It is a miracle that you haven't been put in jail for good yet!"

"It's not like I did that to them just for kicks!" Prick insisted.

"It's not that we don't see your reasoning but even still, there is such a thing as going to far." Amber scolded.

Prick rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, can I talk with your lassies and lad about something?"

"Um, sure. What is it?" Amber asked.

"Strategy." Prick said.

"_I think we had laid back for long enough. Now is the time to start forming alliances!" Prick said punching his palm. "I want to start with the people I get along with the most which is Amber, Bill and Coco!"_

"How about us four join an alliance?" The Irish man asked. "We all seemed to enjoy each other's company."

"An alliance?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. We are pretty well-balanced." Prick said.

Bill, Coco and Amber looked at each other.

"I like that!" Coco smiled.

"Yeah! It is just as you said, Prick!" Bill grinned. "We are pretty well-balanced so far!"

"_I couldn't have thought of a better alliance! I am apparently the closest person to reminding Coco of her father, Prick is my homeboy and Amber and I have similar reasons for coming on the show." Bill grinned. "Well, the others are all right, I couldn't had picked a better alliance."_

"So who do we target first?" Amber asked.

"Easy, Mortimer." Prick said simply. "He is our weakest player by far."

"Yeah, not only that, he is making me nervous." Amber winced. "It is as if everything out here but me wants him dead."

"I didn't even know bees could swarm and attack so fast." Coco said remembering what happened on Day 2.

"Then, it is settled. He is going yet." Prick said. "Better getting voted out than being med-evaced."

"Right." Bill nodded. "He seriously needs to learn how to do the Panic Dance."

Suddenly, he realized what he said. Looking around, he saw the others looking at him strangely.

"Bill, what is the Panic…"

"Nothing!"

"_As much as I loved Mortimer to bits, his bad luck is started to put a damper on our tribe. I know that if he could help it, he would." Amber sighed. "But really? Why should I keep someone who gets attacked by nearly everyone and everything out here?"_

**(Aurum Tribe)**

Janet was on her way to the stream to take a bath.

"Hey, Janet!"

The woman's eyes widened before turned around to see Oscar running over.

"Oh, yeah, Oscar. What's up?" Janet asked.

The orca whale looked around before sighing. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, sure, big guy." Janet said thinking it is related to his crush on Catherine.

Oscar narrowed his eyes.

"What is with the vote with your heart act last night?"

"_I mean don't get me wrong, I am no good at strategy but I DO know that just voting with your heart is a major game flaw." Oscar said scratching his head. "And yet Janet, our leader suggested to just vote where we see fit. Sure, it ended without much of a hassle but still."_

"Seriously? What the heck?" The strongman said. "Did you see how Andrew and Ronald were at each other's throats before you broke them up?"

Janet looked to the side.

"Oscar, remember when you asked me help you with your crush on Catherine, right?" The mercenary asked. "Can you return the favour?"

"Um, sure." Oscar said confused.

Janet looked at her large friend. "I suggested that we voted with our hearts to INVOKE the tension between Andrew and Ronald.

"What!?" Oscar cried in disbelief.

"_Okay, I admit it. I lied. I purposely led on people onto voting with their hearts to deepen the gap between Andrew and Ronald." Janet said. "I wanted them to argue so much that they had lost sights on actual sights. Namely leaders."_

"I didn't want to be seen as a threat so if I make those two fight against each other, they would be too blinded with rivalry to notice me as one." The Ikari Warrior shrugged.

Oscar stood stunned before crossing his arms. "You know, Jan, that isn't very leader-like."

"Well, that's because I never WANTED to be the leader!" The brunette snapped making Oscar jump. "Seriously, all I did was stop one stupid fight and suddenly I am the biggest target if I make it to the merge!"

Oscar's eyes were widened. "I… I never thought that you felt so strongly about it."

"Yeah, and because if I actually showed those feelings at the time, it doesn't matter if I was made the leader or not." Janet said rubbing her temples.

"Oh, wow… Sheesh." Oscar said. "I am sorry."

"No, no. I'M sorry. I should have snapped like that." Janet sighed.

The two paused for a moment.

"Sooo… Are we cool?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, we're cool. Your secret is safe with me." Oscar said.

"Oh, thank you." Janet said in relief.

"What can I say? Like you said, I kinda owed you." Oscar shrugged. "But seeing that I now know, that means I would be the first to know if you do something like that again."

"Don't worry. Now that I know I got someone I could trust, I will gladly tell you." Janet smirked.

"Righteous." Oscar said. "Anyway, I have to go talk with Catherine."

"Back at it again?" Janet asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I just need to give her some time to cool down." Oscar shrugged. "Anyway, see ya. I just hope you know what you are doing."

He then gave Janet a fist-bump before walking off. Janet watched him leave with a small frown.

"So do I."

"_As much as I feel bad for snapping at Oscar like that, I am so glad I got that out of my system. Not only that, I got someone I know has my back." Janet said. "Oscar may be a dope but he is a lovable dope. Even though to this day, I still question his taste in women."_

**(Day 11; Plata Tribe)**

Richard helped Mortimer to the shore. The duck was covered in pinch marks.

Richard paused for speaking. "Never had I even heard about crabs being so violent."

"That's because most crabs haven't met me…" Mortimer muttered.

"_I hate my luck and the feeling is quite mutual. Something painful or embarrassing happens to me that shouldn't logical happen to most people." Mortimer said with a sigh. "I don't know… Maybe the world just hates me."_

The movie dome manager rubbed his arm as Richard looked on.

"I have to say, Mortimer, you are an intriguing man." Richard noted. "Never had I met someone who is a magnet to so much misfortune."

"Well, I am so glad that my misery makes for a great exhibit." The duck said rubbing his wounds while rolling his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve all of this. Did I break a mirror the day I was born?"

Richard merely scoffed. "Now you are just being silly. Bad luck superstitions like breaking a mirror and walking under a ladder do not exist."

That was until a coconut fell on a nearby tree and hit Mortimer on the head. The duck staggered in his spot before falling on his head. Richard blinked twice.

"Then again, I am from a node with a blue-haired catgirl. Nothing can be too illogical." Richard said crouching down.

"Guys! Treemail!" Coco said walking into camp causing everyone to gather around. They were quick to notice Mortimer's pinch mark and his bump on his head.

"Oh my goodness!" Kao gasped. "What happened to you, Mortimer?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mortimer said grumpily. "So I assume it is time for our next Challenge."

"Um, yes…" Coco nodded before reading. "It says "Are you as mighty as the wind?"

Amber blinked twice. "Okay, that is vague even for them."

"Perhaps but still there is no counting out that it has something to do with wind." Richard mused.

"_I must admit that I am stumped with the wind comment. I mean none of the Challenges on previous seasons had anything involving wind." Kao said scratching his head. "Then again, I seen a lot of original Challenges so far so maybe we will get a new one."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Plata tribe walked onto the mat.

"We now bring in the Aurum tribe." Tiny said as the Aurum tribe walked in. "Margo voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"No big surprise there." Prick shrugged.

"Are you ready for your next Reward Challenge?" Tiny asked as everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked around and once they did, their eyes widened. There were two set of seven conveyor belts leading all the way to the ocean. On the other side of the belts was a giant fan.

"Here is your next Challenge. You will all be standing on a conveyor belt each. When it started to moving, you would have to run against it AND a moving fan." Tiny said. "If you fall into the water, you are out. Last person to stay on for their tribe wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded despite still confused as to where Tiny got the giant fans in the first place.

"Rice. A heap load of it. Definitely better than eating fruit and fish." Tiny said. "Now Plata, you have one extra member, who are you sitting out?"

"Mortimer." Coco said.

"All right, Mortimer. Take a seat next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, we will draw for spots."

**(Later)**

Everyone stood on their respective conveyor belts.

"All right, for Reward." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? GO!"

The conveyor belts started to move as the fan started to blow. Everyone started to run quickly realizing how strong the wind was. Nonetheless, they all tried to run against the strong current. However, Coco and Cassie quickly fell tumbling backwards all the way into the ocean.

"Coco and Cassie are out!" Tiny shouted.

Coco poked her head out of the water muttering under her breath. "What was I thinking doing this Challenge?"

Amber and Ronald were having trouble trying to fight the wind due to their small and skinny statures respectively. Kao and Oscar had no problem fighting the wind though to their large builds but they were running so slow that they weren't making any ground.

Soon, Amber and Ronald fell into the water with a big splash.

"Amber and Ronald are out!" Tiny said.

Suddenly, Sally tripped and fell down. She tried to get back up but she was sent tumbling into the water.

"And so is Sally!" Tiny said as the blonde swam away sulking off.

The others were doing a great job fighting the wind. They all seemed to be pretty even so far. However, they were all slowly losing ground.

Soon, Kao stumbled back into the water followed by Oscar and Prick.

"Kao, Oscar and Prick are out!" Tiny yelled.

"Dang it!" Prick said angrily punching the water.

It was now four against two. Janet, Andrew, Max and Catherine. Suddenly, Catherine stumbled a bit fell onto the conveyor belt sending her flying straight onto her face and into the water.

"Catherine is out!" Tiny said.

The final five continued running despite their legs felt like they were about to give out from beneath them. Everyone looked on hoping for the best.

Then, they saw Richard and Andrew fell down and zoomed straight off the belts into the water.

"Richard and Andrew are now out!" Tiny shouted.

The two men poked their heads out of the water looking annoyed.

"Well, this stinks…" Andrew muttered.

"WHOA, NELLY!"

Andrew looked to the side to see Max flying towards him.

CRASH!

Everyone winced at Max crashed straight into Andrew knocking the two into the water.

"No… NOT this "stinks"…" Richard said flatly.

"Um, Max is now out!" Tiny said. "Bill and Janet remain for their respective tribes."

The cop and the mercenary both continued running with their respective tribes cheering for them. Both of them wanted the win but only one could have it.

Suddenly, they all saw someone fall down. The other person fell down as well but by that the time, their opponent had already fell in.

"Janet fell in first!" Tiny shouted. "PLATA WINS REWARD!"

The Plata tribe cheered Bill as he poked his head out of the water raising his fist in the air with a grin on his face.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Plata. You had won Reward! At least two sackfuls of rice will be at your camp when you return." Tiny said. "Also, you have the choice to send someone else to Exile Island where they will get a clue to the hidden Immunity Idol."

"We'll send… Catherine." Bill said.

Oscar's face fell as the pink-haired girl nodded.

"Catherine, the boat for Exile Island is waiting for." Tiny said before turning to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp.

**(Plata Tribe)**

The Plata tribe walked back to camp to see the large two sacks of rice.

"Whoa! Don't tell me THAT'S how big the sacks of rice are!" Amber cried in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! That's how big they are." Prick grinned.

"And it is all thanks to you, Bill!" Kao said.

"Hey, hey!" The bearded man said scratching the back of his head.

"_So far, so good! We have won four Challenges in a row so far and that is after that poor start we had at the start." Bill grinned. "And I might Nina was thinking we were going to be Ulonged after she left. Still, there is no reason to be cocky. We still got a long way to go."_

However, not everyone was happy. Sally gave a small sigh before walking off. Kao raised an eyebrow before walking off after the blonde woman.

"Sally, where are you going?" Kao asked confused. "Don't you want to eat with us?"

The Street Fighter merely sighed making sure that the two were a bit of distance away from the others.

"It's not that, it's… In another Challenge, I did horrible at." Sally lamented.

"What are you talking about? You didn't do that poorly." Kao said raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"But besides a small dog and a nine-year-old, I was the first person for our tribe off the conveyors belts." Sally said looking to the side. "It is because I am clumsy."

"Hey, the conveyor belt WAS going very fast and it was hard enough running without the giant fan blowing at us." Kao shrugged.

"It is not just the belts." Sally said. "At the digging Challenge, I was the last person to get a ball. I lost the round against Max in the eating duel. I never had gotten a real chance to shine as an asset."

"_So far I had been horribly in the Challenges so far. I am supposed to be a Street Fighter. Street Fighters are supposed to be strong." Sally lamented. "And yet here I am sucking so hard."_

"But Sally, don't you think you are being a little negative?" Kao asked. "I mean the reason Bill initially chose you to carry lumber on Day 1 is because he believed in you."

"But I had to switch roles with Nina just to shut her up not only at that time but also at the first Challenge as well." The braided woman insisted. "I never got a chance to show off my real power!"

Kao put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey. Don't worry. I am sure you will get your chance."

"You really think so?" Sally asked.

"I know so." Kao said with an unseen smile. "After all, you are from a fighting game. And you have to be strong."

Sally paused for a moment. "Isn't that what Nina claimed?"

Kao's eyes widened at this. "Um, what I meant was! Uh… Well, Nina tried to… And then she voted out… And you are not trying to do what Nina did… So you are strong."

Sally blinked twice in confusion. "Um, Kao. I know you are trying to make me feel better and I thank you in advance but what's the point if I can't even understand what you are trying to say?"

Kao gave a deep sigh. "Look, we aren't even going to Tribal Council. Just wait a Challenge you know you would be good at."

Sally paused before nodding. "All right. Thank you, Kao."

"It is all right. I mean not only are we friends but we are also alliance partners." The Pianta said.

"_I think Sally is selling herself short. I mean I think I did just as well as Sally in the Challenges she claimed she did poorly in and I don't think it was that bad." Kao said. "She could easily outmuscle Amber, Coco, Mortimer and maybe Richard. That is half of the tribe. That is not a liability to me."_

"OY, YOU TWO!" Prick's voice shouting getting Sally and Kao's attention. "The rice is ready!"

"Oh, right!" Kao said before turning to Sally. "Come on, Sally."

"Um, right." The blonde woman said.

**(Aurum Tribe)**

"_We lost ANOTHER Challenge and even though it is just a Reward Challenge, it still stinks… What happened to our teamwork in the early stages?" Cassie asked in despair. She then sat up. "There IS some redeeming factor to this. Catherine is now on Exile Island."_

She and Ronald sat on the outskirts of camp talking.

"Do you really think Catherine can find the Idol?" Cassie asked.

"I think so." Ronald shrugged. "Catherine is a… eccentric girl but she isn't stupid. There are three clues. She should be able to find it."

"I sure hope so. I have a feeling that one of us could be next the next time we go to Tribal Council." Cassie said.

"I have the same feeling too. But however, even though we desperately need the Idol, it may not be needed." Ronald said.

"Huh?" Cassie asked confused.

"We are an alliance of three on a tribe of seven." Ronald said. "All we need is just one person to flip and we would have the majority."

"Really? But who do we go to?" Cassie asked.

Ronald frowned. "I do not know yet. What I DO even though the vote DOES go our way at the next Tribal Council, we still need that Idol."

"Oui." Cassie nodded.

"_All I could do for now is to wait and see if Catherine finds the Idol because I know that one of us would be next." Ronald said crossing his arms. "If she doesn't, I just have to find a way to manipulate one of the others to vote with us. The fact that I had so much trouble getting to align with them doesn't make things easier."_

Andrew looked watched as the two talked. The father shook his head before walking off.

"_I hate this. Ronald is obviously lying straight to those girls' faces and there is nothing I could say to convince that he is bad news." Andrew said crossing his arms. "Also, Janet doesn't seem to know that she is slowly giving that creep power and Oscar is just riding on her coattails. Unfortunately, that leaves me to the only other option._

Andrew walked over to Janet.

"Janet, have you seen Max?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, he said he was going to take a nap in the shelter." The mercenary said jerking her thumb behind her.

"Thank you." Andrew said with a nod before walking off.

The archaeologist waded through the water before arriving at the shelter. Much to his surprise, there was nobody in it.

"What the? But Janet said he felt to take a nap in here a couple of minutes of ago!" Andrew said. He then slumped his shoulders. "Oh. All it takes him is one minute to take a nap."

He then grunted before looking around.

"Where is that motorcycle riding loon?" Andrew said in exasperation.

"You rang?"

Andrew jumped before looking up. He then saw Max jumping down from the top of the shelter.

"What was you doing up there?" Andrew asked.

"Taking a nap." Max shrugged. "At the same time, having a tan."

Andrew narrowed his eyes. "You better hope that if the shelter breaks because of your naps that your limbs will break with them because you would NOT like it if I had to do myself."

"Geez, always finding something to be grumpy about, aren't ya?" Max said wringing his finger in his ear. "What do you want, anyway?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Andrew said.

Max immediately shrank back holding his hands in defence. "Now hold on! Crashing into you at that Challenge was an accident! Albeit a funny one!"

Andrew's eyebrow twitched. "No, that is it. Listen, tell me. Who did you voted to go home at the last Tribal Council?"

Max tilted his head in confusion. "Cassie."

"I knew it." Andrew said shaking his head. "I don't know how but you are the only person besides me and Margo to figure out the dangers of giving Ronald power."

Max blinked twice. "Giving… Ronald… Power?"

Andrew returned the expression. "You didn't vote for Cassie to take down Ronald's alliance, did you?"

"Nope! I had voted for Cassie because I am tight with Margo!" Max said.

Andrew sighed slapping his head. "Okay, you know what? I don't care! You are still the best person to ask!"

Max paused. "Huh? Best person to ask about WHAT?"

"Listen, I need your help. We cannot afford to let Ronald to get any more power than he already has." Andrew said.

"What power? He got two little girls at his command." Max said in disbelief.

"Yeah but he has an alliance of three in a tribe of seven. All he needs is one person to flip and he could shape the game in his liking!" Andrew said.

Max put his hands behind his back. "Good grief. Is THAT what you are worried about? Andy, everyone but Catherine and Cassie knows that Ronnie is evil."

"All the more reason for us to gang up on him before it is too late." Andrew scolded. "Give that rat an inch and he goes a mile."

Max paused. "So we are an alliance?"

"Um…" Andrew paused.

"Great!" Max grinned. "I just know that we are going to be the Ace and Mark of this season!"

With that, he wrapped his arms around Andrew in a big hug who looked stunned.

"_This is awesome! I am an alliance! Now only that, it is against an evil rat so that means we are going to be knights!" Max grinned. "Watch out, Ronnie! We are coming after you!"_

_Andrew sat in front of the camera crossing his arms. "I did NOT think this through."_

**(Exile Island)**

Catherine stepped off the boat to Exile Island and walked forward looking around at the area. She then paused.

"THIS PLACE IS FREAKING BIGGER THAN OUR ACTUAL CAMP!"

"_Seriously, I had gone to Exile Island expecting a poor man's version of our camp but it turns out that this place is MORE spacious than our campsite!" Catherine grunted. "UGH! Now I so determined to win this stupid game! Then I could take over production of this show, find the guy who chose our campsites and sent his stupid butt to the street!"_

The pink-haired girl angrily stomped around ranting about how unfair it was. Suddenly, she noticed a sign. With a sigh, she made her way over.

"Well, as long as I'm here, I might as well find that Idol." She muttered.

"_I definitely think my alliance needs that Idol. We had gotten lucky twice so far but luck could only so far." Catherine said. "We may need only one person to flip but I don't trust the rest of those guys as far as I could throw them to keep Ronald safe. Seriously, if there is one thing Queenmon is good for is being a free vote for him."_

The animal-fanatic scanned the sign thoroughly.

"Hmm… I think there is… Yes, I think I know where it is!" Catherine read.

She then walked over to a spot and crouching down. Using her hands, she started to dig furiously looking eager.

However after a minute of digging, she stopped with a frown.

"It is not here!" Catherine said. "How could this be? Did I read the clue wrong?"

"_Great. Ronald and Cassie are counting on me to find that Idol and I came up empty-handed. What am I going to tell them when I head back to camp?" Catherine asked before looking down and sighing. "All I could hope is that Oscar or Max say something stupid and make everyone hate them causing them to spare Ronald and Cassie by default."_

**(Day 12; Plata Tribe)**

Bill and Coco walked over to the treemail box.

"What kind of Challenge do you think we will have today?" Coco asked.

"Beats me. You could never tell with these things." Bill shrugged.

Coco looked down. "I really hope that we get a Challenge that isn't too hard for me. I did horribly in the last Challenge."

"Hey, hey, chin up, kid. We all have to face things we are not good at." Bill said putting a hand on Coco's head.

The little girl looked up. "So you don't mind that I am doing poorly in the Challenges?"

"Hey, it is not like it is your fault. After all, you are still going through some stuff." Bill said.

Coco gave a giggle. "Thank you, Bill."

"No problem." The cop said.

"_Oh man! I LOVE playing the "woe is me" card! I could cost the tribe Challenges, lose their items AND kick a monkey and anyone who even DARES of targeting me would be sent straight off to the Loser's Lodge!" Coco grinned._

Billy took out a letter out of the treemail box.

"We got another Challenge. Are you ready?" He asked before Coco happily nodded. "Good, let's go."

With that, the two went back to camp.

"Everyone! We got treemail!" Coco called out summoning everyone.

"All right! What had we got?" Sally looking eager.

"Hmm… It just says "Have you ever played women's lacrosse before?" Bill read.

Everyone paused. Suddenly, all of the men looked the women. The latter blinked twice before looking at all of the stares.

"Well, this isn't sexist stereotyping." Amber said flatly.

"_I was a bit of a jock back in my high school. I played all sort of sports. Except for women's sports. And basketball." Prick said before muttering under his breath. "Stupid hoop. Anyway, judging from the women's reactions, they never played the game either. Whatever. I am not going to lose this."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes stood on their respective mats where Tiny was waiting.

"We now bring in Catherine from Exile Island." Tiny said with the schoolgirl walked in.

"Catherine!" Oscar grinned stepping forward. "How was Exile Island? Was it scary? Did you get lonely? DID you need someone to protect you?"

The pink-haired girl paused before looking at Ronald and Cassie. "Guys! Did you miss me?"

Oscar froze in his spot as Janet shook her head.

"Um, right. Anyway, let's go to your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked around to see a playing field somewhat similar to a soccer field. They also saw long thin nets.

"Here is your next Challenge. You will be playing a match of women's lacrosse." Tiny said. "If you don't know how to play, here is how it is going to work. Using the provided nets and ONLY the nets, you will have to throw a ball pass the other person's goal with one person guarding it. If you throw it into the net, you score a point for your team. We will be playing for fifteen minutes WITH half-time. The tribe with the most goals at the end of the fifteen wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now, Plata. You have one extra member." Tiny said. "Who are you sitting out?"

"I'll will." Coco said.

"All right. I will give you a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

Both teams got ready. Andrew and Richard had been chosen to be the goalie for their respective tribes. Tiny stood on a podium

"All right, for Immunity! Survivors, ready!" Tiny said throwing the ball at the others. "PLAY BALL!"

Both tribes charged at each other. Max was the quickest and scooped up the ball first.

"Ha! First second and the ball is mine!" Max cheered.

"Not for long!" Bill shouted swinging his net at Max's net. The biker smirked before pulling his net avoiding the swing.

"Jan, go long!" Max shouted launching the ball over to Janet. The mercenary stepped backwards before catching it with her net. However, Prick's net came out of nowhere and smacked the ball of the net.

With a smirk, he scooped up the ball with his net and threw it over to Kao.

"Kao, now!" Prick shouted. The Pianta nodded before using all of his strength to throw it at the goal. Andrew thought quickly and caught it.

Only for him to be forced back into the net back-first.

"That's a goal! Plata leads 1-0!" Tiny said.

"Andrew!" Cassie said running over. "Are you all right?"

"Define all right." The adult man said holding his shoulder.

The two went back to their places waiting for Tiny. The host nodded before throwing the ball. Everyone immediately ran for it with their nets. This time, the winner wasn't clear as a giant fight cloud appeared as people swung their nets like crazy.

Most of them that the ball had harmlessly rolled away where a few people saw it.

"There!" Ronald shouted rushing over to the ball.

Suddenly, a brown blur zoomed in front of him taking the ball with it. Blinking his blank eyes, he looked to see Amber with the ball in her net and a smug smirk.

"Hey!" Ronald snarled as he rushed forward to get the ball back but Amber easily dove out of the way.

"Kao, think fast!" Amber said through her teeth throwing it to Kao. The Pianta easily caught it.

Only to be bulldozed into by Oscar making the ball fly straight up into the air.

"I got it!" Max shouted running forward.

"As if! I got it!" Prick yelled rushing forward.

"I do!" Max yelled.

"No, I do!"

CRASH!

Everyone winced in pain as Max and Prick crashed into each other causing both of them to fall onto backs in pain. Prick held his head that had stars encircling it while Max clutched his stomach trying to get his wind back.

"You got it." Bill said rolling his eyes and scooping up the ball. Suddenly, he jumped back to avoid a net swing from Janet.

"Sally, now!" Bill shouted throwing it to the braided women. She swung her net to catch it.

Until Sally accidentally smacked it instead and sent it flying towards Mortimer. The duck yelped before somehow catching it. He then looked up to see Max and Oscar charging at him.

Giving a yelp, he ducked to the ground holding his hands over his head dropping his net. Despite startled by this, Max smirked.

"Last minute hockey shot!" Max shouted hitting the ball towards the goal straight through the stunned Richard's legs and into the goal.

"Goal! We are tied 1-1!" Tiny said.

"Are you freaking serious!?" Prick asked standing up. "How could anyone mess up such a catch?"

"I'm sorry…" Mortimer muttered.

"It's all right." Amber said. "Let's go back to the Challenge!"

The Challenge continued on. The two tribes kept scoring goal after goal knowing that Immunity was on the line. After fourteen long minutes, there was one minute left on the clock and the score was tied.

Tiny eyed both tribes as they glared sparks at each other.

"All right. This is the final round. Survivors, ready." Tiny said before throwing the ball. "GO!"

Prick and Max both charged at the ball with their nets. However, they ended up clashing their nets with each other. Bill took this distance to lunge forward and scoop up the ball. However, Janet and Catherine charged at him.

The cop's eyes widened before throwing the ball. "Kao!"

Bill then launched the ball at the Pianta who caught it. Suddenly, Oscar grabbed him from the behind.

Coco looked at Tiny with wide eyes. "Is that allowed in a normal match of women's lacrosse?"

The host merely shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not but I think a couple of castaways had broken a couple of rules in one way or another so I can't complain."

Kao struggled to get of the strongman's grip but it was too strong. "SALLY!"

The yellow giant launched the ball towards Sally. The fighter yelped before swinging her net catching the ball with her net. Looking up, she saw Max, Janet and Catherine rushing towards her. With a shriek, she jumped out of the way to avoid being tackled by Max and Janet and used his hand to shove Catherine down.

Narrowing her eyes, she pulled the ball back hard before sending forward.

Only to find that nothing was flying forward. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back. Her eyes widened in horror when she found the ball flying backwards.

Straight towards Mortimer. With a yelp, the white duck managed to catch the ball with his net. He then looked to see Oscar charging over.

"Mort! Over here!" Kao shouted. "I'm open!"

"No! Pass it over here!" Bill yelled.

Mortimer looked around trying to figure out whom to throw it too. However by this time, Oscar swung his net at Mortimer's net knocking it straight out of the neurotic's hand. Mortimer yelped before falling down on his rear. Quickly scooping it up, he sent it straight towards the goal. The ball found its way into Richard's stomach.

The Plata tribe looked in despair as Richard fell backwards into the net back-first.

"It's a goal! And at the last second too!" Tiny smirked. "AURUM WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Aurum tribe cheered for Oscar as the Plata looked down defeated, beaten and saddened.

"Are you all right, Mortimer?" Sally asked sadly.

"I guess." The duck said as Sally helped him up.

Suddenly, Prick roared before breaking his net on his knee snapping it in half surprising everyone.

"It was an easy move! A freaking child could do! All you had to do was swing your net forward!" Prick said stomping towards Mortimer. "Swing it. Forward!"

"Um, well…" Mortimer winced.

"Do you realize how close we were to winning the Challenge if you didn't give Aurum an easy win?" Prick roared. "How could you mess up such an easy shot?"

"Hey, now…" Sally frowned.

"No! That was absolutely pathetic! In fact, all of the attempts had been pathetic!" Prick cried in disbelief.

Mortimer winced before looking down.

"How could somebody be so useless? I mean…"

That was until a net bonked him on the head. Prick rubbed his head before turning around to see Bill glaring down at him.

"Prick, that is enough." Bill said sternly.

The porcupine returned the glare before turning to see tears forming in Mortimer's eyes and Sally looking disappointed. Shaking his head, he walked out.

"Whatever. The choice coming up to Tribal Council is obvious." Prick said.

Tiny blinked twice at all of the drama that had appeared. "Well, at least the ratings will go up."

Nearly everyone threw their nets at the host.

**(Later)**

Tiny put an ice pack to his forehead after being smacked with a net. "Congratulations, Aurum. You had won Immunity keeping you safe from Tribal Council."

He then turned to the upset Plata tribe.

"As for you, Plata, I got nothing for you but Dr. Phil's number." Tiny said. "You may head back to camp."

**(Plata Tribe)**

Bill, Prick, Amber and Coco all sat at the fire pit looking quiet. Not because they lost the Challenge but rather the blow-up after the Challenge.

Then, Prick broke the silence.

"Ah, come on! I can't be the only person who was upset we lost!"

"_We lost our first Challenge in a while and I know it is arrogant to assume for a perfect streak, we could have kept it going if Mortimer didn't messed things up for us." Prick growled. "I kinda lost my temper with him and now everyone is giving me glances making my quills crawl."_

"It's not that we don't understand being upset over losing." Amber said getting off the log. "It's just that we don't understand taking it out on Mortimer."

"He freaking cost us the Challenge! And in a pathetic way I might add!" Prick scolded. "It's not that I haven't gone after someone innocent!"

"That still doesn't justify your actions!" Bill scolded. "Mortimer may have lost it for us but he didn't mean to."

"Yeah, he was trying his best!" Coco said.

"If that was his best, I shudder to see him at his worst." Prick said shaking his head.

Amber narrowed her eyes. "Your parents were wise when naming you."

"Oh, gee. Like I haven't heard THAT one before." Prick said rolling his eyes. "Look, it doesn't matter because I think he should definitely go home tonight. I think I already said what I wanted about him so I promise that I won't make his stay any less pleasant."

"I should hope so." Amber scolded. "And I couldn't care less how badly one of us loses the Challenges, what you did to Mortimer had better be the last time you threw a tantrum like that. Understand?"

"Yes, mother." Prick muttered.

"Oh please. If I was your mother, I would whip you into shape." Amber scolded.

"If you were our mother, I would run away from home." Prick muttered.

"Guys, please. No more scary shouting." Coco begged feigning a scared little girl look.

"Yeah, let's just try to make it nice and painless for Mortimer." Bill said.

"_As much as I am mad at Prick for yelling at Mortimer like that, he does have a point. Mortimer DID cost us the Challenge." Amber said sadly. "Don't misunderstand. I am keeping an eye on Prick to see that this is the last time he does something like that but for now, I am afraid this is farewell for now, Mortimer."_

Meanwhile, Mortimer was sobbing into a tree with Richard watching him.

"Come on. Crying isn't going to make things better." Richard said.

"But… But Prick is right! I AM useless!" Mortimer said continue his sobbing. "I literally had the ball in the net and all I needed to do was pass but… WAHHH!"

Richard grunted in disgust before handing Mortimer a palm tree leaf. "Here, Mortimer. Blow. I can't stand a grown man acting like this."

"Oh, gee. Your concern is REALLY rewarding." Mortimer said blowing into the palm tree.

"Well, that's just the truth. Prick's outburst may had been out-of-line but you didn't really do anything to defend yourself." Richard scolded.

"Defend yourself? On what?" Mortimer asked. "Prick was right. I was horrible in the Challenges."

"And that gives him to walk straight over you?" Richard asked.

Mortimer looked surprisingly furious. "Well what else do you expect me to do? The size difference is in my favour but he could easily send me to the moon with one punch."

"You DO realize that physical violence would get Prick threw out of the game, right?" Richard asked flatly. "And I don't care how strong Prick is. There is no way a punch from him could send you flying into the moon."

"_Don't misunderstand, I like Richard but he is just so… blunt. He makes no effort mincing his words when speaking to others." Mortimer said wiping his teary eyes. "I mean if someone told me I did the best I could, I knew that there were telling a white lie but still."_

Mortimer rolled his eyes. "What's the point? Even if everyone is mad at Prick, they would still acknowledge how awful I did at the Challenge but vote me off. In a weird way, I should thank Nina. If I wasn't on her tribe, I would have easily been the early boot."

Richard blinked twice before shaking his head.

"Well, Mortimer. I enjoyed our time together but don't expect me to vote to keep you in because of that." Richard said. "Seeing that everyone wants you gone."

Mortimer sighed before looking down. However, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Richard glaring at you.

"I am going to try to keep you because you need to learn to man up and stand up for yourself." Richard said sternly. "I could understand your negative attitude forming from your horrendous luck but that is no reason for people to walk over you. Stay here. I will do what I can."

Mortimer blinked twice. "Um, okay…"

"_I know I am risking my game trying to save the target but Mortimer seriously needs to stand up for himself. If he leaves now, he will continue to be a miserable doormat." Richard said crossing his arms. "I have to find a way to keep Mortimer despite the majority wants him gone."_

The mad scientist made his way through camp thinking.

"Hmm… Let's think this out as if I was playing a chess match." Richard mused. "Kao and Coco are both pawns meaning they wouldn't do much against the opposition. Prick is clearly part of the other side no matter what. I think Sally and Amber are knights. They could be what I needed but…"

Richard then stopped sighed rubbing his temples.

"As of right now, Bill is the queen. For now whatever he says, goes without question." He said. "If I could convince him to keep Mortimer, everyone but Prick would gladly be on board. But how…"

"I messed up! I really messed up!"

Richard jumped at the sudden shout. Raising his eyebrow, he walked over to the direction of the voice.

He then saw Kao trying to comfort a disheartened Sally.

"Come on. It wasn't that bad." Kao said.

"Yes, it was! Everyone was counting on me to win and I let them down!" Sally said. "I had it!"

"Sally, I think you are overreacting." Kao said.

"How am I!?" Sally said hysterically. "You saw how Prick yelled at me after I messed up."

Richard's eyes widened at this.

"_I had cost my tribe the Challenge today by sending the ball backwards because of my own stupidity. And then Prick called me out." Sally said holding her eyes. "He is right. I am pathetic. I am supposed to be a fighter and yet I did horrible in the Challenges."_

The Street Fighter sighed before wiping her eyes. "Kao, vote me out."

"What? Why?" The giant asked in disbelief. "I thought we are in an alliance.

"If you vote to keep me in, the others would go after you." Sally said. "After all, who would want a Street Fighter who can't even do silly Challenges?"

"No! There must be another way!" Kao said.

"There isn't. Aside from you, everyone wants me gone." Sally said.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Kao and Sally jumped to see Richard walking over.

"Richard? How much were you listening to?" Sally gasped.

"Every word after I messed up." Richard said simply.

Kao blinked twice. "Wait. What do you mean that you wouldn't go that far?"

Richard coolly adjusted his glasses. "Well, for starters, I don't think you are at all responsible for what happened at the Challenge."

"R-Really?" Sally asked surprised.

"Of course not. And I don't think you should be voted out because of it." Richard said.

Sally stood stunned. "Don't play with me, Richard. Are you seriously going to try to keep me?"

"Yes, I do." Richard said. "Also, I have good chemistry with Mortimer so if I ask him, he would help keep you too."

"Really? That's wonderful!" Kao beamed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait." Sally said. "Who will be the fifth vote?"

"I don't think there will be a fifth vote." Richard explained. "It would have to be a tiebreaker."

Sally's eyes widened. "What!?"

"It is the only way." Richard said. "Now who should we target? Prick?"

"What? No! I thought you said you wanted to save me?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"I am." Richard said confused.

"Then, why are you pitting me against an actual asset in a tiebreaker?" Sally asked. "He would crush me?"

"So you are actually going to let Prick walk over him?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Why not? He certainly has a reason too." Sally said looking down making Richard cringe in disgust.

"In that case, why not target a weaker member? You know to give you a chance." Kao suggested.

"Good idea. Seeing that Mortimer may be my saving grace, I guess the choice is between Amber or Coco." Sally sighed.

"I don't want to vote off Coco!" Kao said. "The blindside would shake her up already than she already is."

"Me either…" Sally sighed. "I guess we have to settle for Amber."

Richard paused for a moment. "Very well. Amber, it is."

"_I really don't want to vote off Amber. Despite being a quadruped, she had proven to be a bigger asset than I was." Sally lamented. "But even though I probably deserve it, I don't want to go home. Not this early. Sorry, Amber but you have to go."_

_Richard crossed his arms looking exasperated. "With a few people with so little self-esteem, it is a wonder how this is our first Challenge we lost in a while."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight people made their way to Tribal Council with their torches where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Plata. Take a seat." Tiny obliged.

Everyone sat down.

"Now, Kao. This is your first loss in a long while. Surely this must be a harsh blow." Tiny said.

"Yes, it was. But at the same time, it was expected." The Pianta said. "After all, you can't win them all. I am not saying that we shouldn't stop trying to but we can't win every single Challenge."

"Well, Prick says otherwise. Am I right, Prick?" Tiny asked.

"Way to put me on the spot." The porcupine said rolling his eyes. "Okay, I am mad that we lost the Challenge but I am more upset about HOW we lost it. Especially how close it was."

Sally and Mortimer looked down.

"Mortimer, you seem hurt by this." Tiny said.

"I am. I mean nobody expects to be on a tribe of Amazons so you don't have to be one but you also have to at least to avoid being looking pathetic." The duck said.

Sally winced at this.

"Sally, what do you think about Prick's outburst?" Tiny said.

"Well, it is very harsh but… more or less on the ball." The braided woman said making tears swell up in Mortimer's eyes.

"Amber, what about you?" Tiny asked.

"On the ball or not, what Prick said was absolutely uncalled for." The collie said sternly. "If we have tantrums every time we lost a Challenge, we would be very unorganized."

"I already told you! We lost it in a horrible way!" Prick insisted.

"Which is the first Challenge we lost save for the first two ones." Amber scolded.

"Now, now." Tiny said. "Bill, how is the vote going to go tonight?"

"Well, no offense but I just want it to be quick and painless to show that they are no hard feelings." The cop said.

Sally and Mortimer did a sigh in unison. Richard looked back and forth between the two.

"All right, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Prick, you're up."

The construction worker got up and stomped over to the voting table. Grabbing the pen, he took off the cap. "Nothing personal. But ya suck." He said holding up "Mortimer".

Bill walked on looking down not really looking forward to the vote. Despite giving a sad sigh, he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Mortimer shakily made his way to the table. He grabbed the pen but his shaky hand was making it a little hard to write. "It is either you or me. Sorry." He said holding up "Amber".

Kao walked over looking just as unhappy as Bill. Like him, he gave a defeated sigh before writing down a name.

Coco put her hands behind her back not looking that interested in the vote tonight. She wasted no time putting her vote in the urn to get the voting over with.

Richard coolly adjusted before making his way to the table. Picking up the pen, he wrote down his vote and put it in the urn without a second thought.

Amber made her way to the voting jumping onto the stool to vote. She then grabbed the pen with her teeth. "Sorry you had to leave this way, dear but you DID cost us the Challenge." She said holding up "Mortimer."

Sally took the longest time to make it to the voting table. Hesitating to take the pen, she slowly grabbed it. "Sorry but it is either you or me. Good luck." She said holding up "Amber".

With that, she ran back with Tiny getting up.

"I'll get the votes."

While some didn't look that concerned, others were nervous.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Mortimer."

Mortimer visibly winced while Sally and Kao looked confused.

"Second vote, Mortimer. Two votes, Mortimer."

Sally and Kao went wide-eyed realizing what was going on.

"Third vote, Amber. Two votes, Mortimer. One vote, Amber."

Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Fourth vote, Amber. Two votes, Mortimer. Two votes, Amber."

Amber cast Richard a glance but quickly shrugged it off.

"Fifth vote, Mortimer. Three votes, Mortimer. Two votes, Amber."

The sweat on Mortimer's face was starting to look like a waterfall.

"Sixth vote, Mortimer. Four votes, Mortimer. Two votes, Amber."

Sally and Kao looked horrified knowing they made a big mistake.

"Seventh vote, Amber. Four votes, Mortimer. Three votes, Amber. One vote left."

Amber's pupils shrank.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone now looked anxious.

"We have a tie. Between Mortimer and Amber at four votes each."

Amber, Bill, Prick and Coco looked thunderstruck. Richard coolly crossed his arms. Sally and Kao looked at each other ashamed while Mortimer continued to sweat.

"Looks like we have a tiebreaker on our hands." Tiny said as two men rolled a couple of tables over with several buttons on it. "Here is how this tiebreaker is going to work. Both of you will take turns pushing one of twenty buttons. If you push one of the nineteen, your table will flash green. But if you push the sole button, your table will flash red and you will lose the tiebreaker."

"You mean it's luck-based?" Mortimer groaned.

"Yep. Now let's flip a coin. Whoever wins the coin flip gets to move last." Tiny said taking out a coin and flipping it in the air. "Heads or tails. Somebody call it!"

"Tails!" Amber shouted.

Tiny slammed the coin onto his wrist and looked at it.

"It's Tails. Mortimer, you are first." Tiny said.

The movie dome manager took a deep gulp before looking behind him. Richard urged him to go on. With his hands shaking, he pressed a button.

It flashed green.

"Okay, Amber. It is your turn." Tiny said.

Amber slowly nodded before raising her paw. While it was no way as bad as Mortimer, her paw was visibly shaking. Choosing a button, she pushed.

It flashed green.

"Mortimer." Tiny said.

The white feathered duck took another gulp. It was felt he was swallowing a stone. With a shaky finger, he pushed a button.

It flashed green.

"Amber." Tiny said.

Despite looking nervous, the brown and white furred canine slowly put her hand towards a button. She then pressed it.

It flashed red.

"That's a red light." Tiny said. "Mortimer had won the tiebreaker."

Mortimer's eyes widened while Amber looked down. Richard was the only spectator happy with the outcome. The others looked quite upset.

"Which means Amber…" Tiny said.

"I know. I know when I been beat." Amber sighed.

"I am sorry, Amber." Mortimer said.

"It's all right. It was either voting me off or getting voted off yourself." Amber said grabbing the torch with her teeth. She then stepped over to Tiny and planted the torch in front of him.

"Amber, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Can't say I enjoy this but this had better be the best move you can make!" Amber said walking off.

Tiny watched her leave before looking at the others. "We just had our first tiebreaker of the season but it seemed that most of you are stunned by the vote. I hope for your sake this blindside doesn't make anything worse for your tribe. You may head back to camp."

The remaining members of Plata gathered their torches and left Tribal Council. Sally brought up the rear looking horrified. She had thought that she was the one who was the target tonight but no. Instead Mortimer got votes. So that means Sally had voted off someone harmless when she thought she was fending for herself.

"_Yeah, being blindsided and then losing in a tiebreaker is not the best thing in the world. I knew that there were some Challenges I may not excel at but to think that I would be blindsided over it." Amber said sadly. "Oh well… Like Kao said, you can't win them all. Hopefully despite my short time in the game, I had avenged the good name of dogs everywhere."_

VOTING

Amber: Kao, Mortimer, Richard, Sally.

Mortimer: Amber, Bill, Coco, Prick.

So Amber is the next one out. I'll be honest, just like Margo, she is just a filler character. However, unlike Margo, I wanted to give her a bit of personality seeing that I gave her a story to be on the show. Granted, she only lasted four episodes but let's face it. She still played a better game than Hank.

NOTE: Amber was originally going to be a Golden Retriever but I scrapped that because I already had Dormie. She was also supposed to be a black and white husky but for some reason I had forgotten, I had scrapped that too.


	6. Day 13 to 15

**(Plata Tribe)**

Most of the remaining seven Plata tribes came back stunned by the vote. Not a single person spoke a word on the way back.

Prick then decided to make the silence.

"What I want to know is…" Prick started. "WHAT… THE HECK… HAPPENED?"

"_Tonight was seriously messed up! Mortimer was supposed to go tonight but then BAM! He and Amber got into a tiebreaker forcing the latter to go home!" Prick said in disbelief. "WHY!? It should be no secret that Mortimer sucks!"_

Prick started to rant, Sally tip-toped over to Richard.

"You and me. Alone. NOW." Sally hissed in Richard's ear.

"_The reason I voted out Amber tonight is because I thought that I was about to be voted out unanimously." Sally said. "But no… I haven't gotten a single vote. In fact, it was Mortimer who was the target. Aka the friend of the person who told me to vote with him!"_

The Street Fighter dragged Richard into a clearing.

"What was that back there?" Sally asked.

Richard merely shrugged. "I wanted Mortimer to stay for personal reasons for him and me but I knew that I would have trouble trying to save him. Then, I overheard your plight."

"So you lied to me." Sally said narrowing her eyes.

"Now stay here you are. Yes, I admit that I led you on a false assumption but I did not lie!" Richard scolded. "I said that you shouldn't be voted off because of what you did. I never said that you were the target!"

"Don't play with me, Richard!" Sally snarled. "You tricked me and Kao and voted off Amber!"

"Technically yes, I DID write down Amber's name but that's YOUR fault." Richard said taking off his glasses.

"WHAT!?" Sally roared.

"If I had MY way, I would have gotten rid of Prick." Richard said cleaning his glasses with a cloth. "But no, you just had to cower and target a weaker harmless player."

Sally was about to retort but she looked down.

"I am not saying that I am partly responsible for what happened for Amber." Richard said. "But your lack of self-esteem is the reason Amber is gone for no reason even despite being a quadruped."

"So it is my fault?" Sally asked.

"Yes, and also…"

"No, it's not."

Richard and Sally jumped to see Bill walking over.

"Bill! How long had you been spying on us?" Richard said.

"Sorry, I was not talking to you!" The cop said sternly.

Richard shook his head. "Not you too! All right, I masterminded this vote but if I wanted it MY way, it would had been Prick gone."

"One innocent player gone by a douche move over another." Bill said narrowing his eyes. "Oh yeah. I feel SO much better."

"Innoc…" Richard said in disbelief. "Say what you want about Mortimer but Prick had no reason to verbally attack him!"

"Just like you had no reason to toy with my feelings!" Sally growled.

"Oh, for the love of…" Richard said storming off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bill demanded. "We are not done!"

"Well, I am." Richard said. "Come talk to me when you actually get some common sense."

"_I knew that I would get a lot of negative feedback for my actions but Sally and Bill was being ridiculous." Richard said rolling his eyes. "I know nobody likes to be around a schemer but I didn't lie to Sally or Kao. I am not avoiding blame but it is more their fault than mine. Especially since I wanted Prick gone."_

Sally and Bill glared as the man walked away.

"To think I actually trusted him." Sally said in disgust.

"Don't worry, Sal." Bill said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We will get him."

"_Don't blame that card, Richard. Just because you didn't technically lie, you knew what Sally was going through and took advantage of her desperation." Bill said sternly. "And you had to gall to pin most of the blame on Sally who was merely trying to save herself. Uh-uh. No way, creep."_

**(Day 13; Aurum Tribe)**

"So, any luck?" Ronald asked Catherine.

"No…" The pink-haired girl said looking down. "I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Drat." Ronald said. "Looks like we have to settle for just asking somebody to flip."

"I know but who do we ask?" Catherine asked.

"How about Oscar? He seems really attracted to you, Catherine!" Cassie said.

"Aw, heck no!" Catherine said holding her hand in disgust. "I want to keep our alliance safe but I am not THAT desperate! That guy can't catch a hint even if he had a baseball glove as big as he was."

"_Catherine came back and she didn't found the Idol which stinks… So it is back to just getting one person to flip." Cassie said. "I sure hope that somebody flips because we need to keep our alliance safe."_

Unknown to the two, Andrew and Max were spying on them.

"So what is our first line of attack?" Max asked.

"Come again?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"What should we do first?" Max asked.

Andrew sighed. "I don't know. I was just thinking of getting Janet and Oscar to vote off Ronald."

"Then, why didn't we do that from the start?" Max asked.

"Because they didn't do so the first two times." Andrew said shaking his head.

"Well, if you are THAT worried about, is simply telling them that Ronald is evil enough?" Max asked. "You heard Janet herself. He is a not a threat."

"No, I'd seen this show before. Give that rat an inch and he goes a mile." Andrew said.

"_Even though this isn't one of my… favourite ideas, aligning with Max is the best thing I could do right now." Andrew said looking to the side. "And by best, I mean only thing I could do. Catherine and Cassie are brainwashed by Ronald's woe-is-me story and Oscar is just riding on Janet's coattails who is doing nothing about Ronald."_

"What should we do?" Max asked. "Create a fake Idol and put it in camp?"

Andrew gave the biker a weird look. "What good would THAT do? The Idol is on Exile Island. And what if Catherine has the…"

Suddenly, his eyes bugged out in horror.

"Oh no…" Andrew said. "If Catherine DOES have the Idol, she could use it on Ronald!"

Max raised an eyebrow. "But what if Catherine DOESN'T have the Idol?"

"How could you be so certain? She had been to Exile Island on the third visit and she's not stupid!" Andrew said.

"She thinks Ronald is adorable." Max said. "Even by cutesy anime girl standards, that's…"

Andrew paused. "Point taken. But still, I am weary of her."

Max put his hands behind the back of his head. "And by her, you mean Ronald?"

"Of course!" Andrew said. "His dark aura is so strong, I am practically joking on it!"

"No, I think that's his smell." Max said flatly.

"Same thing!" Andrew scolded.

"_Even though Andrew is over-reacting a bit, I could see his reasoning for doing so." Max said. "I don't like the aura that Ronald is giving off. He just… Gives me the heebie-jeebies. I could stand to be on the same tribe as him but not with my back turned that's for sure."_

**(Plata Tribe)**

Everyone but Richard and Mortimer had gathered about what happened at the vote.

"Okay, I had BETTER hear the reason when Mortimer is still here and not Amber!" Prick said.

Kao looked down. "It is our fault, Prick."

"No, it is not." Bill scolded. "Richard lied to you guys."

"Huh?" Coco asked. "Lie about what?"

"Well, technically he didn't lied but he still knew that we were wrong and used it to his advantage." Kao said.

"What? What? What?" Prick asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought that I was going to be the target last night so then Richard told me that I shouldn't be the target." Sally said.

"Say what?" Prick asked in disbelief. "Why would you think you are a target?"

"Because I screwed up at some of that Challenges and when you had that blow-up after the last one…" Sally said.

Prick's eyes widened at this. "Lassie, for the love of everything pure and good, please don't tell me that you thought I was…"

Sally sadly nodded.

"_So basically, Sally was acting like an emo and Richard took advantage of it to save his ally. He also use his sharp tongue to turn the tables that it was Sally's fault to begin." Coco said. "Wow. What an underhanded trick. Why didn't I think of it? Oh yeah… I am supposed to be this tribe's sweetheart."_

"Anyway, he said that it was more my fault because I allowed myself to believe I was the target." Sally said. "He also said it was my fault Amber is gone because HE wanted Prick out."

"Oh really?" Prick said not amused by this.

"So basically Richard is trying to shift the blame on you just because he didn't "lied"?" Bill asked. Sally nodded. "That's it. He is going home."

"Are you over-reacting, Bill?" Kao asked. "I mean all he did was kept a weaker player. Mortimer wasn't that mean like Nina."

"It's not about keeping Mortimer." The cop said. "It's about blindsiding most of the tribe and nearly causing a big drift in it."

"Right. It is still too early for something like that." Sally nodded.

"_I was kinda hoping that it wouldn't come to this but on seasons like these, it is inevitable. Richard went against the tribe's wishes and voted out Amber." Bill said crossing his arms. "Well, sorry but blindsiding most of your own tribe doesn't get you points with me."_

"Do you think you can get him out?" Kao asked.

"Of course we can!" Bill said. "It is five against two!"

"Right. Let's avenge Amber!" Sally said narrowing her eyes.

"Wait a minute! How about Mortimer?" Prick asked.

"Unfortunately, Mortimer won't vote him out seeing that he saved him from the vote." Bill said. "Which I could understand."

"Yeah, even if I want Richard gone, I won't hate him for trying to keep him." Sally shrugged.

Prick blinked twice before looking around before speaking quietly.

"Um, that's not what I meant."

"_Okay, I am ticked at Richard for more or less voting off Amber. I am ticked at him for keeping Mortimer." Prick said. "But for a nerd, he is surprisingly stronger than he looks. Don't get me wrong. He is in a no way an asset but he is a million times better than that wimpy duck."_

Meanwhile, Mortimer walked over to Richard.

"Um, Richard, we need to talk?" Mortimer asked.

"Yes, Mortimer." The dark-haired man said.

The duck let out a small sigh. "You need to cool down."

"_The thing with strong tension that you don't need words to know why someone is upset with another." Mortimer frowned. "Despite not hearing a single word, I knew that most of the tribe was bad at Richard which is bad because he is the main reason why I am still here."_

Richard raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Mortimer asked in disbelief. "Most of the tribe is mad at you!"

"I know. I knew that they would be some people against my move." Richard said. "But I had explained my reasoning for doing so."

"That's not it! I heard that you practically said to Sally's face that you said it was HER fault Amber was gone!" Mortimer said.

"Technically, it was. Now I am not saying that I am not without blame here but Sally's lack of self-esteem was the main reason why Amber was gone." Richard said.

"But that is exactly why the tribe is mad at you!" Mortimer said in disbelief.

"So basically they are mad at me not because I kept the main target or voted off an innocent player but rather because I told the truth." Richard said flatly. "These people seriously need to get their priorities straight."

Mortimer was starting to look surprisingly annoyed. "Richard, this is serious!"

"Do I look like I am even joking for the smallest part?" The bespectacled man said narrowing his eyes. "Also, I would have assumed that you would at least be the smallest grateful for saving you."

"It is BECAUSE I am grateful that I am saying this!" Mortimer exclaimed.

"I fail to see what I did wrong." Richard said. "All I said to Sally was I felt she didn't deserve to go that night and that's it."

Mortimer groaned holding his head. "Richard, please…"

"All right, all right." Richard sighed. "If you are THAT paranoid…"

"Oh, you have no idea." Mortimer sighed.

"_I think everyone is over-reacting. I was NOT shifting the blame to Sally even though it was mostly her fault." Richard scolded. "I was merely telling her that her emotions allowed her to vote of Amber. I mean why didn't she went and checked with Bill to make sure she was the one going?"_

"Besides, we need to focus on why I did the move in the first place." The Russian man said.

"Hm?" Mortimer asked confused.

"We need to get you to stand up to Prick." Richard said.

Mortimer's eyes widened. "Um, what's the point? He is probably be more mad at you for what happened."

"Mortimer, I know these types." Richard said crossing his arms. "Prick will just get more angry as long as you stay on the island."

The duck's face fell. "Do you really think he would hold on for a grudge?"

As if on cue, Prick walked on by. Upon seeing Mortimer, he snarled in disgust at the duck. Mortimer yelped before diving behind Richard. Prick grunted in annoyed.

"Wimp…" He said walking off.

"Almost positive." Richard said flatly.

**(Day 14; Aurum Tribe)**

Catherine, Cassie and Ronald were talking to each other. Unknown to them, Oscar was watching them with a glare on his face. Janet made her way over to him noticing his stern look.

"Is something the matter, Oscar?" Janet asked concerned.

"It's… Ronald." The orca whale said darkly.

"What? What's wrong…?" Janet asked. "What did he do?"

"Nothing but…" Oscar said. "But…"

Janet looked on. "But?"

Oscar growled.

"What does he have that I don't?"

Janet paused. "What?"

"You heard me! What does Ronald has that I don't?" Oscar asked.

"_I had been trying to get on Catherine's good side for a while now and still not much progress…" Oscar lamented. "Ronald on the other hand has no trouble befriending Catherine. And the slap to the face? He was literally HIDING from her earlier! UGH!"_

Janet looked at the muscular man before looking back at the others talking. It didn't take long to figure out what Oscar was jealous about.

"Still going after Catherine, eh?" Janet asked rolling her eyes.

"Yeah…" Oscar growled. "What does she sees in him anyone?"

"In any other case, I would ask the same thing." Janet shrugged. "But she loves animals which is why she loves Ronald."

"But I am an animal, too." Oscar whined.

"Well, she isn't that crazy about sea creatures and insects that much." Janet shrugged.

Oscar growled. "If Ronald told her to rub his arm, she would do it in a heartbeat."

"Let it go, Os." Janet groaned.

"Tell CATHERINE that!" Oscar snapped.

"_Oscar thinks Ronald is his "rival-in-love" but in reality, Catherine sees him as a stuffed animal that she is able to communicate with." Janet said rolling his eyes. "If Oscar wants to befriend Catherine, he needs to stop outdoing Ronald because Catherine isn't in love with him. Well, technically she is not in the romance sort of way."_

"Hey, we got treemail!" Andrew shouted as he and Max walked into camp.

"All right. Another Challenge!" Oscar grinned. "Time to show Catherine how cool I am!"

"All right, all right…" Janet said rolling her eyes as the two walked over. "So what we got?"

"It just said…" Andrew read. "Have you played tag when you were a kid?"

"Ooh, ooh! I have!" Max grinned.

"Who hasn't?" Oscar asked.

"All right! This should be fun!" Max grinned.

"Speak for yourself." Ronald muttered.

"_Tag? Do you think I look athletic and young enough to play tag? There is a reason why I usually use my magic, words and/or both to get the job done!" Ronald said crossing his arms. "The only saving grace is that the other tribe have just as much people who are not athletic!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Aurum tribe made it onto their tribe mat where Tiny said.

"We now bring in the Plata tribe." Tiny said as Plata walked in. "Amber voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Not surprised considering she was a quadruped." Oscar shrugged.

"We will now go to our next Reward Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see two large stick mazes. As some gaped in awe at the size, others noticed Tiny noticed holding two belt with three red ribbons attached to each of them.

"Here is your next Reward Challenge. One of your tribe-mates will be wearing a belt with three ribbons attached to it. That person would have to run away from the rest of the tribe trying to take the ribbons off of them. The catch? Everyone except the person running away have to be hand-cuffed to another tribe-mater." Tiny said before everyone to gape. "That's right. Also, only one pair can fetch one ribbon. The tribe to get all three ribbons wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"You all will be playing for this." Tiny said motioning over to a fresh water cooler. "A water cooler. With this, you don't have to heat up seawater for a long while. Now who would be with the belts? Choose wisely."

Both tribes talked to each other for a moment. Then, Sally and Janet stepped up for their respective tribes.

"You two?" Tiny asked as the women nodded. "All right, then. Let's draw spots to see who gets handcuffed to you."

"W-Wait. We don't get to decide who are we handcuffed with?" Catherine asked not liking where this was going.

"Nope! This is why I told you guys to choose wisely." Tiny said with a smirk.

Everyone looked in each other not liking where this was going.

**(Later)**

Soon, the pairs had been decided. For Aurum, it is Bill & Coco, Richard & Kao and Prick & Mortimer. For Plata, it was Andrew & Cassie, Max & Ronald and Oscar & Catherine. Everyone looked at their respective partners as Janet and Sally stood in the opposite's tribe mazes.

"So looks like we are stuck together by fate, eh?" Oscar said with a smirk.

Catherine blinked twice for a moment.

"Fix! Fix! Fix! Fix!"

Oscar's face fell as Catherine started to chant. Prick and Mortimer (ironically) joined in at the same time.

"Heh. And to think I was going to let them have a choice." Tiny smirked. "For Reward, Survivors ready! Go!"

Despite some people were hesitating about being forced to be hand-cuffed to others, all pairs ran after the girls with the belts and the ribbons. The two women had a head-start making their way through the maze ducking and climbing over fences.

Bill and Andrew had to carry Coco and Cassie respectively.

"Careful, Bill!" Coco said.

"Don't worry, I got ya!" The cop said.

"Hurry up, feathers!" Prick said dragging Mortimer after him. "We are taking a short-cut through that hole!"

"Wait, you mean that hole!" The duck asked in disbelief. "No! That is way too…"

SMASH!

Everyone winced as Prick went through the hole allowing Mortimer to smash into it chest-first.

"Small for me…" Mortimer winced.

"Come on, Ronnie! Let's go after Sally!" Max cheered dragging Ronald with him.

"I am not as athletic as you, you moron!" The rat roared. "Also, what is with everyone calling me Ronnie?"

Bill, still carrying Coco climbed over a fence before looking around to see Janet far away from the others.

"Guys, spread out and pincer her!" Bill yelled.

"Right!" Prick smirked leaping over a fence. However, he did the same to Mortimer crashing into the side of the fence.

Sally yelped before running over from Ronald & Max. She smirked before turning around to make sure the distance was long enough.

That was until Andrew came out of nowhere and snatched a ribbon from her belt surprising her.

"Andrew & Cassie had gotten their first ribbon for Aurum!" Tiny said.

"Good work, Andrew!" Cassie smiled.

"Curses! They have their first ribbon!" Richard growled.

Kao looked around frantically. He then blinked twice. Thinking quickly, he picked Richard in his arms.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" Richard demanded.

"Don't worry, you will be fine!" Kao said before jumping up in his place.

He then landed hard on the ground making a large tremor that knocked everyone in the Plata maze off of their feet. Seeing this, Kao made a beeline for the downed Janet still carrying Richard.

When he reached, she was just getting up. Richard wasted no time snatching a ribbon.

"And Plata got their first ribbon!" Tiny yelled. "They are tied one all!"

"Hey, can they do that?" Max asked.

"I don't know but we are about to do the same thing!" Oscar said picking up Catherine.

"What? Oscar!?" The pink-haired girl said yelped.

The orca whale jumped up in place. Just like with Kao, everyone in that maze fell down. Oscar smirked before running over to the downed Sally. However, he had tripped over Ronald.

"Whoa… Whoa!" Oscar yelled.

Everyone winced at Oscar fell down pinning Catherine her.

"Get off me, you big oaf!" Catherine wheezed.

Oscar looked down to see where he had landed. When he realized, he immediately.

"Wow… Softer than I thought…" Oscar said.

Catherine's eyes bugged out. "What's soft?"

Janet slapped his forehead and shook her head seeing the whole thing. She was so preoccupied with them that she didn't saw the two figures behind her.

"Yoink!"

"That is the second ribbon for Plata!"

"What?" Janet said turning around to see Bill and Coco running away with a ribbon. "Hey!"

"Sorry but you shouldn't had stopped in the first place!" Bill said running off.

Meanwhile, Mortimer's head had hit another part of the fence. "Ow! Slow down!"

"No way! There is only one ribbon left!" Prick shouted. "Victory is so close, I could taste it!"

"The only thing I could taste is…" Mortimer said before he was pulled into a fence. "Oof! My own blood…"

"Aw, quit yer whining, lad!" Prick said holding onto Mortimer. "It's all you ever done since you started!"

Mortimer's eyebrow twitched. Suddenly, something made him launched out his hand grabbing a fence with one hand. With him still running, Prick was taken by surprise and swung around before flying straight into a fence.

BAM!

Mortimer looked in awe as Prick fell onto his back with stars around his head out cold. The former blinked twice. He then smiled.

"I just knocked out Prick. I am awesome!"

He then frowned.

"I just knocked out Prick. I am doomed!"

"All right! That porcupine is stunned." Max said running up. "Down is our chance to catch Sally!"

Ronald was dragged across the ground. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop that, you twit!"

"Should have stayed on the treadmill!"

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, Mortimer looked down at the unconscious Prick wondering what to do.

"Hm… He may be muscular but he is still short. He can't be THAT heavy…" Mortimer said crouching down to pick Prick up. However, he had proven he WAS that heavy. "Oh dear…"

Ronald's nose bumped into a fence. "Ow! I just hit my nose!"

"Sorry but we are in a hurry!" Max yelled.

"Any more reckless acts like this and YOU will be in a hurry!" Ronald snarled. "To the emergency room!"

"Please! Fifty-one years and I am STILL kicking!" Max grinned. "Now let's get that ribbon!"

Max then leaped over a fence carrying Ronald with him jumping in front of a stunned Sally. Before the blonde had a chance to react, Max grabbed Sally's ribbon.

"That's another ribbon grabbed for Plata! Next ribbon grabbed wins Reward!" Tiny announced.

"Oh, sugar!" Mortimer said carrying an unconscious Prick on his back.

"Cats! Double time!" Oscar yelled.

"Just as long as you don't trip and land on me again!" The pink-haired girl scolded.

"I said I was sorry!" Oscar whined.

"Oh no!" Sally said running off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Oscar demanded.

Meanwhile, Janet sat as Mortimer made his way over carrying Prick.

"Ugh… Hold on! I am coming…" Mortimer whined.

"Take your time." Janet said.

Meanwhile, Sally darted around a corner hoping to escape Oscar and Catherine.

"BODY SLAM!"

"What? Oscar!"

Sally looked up and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Oscar lunging at her with Catherine practically screaming.

CRASH!

Everyone winced as a large dust cloud surrounded the maze.

When the dust cleared, it revealed a victorious Oscar holding up a ribbon.

"Oscar had got it! AURUM WINS REWARD!" Tiny shouted.

Everyone cheered Oscar on as he held up a dazed Catherine. Mortimer growled as Prick slowly regained his consciousness.

"Oh for the love of…" Mortimer grunted throwing Prick off of him making him hit a fence causing him to be out cold again.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Aurum! You had won a giant water cooler for your tribe. It will be transported to your camp." Tiny said. "Also, you have a choice to send someone from Plata to Exile Island."

"Um, we'll send Richard." Oscar shrugged.

Bill and Sally looked horrified as Richard nodded his head before walking over.

"The boat is waiting for you, Richard." Tiny said. "As for you, Plata, I got nothing for you but some first aid."

Mortimer nervously looked at an unconscious Prick who was being carried piggyback-style by Kao.

"You may head back to camp!"

**(Aurum Tribe)**

The Aurum tribe gathered around their water cooler.

Max gave a descending whistle. "Look at all that water. Makes me want to swim in it!"

Andrew gave a disgusted look. "That is for DRINKING, you sicko!"

"Good grief! I was just joking!" Max said crossing his arms.

"Hey, hey!" Oscar said. "The point is that we found it! All by ourselves! Right, Cathy!"

The pink-haired girl paused before smiling. "Yes…"

Oscar immediately grinned.

"However…"

"Uh, yes?" Oscar asked.

"I know that we really needed to win." Catherine said.

She then scowled.

"But was it really necessary to drag me along with a rag-doll!?"

"_Okay, so we won the Reward Challenge and the giant water cooler that came with it. Sounds great, right?" Catherine asked before growling. "But it would be if it wasn't for Oscar dragging me with that final lunge at the end!"_

"Seriously, you could had hurt me with that belly-flop, you moron!" The high-school student scolded.

Oscar shrank back in fear. "But it was the only way to get Sally."

"It doesn't matter why you did it!" Catherine scolded. "If you were going to fly across the air, at least warn me so my arm doesn't fall off!"

"Catherine, please!" Cassie begged.

"Yeah, who cares about being dragged around as long as we won?" Max asked.

"Speak for yourself!" Ronald snapped.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" Max asked.

"Don't talk me Ronnie!" The rat roared.

"But Catherine calls you Ronnie all the time!" Max insisted.

"Never mind!" Ronald scoffed. "What about you when you were dragging me along with a ragdoll!?"

"Hey, it worked out in the end!" Max shrugged. "We won, didn't we?"

"Yeah but at what cost!" Ronald snapped. "A bunch of bruises all over my body!"

"Those are the scars of war, man!" Max said.

"Scars of…" Ronald said before snapping. "You don't know scars!"

"Again with the empty threats." Andrew said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" Ronald snapped. "You haven't been dragged through a maze so you have no say in the matter!"

"Well, aren't WE entitled?" Andrew said crossing his arms.

"Guys, come on!" Janet said stepping forward.

"And don't think I forget that soft comment!" Catherine said to Oscar.

The orca whale stepped back. "But I… That is a compliment."

"_My colleague, Ralf once said that there is nothing in life for free. Big or small, there is always a catch." Janet said rolling her eyes. "That applies here. I am purposely trying to keep the drama between Andrew and Ronald going but MAN! We won. There is no reason to argue as if we lost something!"_

As everyone continue to argue with Janet trying in vain to break it up. Cassie looked around at them. Shaking her head, she slowly walked off with tears in her eyes

"_Why are we fighting? We won! We beat the other tribe and got a lot of fresh water! We should be celebrating! Especially after our poor Challenge status so far!" Cassie said looking down upset. "I swear, I bet the other tribe isn't yelling at each other over their loss."_

**(Plata Tribe)**

"COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

Bill, Coco, Kao and Sally watched from the fire pit as Prick marched around camp looking furious.

"Where… Is… He?" Prick growled.

"_Okay, the first thing I did from waking up is ask what is going on. Apparently, thanks to a certain duck, I got knocked out TWICE which resulted in costing us the Challenge!" Prick growled. "This is EXACTLY why I wanted him gone over Richard!"_

_The cameraman stood in front of a piece of bamboo over the water. Suddenly, said bamboo slowly floated up from the water to reveal it was Mortimer. "I know Richard wanted me to stick up for myself but now is not the best time considering I had knocked him out. Twice."_

"Prick, shut up and come over here!" Bill scolded. "We got better things to worry about."

"Like what?" Kao asked.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Richard is on Exile Island."

"_We had lost the Challenge but that is the LEAST of our troubles. They sent Richard, our TARGET to Exile Island." Sally said rubbing her head. "Dang it! That means there is a chance that guy could find the Idol! We have to think of a way to counter-act it!"_

"You sure Richard would find it?" Kao asked.

"As much as I wish otherwise, yes, he will." Bill said hanging his head. "He is a scientist and most scientists are smart."

"Oh no! If he finds that Idol!" Sally started.

"Then, we vote out Mortimer."

Everyone looked to see Prick walking over.

"If Richards finds the Idol, we'll vote off his only ally, Mortimer." The porcupine said.

"Oh, you are just saying that because Mortimer knocked you out." Bill said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! TWICE!" Prick snapped.

"Well, we are not voting off Mortimer. It is unfair to Mortimer just because he befriended the wrong person!" Bill scolded.

"Oh yeah! Then do you just sit back and let ourselves get idolled?" Prick asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Nobody is going to get idolled because we are going to make it as though he is not the next boot." Bill explained.

"How?" Coco asked.

"Easy. We make it as though Mortimer is the next boot." Bill said.

"So we are NOT going to vote off Mortimer but we are going to PRETEND he is going home?" Prick asked in disbelief.

"Yes, got a problem?" Bill asked.

"But what if Richard uses the idol on Mortimer?" Kao asked.

"Um, Kao? I think that is the point, right?" Coco asked.

"Right. With Richard giving his idol to Mortimer, we will vote him out easy-peasy!" Bill said slamming his fist on into his palm.

"_As my role of a cop, I have to make sure that the crook goes down without any innocent bystanders getting hurt in the progress." Bill said. "So I have to find a way to get rid of Richard and his idol without letting anyone be the fall guy."_

"Just one question. How do we do it?" Sally asked.

"Hm… We just need to convince Richard that Mortimer is the target next." Bill mused.

Prick paused for a moment before sighing. "I'll talk to him."

"Hm?" Bill asked.

"We need to get Richard to think Mortimer is going next. Just let ME talk to him." Prick said. "We may not have a lot of good blood together but considering the subject, he HAS to believe me."

Kao tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure, Prick? You DID want Mortimer out."

"Which gives me more reason for me to talk to Richard." The construction worker said. "Besides, Richard wanted to Idol me out. Mortimer could suck at Challenges till the cows come home for all I care! This is personal!"

"That's the spirit, Prick!" Bill grinned. "I knew that there was some good in ya!"

"_I am quite impressed at Prick. For a while, he had been complaining about wanting Mortimer out instead of Richard but instead he is going with us." Kao said in awe. "It just goes to show that you can't judge a book by its cover."_

_Prick smirked rubbing his hands together. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."_

**(Exile Island)**

Richard exited the boat and step foot onto Exile Island.

"So THIS is Exile Island…" He mused.

"_So I had been sent to Exile Island. I fail to see what is so scary about it." Richard explained. "It is just a small island. At least you have food and shelter to yourself despite having a lack of."_

The scientist then made his way over to the sign where the next Idol clue read.

"Here's hoping that the Idol isn't found yet." Richard mused reading the sign. "I really need it."

"_Assuming Mortimer's paranoia isn't misplaced, I may need the Immunity Idol because most of my tribe is after me." Richard mused. "Especially Bill and Sally. I need to use that Idol as my queen."_

"Hmm…" The dark-haired man said. "I know that I had been the fourth person here but these clues are quite easy when you link them together."

Richard nodded before walking off and starting to dig in a certain spot in hopes of finding the Idol.

Much to his surprise, he pulled an Idol with bright jewels all over it with a note attached it. Richard wasted no time ripping the note from the Idol and hearing it.

"Congratulations, you had one of the Immunity Idols which you can use before the votes are read at Tribal Council." Richard read. "A new Immunity Idol will be planted at the merge. As for you, you may decide what to do with your Immunity Idol and who you wish to share it with."

A smirk came across Richard's face.

"_I got it. This is what I needed to survive the next round. Maybe now Mortimer would stop worrying about me and worry about his own problems." Richard smirked. "Now I have to keep this under wraps obviously. Question is… Who do I use it on?"_

"Logical, I could get rid of the people who are the most upset with me. Particularly Sally or Bill." The dark-haired man said. "Or should I get rid of Prick? Hmm…"

He then walked over to the shelter.

"Better choose carefully. For all I know, whoever I use this Idol on would affect the game." Richard said.

**(Day 15; Aurum Tribe)**

"_As sad as it sounds, we had spent the whole day yesterday arguing. Even though we had won a great Reward." Andrew said rolling his eyes. "I knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of us snaps but over something so miniscule?"_

Despite their huge blow-out, everyone tries to forget the whole fight and was trying to live their normal lives. Janet, Oscar, Andrew and Oscar laid around camp. Suddenly, Catherine stormed into camp looking around.

"Is something the matter, Catherine?" Janet asked.

"Yes, I can't find my bottle of hair-dye." The pink-haired girl said. "Cassie and I split up to look for it."

"Where have you last seen it?" Oscar asked.

"Same place it always was." Catherine said. "In my bag. But when I went to get it, there was only one bottle in the bag."

"So? Just use the other one." Max said with a carefree shrug.

"Those two cans were supposed to last me the entire 39 days!" Catherine snapped.

"Um, nothing personal but what makes you so confident that you would last that long?" Max asked.

"Because I don't think the Losers Lodge have my brand of hair-dye!" Catherine snapped. "Ugh, I knew I should have brought more!"

"Calm down! I am sure it will turn up!" Andrew scolded. "It will…"

"AHHHH!"

Everyone jumped onto hearing the scream.

"What was that!?" Andrew yelped.

"Doesn't that sounded like Ronnie!" Max asked.

"Oh no!" Catherine screamed.

"_So here everyone was minding our own business when suddenly we heard Ronald yell out a big yell!" Max said before giving a descending whistle. "And man, did you heard the echo of that scream!"_

Everyone ran over to the direction of the voice to see what was going on. Soon, they arrived at the site to see Ronald on his hands and knees with the hood of his cloak covering his head. They all also Cassie a good distance away.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know!" The French girl said. "I just hear someone screaming and ran over!"

Catherine asked concerned. "What is wrong?"

"Stay away from me!" Ronald roared.

Catherine stepped back. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Ronald asked as if he was about to lose a gasket.

Everyone looked at each other not liking where this was going. Ronald then got up took off the hood off of his cloak making everyone gasp.

"THIS is what's wrong!" Ronald yelled.

The fur on Ronald's face was completely pink. In fact, it was the same colour of Catherine's hair.

"_Pink! Somebody turned me PINK! I was in the stream bathing minding my own business when I realized that I was surrounded by some pink liquid!" Ronald snarled. "When I realized what was going on, it was too late! Now I am more pink than Minnie Mouse's house!"_

"Oh my goodness, Ronald… You look so… So…" Catherine started. "CUTE!"

Ronald's jaw dropped in disbelief as a few people stifled chuckles.

"Omigosh! With that fur colour, we totally match each other!" Catherine smiled. "When did you decide to change your fur pink?"

"Um, Catherine? I don't think Ronald did that willingly." Cassie said.

"DANG straight!" Ronald snapped. "Someone did this to me!"

"Did this to you?" Janet asked. "Ronald, you are jumping to conclusions."

"Oh really! So the stream that I was bathing in just happens to turn pink!" Ronald said pointing upwards.

Everyone looked to see Ronald was right. Stripes of pink were flowing down the stream leading into the moat around the camp.

"What the?" Oscar asked in disbelief.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Catherine said running up the stream.

Everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on. Suddenly, Catherine ran back holding a bottle of hair-dye.

"So THIS is where my bottle of hair-dye was!" Catherine yelled.

"Oh, what was it was doing up there?" Oscar asked.

"Better question is, who set it there to dye the stream pink when Ronald was there?" Catherine scolded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Andrew said. "Are you saying that someone dyed the stream just to turn Ronald completely pink?"

Catherine nodded. "I am saying exactly that. This stuff is strong."

"So that means somebody thought it would be cute to turn me pink!" Ronald snarled.

"Well, Catherine sure thinks so." Max said.

"Shut up! Now step forward! Who did it!?" Ronald demanded.

Nobody moved a muscle looking around.

"So basically Catherine's hair-dye just rolled its way up to me and turned into a marshmallow?" Ronald snapped.

"Ronald, calm down!" Janet scolded.

"I had just lost my masculinity in one day!" The warlock growled. "Why should I calm down?"

"Um, because we got another Challenge?" Cassie piped up. Everyone turned to see her holding up a letter. "When looking for Catherine's hair dye, I noticed we got treemail."

Ronald's pupil-less eyes bugged out. "I can't go to the Challenge looking like this!"

"Oh no, you don't! You are not sitting out because of your appearance issues!" Andrew snapped. "Cassie, what does it say?"

The red-head sighed before reading the letter. "It says "How generous are you?"

"Just freaking perfect!" Ronald said rolling his eyes. "Because as of right now, I don't feel anything BUT generous!"

"Way to be a team player, Ronald." Andrew said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!"

"_Um, hello! I'm pink! Who cares about the stupid Challenge!? In fact, a part of me wants to throw it just to vote off whoever did this to me!" Ronald growled. "But nooo… If I do that, I would be the villain! UGH! The things you do for a million dollars!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two tribes made their way to their respective mats. However, the Plata tribe stopped in their tracks stunned.

Bill, Prick, Sally and Coco did their best not to burst out laughing. Ronald scowled knowing what they were laughing.

"Wow, just wow…" Prick laughed. "Did you actually woke up today and said "you know what would make me manly? The colour pink!"

"SHUT UP!" Ronald roared.

"All right, all right. Settle down." Tiny said trying to stop himself as well. "We now bring in Richard from Exile Island."

The middle-aged man made his way over to the mat. Bill and Sally narrowed their eyes but Richard didn't notice them. Instead, he looked at the other tribe.

"Well, YOU are very secure of your masculinity." Richard said raising an eyebrow.

Ronald snarled. "Let's get to the stupid Challenge already!"

"All right, all right!" Tiny winced. "Sheesh, here is your next Challenge! Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a rather complicated course. It was a giant pool separated in two sides. At the start was some kind of head spitting out a line of red water. There was also a log that had four sections with a rope over it guiding it to a stone statue. On the side-lines were four wheels.

"Here is your next Challenge. Three people will take turns filling a basket full of red water and making their way over on to the statue to fill it up the statue's mouth." Tiny smirked. "Only one problem. The four sections are controlled by the other four tribe-mates. That's right. The four remaining tribe-mates have to make sure that their opponents fell into the water. If they do, they have to go back and the next person goes. First person to fills up their gauge wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now, I give you a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It didn't take long to decide the order for the tribe. For Aurum, it was Janet, Max and Catherine. For Plata, it was Bill, Sally and Richard.

"All right! For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivor, ready! GO!"

Max and Bill ran out to the course grabbing the rope to help them across. Seeing this, Prick and Ronald smirked.

"Time for some fun." Ronald smirked before turning on the wheel.

Acting accordingly to the wheel, the first part of the log started to roll. The two bearded men struggled to catch their balance. Bill then fell in.

"Dang it!" Bill said swimming to the shore as Sally climbed on. Unlike Max, he had managed to keep his balance long enough to fill his basket full of red water.

"Ha! You have to do better than that, Pricky!" Max taunted.

"Ooh, so you want to play hardball, laddie?" The porcupine said narrowing his eyes. "Kao, double time!"

The Pianta nodded before turning his own wheel as Max struggled to make his way across. Sally on the other hand was having a bit of trouble trying to stay on. He soon made his way to the next section of the log.

"Oh no, you don't!" Andrew growled turning on the wheel. This took Sally tossing her into the water. Richard shook his head before going next trying not to fall in.

Meanwhile, Max had managed to make it all the way across. Despite Coco's best efforts to get him off, he had managed to get a good enough of water into the statue's mouth.

"Nice one, Max!" Janet said as Catherine moved along. Meanwhile, Richard had managed to pour most of his water into the statue. Oscar snarled before turning sharply on the wheel sending the surprised man into the water.

Bill shook his head before making on the log. However as he did so, Catherine fell into the water. As the pink-haired girl swam back, Janet got up. The two struggled to make their way across against the rolling logs trying to make their way across.

Holding on tight to the rope, Bill had made it the end putting his bucket into the statue's mouth. However, Janet fell off in surprise. Seeing this, Max shook his head.

"Looks like it is time to max out!" The biker said rolling my sleeves.

"Max out? Are you serious? Did you actually think that was clever?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

Much to Max's relief and surprise, Catherine didn't said anything after that. The old man continued on his way. Sally on the other hand was trying to stay calm trying not to fall.

"Come on, you can do it…" Sally said. "Don't choke."

With that, she made her way over to the statue and filled the gauge. Much to everyone's surprise, the statue's head opened up to reveal a crystal.

"They have it!" Tiny grinned. "PLATA WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered on Sally as Aurum looked upset. Especially Ronald.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Plata for winning Immunity. You are safe for a few more days." Tiny said before turning to Aurum. "As for you, Aurum, I got nothing for you but a date with Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out of this game. You may head back to camp."

**(Aurum Tribe)**

The seven Aurum members went back to camp looking defeated. Ronald was the most upset.

"This… SUCKS!" Ronald roared.

"_Today is just going swimmingly for me tonight. My entire fur is pink because of a stupid prankster AND we lost Immunity!" Ronald snarled. "I BETTER find out who did this to me because I want them GONE!"_

"Okay, time to confess!" The rat snapped. "Which one of you yo-yos did this to me?"

He then pointed to Andrew.

"Do you really think I would do such an immature prank?" The archaeologist said crossing his arms.

Ronald then pointed to Max.

"No way, man!" The daredevil said. "I am a manly man! I don't touch pink!"

Ronald then pointed to Oscar.

"Uh-huh! You got the wrong Orca!" The strongman said. "I would never do anything to upset Cathy!"

"Yesterday says otherwise!" Catherine snapped.

"Catherine, please! Not this again!" Cassie begged.

Ronald then pointed to Janet.

"I don't see what to gain by stealing Catherine's hair-dye and painting you pink." The Ikari Warrior said sternly.

"Well, SOMEBODY had found SOME gain!" Ronald snapped. "I want NAMES!"

"Well, sorry but it looks like the culprit isn't going to come forward anytime soon." Janet said.

"Maybe so but…"

Everyone looked towards Catherine to see her smirking.

"…We don't need to." The teenager said. "We just need to drag the person into the spotlight."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Andrew asked crossing his arms.

"Again, we don't need to." Catherine smirked. "I already know who done it."

"Really? Well, who is it?" Ronald asked.

"It is…" Catherine said pointing to a certain person. "YOU!"

"_I know who done it. I know who turned Ronald pink against his will. And I think I know the proof that they did it along with WHY they did it." Catherine smirked. "It all comes down to pointing it out in everyone!"_

Max's eyes widened stepping back. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Catherine snapped.

"Cathy, I have no idea what you are talking about." Max said. "Why would I do that to Ronnie?"

"Because you can't take that Ronald yelled at you after winning the last Reward!" Catherine snapped.

"Catherine, if that's all you got…" Janet said narrowing his eyes.

The pink-haired girl merely smirked. "Oh, don't worry! I am just warming up! Max, roll up your sleeves."

The biker's pupils shrank. "Why?"

"So we could see your big guns." Catherine said crossing her arms. "What's the matter? Didn't stop you the last time."

"Um, well…" Max said. He then sighed in defeat before rolling up his sleeves.

Everyone gasped to see a pink smudge on his arm.

"Ah-ha! I knew I saw that smudge at the Challenge!" Catherine smirked.

Max paused before looking down. He then looked back up looking annoyed. "All right, you caught me! I was the one who pranked Ronald, all right?"

"You immature idiot!" Ronald snarled.

"_All right. I admit it. I was the one who dyed Ronald's fur pink. For the record, I didn't do it because he yelled at me. I am bigger than that." Max said shaking his head. "I did it because he and Catherine ruined our victory by complaining even though we had WON."_

"You admit you did it!" Catherine said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I did." Max said.

"So you volunteered to be the next boot?" Catherine said.

"Wait. What!?" Max said.

"Are you surprised? You stole Catherine's hair-dye and attacked me!" Ronald snapped.

"Attac… You making it seem like I tackled you to the ground and beat you with the can until you turned pink!" Max said in disbelief.

"You damaged my male pride!" Ronald growled. "What is THAT not an attack!?"

"And you stole my hair-dye." Catherine said. "That counts as theft. Well, I know who WE are going to vote for tonight."

"Indeed." Ronald said. "Let's go, I need to go bathe."

With that, Ronald and Catherine walked off with Cassie hesitating and following.

"Guys, you aren't seriously going to vote me out?" Max asked in disbelief. "I was only messing around."

"Still, what you did was kinda rude." Janet said. "You knowing, stealing the hair-dye in the first place.

"Aw, come on! I would have asked politely if Catherine would have said yes!" Max snapped.

"Um, sorry…" Oscar said shaking his head. "That doesn't make things any better."

"Andy…" Max whined.

"Come on, guys." The father said. "Sure what Max done was immature but Ronald and Catherine are making it seem like murder!"

"Yeah, I was just messing around!" Max said.

"I don't know." Janet frowned.

"Look, just think about voting off Ronald." Max said. "His grumpy outburst is the reason I pranked him in the first place!"

"Um, all right." Janet said.

"Thank you." Andrew nodded.

"_So basically there is a chance Ronald would split through the cracks again just because of an immature prank." Andrew said rolling his eyes. "Really? Anyway, it is now or never we get rid of Ronald, otherwise all he needs is to win a tiebreaker to get control of the tribe."_

As Andrew and Max walked off, Janet looked at Oscar.

"Well, I'll be honest. Ronald over-reacted a lot these last couple of days." Janet said. "I'll say we vote him out."

Oscar paused.

"Os?" Janet asked.

"No, I don't want to do it." The whale said.

"What? Why not?" Janet asked.

Oscar sighed. "Catherine."

"_I may need a bit of… Okay, I need a lot of time for Catherine to forgive me. However to do so, I have to get on her good side." Oscar said. "And on her good side is Ronald, for some reason. So to put her in a good mood, I knew to make her as happy as possible."_

Catherine looked in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding? You want to keep Ronald just to get it good with Catherine."

"Well, seeing that there is no better way of saying so, yes." Oscar sighed.

"Oscar, voting out someone just because someone you like want them gone is stupid and shallow." Janet scolded.

"Well, if Max didn't steal Catherine's hair-dye, none of this would had happened." The muscleman shrugged.

"I am not supporting Max's move but I am also not supporting Ronald's attitude towards the whole thing!" Janet snapped.

"Well, I want Max gone." Oscar said crossing his arms.

"And I want Ronald." Janet said returning the gesture. "So I guess we are stuck."

The two people glared at each other.

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven Aurum members made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Aurum. Take a seat." Tiny said.

Everybody obliged.

"So Ronald, I have to ask." Tiny said with a smirk. "What is with the pin…"

"IT IS NOT MY FASHION CHOICE!" The rodent growled. "Blame Max!"

"Max, why him?" Tiny asked. "Max, what did you do?"

"Well, I kinda took Catherine's hair dye and turned his fur pink." The aging said poking his fingers together.

"Why did you do that?" Tiny asked.

"Well, Ronald is being an unreasonable Gloomy Gus recently." Max said crossing his arms. "I wanted to make him lighten up."

"Lighten up! By literally doing so to my fur!" Ronald scolded.

"Calm down! Little girls dig pink!" Max said.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!?" Catherine snapped. "Are you saying that my views are childish?"

"No but your attitude is." Andrew said.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, gramps!" Catherine snapped.

Andrew growled. "If you were my daughter…"

Tiny shook his head in disbelief. He noticed that Cassie had the same expression.

"Cassie, what is going on?" Tiny asked.

"I don't know! I mean we won our last Reward Challenge getting a great prize and yet all we did after we got back was fight!" The redhead said in despair.

"What? Catherine, why is this?" Tiny asked.

"Ask the person who decided it was better for us NOT to choose our partners when hand-cuffed!" The high-school student snapped.

"I said I was sorry." Oscar said looking down.

"Guys, guys!" Tiny said. "Janet, could you at least tell how the vote is going tonight?"

"It is between the two people involved in the prank." The brunette sighed. "Ronald and Max."

"I see. Oscar, how is this thing going to turn out?" Tiny asked.

The whale just sighed. "I just want this thing to be over with."

"Fair enough. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Max, you are up."

The biker nodded before getting up and marching over to the voting table looking surprisingly determined. "Dude, seriously. Lighten up. It will come off." He said holding up "Ronald".

Oscar walked over to the table grabbing the pen. Taking a deep breath, he wrote down a name and made his way back.

Cassie took her time walking over to the voting table looking upset. Shaking her head, she quickly wrote down a name to get Tribal Council over with.

Ronald stomped over the table with a non-existent flame in his eyes. He snatched the pen. "You are so lucky they banned my magic." He said holding up "Max."

Janet crossed her arms looking seriously. Narrowing her eyes, she wrote down a name and put it in the urn without looking back.

Andrew narrowed his eyes and stomped over to the voting table with a snarl. He grabbed the pen. "If you stay, then we have to count on a tiebreaker to get rid of you." Andrew said holding up "Ronald".

Catherine flipped her hair with a smirk before walking over confident of how things will work out. "And THIS is for stealing my hair-dye." She said holding up "Max."

She then made her way back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited while glaring at each other waiting for the voting to begin.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Max."

Max rolled his eyes.

"Second vote, Ronald. One vote, Max. One vote, Ronald."

Ronald crossed his arms.

"Third vote, Max. Two votes, Max. One vote, Ronald."

Max and Andrew cast each other worried glances.

"Fourth vote, Ronald. Two votes, Max. Two votes, Ronald."

Ronald clenched his fists while gritting his teeth.

"Fifth vote, Max. Three votes, Max. Two votes, Ronald."

"Come on." Max said quietly. "Let that be the last vote against ol' Max."

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor… Is Max."

Max hanged his head while Andrew shook his head in disgust. Ronald, Catherine and Oscar smirked while the rest was happy the Tribal Council was over with.

"Max, you need to bring me your torch."

The aging man sighed before getting up and taking his torch.

"Aw, come on, guys! It's not like Ronald being pink would cost us the Challenges!" Max complained before patting Andrew's shoulder. "Hang in there, pal."

With that, he made his way over to Tiny and put his torch in front of him.

"Max, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Later, dudes!" Max said raising a fist in the air before walking off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Between the pranker and the prankee, you had voted out the pranker, though a few people seemed hesitant about the vote. Let's see if you had made the right choice. You may head back to camp."

Everyone had gathered their torches and got ready to go back to camp. Andrew once again brought up the rear looking obviously furious. This was their big chance to get rid of Ronald and everyone had blown it again. Now all Ronald needs is a tiebreaker to win control of the game.

"_Well… That sucks. Okay, I knew a couple of people would be killjoys about my prank but sheesh, if I knew people would jump down my throat AND boot me from the game, I would had never had done it." Max sighed. "Well, can't say this had been a complete bust. I had a blast out here. Just wish the party could have lasted longer."_

RESULTS:

Max: Cassie, Catherine, Janet, Oscar, Ronald.

Ronald: Andrew, Max.

And Max was the next person out. I'll be honest. I wanted for him to last longer. But there was no room for him other than being the fifth person out due to other plot-related reasons. That was why I had to boot him out here.

NOTE: I needed a reason for Max, a stronger player to get voted out so I decided to have him pull a prank on Ronald and having the latter and Catherine jump down his throat over it. I bet you didn't expect Catherine's hair dye to become important in a certain plot point, did ya?


	7. Day 16 to 18

**b(Aurum Tribe)/b**

_i"Max had felt tonight. And for the THIRD time in a row, Ronald had gotten his way! Now the only way to get rid of him is a tiebreaker!" Andrew said in annoyance. "UGH! What were Janet and Oscar smoking when they voted down Max's name?"/i_

As the father stormed off, he dragged Janet and Oscar to the side.

"Okay, I am not the greatest fan of pranks but I DO know this!" Andrew snapped. "Ronald and Catherine majorly over-reacted!"

"Did they?" Oscar asked just as Janet sighed. "Okay, sure, they are making it seem like homicide but at the same time, I kept thinking how I would react if Max turned ME pink."

"That's no reason to keep someone who causes drama!" Andrew scolded.

"Technically speaking, said drama Ronald caused was because of Max's antics." Oscar said. "Seeing that Max is done gone, Ronald should be more pleasant now."

"Bullcrap!" Andrew snapped.

Oscar narrowed his eyes. "Andrew, language!"

"What's the big deal? Cassie had already gone to bed and the censors would had been bleeped it out anyway!" The archaeologist snapped.

"Yeah but aren't you from Hanna-Barbera?" Oscar asked.

"I am off-the-clock." Andrew said.

Janet shook her head. "Guys, that is enough. Tonight was tiring for us all."

"Except for Ronald and Catherine who are celebrating the fall of the attacker." Andrew said. "Okay, you know what? Screw it. Come talk to me again when you realized how foolish you been."

With that, he stormed off leaving Janet and Oscar glaring at him.

"Well, THAT was rude." Oscar said crossing his arms.

_i"Yeah, it is no secret. Andrew is a major grump. I could see that he is trying to be the voice of reason but just comes off as a jerk about it." Janet said. She then sighed. "However, I can't blame him TOO much for being forward with us."/i_

"I think we screwed up, Os." The woman frowned.

"Did we? Max DID pranked Ronald for a shallow reason." The orca whale shrugged. "He had a reason to be upset."

"Oh, give it a rest!" Janet said indignantly. "You could use that excuse till the cows come home when someone else is around but I know for a fact why you did it!"

Oscar sighed.

_i"Okay, you caught me. I kept Ronald so that Catherine would be less grumpy. Yeah, shallow, I know. But it is the only way to impress someone like Catherine." Oscar said. "I had to argue a lot with Janet to convince her to keep Ronald but I had finally managed to do so."/i_

"Fine, that is MY reason for the other one but the other one is YOUR reason!" The orca whale scolded.

Janet scoffed. "Fine, I admit it. You convinced me that Max was the reason for Ronald's outbreaks but Ronald had better start behaving like you said."

"Don't worry now that Max is gone, hopefully they won't be so fussy." Oscar shrugged.

"Same here." Janet sighed.

**i(Day 16; Plata Tribe)/i**

Richard was on a log by himself. He was unaware that Prick was watching him. The latter smirked before rubbing his hands together.

"It's show time!" Prick said.

_i"Richard had gone to Exile Island meaning that he could have the Idol. Which means we have to trick Richard into giving up his Idol to Mortimer to vote him off." Prick said before smirking. "But I got other plans."/i_

"Yo, Richie!" The Irishman said getting Richard's attention.

"Is there something you want?" The scientist asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, have you found the Idol on Exile?" Prick asked.

Richard seemed taken back by this. "Excuse me but why should I give information of MY idol to someone I rarely talk with?"

Prick merely smirked. "Because you are going to play it at the next Tribal Council."

Richard blinked twice. "What… What are you talking about?"

Prick gave a sigh. "Okay, here is the deal. You are not the most popular tribe-mate so far."

"Um, I already know this." Richard said flatly.

"And the others think you have the Idol." Prick said. "In fact, they want me to talk to you to convince you that Mortimer is gone next so that you can waste your Idol on him."

Richard paused with wide eyes. "Wait. Why are you telling me this?"

"Easy." Prick smirked. "I want Mortimer gone."

_i"I know the other lads and lassies would frown upon me but I will cross that bridge when I get to it. My main goal is to get out Mortimer." Prick said crossing his arms. "That duck is like the Survivor version of the plague and I intend to get rid of him before he spreads around."/i_

"Okay, here's the thing." The porcupine said. "The others think I am here talking to you to trick you into wasting your Idol. But you WILL "waste" that Idol next. But you will not go home."

"Because the others will vote for me." Richard said. "And you and I will vote for Mortimer."

"And Mortimer can vote for whoever!" Prick grinned. "We get Mortimer out in an epic blindside that rivals Hank's!"

Richard raised an eyebrow. "And what happens afterwards?"

"You mean how Bill would react?" Prick asked. "Don't worry, I am tight with him. He will be cool."

Richard crossed his arms. "And why do you want to save me?"

Prick paused. "Um, hello? Because Mortimer is our weakest link!"

"Exactly. Which is why I am asking why you are trying to save ME." Richard said. "You know. The only person who WANTED to keep Mortimer?"

Prick narrowed his eyes. "Yeah and even now, I question your status as a scientist."

Richard scowled at this.

"But if you side with me, we can forget this whole thing would never happen." Prick said.

Richard paused for a moment. "All right. I will think about your offer."

"Thank you." Prick nodded. "Now I have to split. I think I see Wade coming and can't afford him to see us together."

"Wade?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind." Prick said running off.

He had managed to run out of sight just as Mortimer walked in.

"Hey, Richard. What's up?" Mortimer asked.

"Your time, apparently." The Russian man said.

Mortimer paused for a moment. "Wait. What?"

"Not my words. Prick's." Richard said.

_i"Honestly, I WAS concerned that the rest of the tribe would want to vote off Mortimer to make me flush out my Idol." Richard said. "But then Prick practically walked up to me and told me about the tribe's plan. Sorry, Prick, while I give you credit for a great idea, I am afraid it is going to fall into flames."/i_

"So that is his whole plan." The dark-haired man frowned.

Mortimer shook his head. "Wow… I knew that Prick disliked me but to think that he would go this far to get rid of me."

"Da, after seeing how Bill blew up at me, you would think Prick would not do anything that would anger him." Richard said shaking his head. "The only good thing about this is that we now know everyone would be voting for me no matter what. Even with Prick's vote against you, our two votes will still prevail."

"Right…" Mortimer said.

"Is something the matter?" Richard asked.

"No… Not really…" Mortimer said.

**b(Aurum Tribe)/b**

Catherine and Cassie were trying to bathe a still-pink Ronald in the stream.

Ronald sighed. "Any luck?"

Cassie shook her head. "Not a single bit of grey fur."

Ronald grunted in annoyance. "Ugh! When is this pink nightmare is going to stop?"

Catherine shook her head. "Probably a few days."

Ronald and Cassie looked at Catherine in disbelief. "A few days!?"

Catherine shrank back. "Well, I said that stuff was strong."

"What kind of hair dye lasts for a few days?" Ronald cried.

"You'll be surprised how vast and versatile the hair product line is in anime nodes." Catherine said.

"Great…" Ronald spat.

_i"We had voted off Max last night, aka the one who turned me pink. I SHOULD be happy but even now I felt like he got the last laugh on me!" Ronald scowled crossing his arms. "He may be out of the game but at least he isn't pink all over!"/i_

"What was that loony thinking when he did that to me?" The rodent snarled.

"That's exactly it." Catherine said rolling her eyes. "He wasn't thinking anything."

"Now, now. He is gone now." Cassie said trying to calm them now.

"No but the remains of his little prank is." Ronald scowled before getting up. "I am going into the jungle and see if I could use the chlorophyll from the trees to hide the pink with green."

Catherine and Cassie both paused at this.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"It worked for that feral fighter from the Street Fighter node." Ronald said walking off.

The two girls watched the rodent leave. Cassie shook her head with a sigh.

"Poor Ronnie." Catherine said shaking her head before scowling. "Who does Max thinks he is? For Ronald's owns safety, I had locking both cans of my hair dye away!"

Cassie shook her head. "You are really protective of Ronald, aren't you?"

"Of course! I love animals! And I can't stand to see them mistreated!" Catherine said.

"I could understand that. I love animals too but…" Cassie said.

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "But…"

Cassie sighed. "…This game… Isn't that much of a game."

_i"I know that this is more than a game but a game is a game. Which is supposed to be fun." Cassie said. "We used to be great with each other but now we are having blow-outs over pranks ever after we had won a Challenge. I just can't take it anymore."/i_

"I know what Oscar did at the hand-cuffed Challenge was dangerous and what Max did was wrong." The red-head frowned. "But I did not like how you and Ronald keep causing fights."

"H-Hey!" Catherine insisted. "They deserved it! I didn't start those fights!"

"It doesn't matter!" Cassie shouted startling Catherine. "We are supposed to be on the same tribe! We are supposed to be opposing the OTHER tribe."

The pink-haired girl slumped her shoulders. "Cassie."

Tears formed in the French girl's eyes. "All you guys do is fight and bicker!"

Catherine knelt down and put her hands on Cassie's shoulders.

"Hey, hey, hey." Catherine said trying to calm Cassie. "Calm down!"

Cassie slowly stopped to look into Catherine's eyes.

"Listen to me. The only people that caused me to start fights with are Andrew and Oscar." Catherine said slowly. "And Andrew is the only one who is more than vocal with getting our alliance out. If we vote him out, I promise not to start any fights."

"Really?" Cassie asked slowly.

"Yeah. I will even try to get along with Oscar." Catherine said. "At least he is tolerable."

Cassie paused for a moment. "Well, if you say so."

"I DO say so." Catherine said. "Besides, Andrew had wanted Ronald out for a while now."

"I guess…" Cassie nodded.

Catherine then spread out her arms with a smile. "Now come on. Let's hug!"

Cassie wiped away her tears before giving a small smile and hugging Catherine.

_i"Yeah, when I rage, I tend to lose myself but I keep forgetting that we have a child here. Sure, that doesn't mean we have to stop the drama but that is no reason to keep yelling like chickens with our heads cut off." Catherine frowned. "Thankfully, if we get Andrew out next, we don't have to worry too much about said drama."/i_

**b(Day 17; Plata Tribe)/b**

Bill, Sally, Kao and Coco were talking to Prick.

"Well, how it go yesterday?" Bill asked.

Prick smirked. "Smoother than silk, laddie!"

Bill returned the smirk. "That's our Prick! Bro-fist, man!"

He and Prick then bumped fists with each other.

"So you actually managed to get Richard to believe Mortimer is going?" Sally asked.

"Yep. He may play his Idol for him and when he does…" Prick said before smacking his palm. "Pure humiliation!"

_i"I knew I could count on Prick. He had managed to convince Richard that we are voting out Mortimer instead." Bill smirked. "So whether he plays the Idol for him or not, he is still going home the next time we are going to Tribal!"/i_

"Treemail!" Richard's voice yelled.

"Speaking of the devil." Bill said as the others went back to camp to see Richard and Mortimer with the former holding a letter.

"So what do we have next?" Kao asked.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "It says "How well you know the previous seasons?"

Kao's face fell. "Oh no… A trivia Challenge."

_i"I knew that it was inevitable but there is always trivia Challenges on every season. I am not good at those things at all." Kao sighed. "I am mostly good at the ones that require manual labour. Thankfully, we have a smart bunch here."/i_

**b(Immunity Challenge)/b**

The Plata tribe made their way onto their tribe mat where Tiny was waiting.

"We now bring in the Aurum tribe." Tiny said as the Aurum tribe walked in. "Max voted off at the last Tribal Council."

"What!?" Prick exclaimed as a few people looked surprised. "Are you lads and lassies crazy?"

"Half of the tribe is anyway." Andrew said glaring at Prick.

"He deserved it." Ronald spat.

"Now, now." Tiny said. "Let's get to your next Immunity Challenge."

This startled everyone.

"That's right. We are having our Immunity Challenge AND it is an individual one meaning BOTH tribes would go to Tribal Council." Tiny said as everyone gasped. "Here it is going to work. Everyone will have a tablet. I will ask you a question. You will answer either A or B. If you get it wrong, you are out. Last person for their tribe wins THIS."

With that, he held up a Native-American-like headdress with rainbow feathers all over.

"The Immunity Headdress. You will be immune at the next Tribal Council wearing this. And after you had your Tribal, you will have a chance to sneak on the OTHER tribe's Tribal Council and give them the Immunity Headdress saving them."

Everyone looked at each other realizing how much power the sole person has.

"Now seeing that this is an individual Challenge, EVERYONE will play." Tiny said. "So everyone get into position."

**b(Later)/b**

All thirteen contestants sat down with their tablets waiting for the Challenge to begin.

"All right. This Challenge had officially began." Tiny said. "First question. Who actually tried to keep an injured player? A. Belle or B. Bertha?"

Everyone wasted no time holding up "B".

"Everyone chose B and it is the correct answer. Bertha tried to keep Alan when everyone found out about his injured arm." Tiny said. "Nobody is eliminated.

"Hardly a tough one." Richard said.

"They get tougher. Who has the most votes cast against them? A. Karen or B. Stinky?" Tiny asked.

It took a few people think but everyone raised their answers. Oscar, Cassie, Kao and Sally had held up B while the others held up A.

"The answer is A. Karen had far more votes than Stinky." Tiny said. "Oscar, Cassie, Kao and Sally are out. Take a seat next to me."

"I could have sworn the votes Stinky got to win counted." Oscar muttered as the others walk off."

"Next question. Who was the first victim of Hank's bullying?" Tiny said. "A. Mignon or B. Nermal?"

The answers were definitely more divided. Andrew, Mortimer, Prick and Coco held up A while Janet, Ronald, Catherine, Bill and Richard held up B."

"The correct answer is A. Hank then really went after Nermal until after Mignon got kidnapped and ganged up on with Lucy." Tiny said. "Andrew, Mortimer, Prick and Coco are out."

Coco growled putting down her tablet. "Of all the low-down dirty tricks."

"What was that, lassie?" Prick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

"All right. Next question. Who was the main person for getting out Blake? A. Megan or B. Regina?"

Janet, Ronald and Richard held up A while Catherine and Bill held up B.

"The answer is A. Regina was unsure about getting Blake out until Megan told her that they had enough votes to get him out." Tiny said. "Catherine and Bill are out."

"I kinda figured that but still…" Catherine grumbled before looking at Ronald. "Good luck, Ronnie."

Bill on the other hand looked worried seeing who the last Plata was. "Just freaking perfect."

"Now for Immunity." Tiny said. "Without going over, tell me the number of all of the votes the eliminated contestants had gotten so far."

Janet, Ronald and Richard looked at each other before writing down the answer realizing how important this was. Soon, they raised their answers.

"All right. Ronald had written 26, Janet had written 28 and Richard had written 33." Tiny said. "The number of votes counted so far.

Everyone looked in suspense.

"…Is 30." Tiny said. "Richard had gone over leaving Janet with the highest. JANET WINS IMMUNITY!"

The brunette looked stunned as everyone cheered her on. Janet paused for a moment before jumping in joy.

**b(Later)/b**

"Congratulations, Janet. You had won Immunity granting you from Tribal Council!" Tiny said putting the headdress on Janet's head.

"Can't say I care for the design but I'll take it." The mercenary grinned.

"Now here is what the Tribal Council is going to work. You have until tomorrow night to decide who you will vote out." Tiny said. "Aurum will go to Tribal Council first where Janet is immune and vote someone off. And Plata will go to Tribal where Janet will spy on your conversation. When it is time to vote, Janet will give the Headdress to someone making them immune. You have at least a day to decide who. Because of this, nobody is going to Exile. You may head back to camp."

**b(Aurum Tribe)/b**

_i"Janet won Immunity today. Not that it is a bad thing. She wasn't my main target for the moment. Andrew is." Ronald said. "That man had been the biggest thorn in my side ever since Queenmon got voted out and I intend to get him out. I mean seriously, I know I am not most the likable of people but you think he would find a better hobby by now."/i_

Ronald, Catherine and Cassie stood in a ring talking.

"I think this Anti-Ronald campaign had been going on for far too long." Catherine said sternly.

"Agreed. Let's vote for him tonight." Ronald said.

"But what about the tiebreaker?" Cassie asked.

"Don't worry, yesterday. I spoke with Oscar. He is more than happy to get Andrew out." Catherine said.

"Really?" Cassie asked.

Catherine nodded her head. "I suppose that he isn't COMPLETELY useless."

_i"I am so sick of Andrew casting glares Ronald as if trying to skewer his body with knives. Hopefully we would get him out tonight." Catherine said crossing her arms. "Ronald seriously deserves a vacation for all the crap he been through so far."/i_

Meanwhile, Janet and Oscar were sitting on a log talking.

"So you are going to give Immunity to?" Oscar asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Janet said. "Heck, I don't even know the dynamics that is going on at that Tribal Council. Besides, we have to decide who we are getting out HERE."

Oscar's eyes widened before looking to the side. "Ah, yeah. About that…"

Suddenly, he noticed Andrew walking over.

"Uh-oh." Oscar said.

"Is something the matter, Andrew?" Janet asked.

The brown-haired man sighed before crossing his arms. "I know I had been going after Ronald for a while now but I had a good reason."

"Because he is a snake." Janet said.

"No… Well, yes but that is not the reason I want to get rid of him." Andrew said. "The reason I wanted to get rid of him is because he has an alliance of three."

Janet's eyes widened at this. "An alliance of three? Who's the third one?"

"Cassie." Andrew said.

"Was THAT why Ronald was so determined to keep her?" Janet cried in disbelief before slapping her head. "Ugh! How could I miss that?"

"Which is why we need to get together and take turns getting ready for a tiebreaker." Andrew said. "However by now, they had already gone to the fire pit practicing fires."

Oscar bit his lip. "Actually, they are not."

Janet and Andrew looked at Oscar in confusion.

"Huh?" Andrew asked.

Oscar poked his fingers together. "I told them that… I was voting with them tonight so they aren't expecting a tiebreaker."

Janet's eyes widened at this. "Oh no… I can't believe you did that."

Oscar looked down. "Well, Catherine actually came to ME and… How could I say no?"

"You could have at least said "I think about it!" Janet scolded.

_i"This is the first time that Catherine had asked me… For anything. So when she asked me to vote off Andrew, I kinda…" Oscar said flipping his fingers together. "Spoke without thinking, all right?"/i_

Andrew shook his head. "That was extremely stupid of you Oscar but I think we can work this to our advantage."

"Really?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, we have the element of surprise on our side." Andrew said. "They don't know Ronald and I are going into a tiebreaker."

Janet paused in thought. "Agreed. You could keep practicing fires until Ronald is oblivious. We can catch him by surprise."

Andrew gave a small smile. "Perfect."

The two then turned to Oscar.

"Well, Oscar?" Janet asked crossing her arms.

The orca whale looked at each other for a moment before sighing.

"I am with you." Oscar said.

_i"This is it. Either I go or Ronald goes and that's good enough for me. I knew Ronald was bad news from the start and I need to get rid of him before he gets the majority." Andrew said determined. "There is no way I am losing this tiebreaker."/i_

Unknown to the three, Cassie was spying on them from behind a tree. Her eyes widened in horror upon hearing what happened.

"I can't believe it! Oscar lied to Catherine!" Cassie said. "They are going to vote for Ronald to try to have him unprepared for the tiebreaker! I have to tell Ronald and Cat…"

However, she paused.

"Wait a minute. If I tell them, then they would just stomp over to Oscar and yell at them all over again!" Cassie said in despair. "They would try to get Oscar back on our side only with Janet and Andrew forcing him to go back! They would just cause more fighting and conflict."

With that, she paced in circles.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" Cassie said.

_i"I honestly don't know what to do here. If I tell my friends, they would start another riot. If I DON'T tell them, Ronald may lose in the tiebreaker and give Catherine even MORE reason to start a fight." Cassie cried. "What am I going to do?"/i_

**b(Plata Tribe)/b**

Everyone went back to camp. Not by the loss but by who had the power at the next Tribal Council.

_i"Tomorrow night was supposed to be smooth. Everyone will vote for Richard. Rich and I would vote for Mortimer and BOOM! Richard plays the Idol blindsiding him!" Prick growled. "But nooo, it can't be that easy! Janet has the power to give one of us Immunity which means the logical choice is to give Immunity to the biggest target. Which is as right now, Richard and Mortimer."/i_

Speaking of which, the two were talking together with Richard holding his Idol.

"Well, we got more than enough time to figure out who to use the Idol on." Richard mused. "Personally, I want to use it on Bill. His constant dagger glares is starting to annoy me."

"Mm-hmm…" Mortimer said.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "You know, we COULD just vote off Prick. He and Bill are both physical threats."

"Mmm… Yes, about that." Mortimer said.

"Hm?" Richard asked.

"Do we really need to use the Idol right away?" Mortimer asked. "After all, the others would still dislike you and still target you."

"Don't you think I know that?" Richard asked in disbelief. "I don't want to waste my Idol but I have no choice. As of right now, the targets are you and me. Or at least what Prick thinks."

"It is funny that you should mention him actually." Mortimer said.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

Mortimer gave a small smirk. "I think I got a small idea. Stay here. If this goes well, you may not have to play your Idol at all."

Richard's eyes widened at this. "Don't jest with me, Mortimer. You are actually suggesting that I may not need my Idol tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just sit here for down and we'll see how where this takes us." The duck said.

_i"Mortimer says I may not need to use my Idol tomorrow night. Which with everyone's mind-sets as it is, they want to boot me off." Richard mused. "Still, this is the most confident I had seen Mortimer all season and I have a feeling that it is not misplaced."/i_

Mortimer gave his way to the rest of the tribe minus Prick in the shelter.

"Um, guys. Can I talk to you about something?" Mortimer asked.

"Sure, Mort." Bill said.

The white-feathered man looked around. "Um, where's Prick?"

"In a confessional. Why?" Kao asked.

Mortimer sighed. "Listen, tell it to me straight. Am I going home tomorrow night?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Where did THAT come from?"

"Because I had been told that I was going home tonight." Mortimer said.

This startled the others.

"What?" Sally exclaimed.

"Yeah, Richard told me that I was going home tonight no matter what." Mortimer said.

"That creep!" Bill snarled.

"Yeah, I thought we were close but he told me that he had been told on what a waste of time saving me was." Mortimer explained looking down.

The others' eyes widened in realization.

"Wait. What?" Sally asked.

"What?" Mortimer asked. "What's wrong?"

Bill then got up, walked over to Mortimer and grabbed his shoulders.

"Tell me, Mort." The cop said in a half-plead. "What exactly did Richard say to you?"

The duck blinked twice. "Um, he said that he has no reason to keep me and he will do anything to survive."

"Did he say anything of how he was going to do it?" Bill asked.

"No, he just says that everyone dislikes him like he thinks." Mortimer said.

"And when did he tell you this?" Bill quizzed.

"This morning." Mortimer said.

Bill and the others looked stunned by this.

Bill suddenly coughed into his fist. "Mortimer, don't worry. None of us is writing down a single vote against you. Unlike Richard, we will look out for you."

"Thank you." Mortimer said in relief letting out a small sigh.

With that, he walked off carrying a small smirk on his face.

_i"So it seems Prick is all for getting me out. Well, seeing that he wants to gone so badly, perhaps he wouldn't mind that I give hints to the others that he had said the same thing." Mortimer smirked crossing his arms. "Whether I deserve it or not, I am sick and tired of being yelled by him."/i_

The others watched the duck leave stunned.

"Wait. Didn't Mortimer said that Richard had to be told that he didn't needed his ally anymore?" Bill asked. "What if he meant that literally?"

"You don't think?" Sally asked.

"No… I can't believe it." Bill said shaking his head before narrowing his eyes. "I WON'T believe it. He wouldn't be THAT selfish."

"I dunno. Prick REALLY doesn't like to hold back about how much Mortimer deserves to be here over Amber." Sally frowned.

"But despite having a short temper and a violent streak, Prick is a good guy." Kao said.

Bill shook his head. "We are arguing in circles."

"Hey, I have a suggestion." Coco piped up. "Why not ask Prick himself?"

"Right…" Bill said.

_i"So if our fears are correct, Prick used the time to talk to Richard about our plan to warn him instead and use his Idol on Mortimer. Which means until Richard who loop-holed around lying, Prick straight up lied to Bill's face." Coco mused before pausing. "Is it me or am I starting to get irrelevant?"/i_

**b(Day 18; Aurum Tribe)/b**

_i"We are going to Tribal Council tonight and I am still wondering on who to give my necklace to. The little girl? The worrisome duck?" Janet said before shaking her head. "I don't even know if they are the main target on Plata."/i_

Meanwhile, Cassie was deciding on what she was going to do.

"Because I could re-convince Oscar to go back to our side and vote off Andrew." She said. "Catherine wants her gone so that should more than enough reason for him to flip."

She then paused.

"But… Despite having a crush on Catherine, he is very close friends with Janet. That means I would force him to choose between friends just for my sake." Cassie lamented. "But if I could get JANET to flip, I could… But how could I get her to see that Ronald is not as bad as she thought."

The red-head then grumbled before sitting down on a log.

"Why is this game so complicated? I know we are forced to vote each other off but to think that people would be so angry about it." She said. "Even when we win, we act like we lose. I'm sorry but how this "game" get to be called for if nobody have fun."

She then sighed before getting up.

"Well, I suppose there is nothing else to do here."

Later, she spoke with Janet and Oscar.

"WHAT!?" The two adults said in unison.

"That's right. That is what I am asking you to do." Cassie asked.

"But why in the heck?" Oscar asked in disbelief.

"I just felt it was the best move to make right now." Cassie shrugged.

Janet walked over to Cassie and crouched down to her level. "Cassie, think long and hard about this. This may haunt you for the rest of your life."

The French girl said looking to the side before looking back at Janet.

"I know. And I still want to do it." Cassie nodded looking serious.

Janet paused before giving a small sigh. "Okay, we'll see what we could do with Andrew."

"Thank you. And please, no matter what. Don't tell Catherine or Ronald." Cassie begged.

"I am almost afraid to do so." Janet lamented.

"Thank you." Cassie said.

Janet and Oscar looked at each other not liking where this was going.

_i"This is it. The biggest move I could ever make in my game. I know a lot of people would frown upon it but I just have a feeling that I have to choice." Cassie said with a deep sigh./i_

**b(Plata Tribe)/b**

Prick was leaning back-first against a tree thinking.

"What am I going to do? Janet has the power to give one of us Immunity tonight." Prick mused. "If he gives it to Immunity to Mortimer or Richard, the entire plan goes right out the window."

"I know, right?"

Prick jumped in his place to see Bill and Sally walking over.

"Oh, Bill, Sal. Didn't see you coming?" Prick asked.

"Yeah, anyway, I agree if Richard or Mortimer gets that headdress, we may be in trouble." Bill frowned.

"Tell me about it." Prick said rolling his eyes.

"Listen, I know we should be worrying about the headdress but I want you to go over what you said to Richard." Bill said.

"Huh? Why?" Prick asked confused.

"Richard is a pretty sneaky guy. He may be able to see through your lie." Bill said.

Prick paused before narrowing his eyes. "So what are you saying, Bill? You think I am not smart."

Sally's face fell. "Uh-oh."

_i"No, I didn't really get offended by the comment. I may have a short fuse but I don't explode over things like that." Prick said looking to the side. "But I can't answer Bill's query right away. I need at least a few seconds to think up of a good lie."/i_

"Prick, come on, don't be like this." Bill scolded. "I just wanted to know in detail how well it did to make sure Richard fell for it."

"He did! AND you didn't have any problem believing me earlier this morning." Prick scolded.

"Well, I thought about it and I can't afford thinking that Richard may catch on." Bill said.

The brown-furred man snorted. "Paranoid much, beardy?"

Bill growled. "For your information, you have a beard too. All over your place."

Prick rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, I'll tell you. I told him that I had managed to persuade you to vote for Mortimer because he was weak, wimpy and a jinx."

"And that's it?" Bill asked.

"That's it." Prick said. "Happy?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Quite."

With that, he and Sally walked off. Prick glared at them for a moment before sighing in relief.

"Whew, that was a close one." Prick said before smirking. "Just goes to show that I am sharper than my quills."

"So what do you think?" Sally asked.

"He is lying. Definitely lying." Bill said sternly.

"How could you be so sure?" Sally asked.

"I am a cop. I know these things." Bill said. "Now Prick may have a short temper but you think he wouldn't snap at us for asking how exactly the meeting between him and Richard went."

"I agree. As weird as it sounds, it is unlike him to snap like that." Sally said. "But do you really think that…?"

"Yep." Bill said narrowing his eyes. "He plotted with Richard to use his Idol to take out Mortimer."

_i"I can't believe Prick! Even though Richard is a snake, he still selfishly plotted to get Mortimer out just because he doesn't like him." Sally said angrily. "Right now, I am more mad at him than Richard. At least Richard more or less didn't lie to me but Prick, our own friend lied to our faces!"/i_

"Now what?" The Street Fighter lamented. "Richard is going to play his Idol regardless if Janet gives him Immunity or not."

"Easy. Vote off Prick." Bill said simply looking determined.

Sally paused before sighing. "Yeah, even if he didn't deserve it, it is not like we have much of a choice at the moment."

"Precisely." Bill said.

_i"So Prick thinks he could have this "It's my way or the highway" attitude and try to keep someone most of the tribe dislikes." Bill said angrily. "Well if that is the case, don't let the trucks run you over while on the highway."/i_

Meanwhile, Mortimer was watching Richard working on something with a piece of wood.

"I must say, Mortimer. If this work, this will be without a doubt, your finest moment." Richard smirked as Mortimer beamed.

**b(Tribal Council)/b**

The Aurum members gave their way up to Tribal Council where Tiny is waiting.

"Greetings, Aurum." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Janet, you had won Immunity. How does it feel?" Tiny asked.

"It feels fantastic!" The brunette grinned. "Not only I beat twelve different people but I had won the chance to give Immunity to another tribe."

"Glad to hear it." Tiny smirked. "Ronald, how do you feel about getting Max?"

"It was amazing!" The still-pink rat grinned. "After what that idiot had done to me, it was proper karma."

"You wouldn't know karma if it bit you in the tail." Andrew muttered. "Which it will."

"Nobody likes a sore loser, Andrew." Ronald smirked.

"Andrew, you seem to disagree with what they did to Max." Tiny said.

"Of course!" The archaeologist said indignantly. "They treated a grade-school immature prank as a freaking murder!"

"And theft!" Catherine snapped. "He stole my hair-dye to perform the little prank."

"That still didn't warrant for your overreaction!" Andrew scolded.

"You wouldn't say that if it happened to you or your friends." Ronald said.

"Don't you DARE turn this around!" Andrew snapped.

The half of the tribe shook their heads while Tiny rolled his eyes.

"Catherine, could you please tell why you guys can't get along?" Tiny asked.

"It is not my fault!" The pink-haired girl insisted. "Andrew had been doing nothing but stalk Ronnie like a hawk!"

"I am "stalking Ronnie" because he is up to something!" The father snapped.

"Being a bigot isn't going to make you likable, bub." Catherine spat.

"Like you have any right to call anyone unlikable!" Andrew snapped.

"Cassie, what are you thinking about right now?" Tiny asked.

"I am just thinking about my home and how peaceful it is." The young girl said.

"Feeling homesick?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, quite a bit." Cassie nodded.

"I see." Tiny said. "Oscar, how is this vote going to go?"

The orca whale sighed. "No matter what, someone will be upset."

"Sounds interesting." Tiny said. "It is almost time to vote. Janet, do you want to give up Immunity."

"No." Janet said softly.

"All right. You cannot vote for Janet. Everyone else is fair game." Tiny said. "Andrew, you're up."

The middle-aged man grumpily made his way over still upset over what Ronald and Catherine said to them. With a sigh, he wrote down a name before putting in the urn.

Oscar got up dragging his tail behind him. Gulping as if he was swallowing a stone, he shakily wrote down a name.

Ronald smirked before making his way over to the voting table. He grabbed the pen. "I been training. I am finally going to pluck you from my side." He said holding up "Andrew".

Janet adjusted her headdress before making her way over biting her lip in progress. She sighed grabbing the pen. "I am completely lost this time around."

Catherine stormed over looking determined. Snatching the pen, she wasted no time writing down a name. "Get over your bias over rats, you creep."

Cassie walked over looking surprisingly confident. Stepping up the steps, she wrote down a name. "Just because I don't want the vote to be complicated."

With that, she ran back. Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for the votes to be read.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Andrew."

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Second vote, Andrew. Two votes, Andrew."

Andrew shook his head.

"Third vote, Cassie. Two votes, Andrew. One vote, Cassie."

This completely took Ronald and Catherine by surprise.

"Fourth vote, Oscar. Two votes, Andrew. One vote, Cassie. One vote, Oscar."

Oscar just sighed.

"Fifth vote, Cassie. Two votes, Andrew. Two votes, Cassie. One vote, Oscar. One vote left."

Catherine held her pink hair not believing what was happening.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor…"

Half of the tribe looked worried.

"…Is Cassie."

Ronald and Catherine were completely thunderstruck. Janet, Oscar and Andrew looked to the side while Cassie looked surprisingly calm.

"Cassie, you have to bring me your torch."

Catherine looked around before glaring at Oscar. "Oscar, you lied to me! You said that you will vote out Andrew but instead you caused… Whatever just happened!"

"No, wait! It is not like that!" The whale said waving his hands in front of his face.

"It is all right, Catherine." Cassie said getting up. "It is my own fault for voting for Oscar in the first place."

"Don't apologize! He deserved…" The student said before turning to see Cassie walk off carrying her torch. "Wait. What?"

"Cassie, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch. "You may now go."

"Au revoir! PLEASE try to tone down the yelling." The child said walking off.

Tiny watched her before turning to the others. "I… Be honest. I am completely stumped by what had just happened and judging by a couple of your reactions, you are also confused. Hopefully, you are able to figure out what just had happened. Janet, stay here for Plata's Tribal Council. The rest of you, head back to camp."

Everyone but Janet gathered their torches and headed back to camp with negative reactions. Catherine brought up the rear with her eyes filled with rage and tears. She doesn't know why Cassie went home but she was about to find out when Janet returns to camp.

_i"Oui, I admit it. I asked half of the tribe to vote me off. I know that was selfish but I just couldn't take it anymore. The yelling. The negative tension." Cassie said with a sigh. "While I wanted out, I feel sorry for Catherine and Ronald. I had left them both in a minority against Andrew. I hope that they could get through it."/i_

Janet waited patiently at the Jury Bench as Plata walked in with their torches.

"Welcome, Plata." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"As you can see, Janet is here to observe." Tiny said. "You may not communicate with her. Now, Sally. Could you exactly tell me what happened at the last Tribal Council."

The blonde woman let out a deep sigh. "I thought I was going to be the target that night so Richard told me to vote for Amber to keep myself safe. But as it turns out, MORTIMER, Richard's ally, was the target instead and he beat Amber in a tiebreaker."

"Wait. Is THAT the only reason she left?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Richard, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, it is. I saw a chance and I took it. I told her that she doesn't deserve to go and for her and Kao to vote for Amber." The Russian man explained.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Is something the matter, Bill?" Tiny asked.

"Noticed that she doesn't deserve to go?" The cop said. "That's because he is trying to get away with not lying."

"Ugh! For the last time, I didn't lie!" Richard snapped.

"And for the last time, I don't care. You purposely misled Sally and Kao into voting off an innocent person." Bill said.

"And I admitted to it." Richard scolded.

"Geez, and I thought OUR tribe had issues." Janet winced.

"Kao, what caused you and Sally to think that she was the target?" Tiny asked.

The Pianta paused. "When we lost that lacrosse Challenge and Prick yelled at Mortimer, we thought he was yelling at Sally."

"Wait. What?" Janet asked.

"But I didn't. I yelled at Mortimer only." Prick said crossing his arms.

"So I take it, you didn't care for Mortimer surviving the vote." Tiny said.

"Of course not!" The porcupine snapped.

"Wow, Mortimer, he didn't even TRIED to sugar-coat that he wanted you gone." Tiny said.

"Yeah and frankly by now, I am not surprised he didn't even bothering hiding it." The movie dome manager said rolling his eyes.

"That is your own fault for sucking." Prick spat.

"Look, I am sorry I cost our tribe the Challenge!" Mortimer insisted. "I had always been bad at sports!"

"It is not just our Challenge." Prick scolded. "You cost us the hand-cuffed Challenge. And you knocked me out TWICE!"

"And I like to say I am sorry but the truth of the matter is, you deserved it." Mortimer said.

This startled everyone.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Prick asked.

"Yeah. You had literally been dragging me around like a rag doll." Mortimer scolded. "Had I never tried to stop you, it would had been ME who was unconscious."

"Serves you right for not keeping up." Prick snapped.

"I WAS trying to keep up!" Mortimer insisted. "But it is hard to do so with a fat beak from slamming into the fence! I know that I am not the bravest or strongest person in the world but that doesn't mean you should treat me like that!"

Prick growled before sighing. "Okay, you know what, Mort? It's cool. I forgive you for costing us the Challenges but it is all going to be over soon."

Bill and Sally looked at each other.

"All right, should be an interesting." Tiny said. "Janet, you have the Immunity Headdress, it is up to YOU to give it to one person making them Immune."

The mercenary nodded before getting up and walking over. Everyone anxiously awaited wondering who would get the Idol.

"I give it to…" Janet said. "Kao."

Everyone especially the giant seemed shocked by this.

"Really?" Kao asked accepting the headdress. "Not that I am not grateful but I don't think I am leaving tonight."

"I know. You guys seem like you have a lot of issues between each other and I don't want to cause any more conflict between you." Janet said walking off.

"Thank you." Kao said as half of the tribe looked happy.

"All right, Janet, you may head back to camp." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, you cannot vote for Kao. Time to vote. Sally, you are up."

The young woman nodded before making her way over to the voting table. Despite having to double-guess, she wrote down a name with a determined glare.

Coco walked over looking down for some reason. Making her way up the ladder, she wrote down a name.

Mortimer slowly walked over at first. But why he made sure that he was out of everyone's sight, he clapped his hands together and pranced over like a little girl until he tripped. "I have to admit it. If it wasn't for you, I may never have a need to do that just now." Mortimer said holding up "Prick".

Bill stomped over looking vex. Snatching the pen, he scribbled down a name. "You brought this upon yourself."

Kao walked over wondering if he was doing the right thing. With a sigh, he made his choice and put it in the urn.

Prick narrowed his eyes before slamming him fist on the table. The pen flew up and he caught it. "Look, I don't hate you… That much but you ARE kinda useless." Prick said holding up "Mortimer".

Richard walked over adjusting his glasses with an interested smile. He picked up the pen. "This should be an eventful night."

With that, he walked back.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read the…"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone looked as Richard got up holding an Idol in his hands.

"I have something to play." Richard said walking over to Tiny.

The host examined it for a moment looking perplexed. "Um, Richard? This isn't the Hidden Immunity Idol."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes. You had found a fake." Tiny said.

"But I found it on Exile Island!" Richard yelled.

"Then, maybe somebody who came earlier found the real one first and planted it." Tiny shrugged before throwing it into the fire.

"A fake Idol!?" Coco cried in disbelief.

"All that worrying for nothing…" Sally sighed.

Bill smirked. "It IS satisfying seeing Richard look like a tool."

As Richard sat back down, Tiny began to read the votes.

"First vote, Prick."

Prick rolled his eyes knowing who cast it.

"Second vote, Mortimer. One vote, Prick. One vote, Mortimer.

Mortimer nodded his head.

"Third vote, Mortimer. Two votes, Mortimer. One vote, Prick.

Prick sighed. "Talk about a last-minute let-down."

"Fourth vote, Prick. Two votes, Mortimer. Two votes, Prick."

This completely caught Prick's attention.

"Fifth vote, Prick. Three votes, Prick. Two votes, Mortimer."

Prick's jaw dropped.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor… Is Prick."

The Irish man shook his head in disbelief. The others looked quite happy with the vote.

"Prick, you have to bring me your torch." Tiny said.

The porcupine got up flustered. "What the heck, lads and lassies!?"

"Don't play dumb!" Bill smirked. "We know what you and your new laddie, Richard are up too!"

Prick's eyes widened before turning to Richard who shrugged. Shaking his head, he grabbed his torch and made his way over to Tiny.

"Prick, the tribe has… Hey!"

Prick had snatched the torch and extinguished the flame himself. "Yeah, yeah. We heard it all before."

With that, he threw the snuffer like a piece of garbage and stomped off.

Tiny glared at him before turning to the others. "Safe to say Prick didn't saw that coming. Then again, NOBODY saw the fake Idol coming. Question is, who has the real Idol? You may head back to camp."

Everyone got up and grabbed their torches happy with the vote. Mortimer brought up the rear looking elated. Not only had he managed to vote off Prick but he also managed to talk back to him and it was fantastic. Everyone played out perfectly.

_i"I honestly don't know how they found out that I lied about tricking Richard into thinking Mortimer is the target. I guess those guys are more sharper than I gave them credit for." Prick said scratching his head. "Ah well, I wish I could say I had a good run but Mortimer outlasting me kinda ruined that moment for me."/i_

RESULTS

Cassie: Andrew, Janet, Oscar.

Andrew: Catherine, Ronald.

Oscar: Cassie.

Prick: Bill, Coco, Kao, Mortimer, Sally.

Mortimer: Prick, Richard.

And so Cassie and Prick are out. I'll be honest. I didn't had Cassie quit in earlier draft. She was supposed to just be voted out normally. However, I didn't know how to get rid of her. I couldn't get a reason for Catherine or Ronald to vote her out. So I just had the whole thing get the better of her and quit.

As for Prick, he was a fun person to write for despite being a "bully" character. He was short-tempered and yet had some complexity in mind. He could had gone a lot further if his dislike of Mortimer didn't blinded him and he ended up as an OTTN A-hole.

NOTE: Cassie was originally going to have brown hair but then I noticed that I already have a lot of brown haired people on this season.

NOTE2: I THINK I got the idea of a porcupine character from somewhere but as of right now, I had forgotten.


	8. Day 19 to 21

**(Plata Tribe)**

Everyone went back to camp happy with how the votes went out.

"_We had voted out Prick tonight. While I feel bad voting off someone close to us, I can't say he didn't deserve it." Kao sighed. "I mean I knew that he had a deep dislike for Mortimer but to think that he would lie to his own allies to get what he wants."_

"Hey, Richie Rich!" Bill called out. "Looks like your brains and brawn duo didn't work that well for you!"

The Russian man snarled. "Don't call me that."

With that, he walked off leaving the others staring at him.

"_Well, things went awkwardly at first but tonight went fantastic. We had voted out Prick, Richard's new partner-in-crime AND made him lose his Idol." Bill smirked. "Best of all, we got him to play a FAKE Idol. Meaning that he never had the real one to begin."_

"Good work, everyone." The cop grinned. "We voted off Prick and got Richard to waste his Idol."

"But it was a fake though." Sally pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. We still got him to play it." Bill said waving it off.

"Well, what now?" Kao asked.

"Well, Richard has no Idols, real or fake or any allies at the moment." Bill said before turning to Mortimer. "Right?"

"Right? Even after everything that happened, he STILL voted against me." Mortimer sighed. Kao patted a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Well, don't worry but he is all out of tricks." Bill reassured.

"Well, what now?" Sally asked.

"Let's just focus on voting off Richard and leave it at that." Bill shrugged.

Everyone nodded before they went to bad. Mortimer brought up the rear holding a grin.

"_Did you see the look on Prick's face when I talked back to him? It was absolutely priceless! Best of all, I had managed to get him out AND keep Richard and his Idol!" Mortimer grinned. "Thanks to that fake Idol Richard played, nobody suspects that he has the real Idol."_

**(Day 19; Aurum Tribe)**

"How could you do such a thing!?"

Janet and Oscar winced as Andrew merely crossed his arms. Catherine glared daggers at the two as Ronald walked up behind her looking just as furious.

"_Last night, Cassie had gone home. Despite it should at least be a tiebreaker. I don't know what in Hades happened but Catherine and I are going than willing to find out!" Ronald said crossing his arms._

"Oscar, you said that you would vote off Andrew and yet not only sided with him but you voted out Cassie as well?" Catherine demanded. "Why?"

"Um, well…" The muscleman said poking his fingers together.

"You are STALLING!" Catherine shrieked.

"_The main reason we voted out Cassie is… because she literally asked for it. She just came to us and told us to vote her out." Oscar sighed. "Must have broken down from all of the fighting. Worst of all, she made us promise not to tell her allies which make things even more worse for me and Catherine."_

"Oscar, you call yourself a man and yet you won't look at me in the face to admit that you lied to it earlier?" Catherine asked in exasperation.

"As much as I am just as upset about Cassie leaving, I got another issue that needs addressing." Ronald said stepping forward. "Why did Cassie voted for Oscar?"

"Hey, yeah! Why?" Catherine said crossing her arms.

Janet and Oscar looked at each other not sure how to respond.

"How should we know? We don't control how that kid works." Janet said.

"That's BULL! You didn't want to go into a tiebreaker so you did what Barry did last season and trick Cassie into voting for Oscar!" Catherine snapped. "Am I right?"

"Dun… Dun… Dun…" Oscar started in a desperate attempt to say something.

"Dun, dun, dumb? Yeah, you are." Catherine said crossing her arms. "Andrew, you claimed to be a good father but what you did contradict that statement."

Andrew's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"You heard me!" Catherine snapped. "The "warm" and "caring" father took advantage of a little girl's naiveté and voted her out! A little girl, Andrew!"

The brown-haired man narrowed his eyes with his eyebrow started to twitch.

"_She just couldn't make it easy. She just HAD to turn the conversation into a full-frontal war. Well, I am sick and tired just playing the "Voice of reason." Andrew snarled. "I am going to show that brat and rat exactly what I had thought about them for the former's comment!"_

"Don't you dare talk that way about my father skills, you inconsiderate brat!" The archaeologist snapped.

"After what you did to Cassie, I believe Catherine has more than enough reason." Ronald said flatly.

"Oh, because we "lied" to her, that gives you two the right to be so high-and-mighty?" Andrew asked. "Well, it doesn't seeing because that is not even why Cassie went home."

Janet and Oscar's eyes bugged out as Catherine and Ronald looked confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

"What are you doing?" Janet said through gritted teeth.

"You really know we voted out Cassie? Because she asked for it." Andrew said. "And not because she deserved it but because she wanted to QUIT."

Catherine's eyes widened at this.

"That's right. Cassie came to Janet and Oscar earlier and asked if they could vote for her." Andrew said shaking his head. "I am not surprised with the hard amount of stress you had been putting the poor girl through."

Catherine stood in her place stunned for a moment before pausing.

"That's a lie! I don't believe you!" Catherine roared.

"Why? Because you realize how unlikable you truly are?" Andrew asked crossing his arms.

"Hey, quit it!" Oscar snapped.

"Say the guy who had lied to his so-called crush in their face." Andrew said flatly.

Oscar winced before stepping back and looking down.

"Andrew!" Janet said.

"Cassie was fed up, all right? She was getting sick and tired out of all the needless fighting over every little thing." Andrew said. "Starting an argument after we WON a Challenge. Treating a grade-school prank like it is murder."

Catherine shook her head. "S-Shut up!"

"What? Can't handle the truth!" Andrew said crossing his arms. "Well, face reality, kiddo. Cassie is gone because of you!"

"I said shut up!" Catherine roared. "Or not! You know what? I don't care anymore! Just… Just do what you want, okay?"

With that, she began to storm off.

"Cathy, wait!" Oscar called out.

The young woman immediately whirled around furiously. "Don't you DARE call me by a name of endearment! You knew that Cassie was going to quit and yet you let me in the dark about it! How could I, heck ANYONE trust you with anything!"

Oscar looked like someone had stabbed him in the heart. Catherine then turned around and stormed off.

"_Stupid, stupid, everything is just freaking stupid… I knew that Cassie said that she was getting fed up with all of the fighting but to think that she would quit…" Catherine said wiping away her tears. "Why didn't she tell me? Furthermore, why didn't Oscar, someone who had going out of their way to impress me lie to my way."_

Ronald glared at Andrew before following Catherine.

Janet glared at Andrew. "Andrew, this is EXACTLY why Cassie made us promise not to tell them."

The father returned the glare before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"I had it with that girl and her rat, Janet." Andrew said. "She just rubs me the wrong way and when she started to act all high-and-mighty, I just couldn't resist rubbing in the dirt of how much of a hypocrite she was."

With that, he walked off with Janet watching him leave.

"Well, NOW what are we going to do…?" Janet started turning to Oscar for support.

Only to find Oscar was sulking off sadly. Janet paused before looking down with a sigh.

"Good work, Janet. Nobody is thinking of voting you out." Janet said sitting down on a log. "The tribe is in shambles and at least two people are emotionally scarred but at least nobody is going to write your name down."

**(Plata Tribe)**

Richard stood against a tree crossing his arms. Suddenly, Mortimer came in looking pleased.

"Did you see me last night?" Mortimer beamed.

"I did and I am more than impressed." Richard smiled. "I am quite proud to see you stand up to Prick."

"Trust me. It was very rewarding in itself to do so." Mortimer said giving a sigh of relief. "Especially when he called me out in front of everyone like that."

"_I am glad to see that Mortimer is finally standing up for himself. Prick may be stronger than him but he can't do anything to him physical-wise so there was no reason to let Mortimer walk over him." Richard said before holding up an Idol. "Not only that, he gave a great way to keep my Idol."_

"That was a great Tribal Council." The Russian man smirked. "We not only kept the both of us but I get to keep my Idol."

"Indeed, the others think you had wasted it." Mortimer said.

"ESPECIALLY Bill." Richard said rolling his eyes. "He just felt it was necessary to rub it in my face."

"Well, it doesn't matter because the only person who knows you still have the real Idol is you and me." Mortimer said.

"Indeed." Richard said. "Incidentally, what is he planning as we speak?"

Mortimer merely shrugged. "Nothing yet. They think you are a sitting duck at the moment."

Richard gave a smirk. "Perfect. That means nobody would expect my bishop until it is too late."

"We mustn't be cocky." Mortimer said. "Even if you use the Idol on yourself, they would still go after you."

"I know that. That is why I am thinking of a way to use my Idol as late as possible." Richard said.

"Right. Anyway, I think I should go now, we don't want to spread around suspicion." Mortimer explained.

"Agreed." Richard said. "You can come see me when you hear something interesting."

"_As of right now, I am Richard's only ally. Everyone just dislikes him and at least have polite indifference towards him." Mortimer explained. "That is why Richard cast a hinky vote against me. Because I want everyone to think that we are not friends at the moment. Not something I am proud of but as of right now, we need to talk when they are going to vote off Richard and how."_

With that, the duck said his farewells to Richard for now and made sure back to camp where the others were talking.

"Hey, Mortimer. Where have you been?" Kao greeted.

"Just for a walk." The middle-aged man said trying to keep a straight face.

**(Day 20; Aurum Tribe)**

Things were eerily quiet at the Aurum tribe. Mainly due to the tribe not wanting to do anything with each other at the moment.

Catherine slowly combed the back of Ronald's fur in a vain attempt to try to get the pink stuff off of her fur. She had a solemn look on her face the whole time.

Oscar looked from afar at the fire pit with a sad look on his face. With a deep sigh, he looked down disappointed in himself.

Suddenly, he snarled. Turning his head to glare straight into the entrance of the shelter where Andrew was lying down. Suddenly, the father had noticed Oscar giving him the evil eye.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"Don't you what me?" Oscar snapped. "You know exactly what?"

"No. What?" Andrew asked in annoyance.

Oscar's eyebrow twitched. "You are doing it on purpose, aren't you?"

"Doing what on purpose?" Andrew asked.

"Doing what on purpose of course!" Oscar snapped.

"What!?"

"What what! That's what!"

"Guys, shut up… You are giving me a freaking headache." Ronald muttered.

"He started it!" Andrew said pointing at Oscar.

"No, I didn't. Because you don't know what I am yelling about." The whale snapped.

"FINALLY we are getting somewhere!" Andrew said.

Suddenly, Janet walked in. "Okay. Now I think you guys are fighting just for the sake for fighting."

"_Might as well change our tribe name from Aurum to Costa De New Jersey. Seriously, there are only certain duos that can be around each other WITHOUT casting a death glare." Janet said shaking her head. "A part of me is hoping for a late merge because at the state this tribe is at, Plata will absolutely DESTROY us when we merge."_

"Look, can we at least listen to what this letter says WITHOUT getting into a fight?" The woman pleaded while holding up a letter.

Everyone stared at each other before scoffing and looking the other way.

"Okay… I take that as a maybe." Janet said before sighing and reading the letter. "How well do you know the OTHER tribe?"

"Uh-oh. I seen those types of Challenges before." Catherine muttered.

"I don't really mind." Ronald said crossing his arms. "Because as of right now, I want to know the other tribe a lot of you."

"Feeling mutual, rat." Andrew spat.

Janet just groaned.

"_Out of all different types of Challenges, this type of Challenge is the one I needed most right now because it wants us to find out about the other tribe." Catherine grumbled. "How can we find out about the other tribe if our OWN tribe want to see each other die in a fire?"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

Seeing that both tribes had went to Tribal Council, they both went to their mats at the same time.

"We now bring in both Aurum and Plata." Tiny said. "Cassie voted off by Aurum and Prick voted off by Plata."

"It was probably only a matter of time." Richard shrugged.

"They got rid of Prick?" Oscar asked in surprise.

"Considering how he was acting at the Tribal Council, I am not surprised." Janet said shaking her head.

"We'll now go into our next Challenge." Tiny said pointing to two tables. "I will take turns asking you different questions about the other tribe and you have to figure out which person that is. If you get it right, you can eliminate one person from the other tribe but if you get it wrong, you have to eliminate one of your own. Whoever eliminates all of the members of the other tribe wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip on a boat exploring a river." Tiny said. "Now Plata has one extra member, who is sitting out?"

"I will." Kao said.

"All right. Kao, stand by me." Tiny said. "The rest of you, get ready."

**(Later)**

"All right. Plata had won the coin toss and they chose answer the first question." Tiny said. "Who's on Aurum lives in a giant dumbbell?"

Richard blinked twice in confusion. "A dumbbell? Who in the world lives is absurd enough to live in a dumbbell?"

Coco suddenly brightened up. "I know! That Oscar guy!"

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Of course! He comes from a cartoon where the main cast lives in a pineapple, under a rock and even one of those things from Easter Island." Coco said.

"Well, it settled." Bill nodded. "We choose Oscar."

"That is correct." Tiny said. "You may eliminate someone from the other tribe."

"We pick Janet." Bill said.

The mercenary looked back and forth between her tribe before frowning. "Uh-oh."

"Next question for Aurum." Tiny said. "Who on Plata is close to the marines?"

"Marines? It is that Coco kid." Ronald said.

"Yeah. The marines are more or less the police force of that node." Catherine said. "We choose Bill."

"And you chose right." Tiny said. "Who are you eliminating?"

"Richard." Oscar said.

The dark-haired man snarled before walking off.

"Next question for Plata. Who on Aurum has a liking in art?" Tiny asked.

Sally's face fell. "Oh snap!"

"How about Ronald? He seems like the type to be into art." Bill said.

"But what about Andrew? He is an archaeologist and that requires a good eye for art." Mortimer suggested.

"Hmm… I guess that could work…" Bill mused. "We should Andrew."

"Wrong. The correct answer is Cassie." Tiny said.

"Cassie?" Bill asked before narrowing his eyes. "No fair! You didn't say anything about previous eliminated people."

Tiny merely shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. Anyway, seeing that you got it wrong, you have to eliminate one of your own."

Sally shook her head before walking off. "I'm out."

"Next question for Aurum." Tiny said. "Who on Plata died three times?"

This startled most of the cast.

"Is that even possible?" Andrew asked in disbelief. "Dying THREE times?"

"How about Richard? He IS from Darkstalkers." Oscar said. "Maybe he is really a zombie, ghost or vampire who had been resurrected three times."

"Does he look ANYTHING like any of those things?" Catherine cried in disbelief.

"I think it is Amber." Ronald said. "She is from All Dogs Go to Heaven which stars an angel dog."

"How does THAT cause her to die three times?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she went to Earth after turning into an angel and got unlucky." Ronald snapped.

"That's a stupid answer!" Andrew snapped.

"At least it is an answer!" Catherine said before turning to the others. "We pick Amber."

"Wrong. The correct answer is Bill." Tiny said.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Ronald is wrong. Shocker, shocker."

"At least I am able to say something!" The rat snapped.

"I said something too." Oscar whined.

"Who cares? Your suggestion was beyond moronic." Catherine snapped. "In fact, just for that, we are eliminating you. Hit the bench, loser!"

Oscar winced at this before stalking off. Meanwhile, Mortimer and Coco cast Bill strange looks.

"Um, Bill? Is there something you want to tell us?" Mortimer gulped.

The bearded man merely sighed. "It's a long story."

"Next question for Plata." Tiny said. "Who's on Aurum has a passion for music?"

"Music? Do you think it is that Cassie girl again?" Mortimer asked. "She IS from Madeline, a cartoon where the cast sings a lot."

"But the same could be said for Oscar and his node." Bill said. "And I don't see Janet and Andrew being into music. Ah, I know!"

"Really?" Coco asked.

"Ronald!" Bill grinned.

"Ronald? The scary old rat?" Coco asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he is from Classic Disney." Bill said.

"But Ronald doesn't look like a music enthusiast." Mortimer said.

"Well, Cassie and Oscar had already been done so it is worth a shot." Bill shrugged. "We'll pick Ronald."

"Correct! It is Ronald." Tiny said. "You may now eliminate someone from Aurum."

"Ronald." Bill said proud of himself.

The rat snarled before stomping off.

"Next question for Aurum." Tiny said. "Who on Plata only get to be a fighter through special needs?"

"Hmm… I think that it is that Sally girl." Andrew said.

"No way! It is that scientist!" Catherine said. "Does he LOOK like a fighter?"

"Well, either does that Sally?" Andrew asked. "She looks more like she is going to mend a car!"

"I think it is Richard!" Catherine said narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I say it is Sally." Andrew said as the two glare daggers at each other.

"Well, it is too bad." Catherine said before turning to the front. "We choose Richard!"

"What!?" Andrew screamed in disbelief.

"Sorry, that is wrong." Tiny said.

"OH MY GOSH! I knew we were heading for disaster when you and I are the last ones up!" Andrew snapped. "If we just went with Sally like I asked…"

"It isn't Sally, instead." Tiny said scratching his head. "It is Nina."

"WHAT!?" Andrew cried in disbelief.

"Ha. Smarty-pants!" Catherine said sticking out her tongue.

Andrew growled. "All right, YOU'RE so smart! YOU bring us to victory!"

"All right, fine!" Catherine snapped.

"Fine!" Andrew said storming off.

Tiny blinked twice before speaking the next question. "All right. If Plata gets this question right, they win the game."

The three nodded.

"Who on Aurum has a vehicle named Streakster?" Tiny asked.

Mortimer's eyes widened at this. "I… I don't know who that could be."

"Hmm… Vehicle." Bill mused. "Vehicle. It is either a tank for Janet or a motorcycle for Max."

Coco paused. "Who names a tank?"

"Hmm… It is not out of the question but…" Bill said. "We choose Max."

"And you are correct." Tiny said. "PLATA WINS REWARD!"

Everyone on Plata cheered as Catherine angrily slammed her fist.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Plata. You had won Reward and will go on a next riverboat trip." Tiny said. "You also have the choice to send someone to Exile Island."

"Hmm… Whoever is going to find it…" Bill said. "We'll pick Ronald."

The rat looked surprisingly pleased as he nodded.

"Ronald, you will go to Exile Island will be have a chance to search for the Idol." Tiny said. "As for you, Aurum. I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Riverboat Ride)**

The six Plata members got on the boat ride for winning their Reward. They looked in awe at all of the scenery they were passing.

"Wow… This is beautiful." Kao said in awe.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you from Isle Delfino?"

Kao merely shrugged. "Yeah but I don't think we have riverboat rides through a jungle."

"_The riverboat ride was nothing like we have in Isle Delfino. I mean we have a rollercoaster, a casino and quite a few Yoshis but no classic riverboat." Kao said with an unseen smile. "It is quite refreshing that to do something that you expect to see in a place like my node but don't have it."_

The six had decided to split up. Richard had gone to the bar while Kao, Mortimer and Coco went to explore the boat. Sally laid against a railing overseeing the passing jungle. Bill had walked up to her.

"Hey, Sal." Bill grinned. "Enjoying the view?"

"Oh, yeah." The blonde woman said. "I had never seen anything like this before."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you a Street Fighter? Don't you travel the world?"

"Yeah, just to fight." Sally said. "I never really stopped to smell the roses."

"I see." Bill said. "So how are you feeling?"

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Um, fine. Why?"

"Oh, I am just concerned about you since these last few days." Bill said. "You seemed very upset."

Sally sighed before looking down. "Man, did I do."

"_I felt sorry for Sally, being tricked because she felt like the weakest player. She seemed to be doing so much better now but I just wanted to make sure." Bill said. "After all, she was pretty crushed when she realized that she had sent Amber home."_

"Well, like I said before. It wasn't your fault." Bill said. "It was Richard's."

Sally shook her head. "It doesn't matter who's the main problem. I had played a big part of it."

"Because he tricked you." Bill said.

"That is not why I am blaming myself." Sally sighed. "Richard tricked me… Because he saw me in my lowest state."

"That still doesn't give him the right to do so." Bill offered.

"But if I had just rally to save me instead of sitting around moping, Amber would probably still be here!" Sally insisted. "Instead, I just sit back and allow myself to listen to Richard."

Bill merely sighed. "Don't worry. He is gone next regardless."

"I know but still… That was careless of me." Sally said.

Bill paused for a moment before sighing. "What are you fighting for?"

Sally turned her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"What are you fighting for?" Bill asked turning towards the blonde. "You know. What is your motive?"

Sally paused for a moment. "Honestly… I have no motive. The closest thing I have is to pay the rent."

"And THAT'S why you are so unconfident." Bill said.

"Huh?" Sally asked.

"You have nothing to fight for." Bill said. "Without a goal, you cannot succeed."

"It's not like I fight just to bust people's skulls in!" Sally snapped.

"I know it. You have to find a way to pay the bills." Bill said. "But still, you need something to fight. Something that you KNOW that failure isn't an option."

Sally paused before looking to the side of the boat. "You really think so?"

"I know so! That is why I am a cop!" Bill grinned.

Sally paused before slowing nodded.

"_Something to fight for? Honestly, I had never thought that much because I had just been fighting to get through life." Sally paused. "Bill DOES have a point… Ryu fights for the experience and thrill, Chun-Li fights to avenge her father. Even El Fuerte fights to improve his cooking and trust me, he seriously needs it."_

**(Aurum Tribe)**

"_We lost the Challenge today. But you know what? Plata can keep their riverboat ride because they sent Ronald to Exile Island." Catherine said hugging her knees. "Which is great because we need that Idol more than enough. Honestly, the only person I could fully trust is Ronald."_

Janet and Oscar were talking to each other. Suddenly, Andrew walked up to them.

"All right, guys. I am here like you asked me to come." Andrew said rolling his eyes. "Let the scolding commence."

"I beg your pardon?" Janet asked blinking twice.

"Don't play dumb." Andrew said. "I had been summoned so I could be told that my treatment of Catherine is "wrong."

"You darn right, it is!" Oscar roared. "That is no way to speak to a lady!"

Andrew let out a mirthless lady. "If she is a lady then I am a rutabaga!"

"I turn you into root beer if you don't cut it out!" Oscar roared clenching a fist.

"Turn me into…" Andrew started. "A rutabaga isn't in ANY kind of list of ingredients for root beer, you moron!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Janet yelled. "Oscar, that is NOT why we called Andrew here.

Oscar crossed his arms with a scoff. "Still didn't like his attitude."

Janet shook her head. "Anyway, Ronald had gone to Exile Island."

Andrew slapped his forehead. "Ugh, don't remind me! With all of the clues so far, he may find it easily if that Richard guy didn't found it first!"

"Or Catherine." Janet said solemnly.

"_Catherine had gone to Exile Island on the third visit and Ronald is now there on the fifth one. Which means if Richard already doesn't have the Idol, one of them may have it." Janet frowned. "Which makes them the most dangerous people right now."_

"Wanna continue our little alliance before?" The mercenary said. "You know, to get out…"

"YES!" Andrew said with a big grin startling Janet and Oscar.

"Sheesh! Don't take so much time thinking it over!" Janet winced.

"So how are we going to do this?" Andrew asked.

"Um, well… Seeing that we have no way of knowing who will play the Idol, we have to divide the votes." Janet explained.

"How?" Andrew asked. "If they play the Idol on the person who gets two votes, one of us will still go."

"Dang. You are right." Janet frowned. "We have to convince them somehow that we are voting for one of them when we are really targeting the other."

Andrew paused before speaking up. "Just say I had been ranting about wanting Ronald out all day. They buy it and waste no time having Ronald use the Idol."

Janet rolled her eyes. "I agree."

Oscar bit his lip. "I don't know, guys. I am already in deep water with Catherine as it is."

"So? You already dug a grave too big to climb out of." Andrew said flatly. "No place to go but down."

"Andrew!" Janet snapped as Oscar growled.

"What? It is the truth!" The father shrugged. "He had gone way too far to go back now."

"Well, at least she is still here and I had a chance to speak with her, unlike with Max, Margo and Queenmon!" Oscar snarled.

"Oscar!" Janet roared.

"Oh-ho-ho! I just KNOW you did NOT just say that to me!" Andrew said.

"So what if I did?" Oscar asked.

"Oh for the love of tanks, shut up! Both of you!" Janet snapped. "Look, we have to get rid of one of them but we can't do that if you two are going at each other throats like lions!"

Oscar and Andrew glared at each other before looking away muttering under their breaths.

"_Honestly, I don't mind that Catherine will leave over Ronald because in my honest opinion, she had become just as bad as him. Maybe even worse." Andrew said holding his ears. "I knew that Oscar wasn't the brightest bulb in the box but to go so far to defend that… lack of better word, BANSHEE. Plus, we would get rid of their Idol."_

**(Exile Island)**

Ronald wasted no time getting off the boat and making his way towards the Island looking around.

"FINALLY! Some quiet time!" Ronald said in relief. "No Andrew glaring daggers at me! No Oscar trying in vain to get on Catherine's side!"

"_Our tribe had officially become a trainwreck. Normally, this should be all right for me but most of the trainwreck revolves around ME." Ronald said rolling his eyes. "Andrew is out for my blood. Oscar is a wishy-washy waste of space. And all Janet does is shout at them to stop with listen success. There is no two cents around it. I NEED that Idol."_

"As much as I like to relax, I have to look for that Idol." The rat said walking over to the sign and reading it. "Hmm… I know that this is the fifth visit but it also seems like they are BEGGING for me to find it."

He then smirked before walking off.

"Well, can't disappoint them, can we?"

"_When I find the Idol, I will use it that Andrew out of here. He had been a thorn in my side since Day 4 and the only reason I haven't gotten him out yet because I was too worried about staying alive." Ronald said with a growl. "And for some reason, ever since yesterday, I had hated him more than ever. I don't know why drives the hatred but maybe it is being with him for too long."_

Ronald started to dig in the spot where he believed the Idol should be using all fours. He continued digging for the spot. However, he found that he could not find it.

"How can this be?" Ronald said in disbelief. "The clues practically point to this spot."

He then stopped and sat up.

"Unless somebody already has it." The pink-furred rodent frowned. "But who? Catherine would had told me if she found it, I don't think Kao could find it on the first visit and anyone who even suggests Oscar deserves to have their intelligence question."

He the snarled as he crossed his arms. Looking around, he took a deep breath.

"Why does it always rain on me? Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?" Ronald sang. "Why does it always rain on me? Even when the sun is shining, I can't avoid the lightning."

"_Typical. Just. Freaking. Typical. We need that Idol more than ever but someone just HAD to find it first." Ronald snarled. "Worse of all, I think the others will believe I may have the Idol meaning they would definitely target me."_

**(Day 21; Riverboat Ride)**

Everyone had slept in the beds made for them sleeping peacefully. However, Coco slowly opened one eye. Looking around, she made sure everyone was sound asleep. Getting off her bed, she tiptoed towards the door.

When she was there, she slowly opened it and closed it behind her. With a smirk, she tiptoed off. When she made sure that she was out of hearing range to wake them up, she started to run with a grin on her face.

Soon, she had reached her destination. The bar. With a grin, she ran over to the bartender and climbed up onto the stool.

"Why, hello there, little lady." The bartender said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"A beer, please." Coco said cheerfully.

The bartender's grin vanished. "…What?"

"_Ugh, I am so sick of coconut milk and water! I want a proper drink! I am thirsty beyond belief for a beer!" Coco said before pausing. She then put her hands on her hips. "What? I am a pirate. Well, a daughter of one anyway and on the sea, there are no drinking laws."_

"You heard me. A beer." The dark-haired girl said.

The bartender said blinking his eyes. "Um, how old are you, sport?"

Coco narrowed her eyes. "Oh no. I know where THIS is going. Lookie here, bub. I am a pirate and I am from a world that doesn't have drinking laws so I have the right to a beer."

"That may be so, kid but you are not into your node." The bartender said. "You are in a node with drinking laws."

Coco slammed her fist on the table. "Don't you patronise me! I can handle it!"

The bartender stepped back. "What happened to the sweet little girl that came in here?"

"Buddy, that is to fool people." Coco said flatly. "Being nice doesn't get you far in life."

She then smirked.

"Speaking of which, how about a deal?" Coco asked. "You give me a beer. And you can sleep with me for a bit."

The bartender's pupils shrank before he stepped back. Staring in awe for a moment, he gave a creepy grin.

"Oh, why not?" The bartender smirked before turning around.

Coco squealed happily before clapping her hands together in joy. The bartender then gave Coco a giant drink in a beer mug. Coco yelled happily before turning around to make sure that nobody was coming in. With a smirk, she grabbed the mug with both hands and had a big gulp.

Suddenly, her eyes widened in shock. Putting the mug down with foam all over her mouth, she licked her lips.

"This can't be beer. It is way too swee…" Coco said before narrowing her eyes in realization. "Hey, this is ROOT beer!"

The bartender gave a carefree shrug. "Same diff."

"There's a BIG diff!" Coco roared.

"Now, now. We had a deal. I gave you some beer so we have to have a… SLUMBER PARTY!" The bartender grinned.

Coco growled. "Smug little extra!"

"See, Bill? She was right here the whole time!"

Coco jumped in her seat. Turning around, she saw the rest of the tribe walking down.

"Oh, thank goodness." Bill said sighing in relief. "Don't scare us like that!"

"Calm down, Bill. She was just getting a drink." Sally said.

"Um, right…" Coco said with a nervous giggle. She then noticed Bill holding a letter. "Oh, is it time for our next Challenge."

"Not yet. We still have until the end of the trip to go there." Bill said.

"Just enough time to bond with the man you seemed to be talking with." Kao smiled.

Coco chuckled nervously before glaring at the bartender who merely smirked.

"What does it say, anyway?" Richard asked.

"It says can you trust your tribe members?" Bill read.

At this point, everyone stared at Richard. The Russian man paused before crossing his arms.

"Very well. I will sit out." Richard spat. "I know when I am not wanted."

"You are still here so apparently you don't…" Bill muttered.

"_The goal of the next Challenge is apparently about trust. Not that I have a problem because I am okay with working with most of the cast." Sally said before frowning. "Except Richard. Hopefully if he does have to play, he doesn't have too much because I am still bitter and I think the feeling is starting to get mutual."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The two tribes made their way onto their mat.

"We now bring in Ronald from Exile." Tiny said as the pink rat walked in.

Ronald joined his tribe not without casting the other tribe a death glare for some reason.

"All right. Let's get to your next Immunity Challenge." Tiny said. "Everyone, take a look."

Everyone looked to see two giant sphere cages. They also saw a fence maze. Most of the cast groaned remembering the bruises they got from the hand-cuff Challenge.

"Here is your next Challenge. One person would be strapped inside the sphere while the rest of the tribe will be blindfolded. The person in the sphere has to direct the person inside of the sphere to the end of the maze." Tiny said. "First person to get their sphere to the end wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other with mixed reactions.

"Now Plata, you have one extra member." Tiny said. "Who are you sitting out?"

"We are sitting out Mortimer." Bill said.

"All right, Mortimer. Take a seat next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

They didn't take long to choose who gets to ride the sphere. Coco for Plata and Janet for Aurum.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready. GO!"

"Go straight, guys!" Janet said.

"All the way, everyone!" Coco said.

Both tribes nodded before pushing their respective spheres. Due to having more muscle, the Plata tribe were pulling ahead.

"Okay, guys. Slow down a bit." Coco said. "We are entering the fence maze."

"Okay, kid." Bill said.

"Guys, slow down for a bit." Janet said. "We are going in."

"Fine…" Catherine said.

"Okay, Catherine, Ronald, move backwards." Janet instructed bringing the ball over. "Oscar, Andrew. Push forward."

Everyone nodded as they did what they were told. Tiny and Mortimer watched as the two tribes continued to play.

"Who do you think will win?" Tiny asked.

"I think our team will win. Or at least that is what I hope." Mortimer said. "Then again, we have more muscle pushing the sphere AND the person inside is lighter."

"Yeah but Janet is a trained mercenary so she should have no trouble with directions." Tiny said.

Mortimer looked at Aurum's sphere. "Judging from the way Aurum been acting recently, they need much more than direction to win."

The two tribes continued to navigate their spheres through the maze.

"All right. We are almost there, guys." Coco said. "Just make a turn around this corner."

"Got it." Sally said.

Oscar saw this and frowned. "Dang it! We are behind!"

"There is nothing we can do about it." Janet said. "We just need to bring up the pace."

"Don't have to tell ME twice!" Oscar said rolling the ball forward.

"NO, Oscar!" Janet roared. "Catherine and Ronald…"

That was all she got up before Catherine was crushed between the fence and the sphere.

"And right between a fence." Janet said flatly.

Oscar winced not liking the sound of that. "Um, oops?"

"Just what the heck is wrong with you!?" Catherine roared.

"S-Sorry!" Oscar apologized.

"Oscar, shut up!" Ronald snapped. "You had apologized so much that they have no more meaning anymore!"

"Get this thing off of me!" Catherine roared.

"I am trying! I am trying!" Oscar said.

"Okay, Oscar! Gently pull the sphere opposite of my voice." Janet said.

"All right…" The whale said pulling it back.

However, he accidentally stepped on Andrew's foot.

"YOW!" Andrew yelped before hopping up and down holding his foot. "What do you think for breakfast? Cement!"

"Um, well…" Oscar started.

"Guys! Please!" Janet pleaded. "For ONCE in this stupid game, could you put aside the childish fight…"

"PLATA WINS IMMUNITY!"

"What!?" Everyone on Aurum explained.

Indeed, Plata had brought their sphere over the finish. They celebrated as they released Coco. Aurum looked absolutely exasperated.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Plata! For the fourth time in a way, you had won Immunity making you safe from Tribal Council." Tiny smiled.

He then turned to Aurum.

"As for the rest of you, Aurum. I got nothing for you but a date with Tribal Council. You may head back to camp."

**(Aurum Tribe)**

"_Ugh! Why is this happening!? Why are we losing so badly!? I mean the other tribe has a little girl, a nerd and a duck who looks like he is afraid of his own shadow!" Oscar growled. "To say that this is taking a negative toll of our morale is an understatement!"_

Ronald and Catherine were talking to each other.

"For the love of all that pure, PLEASE tell me that you found the Idol." Catherine pleaded.

Ronald sighed before shaking her head. Catherine's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! How are we going to survive the vote?" Catherine asked.

"Don't worry. We just need to convince either Janet and Oscar to vote off Andrew." Ronald reassured.

"Are you crazy!? There is no way I am trusting those two to get rid of that pest!" Catherine said holding her hair in despair. "Not after they kept us in the dark about Cassie's quit!"

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "Indeed, I can trust those guys as far as I can throw them but as much as I hate to admit it, we need to convince them somehow to keep us."

"How?" Catherine asked. "I thought I could trust Oscar but he betrayed me! Even if we plead our case, how can we make sure they won't even take our suggestions to heart?"

Ronald bit his lip at this.

"_As much as I hate to admit but Catherine is right. I may be the last person to criticize someone for being untrustworthy but Catherine is literally the only one I can turn my back on." Ronald mused. "I can take the others' tales with a grain of salt."_

Meanwhile, Andrew, Janet and Oscar were talking.

"All right. Here is the plan." Andrew said. "I am going to pick a fight with Ronald and convince him that he is the target. Then, we'll vote for Catherine."

Janet nodded. "More or less seems sound."

Oscar frowned. "Does it have to be Catherine?"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!" Andrew snapped. "We need to flush out that idol and Ronald is the more likely one to play it!"

"So why are we taking it out on Catherine?" Oscar asked.

Andrew paused. "Because she is Ronald's biggest ally!"

"_Oscar needs a reality check. Catherine had never loved nor ever will love him. And frankly, he is wasting his time." Andrew said. "I could name at least twenty girls from memory that are more likable than Catherine."_

"Look, you BETTER not wimp out on us because I am not going home by an Idol because of a hopeless romantic." The father snapped.

"Hey!" Oscar roared.

Andrew then stormed off with the two glaring at him.

"It's official. I hate him with every bone in my body." Oscar growled.

"He HAS been acting insufferable the last couple of days." Janet frowned crossing her arms.

"Do we HAVE to vote off Catherine?" Oscar whined.

"Sorry, Oscar but Andrew is right." Janet shrugged. "We need to flush out that Idol."

"Then, what? Then, we have to deal with a vengeful Ronald at the merge!" Oscar said.

Janet was about to reply until she froze.

"Oh, right! I had forgotten all about the merge!" The mercenary said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, and if we make the merge, then Ronald would more than likely to betray us for sure." Oscar said.

Janet paused crossing her arms. "Hmm… Honestly, though. I am not really looking forward to the merge at all."

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Wait a minute!" Janet said.

"What? What is it?" Oscar asked.

"_After this Tribal Council, there will be ten people left in the game. Which means the merge has to be very soon." Janet said. "It leaves us with the question on who do you want to take with you knowing that you can more or less trust them."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five remaining Aurum members had gone to Tribal Council with their torches. Tiny was waiting for them.

"Welcome, Aurum." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Okay, first off. What the heck happened?" Tiny asked. "Catherine, do you know?"

"More or less." The teenager said looking to the side. "Cassie quit the game."

Tiny's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"You heard me!" Catherine roared. "She walked up to Janet, Oscar and Andrew asked them to vote her out without even telling me or Ronald!"

"That's because you are the problem." Andrew said without turning his head.

"EXCUSE ME!? You were the one who kept picking fights with us!" Catherine roared.

"ME? You were the one who get butthurt over every little thing!" Andrew snapped.

"Ugh! To think that you actual reproduced!" Catherine said in disgust.

"Enough!" Tiny shouted. "Oscar, is it true that she quit?"

"Yes…" The whale frowned. "She literally asked for it so we had no choice but to do so."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Catherine asked indignantly.

Oscar's pupils shrank. "Um, well… I…"

"You had been doing but trying to gain my respect." Catherine snapped. "How could I respect you kept something like that from me?"

"No, you don't understand!" Oscar said.

"No, YOU don't understand!" Catherine roared.

"Good grief. You guys make Mano looks like a bunch of girl scouts." Tiny groaned. "Janet, stupid question, did Cassie's quit affect the tribe?"

"Boy, did it ever." The woman groaned rolling her eyes. "This made Catherine and Ronald furious at the tribe which resulted in Catherine insulting Andrew's role as a father. Also, Oscar is mad at Andrew because Cassie quitting was supposed to be a secret."

"That was Catherine's fault!" Andrew insisted. "She insulted me so I have to join her unlikable she really was!"

"That still doesn't give the right to tell her!" Oscar snapped.

"Why? So I wouldn't make YOUR girlfriend angry?" Andrew asked.

"GIRLFRIEND!?" Catherine roared. "Are you purposely trying to get me kicked out for killing somebody well, it is WORKING!"

"Forget it, Catherine. These guys give Donald Duck a run for their money in terms of stubbornness." Ronald said rolling his eyes.

"Okay, Ronald. How is the vote going to go?" Tiny asked hoping to get to the voting as quickly as possible.

"I just want it to be over with." The rat grumbled. For once, he got an unanimous agreement.

"Finally, EVERYONE could agree on." Tiny said rolling his eyes. "It is time to vote. Catherine, you are up."

The pink-haired girl wasted no time getting up from her seat and practically sprinting to the voting table taking the pen. "I never want to see your awful face ever again." She said holding up "Andrew".

Janet narrowed her eyes looking serious. She wasted no time grabbing the pen. "Yes, this IS the best move I could make."

Oscar lumbered over scratching his head. Despite this, he shrugged before writing down a name and putting it in the urn.

Andrew glared before stomping over. Snatching the pen, he wrote down a name nearly making it hard to see. "You are without a doubt the most disobedient child I ever met!" He said holding up "Catherine".

Ronald walked over with crossed arms. Raising an eyebrow, he wrote down a name. "You are more a cockroach than a human."

With that, he returned as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited very impatiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out."

Janet, Oscar and Andrew looked surprised that Ronald didn't play his Idol.

"First vote, Andrew."

Andrew gave a small smirk before crossing his arms.

"Second vote, Catherine. One vote, Andrew. One vote, Catherine."

Catherine grunted in disgust.

"Third vote, Andrew. Two votes, Andrew. One vote, Catherine."

Andrew nodded his head.

"Eighth voted out of Survivor… Is Andrew."

Andrew sat thunderstruck by this. Ronald and Catherine were just as surprised. Oscar had a big grin on his face and Janet was just content.

"Andrew, you have to bring me your torch."

The father sat in his place for a moment before getting up angrily. "Okay, you know what? That's all right but I had just lost the last strand of respect for this tribe!"

With that, he snatched his torch and marched over to Tiny planting his torch in front of him.

"Andrew, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Have fun getting Pagonged, you morons!" Andrew said storming out.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Wow. For the first time since Queenmon's elimination, you had voted together to get rid on one castaway. Perhaps there IS still hope for you guys, after all. But we'll see… You may head back to camp."

The four got up and gathered their torches. Ronald and Catherine looked at each other in surprise. Sure, they were glad that they both were safe but Janet and Oscar had proven untrustworthy so there must be a reason why they decided to keep them. Question is, what?

"_I am done. I am done with the Aurum tribe. Now thanks to them, Ronald is going to dominate the merge and send them home in the most humiliating ways possible!" Andrew growled. "But you know what? I couldn't be more happier! Let stupidity get rewarded with what stupidity deserves I say!"_

RESULTS

Andrew: Catherine, Janet, Oscar, Ronald.

Catherine: Andrew.

And thus Andrew goes home next. Honestly, I just wanted Andrew to be a winner distraction and a major rival to Ronald and Catherine. His main goal is to give the two a hard time. I also wanted people to get a little annoyed with his insistence of getting Ronald out. Not that I wanted him to be COMPLETELY unlikable but while right about Ronald, he acted just as bad as he was.

NOTE: Andrew and Max switched boots in the early drafts. The reason I changed it around because I thought it would be better plot-wise for Andrew to last longer.


	9. Day 22 to 24

**(Aurum Tribe)**

In contrast to the constant shouting matches, the four Aurum members came back to camp quietly.

"_Tonight we had gotten rid of Andrew. You think I would be one of the happiest people on the island right now." Catherine said slowly. "Well, I am. But at the same time, we were just as blindsided by Andrew's elimination as much as him but question is… Why?"_

Ronald let out a long sigh. "Okay… I bite… How come you saved us back there?"

Oscar merely crossed his arms. "You're welcome."

"Oscar, shh!" Janet scolded.

"_I know that I was intended to vote off Catherine to get rid of the Idol and voting off Andrew literally seemed like a last-minute thing." Janet said. "But we have had full-reason for voting him off."_

"Listen, Catherine. Before I reply, you have to tell me something very important." The mercenary said.

"Um, sure." The pink-haired woman said.

"Do you like Andrew?" Janet asked.

Catherine paused. "Yes. I just continue arguing with him because that is what best friends do!"

"What kind of question is that?" Ronald asked in disbelief. "You saw how those two acted to each other!"

"All right, all right! A simple no would have sufficed!" Janet snapped. "Catherine, do you like Ronald?"

The teenaged gasped at this.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked before wrapping her arms around Ronald. "How could you NOT like Ronald?"

The rat tilted his head to the side trying to make a puppy-dog face. However, it just came out as creepy. Janet and Oscar winced before casting each other side glances.

"Riiiight." Janet said. "Anyway, that is why I voted out Andrew. With him gone, there are ten people left in the game."

"Aw, yes. And with the merge coming soon, we will be at a disadvantage in terms of numbers." Ronald said.

"Yes and if Andrew stayed, numbers would be the last of our troubles." Janet frowned. "If we don't get our act together, Plata will DESTROY us."

"So you got rid of Andrew because he is in most of the conflict." Catherine said.

"Yeah. With him here, it is impossible for us to regroup." Janet said. "Now that I saved you, all I could ask is could you vote with us?"

Ronald and Catherine paused before looking at each other. They then both nodded.

"All right, Janet. You got our cooperation." Ronald said. "If one of us go at the merge, the rest of us may go."

"Thank you." The brunette said in relief. "We are at a disadvantage as it is."

"Right." Catherine said before stretching. "Anyway, can we go to bed already? Thanks to that Tribal Council, I am spent."

"Well said." Janet said. "Let's go to bed."

"_Normally I would be a little wary about siding with Janet and Oscar but at the moment, what choice do I have? Tribe-wise, I am in the minority." Ronald sighed. "And if we don't regroup Aurum, I may as well kiss my tail goodbye the minute we merge."_

**(Day 22; Plata Tribe)**

Richard was sitting alone on a log. Coco was a bit of distance away eyeing him. With a smirk, she rubbed her hands together and made her way over.

"_You don't have to do a Survivor expert to do that with ten people left in the game, the merge is coming soon." Coco said crossing her arms. "For far too long, I had been being outshined in terms of gameplay by Richard and freaking Prick of all people! This may not help my gameplan but I need to do something to show I am more than a coattail-rider."_

"Hey, Richard!" The young girl said cheerfully coming over.

The Russian man looked in his direction. "Huh? Oh, greetings, Coco."

"How are you feeling today?" Coco asked.

"Um, fine." Richard said before looking around. "Um, does Bill know you are talking to me?"

"Oh, I am glad that you have asked, Richard." Coco said. "How many people are left in the game?"

"After Aurum had voted off one of their own last night, ten, of course." Richard said.

"Right! I had seen enough seasons to know that this is usually the time where people are getting ready for the merge." Coco said.

"Indeed. I had seen it a mile away." Richard said before raising an eyebrow. "But… What does this have to do with Bill?"

Coco sighed. "Even though we have more people, if we keep fighting, it won't matter. Aurum will beat us."

"Wait. Are you suggesting…?" Richard started.

"A truce, yes. Please, Richard. We need your vote." Coco begged.

The scientist paused at this. "Why? Even if I DO realign with you and vote off Aurum, how do I know that you won't pick me off at the Final 6."

"But I… Um, Mortimer thinks that may be the same case if you side with Aurum." Coco lied.

Richard's eyes widened at this. "Wait. MORTIMER said that?"

"Uh-huh." Coco nodded. "Also, if you side with Aurum, you would have to go into a tiebreaker. I remember how nervous at our last tiebreaker and I wasn't even one of the targets."

"I know what you mean…" Richard mused before pausing. "Wait. If Mortimer knows about this, why didn't he tell me instead? Or Bill at least?"

Coco paused sweating a bit. "Well, Mortimer and Bill are still mad at you for betraying their trust."

"If that's the case, why should I join you?" Richard scolded. "If I am going to be the fifth wheel of either side anyway, I rather take fifth place than sixth!"

"Um, well… We had a vote. Not an official one, of course." Coco said. "And in a majority, Kao and I managed to convince Bill and Mortimer to give you another chance with Sally being the swing vote."

Richard's eyes widened at this. "Wait. SALLY was the swing vote?"

"Yeah, the same girl you tricked. Now I know Mortimer and Bill isn't being nice right now but just give them some time." Coco said. "If you save them, you will regain their trust."

Richard paused for a moment. He then sighed. "All right. I can't promise anything but I will think about it."

"Thank you, Richard." Coco smiled. "Even if Mortimer and Bill says otherwise, we will all make sure you don't regret your decision.

"_Woo, I am good! I had managed to fool a scientist like Richard into believing that everyone is on his side when in reality, we are intending to turn everyone, even Aurum AGAINST him." Coco said rubbing her hands together. "Best of all, not only would Richard be blindsided but everyone would be blindsided asking "How did he let himself get voted off like that?"_

After the pirate girl said her goodbyes, she skipped off. Richard watched her leave with a frown.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Richard asked.

Mortimer then walked from behind the tree looking stunned.

"Richard, I do NOT in any way have any memory of me saying those things or us having some kind of discussion!" The duck insisted.

"I had figured." The dark-haired man said narrowing his eyes.

"_It's official. First chance I get, Mortimer and I are defecting to Aurum. Bill and Sally get upset when I manipulated the latter but look at what they are doing!" Richard snapped. "Using a nine-year-old to trick me! At least I had an excuse! Bill, you want to get rid of a "slimeball" which is why you are going after me. But the last time I checked, I didn't have a mirror attached to my face."_

**(Aurum Tribe)**

The four Aurum members sat around the fire pit.

"Ronald, Catherine, I have one question that had been bugging me." Janet said.

"What is it?" Ronald asked raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Why didn't you use the Idol last night?" Janet asked.

Catherine's eyes widened at this. "You think we wouldn't if we didn't have it! The only one who got our backs is each other!"

"Okay, okay." Janet said trying to calm Catherine now. "But if YOU don't have the Idol, then who does?"

"Richard." Ronald said. "Definitely Richard."

"Yeah. That Kao guy doesn't look like he would find the Idol on the first try." Catherine said.

"Yeah and I don't have it." Oscar piped up.

"We know." Catherine and Ronald said in deadpan unison.

Oscar pouted before crossing his arms.

Janet chuckled nervously. "Anywayyyyy, seeing that Richard has the Idol, maybe we could convince Plata to vote him out."

"That's a plan." Ronald nodded.

"_So Richard has the Idol, eh? Well, let's see if he is smart enough to play it when we try to get the rest of the tribe against him." Ronald said with a smirk. "When reaching the merge, I intend to take out all of the threats and Richard's Idol makes him the biggest one."_

"Do you really think that we could make the others fold just because he has an Idol?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, it worked for Belle and her Idol lie." Ronald shrugged.

"Yeah but how do we convince them that Richard has the Idol?" Janet asked. "The only way to confirm that he got it is our word."

Ronald paused crossing his arms. "Hmm… Okay, how about this? How about we split up and talk to separate people of Plata? One side will confront Richard about his Idol while the other side will warn the others?"

"Confront Richard?" Janet asked in disbelief. "Then what? Whoever he have in mind to target has now changed to you!"

"That won't happen." Ronald said with a smirk. "I intend to talk him down."

"Are you that confident you can do that?" Oscar asked. "I mean sure you can give him nightmares with that face of yours but you can only go so far with that."

Ronald growled, Janet glared at Oscar and Catherine merely gave a blank stare.

"Oscar, have you ever even recorded yourself talking and listen to yourself?" Catherine asked.

The whale hanged his head.

"_Great. Even though she agreed to align with me, I am STILL messing with up Catherine. Fortunately, she had downgraded from loud shouts to simple snarks." Oscar sighed. "Still I don't know whether she or I will be voted off next so I have to be a gentleman to her."_

"Anyway, what choice do we have? We already have the numbers against us." Ronald said.

Janet slowly nodded her head. "I'll try anything once."

"_The merge is always when the game kicks off with both tribes meeting each other with different strategies not knowing each other until it may be too late." Janet said. "I am not really looking forward to it but with the days counting them, might as well grin and bear it."_

**(Day 23; Plata Tribe)**

Everyone except Richard had gathered around the fire pit in a fashion similar to Aurum.

"All right, team. The merge should be starting anytime soon so we need to go over the gameplan." Bill said.

"Right. How are we going to handle Richard? He is most liable to backstab us." Sally said.

"Easy. Get to Aurum before he gets to them." Bill explained. "Then, we explain how untrustworthy he is."

Mortimer rolled his eyes making sure nobody notices him.

"_Untrustworthy? Ha! My feathery butt! He didn't even tell me about his scheme between him and Coco even though I am supposed to hate Richard right now!" Mortimer said crossing his arms. "Any guilt I had for lying to the others is now gone."_

"But what if Richard does the same?" Sally asked. "Well, he is quite the tricky one."

"Well, we'll just tell them the whole story and ask if Richard told them any part of the story when he went to them." Bill explained.

Coco gave a smug smirk.

"Do you think we will be able to vote Richard off?" Kao asked.

"I am positive." Bill said. "If we can sway Aurum to our side, it will be nine against one with no Idol to help Richard."

Mortimer looked to the side.

"Anyway, I think they would be more than happy to join us. What with the number differences and all." Bill shrugged.

Suddenly, Richard walked in holding a letter.

"Ah, you are all here." The man said. "Get ready. We have treemail."

Everyone nodded their heads as Richard read the letter.

"Are you ready for the game to change?" He said.

"Am I ever…" Bill muttered.

"_Yeah… You don't have to be an expert to know that this merge is going to be crazy." Sally said shaking her head._

**(Challenge Area)**

The Plata tribe made their way onto their mat to see Tiny.

"We now bring in the Aurum tribe." Tiny said as Aurum walked in. "Andrew voted off at the last Tribal Council."

"I wonder how come he got the boot." Kao said scratching his head.

"I don't know. This late in the game, it could be for anything." Sally said with a shrug.

"Anyway, first of all, I want to congratulate all of you for making the Final 10." Tiny said. "And for that, I will reward you."

Everyone looked happy for this.

"That's right. You are merging." Tiny said. "You have outlasted eight different people. Now you have to face it off against each other for yourself."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Now you have to choose a camp to go to so choose…" Tiny started.

"Plata." Catherine piped up.

"Huh?" Tiny asked.

"We choose Plata." Ronald added.

"It's Queenmon all over again." Tiny growled.

"Are you sure you don't want to think it over?" Kao asked.

"Our camp is literally a small island surrounded by a stream!" Catherine cried. "Of course we want to move to a different camp."

"I STILL think you are overreacting." Oscar said rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you are THAT enthaustic about it." Bill said scratching his head. "We'll stay at Plata."

"Fine, whatever." Tiny said. "Anyway, you still have to choose a tribe name in time for the Immunity Challenge. Anyway, you may head back to camp. All of you."

**(Merged Tribe)**

The ten newly-merged people made their way to their new camp. They found that the tribe flag was now brown.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Catherine cried. "This place IS a million times better than our camp."

"Is it really that bad?" Sally asked.

"Terrible. We had to wade through water just to get a bite to eat or to get the treemail!" Catherine cried.

"Wow… I may live in a node that is where most of the world is literally ocean but I don't think I could do that with my dress every day." Coco said in awe.

"Hey, you guys know any good fishing holes?" Janet asked.

"Well, we never fished but we saw a lot of fish at the shore." Bill said pointing to the end of the shore.

"Why, thank you." Janet smiled.

"Yeah…" Oscar grinned. He then scowled. "You murderers…"

Everyone froze in their spots before looking at Oscar.

"Um, what?" Bill asked.

"Huh?" Oscar asked looking back. "Where are these voices coming from?"

Plata looked stunned while Janet, Ronald and Catherine shook their heads.

"_Well, it wasn't easy. Actually once we got rid of Nina, it was! But still I had made the merge! Now nobody would even think about voting me off!" Coco smirked putting her hands behind her head. "Now I have to decide on my gameplan for the long run!"_

A little later, Ronald and Catherine were walking down the shore.

"Are you sure you want to go through with your plan, Ronnie?" Catherine asked.

"What choice do we have? We can't afford to pull any punches with the disadvantage we are at!" Ronald explained.

"_My plan is to come Richard face-to-face about his Idol and threaten that if he doesn't join us, we would tell the others about it thus losing everyone's trust in him." Ronald said rubbing his hands together. "I could see why the others are concerned about this but I know what I am doing."_

"Don't get me wrong but that Richard guy doesn't look friendly." Catherine said.

"Well, I just have to be less than friendly if his reaction is over-the-top, won't I?" Ronald asked. "Child, allow me to show you that you don't need a spellbook to work some magic."

Suddenly, he noticed Richard and Mortimer walking together talking.

"Ah, speaking of the devil!" Ronald said. "Ah, Richard!"

The dark-haired man stopped to see Ronald and Catherine coming over.

"Yes… Ronald, was it?" Richard asked.

"Yes, I just want to have a talk with." The rat said.

As he said this, Catherine stared intently at Mortimer. The duck shrank back a little.

"_Okay, so when Richard and Ronald started to talk, this Catherine girl keeps looking at me. It's giving me the creeps." Mortimer said before rolling his eyes. "Great. And I thought I was out of the woods with people after me when we got rid of Prick. Now I have another rival."_

"_Oh my gosh! Do you see the colour of Mortimer's feathers? It is like looking at a moving snowman!" Catherine said with sparkling eyes. "And they must feel just as soft. Like sleeping on a pillow!"_

"So I think I know why you wanted to talk to me." Richard said. "You wanted me to turn on my tribe, right?"

"Right." Ronald said waiting for Richard to ask what was in it for him.

"All right." Richard shrugged.

Ronald's smirk vanished as Catherine paused.

"Wait. What?" Ronald asked.

"You sure me. You want us to go against Plata right?" Richard asked. "Very well."

"We were thinking of going against them anyway." Mortimer shrugged.

"Now could we target Bill first if he doesn't win Immunity?" Richard asked.

"Um, well, I was thinking more of Kao but if he's the leader…" Ronald said still stunned.

"He is." Richard nodded.

"Then, okay, we'll target Bill first." Ronald said.

"Thank you. I am up to here with that man." Richard said. "Anyway, I don't think we should talk anymore in an area where anyone from Plata can see us."

"Heck, not even Richard and I are supposed to be together!" Mortimer added.

"Um, okay. Let's talk again in a secluded area." Ronald said.

Richard and Mortimer nodded before walking off leaving Ronald and Catherine frozen in place.

"Is this the type of magic you were talking about?" Catherine asked flatly.

"_It's no secret. Bill and I hate each other so why should I sit back and let them vote me out?" Richard said holding up his Idol. "I don't care if Mortimer and I would just be the first boots if we Pagong Plata, I still got my bishop. Mortimer is my king and whatever is left to fill the rest of the pieces will go to the rest of Aurum."_

"What!?" Janet exclaimed as Oscar went wide-eyed.

"You heard me." Bill said. "We want you to help us vote off Richard."

"You are willing to throw your own tribemate down the river?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Trust me. Being on the same tribe is the ONLY thing we have in common." Bill said.

"Yeah, he is a schemer." Sally said. "He cannot be trusted."

"_We need to get Aurum on our side before Richard tries to do the same with them. Thankfully, we managed to find Janet who is also their leader." Sally said in relief. "If we can convince her to go to our side, then the rest may follow."_

"And how can we trust you?" Janet asked.

"You don't. I give you that but trust me. Richard is even more untrustworthy." Bill said. "Come on, you were there at Prick's final Tribal Council."

"Yeah, what a mess that was." Janet winced. "All right… We will think about it."

"Thank you." Bill said as they watched Janet and Oscar leave.

"I dunno, Bill. They don't seem very convinced." Coco frowned.

"Well, we ARE voting off one of our own." Kao said shaking his head. "We are making ourselves look like backstabbers."

Bill turned around. "Hey, who says that Richard isn't doing the same thing to Ronald and Catherine as we speak?"

"Yeah, but all we got is our word." Sally frowned.

"Well, we just have to hope for the best." Bill mused.

"_This time, we WILL get him. We just need to convince Aurum that we are more trustworthy than Richard even though we won't prove ourselves." Bill said determined._

The two pairs of Aurum and joined each other at a log. They both stared at each other for a moment before sitting down all at the same time.

Oscar finally broke the silence. "…Anyone else expecting it to be a bit more harder?"

The others slowly nodded.

"…_Wow. I mean I know looking at Prick's final Tribal Council that Plata has issues but they are practically GIVING us the swing vote." Janet said in awe. "It just goes to show that just because you win a lot of Challenges, your tribe isn't that balanced."_

Later, everyone gathered around the tribe flag to name it.

"Well, here we are." Mortimer said. "About to name the flag. How are we going to do so?"

"Well, for the last two seasons, they had the name in a different language." Bill suggested. "So why don't we have the tribe name in a different language."

"Sure, it is a start." Sally nodded. "What language should the name be in?"

"Well, last season it was in that Al Bhed stuff. The season before that, it was in Japanese." Kao said. "What language should the name be in it this year?"

Oscar stared at Richard and pointed at him. "German?"

Richard growled. "Russian."

Oscar smirked before slamming his fist in his palm. "How about we have the tribe name in Russian? Nobody would ever do something in that!"

"Sounds like a great idea, Os!" Janet grinned. "We just pick a meaningful name and have Richard translate it into Russian."

Richard merely shrugged. "Why not?"

Everyone slowly agreed.

"All right. Everyone take turns saying names." Janet said. "Adventure."

"Priklyucheniye." Richard said flatly.

Everyone paused with wide eyes.

"This may be harder than I thought." Oscar frowned. "Um, tidal wave?"

"Prilivnaya Volna." Richard said.

"I can't even pronounce that." Coco frowned. "How about Lucky?"

"Udachlivyy."

Everyone frowned not liking where this was going.

"How are we going to find a tribe name if we can't even pronounce it?" Catherine asked.

"People, people. If our tribe name is going to be something long, it has to at least mean something!" Janet called out.

"What's wrong with Tidal Wave?" Oscar muttered.

"Does that mean to us as a whole?" Catherine asked.

Oscar frowned. "Um… We are… Awesome and tidal waves are awesome."

"How is a giant wave of doom awesome?" Mortimer asked in disbelief.

"Everything to him seeing that he is a whale." Ronald said rolling his non-existent pupils.

Kao paused. "Does the tribe name have to refer to all of us?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Sally shrugged.

"Well, how about Tenacity?" Kao asked.

"Tenacity?" Ronald asked.

"Why not? All of us have it. All of us want to make sure that their allies and them make it to the Finals." Kao explained. "Isn't that everyone's motive?"

Everyone paused for a moment.

"Actually, that is a great meaning for a tribe name." Catherine said. "I know. I had been through tough times before the merge."

"So you like it?" Kao asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Catherine beamed. "I don't even care how stupid the Russian translation for it sounds!"

"Then, you should know that it is Uporstvo." Richard said.

"Uporstvo?" Janet paused. "Uporstvo… Uporstvo…"

She then grinned.

"I like it!"

"I must admit. Once you said it, it kinda gets stuck." Ronald said.

"Yeah, it isn't TOO hard to pronounce." Sally agreed.

"So are we all in agreement?" Bill asked.

Everyone nodded. However, Oscar took the slowest.

"All right. Uporstvo, it is!" Bill grinned.

"Nice one, Kao!" Sally smiled.

The Pianta giggled a bit.

"_Wow… I just spoke what is on my mind about this new tribe as a whole and everyone just accepts it. I am so happy and proud that everyone had chosen MY tribe name idea!" Kao smiled._

As the others congratulated Kao, Oscar sat in his spot. He then got up and walked off.

"Huh? Oscar, where are you going?" Kao asked.

"The tribe has been named so there is no reason for me to hang here." The strongman said. "I am going for a swim."

With that, he literally walked into the ocean until he disappeared from sight.

"What's wrong with Oscar?" Coco asked.

"Beats me." Catherine shrugged.

"_That was my chance. My chance to impress Catherine with a very cool name. But she isn't. Instead, she gets impressed by Kao's name instead." Oscar said sadly. "So even complete strangers are better at impressing her than me."_

**(Day 24; Uporstvo Tribe)**

The Aurum members were talking to each other.

"I can't believe it! Those guys actually gave us the swing vote!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I know! For now, we just have to decide who to side with." Janet said.

Ronald paused crossing his arms. Catherine noticed this.

"Is something the matter, Ronnie?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, there is still the matter of Richard's Idol." The warlock said.

"Yeah, even though we side with her, we still can't completely trust him." Janet said. "But just because he has the Idol doesn't mean we have to side against him."

"I suppose." Ronald said.

"_I hate it when someone I am opposing may have something that could ruin me. Case and point, Richard's Idol." Ronald said. "Even if we do side with Richard and Mortimer, it is no secret that they will be the fifth and sixth wheels so if we make it that far, he will use it on one of us."_

"Anyway, who do we go for?" Janet asked. "Personally, I think we should go with Bill because I heard a lot of bad things about Richard."

"Yeah but if we go with Bill and successfully vote off Richard and Mortimer, then we have to go into a tiebreaker." Catherine explained.

"But there is still the case of the Idol." Ronald said. "Even if we side with Richard, we have to find a way to get rid of it before he uses it one of us."

The four people looked at each other for a moment. They then sighed in hopelessness.

"_You would think that having the swing vote practically GIVEN to us would make us happy but we are torn between two sides." Catherine explained. "Bill, Kao, Sally and Coco or Richard and Mortimer. Both sides have their pros and their cons and may affect us in the long run. The only upside that it isn't one of us."_

"Treemail!" A voice called out.

"Don't look now but it is time for our next Challenge." Janet said. "We can decide who to decide with after the Challenge."

Everyone nodded before walking off. Soon, they gathered around Kao holding a letter.

"What does it say, Kao?" Sally asked.

"It says "Have you ever been in a tug-of-war with more than one party?" The yellow giant asked.

"Tug-of-war with more than one party?" Oscar asked. "What does THAT even mean?"

"More parties? Then, that mean a TEN-way tug-of-war?" Janet asked.

This resulted in a bunch of mixed reaction with the others.

"_Me? In a Tug-of-war? Against a muscle-bound whale? A mercenary? A cop whose favourite food ISN'T donuts?" Mortimer cried in disbelief. Even if my new-found confidence, I can't face up to those guys!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The ten mergers made their way onto their new tribe mat.

"Greetings, castaways and welcome to your first individual Immunity Challenge." Tiny said. "First off, have you decided on a name?"

"Um, yes." Kao said stepping forward. "Uporstvo."

"Uporstvo? Huh, nice name." Tiny mused. "Does it mean anything?"

"Tenacity." Kao replied.

"Ah, I see. Good one." Tiny said. "Anyway, take a look at the ocean."

Everyone looked at the ocean to see ten long platforms standing high over the water.

"Here is your next Challenge. Easy to understand. Hard to do." Tiny said. "You will be pulling on a ten-way rope on the water while trying to stay on your platform. If you fall off, you are out. Last person standing wins Immunity guaranteeing an 1-in-9 shot of winning."

Nobody looked surprised by the explanation.

"All right, let's draw for spots." Tiny grinned.

**(Later)**

All ten contestants stood on a platform holding onto a rope connected to each other.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors ready, GO!"

Immediately everyone started to pull on their rope with all their might. They gritted their teeth not wanting to be the first person to fall into the water knowing that individual was on the line.

Suddenly, Coco fell into the water.

"And just in barely a minute, Coco is the first one in." Tiny said flatly.

"It's a good thing being good at Challenges is NOT part of my plan." Coco muttered swimming off.

Suddenly, Mortimer fell in followed by Ronald.

"And Mortimer and Ronald soon followed her into the water." Tiny said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mortimer asked floating away.

The seven remaining contestants continued to pull harder knowing how much they are to winning Immunity, they were. Everyone struggled to stay on.

Suddenly, Sally stumbled a bit and fell into the water with a splash.

"And Sally is the next one out." Tiny said.

Sally looked in the water in sadness before swimming off back to shore.

However as she did so, Catherine stumbled forward followed by Richard.

"And just like that, Catherine and Richard are gone." Tiny said.

"Should have seen THAT coming…" Catherine muttered swimming off.

"We are now down to four people!" Tiny announced. "Bill, Janet, Oscar and Kao! All of them want Immunity but only one could win it."

Hearing this made the four people even more determined to win as they put all of their remaining strength into winning.

However, Janet lost the pull-off as she fell into the water with a splash.

"And Janet is out." Tiny said.

"Hang in there, boys!" Janet called out swimming off.

Then, Bill stumbled forward and fell head-first into the water.

"And with Bill gone, it is now Oscar VS Kao!" Tiny called out.

Everyone watched as the two giants pulled hard on the rope. Oscar and Kao struggled to stay on. Both of them wanted to win Immunity on their own.

Suddenly, someone had stumbled forward and fell into the water with a big splash.

"Kao had fallen into the water!" Tiny shouted. "OSCAR WINS IMMUNITY!"

The orca whale cheered in victory before cannonballing straight into the water causing a large splash.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Oscar!" Tiny said putting the headdress on the muscleman's head. "You had Immunity guaranteeing an 1-in-9 chance of winning!"

"I don't even care how stupid-looking this is!" Oscar grinned.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, the game will be over for one of you. You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

"_Oh yeah! You know it! I had won the first Immunity individual Challenge! Well… Janet technically won it first but I found the one after the merge!" Oscar said with a grin. "Even though it is the only the first of many Challenges, it proves that I am the strongest one of the everyone here."_

Janet and Oscar were talking to Bill, Sally, Kao and Coco.

"Congrats on winning Immunity, Big O!" Bill grinned.

"Thank you!" The strongman said.

"So you have considered our offer?" Sally asked.

"I don't know." Janet mused. "Even if you claim that we can't trust Richard, we barely know you."

"Trust us." Bill reassured. "Why would we lie if this is a trick? Excuse me saying but right now, us Plata members could easily outnumber you guys."

"I know." Janet said shaking her head. "Still, we need more time for thinking so if you excuse us."

"All right." Bill said as Janet and Oscar walked off.

"_This is it. Either Richard goes or one of us goes. I sure hope that they choose us because if they choose to save Richard then they are working with a schemer." Bill said._

Meanwhile, Richard, Mortimer, Ronald and Catherine were talking beside the shelter.

"So shall we continue our chat?" Richard asked.

"Yes, let's." Ronald said narrowing his eyes. "Why should we trust you two?"

Richard gave an annoyed sigh. "Does that question stemmed from anything Bill said?"

"Um, no." Ronald asked raising his eyebrow.

"Good." Richard said sighing in relief. "Look, I won't pretend that I am the most loyal person in the game but Bill isn't much better."

"How so?" Ronald asked.

"How about he used a NINE-YEAR-OLD GIRL to lie to Richard for him?" Mortimer said narrowing his eyes.

Catherine's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Yeah and he didn't even tell me about it!" Mortimer growled. "And keep in mind that I was pretending to be his ally at the time!"

Ronald crossed his arms. "And how do I know that this isn't a trick?"

"How do YOU know what Bill saying isn't a trick?" Richard asked.

"What's with the riddles?" Catherine asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I am just saying." Richard said with a shrug. "Bill is liable to backstab as much as I do."

"And what happens if we side with you?" Ronald quizzed. "Would you stay loyal?"

"Yes. I want to sink their self-righteous ship as soon as possible." Richard agreed.

"And you will tell us anything that may help us?" Ronald asked.

"Um, sure." Richard mused.

Ronald glared at Richard for a moment. The latter looked creeped out for once. Mortimer and Catherine watched in confusion not liking where this was going.

"All right." Ronald said. "Thank you for your time. Come, Catherine."

With that, the rodent walked off. Despite stunned, Catherine ran off after the rat leaving Richard and Mortimer speechless.

"Okay, I knew there was something creepy with that guy from Day 1 but… That was just terrifying." Mortimer said. "What is up with that?"

Richard narrowed his eyes.

"A less than subtle way of saying that he doesn't trust me." The scientist said sternly.

Mortimer's eyes widened. "What? You are saying that they will go with Bill."

"I am afraid so." Richard sighed.

"_Ronald obviously never heard of the term subtlety. It is as clear as day that he doesn't trust me and will go to Bill." Richard said crossing his arms. "All right, fine. If I can't earn Aurum's tribe, I just have to have another way to advance myself forward."_

The Aurum members regrouped with each other.

"Well, I don't know how to do this, I am stumped." Janet frowned.

"Same here." Catherine said shaking her head. "We don't have any reason to trust one over the other."

Ronald paused for a moment. "Hey, perhaps…"

The others looked at the pink man.

"Huh? You have an idea?" Janet asked.

Ronald gave a smirk.

"Do I."

"_The others may be stunned as to who to vote out and who to side with but I know first-hand who I want to side with." Ronald said smirking evilly. "And I know EXACTLY who to vote out."_

"_Every time Ronald smirks like that, a tough, hard-as-nails soldier wet his pants in fear." Janet said flatly._

**(Tribal Council)**

The ten newly-merged castaways made their way to their first post-merge Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Greetings, Uporstvo." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Coco, what is it like to make the merge?" Tiny asked.

"It feels fantastic!" The child grinned. "Even though I am the youngest and smallest person here by far, I feel overcame all of the odds and made to the merge!"

"Janet, you had been having troubles with Aurum recently." Tiny said. "What had you been thinking when you made it the merge?"

"I had thinking that I need to get Aurum back together." The Ikari Warrior explained. "With us at a disadvantage in numbers, we need to stick together."

"Catherine, is that true?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah, even if I want to keep arguing, it would just give a chance for Plata to trample all over us." The pink-haired girl said.

"So it is a Tribal War right now, Kao?" Tiny asked.

"Um, no." The Pianta sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tiny asked confused.

"I think what Kao means is that we are having our problems with each other and even if we want to stick together, some of us can't help giving the evil eye." Coco piped up.

"Um, I do?" Kao asked confused.

"Oh, and who are said people giving the evil eye?" Tiny asked.

"Uh-uh. No way. I am not calling anyone out and make them feel bad." Coco said putting up his hands in front of her.

"Bill, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah. Even though we had put aside our differences for Challenges, some of us can't stand to be there near each other." The bearded man said.

"Ronald, you are hearing this that there is a crack in Plata." Tiny asked. "How does this make you feel?"

"It feels good because we need even the smallest of cracks right now to survive." The rat explained. "Question is, how to open said crack?"

"Richard, do you have any idea what Ronald means by this?" Tiny asked.

"I think he is wondering who should he trust or not to trust." The Russian said sounding a little annoyed.

"I see. Mortimer, how is this vote going to go?" Tiny asked.

The duck shook his head. "Let's just say it is going to be crazy."

"All right, it is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Oscar, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?"

"And give up my trophy? Yeah right!" The muscleman snapped.

Tiny chuckled. "All right, you cannot vote for Oscar. For everyone else, it is fair game. Coco, you are up."

The dark-skinned nodded before getting off and walking over to the voting table. With a smirk, she made her way up the steps and grabbed the pen. "Ooh, Richard is going to be blindsided so hard!"

Kao walked over with a neutral look on his face. (Or that would be the case if he had a mouth.) Picking up the pen, he wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

Catherine bit her lip not sure with Ronald's decision for once. However, she gave a big sigh before writing down a name.

Oscar adjusted his headdress which seemed like the fiftieth time before making his way over to the voting table. He didn't waste much time writing down a name.

Sally narrowed her eyes in determination before stomping over to the voting table. Snatching the pen, she wrote down a name.

Richard gave a confident and determined look as he adjusted his glasses and made his way over. "Since you had been after me for you a while, I thought I return the favour." He said holding up "Bill."

Ronald smirked as he rubbed his furry hands together not wanting to wait for the vote. He wasted no time writing down a name. "Even though the others scratch their head, I KNOW this is the smartest move to make."

Mortimer casually made his way over looking quite upset. Nodding his head, he wasted no time writing down a name putting it in the urn.

Bill cracked his knuckles as he walked over looking determined. He then grabbed the pen. "It is all or nothing." He said holding up "Richard".

Janet walked over with a blank look on her face. Despite second-guessing, she shrugged before writing down a name.

She then walked back where Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them…"

"Hold on!"

Everyone turned to see Richard getting up.

"Remember that fake Idol I played?" Richard asked walking off getting out an Idol. "Well, here is the real one!"

"WHAT!?" Bill exclaimed as Sally, Kao and Coco gasped in horror.

Tiny examined the Idol. "Indeed. This IS the Hidden Immunity Idol. All votes cast against Richard are now null and void."

"But… But…" Bill sputtered. "I thought Oscar had it."

"Huh?" The whale asked confused.

"Nope. Just a fake that I made for that particular Tribal Council." Richard smirked coming back before looking at Ronald. "As for you, try a little harder not to let people know that you don't trust them."

Ronald growled at this as Richard sat up.

"First vote, Richard. Doesn't count."

Richard crossed his arms in triumph.

"Second vote, Richard. Also doesn't count."

Mortimer smiled happily.

"Third vote, Richard. Null."

Bill buried his head into his hands.

"Fourth vote, Richard. Void."

Sally and Coco glared at Ronald seeing that this was all his fault.

"Fifth vote, Bill. One vote, Bill."

Bill raised his head in defeat. "Ugh…"

"Sixth vote, Bill. Two votes, Bill."

Richard's smirk had gotten bigger.

"Seventh vote, Mortimer. Two votes, Bill. One vote, Mortimer."

Richard's smirk immediately dropped as everyone from Plata look stunned.

"Eighth vote, Mortimer. Two votes, Bill. Two votes, Mortimer."

Mortimer and Richard looked at each other in disbelief.

"Ninth vote, Mortimer. Three votes, Mortimer. Two votes, Bill. One vote left."

Bill cast Ronald a side glance who winked at him.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…"

Nobody looked worried about the vote.

"…Is Mortimer."

Mortimer and Richard looked absolutely stunned. The rest of Plata looked relieved as Ronald smirked in victory.

"Mortimer, you have to bring me your torch."

After the shock had faded, the duck sighed before getting up. "What can I say, Aurum? You got me good."

He then patted his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Good luck, Richard."

With that, he grabbed his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Mortimer, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"What a crazy night." He said walking off shaking his head.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Well, it is safe to say that Mortimer didn't see that coming. Then again, most of you were blindsided together. It just goes to show that you are never safe in this game. If the merge start is this exciting, I can't wait to see how the rest folds out. You may head back to camp."

The nine remaining castaways got up and picked up their torches before walking off. Richard brought up the rear looking upset. He may have wisely used his Idol but in the progress had voted off his only ally and friend out here. Now he was all alone knowing that he couldn't trust anyone but himself.

"_Wow… To say I didn't see that coming was an understatement. I could see why Richard was so sceptical of Ronald." Mortimer said with a sigh. "Oh well. I had an amazing time and I made jury even though most people thought I would be the first boot. I just hope that Richard would be okay on his own."_

RESULTS

Mortimer: Catherine, Janet, Oscar, Ronald.

Richard: Bill, Coco, Kao, Sally. (N/A)

Bill: Mortimer, Richard.

And Mortimer is the first juror. Mortimer was a lot of fun to write for. He came into this game a nervous wreck with the whole world trying to kill him to standing up to someone stronger than him and being a strategic force. Unfortunately, he was always going to be the first person on the jury. As much as I liked to have him on the show.

NOTE: For those who had been with me even BEFORE I started to do Survivor stories, one of my OCs, Mory Atom would be here instead of Mortimer. However, I scrapped that idea and created Mortimer because it would make people think I am biased for Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

**(Ponderosa)**

Mortimer calmly sat in a limo heading all the way to Ponderosa. The trip was mostly quiet. Soon, the limo had reached its destination.

"Hey, bud." The limo driver said getting Mortimer's attention. "We are here."

The duck paused before opening the door to reveal the Juror House for the season. It was quite a nice looking house.

"Wow…" Mortimer said stepping out. "What a lovely plaaaaa…"

SPLASH!

Mortimer had tripped and fell straight first into a mud puddle smearing mud all over him. The limo driver got out.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah…" Mortimer grumbled. "It just goes to show that I still have a lot to go with my luck."

"Here, let me help you up." The limo driver said grabbing Mortimer's arm and pulling him up.

"Thank you, Mr…" Mortimer said before pausing.

"Touileasaso." The lime driver grinned.

Mortimer blinked twice. "Okay, that is just as hard to say as some of the names of the merged tribe."

He merely chuckled. "Just call me Touil."

"All right, Touil." Mortimer said walking off.

"_Well, here am I. The first juror of the season brought here by a big blindside. I just hope Richard finds a way to get around this." Mortimer mused. "Anyway, he bad news is that I am here by myself. The good news is that I get first dibs on nearly everything until the next juror comes in."_

Mortimer walked through the door. The inside was just as nice as the outside. Mortimer looked around in awe.

"Wow, I had seen Ponderosa videos on where the jurors stayed but this is much better than what you see on TV." Mortimer mused. "Well, the sooner I get myself cleaned up, the sooner I could go explore this place."

With that, he went into the bathroom.

After a nice and hot shower, he made his way into the kitchen wearing a bathrobe. Normally, he would put on some clothes first but seeing that he was literally the only person in the house, he felt it was okay.

Then, his eyes widened. On the table was a bunch of nice array of foods just for him. His eyes sparkled as he hanged his tongue letting it drip to the ground.

He couldn't take it anymore. He dashed towards the food and started to chow down as many things as he could put his hands on.

"_Normally I wouldn't be so gluttonous. But after eating nothing but fish, fruit and rice for three weeks, I couldn't help myself." Mortimer said scratching the back of his head. "I just took one good look of all that food and then attacked!"_

The movie-dome owner continued to chow down on food happily. However, he then took one bite far too big.

Then, his eyes widened as he got up holding his throat choking on the bit of food. He held his neck with both hands before putting two hands together and swinging it into his stomach. He does this a couple of more times before the piece of food flew from his mouth. Mortimer gasped in relief before collapsing on his back.

"Actually, you know what?" Mortimer asked. "Maybe I should save this food for the other jurors."

After his near-death experience, he made his way to the TV.

"All right. Let's see what movies Tiny dumped with us for this reason." Mortimer said sitting down. He then noticed a letter. "Huh? What's this?"

He then picked it up and read it.

"Dear Juror(s), due to the popularity of the latest movie of the Avengers, I had decided to celebrate its successful by having a lot of Marvel movies. Enjoy, signed, Tiny."

Mortimer paused for a moment.

"So all I have to watch all season is movies about nothing but Marvel?" Mortimer asked slowly. "This… Is…"

He then grinned.

"AWESOME!"

"_Okay, this is very embarrassing but the reason I started to work at the movie dome in the first place was to get staff discounts at the superhero movies." Mortimer said acting like a fanboy. "Now we literally have nothing but Marvel movies to watch!"_

The bespectacled duck then looked around at the choice.

"Oh my gosh! There is so much variety in the choices! I mean some of these DVDs were videos when they came out." Mortimer said looking around. "The Avengers, X-Men, the Fantastic Four. Huh? What's this?"

Mortimer then picked up a DVD cover. His eyes widened in horror when he saw an egg with a beak coming out of it with a cigar in his mouth. His eye twitched at the title.

Howard the Duck.

Mortimer's eyebrow started to twitch as he started to breathe heavily with a surprisingly amount of rage coming out of him.

Wasting no time, he darted off towards the nearest window. Tossing the DVD case like a Frisbee, he sent it flying out of the Juror house straight into the bushes.

Mortimer breathed in and out heavily before closing the window and going over to the TV.

"Good riddance! Now, where were we?" Mortimer asked.

_Mortimer sat in front of the camera crossing his arms. "What? You think MY reaction to the movie is over-the-top, wait till you see Scrooge McDuck's reaction."_


	10. Day 25 to 27

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

The nine people went back to camp with mixed reactions on how the vote went.

"Thanks, Ronald." Bill said sighing in relief.

"No problem." The rat said putting his hands behind his back.

"_I literally dodged a bullet tonight. I thought all we had to do to get rid of Richard is get Aurum on our side but then he played his Idol." Bill said in relief. "You don't know how scared I was when I seen that Idol. Or how relieved I was when I saw Mortimer's name come up."_

Richard had pulled Aurum to the side clearly not pleased by the outcomes and tonight.

"And what… May I ask… Was that?" The scientist asked with a growl.

"_Tonight went horribly. I knew that Ronald was untrusting of me so I used my Idol but instead, Mortimer ended up taking the fall instead." Richard growled. "I know that it could had gone either way but I want to know exactly is just so… "untrustworthy"."_

Ronald merely shrugged. "Be reasonable, Richard. We trusted Bill's side more and we knew you had the Idol so that is why we voted off Mortimer. We knew you had it."

"But WHY you didn't trust me?" Richard asked. "You were less than subtle about your suspicions over me."

"I just answered that question." Ronald pointed out. "You had the Idol."

"_After that more-than-rocky start, I had finally getting into the groove. I knew that we had to get rid of Richard's Idol AND I knew that Richard may predict my suspicions." Ronald said proudly. "So everyone was expecting for us to vote for Richard, we voted for Mortimer getting rid of his Idol AND his only ally."_

Richard blinked twice. "That's it? I had the Idol. Even if I was going to use against you later, I would had at least voted off a couple of Plata members!"

Ronald merely shrugged. "How can we be so sure? All we know about you is how unpleasant you were at Plata's Tribal Council on the night of the double one."

Richard glared at Janet who immediately held up her hands in protest.

"Don't look at me." The woman said. "All I said is what I heard about the negative feedback to you."

"_Ronald practically shoved me aside for this round and took the wheel of the ship. And you know what? I am actually glad he did." Janet said crossing her arms. "When Foa Foa reached merge, Russell was the bigger target over their leader, Mick due to Russell making more moves. If he wants to lead on now, go ahead. Smaller target on my back."_

"Well, now what?" Richard asked crossing his arms.

Ronald paused. "Well, how confident are you at Immunity Challenges?"

Richard's eyes bugged out in disbelief. "You are STILL siding with Bill?"

"We trust him more." Ronald said simply.

"I call blasphemy!" Richard roared. "If Bill had the Idol, you would had never had trusted him! You are possibly deciding the fate of your tribe over one detail!"

Ronald merely shrugged. "Like you said, we don't know that we can trust you just like we can trust Bill. Besides, we were all stumped."

Richard shook his head before storming off. "You just made a grand mistake, my friend."

"Bold words from the guy who is now in a 8-1 minority." Catherine called out.

"Who said that I would be the one will be the cause of your consequences?" Richard asked looking back.

Aurum seemed confused by this before looking at each other.

**(Day 25)**

Everyone but Richard was gathered around to talk.

"Well, THAT could have gone better." Bill said. "But the point is that we got rid of Richard's Idol."

"I am just upset that Mortimer had to take the fall for him." Kao lamented.

"Yeah, he didn't seem like a bad guy." Catherine frowned. "He just befriended the wrong person."

Oscar was about to say something until he felt Janet elbow his arm. Looking down, he saw the woman sternly shaking her head.

"_I felt so sorry for Mortimer. He didn't do anything bad except befriend someone who had saved him earlier on." Kao frowned. "And now he was an Idol goat even though that is what we had been AVOIDING at the start."_

Bill shook his head. "I am just upset that we lost Mortimer when he STILL thinks that Richard is a good guy."

"Do you really think Richard was manipulating him?" Kao asked.

"I KNOW so." Bill said sternly.

However at the same time, Richard was walking past. However, he overheard what Bill said.

Janet noticed this. "Um, Bill?"

The cop just continued. "That is why Mortimer voted for me, he must had been manipulated into being a spy for that creep."

Richard's eyebrow twitched. "OH, COME ON!"

Everyone jumped at the dark-haired man stormed over.

"_Normally I wouldn't go into shouting matches but after losing my Idol, my only ally AND being stuck in a huge minority, the last thing I need is a hypocritical comments out of Bill's mouth." Richard said holding his head. "So when I heard him saying that I was MANIPULATING Mortimer, I just lost it!"_

"You are without a doubt one of the biggest hypocrites I had ever met!" The bespectacled man said walking up into Bill's face.

"Excuse me, WHO are you for literally getting into my face and WHO are you to tell me that I am a hypocrite?" Bill roared.

"For starters, you accused me of manipulating Mortimer!" Richard accused.

"You HAD to! He had voted against me!" Bill snapped.

"He voted against you on his own free will! Especially when he saw how self-righteous you were!" Richard shot back.

"Oh, and do tell. How come I am SO self-righteous?" Bill asked crossing his arms.

"Because you made your daughter-substitute lie to me!" Richard snapped.

The rest of Plata jumped at this as Coco looked to the side.

"Uh-oh…" Coco muttered.

"What…" Bill said before narrowing his eyes. "What was that?"

"You heard me!" Richard snapped. "Coco came to three days ago and told me you had forgiven me and was willing to work with me. Not only was that a lie but she said that Mortimer was on the plan as well!"

Kao looked down at Coco. "Is this true?"

"N-no, I don't know what Richard is talking about." The young girl said.

"That is another lie! Mortimer was behind a tree when it happened and he heard the same thing!" Richard snapped.

Janet frowned. "Um, sorry, Richard but you can't really play the witness card when said witness had literally just gone last night."

"Besides, why would Coco lie?" Sally said sternly.

"Why else? Because Bill told her too!" Richard said.

"You're the liar!" Coco said walking off to the side holding her face.

"Coco!" Kao said rushing over to comfort the girl.

"Now look what you done!" Bill snapped. "Why did you have to drag Coco into this?"

"Because by the time I called her out, YOU had already dragged her into this mess!" Richard roared.

"Why would I let a little girl do my dirty work?" Bill asked.

"I don't know. Isn't that the nature of a dirty cop?" Richard asked.

Bill's eyes bugged out as all thoughts of mercy left his mind.

Everyone gasped as he grabbed Richard by his lab-coat and lifted him off the ground glaring into his eyes.

"Take… It… Back." Bill said slowly.

Richard returned the glare. "No. It is what you are being."

"Why you insufferable…" Bill growled.

Then, Sally and Kao ran over pulling Bill away from Richard.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Bill roared.

"Bill, please!" Kao begged.

"Yeah, he is not worth it! Let's just vote him out like normal!" Sally agreed.

Bill struggled to break out of his friends' grip but soon slowly calm down and took a deep breath.

"Fine. You're right. Immunity is the only way for Richard to survive." Bill said.

Richard growled. "Enjoy your fun while you can, Plata because you are not going to have a grand time out here!"

He then glared at Aurum.

"And you four!" Richard said. "You are just as bad as them!"

With that, he stormed off looking furious everyone glaring at him.

"And that guy was wondering why you guys were after you?" Catherine asked in disgust.

"I know, right?" Sally asked rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, Bill made his way over to Coco who was still covering his face.

"Are you all right, Coco?" Bill asked concerned.

"I-I didn't lie to Richard. In fact, I made sure that I avoid speaking with him!" The dark-skinned girl pleaded.

"I believe you." Bill said hugging the girl.

"…How does that man sleep at night?" Sally asked.

_Ronald sat in front of the camera for a moment. He then slapped his forehead in hopelessness. "Wasn't you accusing me of being less than subtle last night, Richard?"_

_Coco sat in front of the camera twiddling her thumbs. "Well… At least I more or less finally made a move that made some drama and mistrust. Ah ha…"_

"_Richard has to go. There is no two cents about it." Bill said sternly. "Between accusing Coco of a liar and calling me a dirty cop was the straw that broke my back."_

Richard stormed off into the jungle. However as he did, he slowly stopped and he collapsed against the tree covering his face.

"I blew it…" He said.

"_I messed up. I let my rage get the better than me and gave Aurum more reason to prove that I am untrustworthy." Richard said holding his face. "Normally, I would try to compare this to a chessboard situation but most of my pieces are gone with the other side's pieces literally going whatever they want."_

**(Day 26)**

Sally and Kao made their way to the treemail box. They were completely silent on the way there.

Sally finally broke the ice. "Man, what a mess we had yesterday, didn't?"

"I'll say." Kao sighed.

"_Yesterday was just… Ugly. Richard literally walked up to Bill's face and accused him of manipulating Coco into lying to his face and called him a dirty cop." Sally winced. "I knew that man was bad news to accuse such a young girl."_

"I mean what he has to gain by pinning it on poor broken-down Coco?" Sally asked.

"I don't know. I don't believe Coco would do something like that." Kao mused. "I wonder where he got the idea."

"He probably did it just to try to get Bill to hit him." Sally said sternly.

Kao's eyes widened. "Do you really think THAT was the reason?"

"It has to!" Sally said. "There is no other reason for Richard to accuse Coco other than to be a jerk!"

Kao shook his head before taking a letter out of the treemail box. "I just want to get these next few days over with. This is getting out of hand even for Survivor standards."

"Agreed." Sally nodded. "Let's just focus our energy on keeping Richard from winning Challenges. Speaking of which, let's go see the others."

Kao nodded as the two returned.

"Okay. Challenge time!" Sally sang.

Everyone made their way over.

"What does it say?" Bill and Richard asked at the same time.

The two then realized that they said the same thing at the same time and stared at each other in surprise. They then scowled before looking away from each other while crossing his arms.

"Right…" Sally said.

Kao gave an unseen frown before shaking his head and reading the letter. "It'd been three days. How well you know your whole tribe?"

"Um, didn't we have a Challenge similar to that?" Janet asked.

As she said this, everyone looked around.

"I strongly doubt that this is a coincidence." Ronald said flatly.

"_What are the chances of having two Challenges and focused on knowing people to win? And right when both sides are having major conflict." Coco noted. "I think Tiny is doing this on purpose for the lulz. Wouldn't be the first time he did something like that."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The nine castaways made their way onto the tribe mat.

"Hey, guys!" Tiny grinned. "Take a look for your next Challenge."

Everyone looked to see a large pyramid-like grid with nine spots at the bottom with two spots decreasing as they advance up.

"Here is another simple Challenge. You will be doing a questionnaire on each other. When you are done, I will take the results and count them up." Tiny said before holding a writing board in each hand. "Then, I will ask a few questions and you will either answer yes or no. If you answer yes, you will advance forward. However, you will be all standing the line of nine going onto another line of nine and seven people could advance on the line of seven and so on. In the end, whoever makes it to the top spot wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to a seaside outdoor spring where you would relax in a nice hot springs to help you relax." Tiny said. "Now let's hand out the questionnaires."

**(Later)**

It didn't take long for everyone to full out their questionnaires and hand them back to Tiny. After the hosts had calculated the results, he handed out the boards.

"All right. This Challenge has officially began." Tiny said. "Who is more likely to win in a fight? A. Kao or B. Oscar?"

It took a few people to think about it but soon everyone chose their answers.

"Ronald and Catherine held up Kao while the others held up Oscar." Tiny said. "The correct answer is Oscar."

Despite being the right answer, Oscar was unhappy. "They actually thought KAO could beat me…?"

"Everyone but Ronald and Catherine step forward." Tiny said. Everyone obliged. "Okay, next question. Who did the most lying? A. Bill or B. Richard?"

Almost everyone had raised their signs. Everyone had Richard while Richard had Bill.

"The correct answer is Richard. Ironically enough, the scientist is the only one to get it wrong." Tiny said.

Richard merely growled while Bill smirked.

"Everyone but Richard step forward. Ronald, Richard and Catherine. You have to get this next question right to stay in the game." Tiny said. "Next question is who would waste the prize faster? A. Oscar or B. Richard?"

This time, the results are more divided. Bill, Janet, Catherine, Oscar and Sally said Richard while the rest said Oscar.

"The correct answer is Richard." Tiny said. "Everyone advance forward. Richard and Ronald, you are out."

Richard paused. "Oscar, what will you spend the prize money on?"

The whale then grinned. "A beach party!"

Richard blinked twice. "How in the world would I waste the prize money faster than that?"

"I am sure you think of something." Ronald joked.

"Okkkkayyyyy. Next question." Tiny said. "Who is harder to sleep with? A. Bill or B. Ronald."

Again, the results varied. Janet, Oscar, Catherine had up Bill while Bill, Kao, Coco and Sally held up Ronald.

"And the correct is Bill!" Tiny said. "Janet, Oscar and Catherine come forward."

Everyone obliged as Bill blinked twice.

"How the hang am I difficult to sleep with?" Bill asked.

"You snore." Janet said flatly.

"A lot." Catherine added.

"Hey, still better than having Ronald sleep-talk some kind of incantation." Sally said.

"Next question." Tiny said. "Who would you like to introduce to your friends and family back at home? A. Coco or B. Kao?"

Everyone wasted no time holding up their answers. Bill, Kao and Oscar held up Coco and Janet, Sally, Catherine and Coco held up Kao.

"The correct answer is Kao." Tiny said. "Everyone said that take a step forward."

"Oh, wow…" Kao said with a small blush. "Thanks…"

Oscar on the other hand stared at Catherine for some reason.

"Bill, Coco, Kao, you have to step it up." Tiny said. "Who do you think is in charge of the game at the moment? A. Bill or B. Ronald?"

Everyone had risen up Ronald while Coco and Janet raised Bill.

"The correct answer is Ronald." Tiny said. "Coco and Kao. You are out."

"I am surprised that you didn't get put up there." Sally whispered to Janet. "Sure, Ronald was the one who made that big move but you are the leader."

The mercenary chuckled nervously. "Hey, give credit is where credit is due."

"Bill, you had managed to survive but you are still on the fence." Tiny said. "Who do you think spends more time in the mirror? A. Catherine or B. Oscar?"

Everyone had risen up Oscar while the orca whale raised up Catherine.

"The correct answer is Oscar." Tiny said. "Bill, you may had gotten it right but it is too little too late. You are out. So are you Oscar."

"Wait. Am I REALLY that narcissistic?" Oscar asked.

"I'll be honest." Bill said with a shrug. "If I had a bod like yours, I would probably do the same thing."

Oscar chuckled with a small smile.

"All right, girls." Tiny said to Janet, Sally and Catherine. "I will ask a question and whoever gets it right wins Reward."

The three women looked at each other knowing how close it was.

"For Reward, tell me by the end of the season, who will get the most votes against them?"

The three were quick to write down their answers. Janet had held up "Bill", Sally held up "Richard" and Catherine "Ronald."

"And the correct answer is…" Tiny said.

Everyone looked on.

"Ronald. Which means…" Tiny said. "CATHERINE WINS REWARD!"

The pink-haired girl jumped up in joy upon hearing this.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Catherine. You had won a trip to some nice hot springs." Tiny smiled to Catherine. "But going only would be boring so you can have one person join you so choose wise…"

"Ronald."

Tiny paused before sighing. "Never mind…"

The rat walked over. However, he has a mixed reaction on his face.

"Well, you two will have a nice place at some hot springs." Tiny said. "However, you also have to choose something to send to Exile Island."

Unlike with Ronald, Catherine actually had to think before nodding.

"Janet." Catherine said.

The mercenary nodded her head with a small smile.

"Janet, you will be at Exile Island for the day where you will get a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

When everyone had returned back to camp, everyone saw Richard stomping off.

"Looks like he is even more angrier than before thanks to the results of the questionnaire." Kao frowned.

Bill just smirked. "You slither around in the grass, better expect to be called a snake."

"_The normally calm and smart-mouthed is stomping around in circles in frustration knowing fully well that he is the next victim." Bill said before smirking. "And I am loving every minute of it! Serves him right for being so smug for most of the game."_

Oscar sat on a log looking like he was in deep thought about something. Bill who was walking by noticed this.

"Hey, big guy." Bill said walking over. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Oscar said looking up. "Oh, it's you, Bill. I am just a bit lonely seeing that my fellow Aurum members are gone."

"Well, you can talk to US if you are feeling lonely." The cop said. "We are more or less all on the same side so far."

Oscar merely smirked. "Yeah, the anti-Richard side."

Bill chuckled a bit. "So true."

"Speaking of which, I have a question to ask." Oscar said.

"Hm?" Bill asked looking up.

"What is with your beef with Richard, anyway?" Oscar asked. "I mean I know he is a jerk but still, you are the most hostile towards him."

Bill merely shrugged. "I guess it just comes from my job."

"As a cop?" Oscar asked.

"Yep. It is my duty to stop crooks and protect the innocent." Bill grinned.

"Oh, I see." Oscar said. "So you felt like it is your duty to stop Richard because he reminds you of said slimeballs?"

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Dang straight!"

"Wow, you are definitely a breath of fresh air from those two corrupt cops, Bryan and Bertha." Oscar said.

Bill put his hands on his hips. "That is my main goal for coming here. To show not all people played like those two punks. That is why I made it to get rid of any schemers. So far, I am doing decently with getting rid of Nina and Prick."

Oscar nodded. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror.

"Wait. You mean you will do whatever it takes to take down any and all villains?" Oscar asked.

"Of course!" Bill said sternly. "Those crooks aren't going to slip through MY fingers."

"By any means necessary?" Oscar quizzed.

"Yeah." Bill nodded.

Oscar sat in his place for a moment. He then got up.

"Bill, thank you so much for the talk." Oscar said. "It really helped out with my loneliness."

"Hey, no problem." The cop reassured. "I try to be friendly when I can."

"_I don't see why that Catherine kid dislikes Oscar so much. Sure, he is very clumsy in the mouth but he is genuinely a good guy." Bill said with a small smile. "He is friendly, he is loyal and you can tell he won't do anything on purpose to upset you."_

Meanwhile, Oscar walked down to the shore thinking.

"Hmm… Bill seems so fired up to take down anyone who seems like a villain…" Oscar said. "That means…"

He then grinned.

"_I don't think I have to work hard to gain Catherine's respect anymore." Oscar said before smirking. "In fact, if this works, she will literally leap into my arms in joy!"_

**(Hot Springs Spa)**

Catherine and Ronald made their way into a building where someone was waiting for them.

"Hi. We are with the game." Catherine said.

"Yes. I had been told." The woman said. "Please feel free to come with me."

"Thank you." Catherine smiled following them.

"_I had won Reward today and I get to go to a nice trip with Ronnie!" Catherine said with a squeal. "We both so needed this after all the stress the game had put us through with the fights and the blindsides."_

Later, the two had gone into the hot springs. They were gender-specific hot springs so Catherine and Ronald were on opposite sides of the bath.

Catherine sighed in comfort before rubbing her skin. "How are you doing over there, Ronnie?"

The rat looked up. "Huh? Your voice can reach over here."

"Yeah. The walls aren't as thick as they look." Catherine said. "Well, they are when fending off perverts."

"I see…" Ronald said with a pause. "Catherine, there is something that I need to express."

"Hm?" The teenager asked confused.

"_Catherine took me on a great Reward. Normally I would be elated but I am too concerned about something else." Ronald paused. "Janet is on Exile Island looking for the hidden Immunity Idol. And even though she is the best person I could trust besides Catherine, I don't think she would tell me if she has the Idol."_

"Not that I don't appreciate some hot springs bath but I think I would had felt better if I was searching for the Idol instead of Janet." Ronald said.

"Why? You don't trust her?" Catherine asked wiping her face.

"That's not the case. For now, anyway." Ronald said shaking his head. "But if she does find it, I wonder if she would tell us. Sure, we are aligned but less out of friendship and more than we don't wanna be Pagonged."

Catherine continued wiping her face before giving a big sigh.

"Honestly, I wanted to make it the other way around with Janet going with me on the trip and you going on Exile Island." She said. "But there is one thing stopping me."

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"It is the first visit! At least for the second Idol." Catherine said. "It is very rare for someone, no matter how good are their treasure-hunting skills to find an Idol on the first go."

"So you sent Janet instead because it would had been a lost cause." Ronald said a bit surprised.

"No… If I thought that, I would have sent Richard instead." Catherine said. "But while it is rare, it is not impossible to find that Idol. But like I said, there is a chance for Janet to be wandering around the island in circles."

Ronald paused. "So you sent Janet because you trust her the most besides me to find and tell us about the Idol but you don't mind that there are going around a wild goose chase?"

"Pretty much." Catherine shrugged.

Ronald blinked twice. He then laughed heartily.

"Okay. I admit it. I feel a LOT better about Janet going to Exile now." The rodent grinned.

Catherine giggled. "Thanks. Besides, I always wanted to go with regardless."

"Yeah, I figured." Ronald chuckled.

"_Catherine had been the most helpful to me for this entire game. I am not known for my gratitude but it is no secret if it wasn't for her, I would be the first boot of my tribe." Ronald said._

Catherine sighed. "You don't know how excited I was to befriend a real animal."

"Yeah, I noticed…" Ronald shuddered remember the first few days. He then realized something. "Wait. You mean a real anthro right?"

"Well, yes and no." Catherine said. "You see. I live alone. My father is always going away on business trips."

Ronald paused for a moment. "Wait. How about your mother?"

"I don't have a mother." Catherine said flatly.

Ronald shrank in his place realizing the grim and awkward situation he had gotten himself into. Catherine thankfully didn't seem fazed by this and continued.

"Anyway, the reason he is always going on trips is to make enough money to support my education." Catherine said. "Though because of this, I would be lucky if I get to spend time with him for at least a week. So you know what he does to make it up to me?"

Ronald shook his head. "No."

"He brings me a stuffed animal from each of his trips from around the world." Catherine said. "Every time is only one but by the time I reached fifteen, my entire room was full with stuffed animals."

"So your love of animals came from most of your friends being stuffed toys?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah." Catherine said.

Ronald then smirked. "So I assume there was never an insect or fish one."

Catherine's eyes brightened up. "No, actually. So that is why I didn't go crazy over Oscar and Queenmon."

"_At one point, I actually forgotten what sparked my love in animals in the first place but I just remembered why that is." Catherine said. "You see, I think this is dead obvious but I am not known for my… communication skills so I spend most of my time talking to my stuffed animals at home with exception of a few human friends. Not that I don't mind. Sometimes I prefer them to humans anyway."_

Ronald was about to say something until he noticed his hand. "Ah!"

Catherine looked up. "What is it?"

"My hand! It is grey again!" Ronald said in relief.

"Really? Well, I am not surprised." Catherine said. "It had stayed on for a while."

"A bit too long for MY taste." Ronald said throwing a bucket of water over himself.

**(Exile Island)**

Janet got off the boat and looked around with her hands on her hips.

"So this is Exile Island." Janet said slapping her hands together. "Okay, let's get to work."

"_Now that Richard had used the first one, I could finally worry about only one of two Idols of this season." Janet said. "Now that Catherine had sent me to Exile Island I could find it for myself so I don't have to worry about it later on."_

She looked at the first clue. She then blinked twice at it.

"I have absolutely no idea what the heck this means." She said flatly.

The Ikari Warrior shook her head before thinking what the clue means and went to search.

"_Serves me right for thinking I could find the Idol with just one clue. Still, as an Ikari Warrior, I am ashamed and embarrassed." Janet lamented. "I guess I have to tell the others that I was unable to find it."_

After a bit of searching, the mercenary gave up and made her way to the shelter.

She then sat down. "Thankfully, I don't think we need the Idol. At least not at the moment. Though it WOULD help a lot in the next tiebreaker."

"_If we successfully vote off Richard, we will have to face Plata in a tiebreaker. A part of me wants to regroup with Richard but after what happened, he may want nothing to with us." Janet said shaking her head. "Besides, if we do that, we would had backstabbed every Plata member that made the merge."_

**(Day 26; Uporstvo Tribe)**

Richard sat on the shore clearly still frustrated while drawing a diagram in the sand with a twig.

"Hmm… Bill obviously has it in for me and so does Sally. Kao is just a sheep and Coco is worse. She is Bill's puppet." Richard mused. "Ronald cannot be trusted and Catherine is another sheep with Oscar being an idiot and I don't know much about Janet."

He then took a deep breath before starting to think.

"Maybe I could use Ronald's untrustworthy nature to my advantage. Maybe I could convince somebody that he is cannot be trusted by anyone. Or have Ronald want to backstab someone." Richard mused. "But… If I know the latter, how could he convince three people to side with him? And how do I convince another when Bill had planted in everyone's minds that I am the "villain"?"

The scientist continued to think for a moment. After a minute, he growled angrily before swiping the sand drawing with his hand.

"_Normally I would be so calm and collected when thinking but I am literally out of ideas right now because I believe everyone doesn't trust me enough to even listen." Richard said before crossing his arms. "What I wouldn't give for Mortimer's company right now? You never know what you lost until it is gone."_

"How am I going to get myself out of this mess?" The Russian man grumbled.

"Um, Richard?"

The dark-haired man jerked his head up and turned around to see Oscar making his way forward.

"What…?" Richard spat.

Oscar crossed his arms not impressed. "Richard, with manners like THOSE, you are really surprised why you are in the minority."

Richard growled before rubbing his forehead. "I am in a very bad mood right. What is it, Oscar?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what you meant by not siding with you is a mistake and that we will suffer consequences for it. Just not by you." Oscar said.

This caught Richard's attention. "Oh? Is that why you are here?"

"Of course! Why else would I risk being seen talking to you?" Oscar asked.

Richard growled at the comment but decided to ignore it.

"Well, I know I am just repeating myself but Bill is very self-righteous." Richard explained.

Oscar raised an eyebrow. "Is it due to his desire to make sure that not all cops are like Bryan and Bertha?"

"Obviously." Richard said rolling his eyes.

"What… Had you done to tick off your tribe?" Oscar asked.

Richard took in a deep breath. "Remember the lacrosse Challenge where Prick snapped at Mortimer? Well, I wanted to save him because I felt that he wouldn't go home letting Prick walk all over him. Then, I found Sally lamented of how the whole thing was HER fault."

Oscar's eyes widened. "How did THAT happen?"

Richard shook his head. "She seemed very unconfident with her skills. Anyway, I told her, and these are my exact words, mind you. I don't think that she deserves to go and will side with her."

"Side with her?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah. I told her to vote for someone else and I won't vote for her." Richard said.

Oscar paused in confusion before realizing. "Oh, I get it! You lied to her!"

"No!" Richard said. "I said that I wouldn't vote for her! And I didn't! We voted off Amber instead!"

Oscar raised an eyebrow. "So you told the truth but rather hid the whole of it from her."

Richard nodded his head. "Indeed."

Oscar paused. "Um, isn't that the same as lying though? Sure, you told the truth but you knew that she was thinking she was going instead of Mortimer and you took advantage of her situation. Say what you want but that is what used car salesman do."

Richard was about to say something. But then he paused in thought.

"All right. I admit it." The dark-haired man said. "Now that I heard it from somebody who DIDN'T shout in my face, their logic makes a lot more sense."

Oscar smirked. "Betcha feel bad about saying that you never lied, huh?"

Richard crossed his arms with a huff. "I definitely would. BEFORE Bill sent Coco after me to "teach me a lesson"."

"I assumed that lying simply means saying things that are untrue to people's faces…" Richard muttered. "But now I see that my way isn't that much different to Bill and Coco's, just with the use of a loophole."

"You really think they were lying?" Oscar asked.

"I KNOW so!" Richard snapped. "I know I have no evidence but Coco DID walked right up to my face and lied straight to it."

"And you think Bill will do the same to us?" Oscar asked.

"I know so." Richard said narrowing his eyes.

The whale shook his head. "Well, I still don't know that I could trust your words."

"I know but…" Richard started.

"Treemail!"

"Oh, never mind!" Oscar said rushing off. "Sorry but I have to go on ahead before they see us walking with each other!"

With that, he ran forward leaving a confused Richard slowly following.

Soon, everyone gathered around Bill with a letter.

"What does it say, Bill?" Sally asked.

"Did you go to camp and did obstacle courses?" The bearded man read.

Sally blinked twice. "Um, what the heck?"

Oscar just smirked. "So cares what the camp part means? An obstacle course is always fun."

"Speak for yourself…" Coco muttered under her breath.

"_I never went to camp so I don't know what a normal camp obstacle course looks like. However, knowing Tiny, it is probably more than normal." Sally said looking to the side. "Thankfully, I had been getting a little more confident recently."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The six people waited on the mat.

"We now bring in Catherine and Ronald from the Reward." Tiny said as the two walked in.

"Miss us?" Ronald asked. Richard immediately looked away.

"And we also bring Janet from Exile Island." Tiny said as the Ikari Warrior came in.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"We now have our next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a rather complex obstabcle course.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Taking a page from one of Mario Party's many mini-games. First, you have to navigate through a bunch of logs in the ground trying to reach the water. Once you do, you have to jump on some platforms over the water sending to a checkpoint. Once you reach it, you have to climb up a log ladder and ride a rope to another checkpoint where you have to run up and down a long flight of steps. Finally, you have a choice. Go over a steep ramp or jump over some more platforms. If you fall in the water at any kind, you have to go back and swim from the last checkpoint. When you raise the flag, you win Immunity guaranteeing an 1-in-8 chance of winning."

Everyone nodded.

"First things first." Tiny said. "Oscar, I need the Immunity Headdress back."

The orca whale nodded before walking over and handing the Headdress to Tiny.

"Now let's draw for positions."

**(Later)**

Soon, everyone got on their marks.

"All right. For Immunity!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Everyone ran straight at the log forest trying to squeeze their way first. However, Kao and Oscar brought up the rear by far due to having large frames. Coco on the other hand was the first one out of it due to her small stature.

Coco then ran over to the first platform on the water and leaped on. However, she only got half-way and had to climb up using the very little upper-body strength she had.

Janet, Sally and Bill then made their way out of the log forest and soon making short work across the platforms leaving Coco behind. The young girl saw this and growled.

"I hate obstacle courses." Coco whined.

Janet was the first across with Bill and Sally not too far behind. Meanwhile, Richard and Catherine got out of the log forest. Richard resorted to using the frog style while Catherine was making her way across by jumping.

After Bill, Janet and Sally had grabbed their ropes and swung their way across. However, Sally dropped her rope too early and fell into the water with a big splash.

"No!" Sally said putting her head out of the water with a horrified look on her face realizing how much of a lead she lost.

Kao and Oscar had finally left the log forest and made their way to the platforms. However, Kao had slipped and fell into the water making a big splash which went far enough to splash Coco knocking her off her platforms.

"Are you freaking serious?" Coco growled poking her head out of the water.

Meanwhile, Bill and Janet made good work over the steps easily. It was clear that the Challenge was going to go to one of them. Soon, they were at the pathways.

Bill went for the steep ramp while Janet took the short platforms. It all came down to this.

Then, Bill slipped and fell down the ramp leaving Janet to make her way to the goal on the platforms. She wasted no time raising her flag.

"Janet has raised her flag." Tiny said. "JANET WINS IMMUNITY!"

The woman jumped up in joy hearing this.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Janet. You had won Immunity granting you a 1-in-8 chance of winning." Tiny said putting the headdress on her.

"Thank you." The brunette smirked.

"As for the rest of you, you will go to Tribal Council where one of you will leave this game." Tiny said. "You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

Everyone except Richard had gathered around to talk.

"Richard?" Janet asked.

"Duh." Bill said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he had lasted a little long for my taste." Coco said.

Everyone slowly agreed. Except for Oscar who was in deep thought.

"_Tonight, we are finally getting rid of that creep, Richard. Seriously, I hated him more than ever after he called me a dirty cop and accused poor little Coco of being a liar." Bill said crossing his arms. "The only redeeming factor about that outburst is it shows how unlikable Richard is to Aurum."_

Later, Aurum was talking.

"So, any luck?" Ronald asked.

"Hm. You mean with the Idol?" Janet asked before looking down. "No, sorry."

Ronald just shrugged. "Ah, well. We just have to worry about the Idol when the next Reward Challenge comes."

Oscar stood in his place for a moment before speaking up.

"I think we should vote off Bill." The whale said confusing the others.

"Yeah. We know. Bill is the leader of Plata so after we get rid of Richard, we…" Ronald started.

Oscar shook his head. "No. I meant tonight."

This startled the others.

"What!? Why!?" Janet exclaimed.

Oscar narrowed his eyes. "I don't trust him."

"_I am not usually into strategy but I had realized something. Assuming Richard IS telling the truth this time, then Bill may do anything to take down anyone that seems like a villain." Oscar said crossing his arms. "Case and point… Oh, I don't know. Ronald."_

"He told me that he would do anything to get rid of a villain." The strongman explained.

"So?" Catherine asked. "That means he is voting off Richard tonight."

"Yeah but if he DOES vote him off tonight, the only way to get rid of Ronald is by a tiebreaker and nobody should risk their game like that." Oscar said.

Catherine's eyes widened before narrowing them. "Ronald isn't a villain!"

"No but he DOES look like one." Oscar added.

Ronald growled. "You never shut up, do you?"

Oscar crossed his arms sternly. "I'm serious, Ronald."

"Oh? And what makes you think that Bill thinks Ronald will be a villain?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Oscar asked. "Everyone else had thought so at the start."

Catherine was about to snap back until she froze in her spot with her mouth wide open. She and Ronald then looked at each other with horrified looks.

"He's doomed!" Catherine exclaimed.

"_I can't believe I am saying this and I REALLY hate to but Oscar is more than sound! Bill is a cop! Those killjoys are always giving me a hard time back at home!" Ronald said holding his head. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Why didn't I think about it sooner?"_

"Now hold on!" Janet said stepping forward. "How do you know that Bill will be like the others?"

"Because he wants to do whatever it takes to bring a good name to cops!" Oscar said. "Starting by getting rid of schemers. Or in this case, people who look like them."

"So THAT'S why Richard told us that siding with Bill will have consequences." Catherine exclaimed with a growl. "You knew that before or after, Ronald would be next! Even with he saved his sorry butt!"

Janet looked around not liking where this was going. "So… What now?"

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "What else? Backstab him before he backstab us!"

"But how do we even know that he is going to backstab us?" Janet asked.

"If he didn't, then he has to do it in a tiebreaker." Catherine said. "That is too risky for him! He HAD to backstab us tonight!"

"Yeah but assuming we go with the plan, we have to reunite with… Richard." Janet said. "And after what happened, I thought he would be that thrilled to go back to us."

The others looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"We do what we must." Ronald said finally.

"_Ugh! I hate this! Either we keep a creep like Richard OR we let ourselves to blindsided Bill. How did this happen?" Catherine asked in disbelief before shaking her head. "Sigh… But if it is for Ronald's sake, I'll do it. Heck, I am strategizing with Oscar, aren't I?"_

Later, Aurum went to see Richard about the plan.

"You want to what?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Ronald said. "I want to reunite with you to vote off Bill."

Richard let out a mirthless laugh. "Ha! If that's the case, why didn't you do so at the last Tribal Council?"

"Now, Richard. Be reasonable." Ronald said. "We already told you that you couldn't afford to be trusted with that Idol."

The scientist shook his head. "Ronald, why should I believe you?"

Ronald blinked twice in disbelief. "What's there to gain? You have no allies OR Idols. You actually think I am about to do this for the lulz?"

"Stinky did it to Karen." Richard said flatly.

"Come on, man!" Oscar begged. "We had finally realized what you meant by siding with Bill will have consequences!"

"Oh?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

"You may not know this but from the start, everyone judged Ronald based on his looks." Catherine said. "They say that he looks like a schemer."

Richard eyed Ronald from head to tie. "I could see why. He could easily fit as a Darkstalker."

Ronald and Catherine growl.

"Anywayyyyyy, we have reason to believe that Bill may go back on his word and vote off Ronald based on his appearance." Catherine said.

"Yeah, that sounds like something Bill will do." Richard said rolling his eyes.

"See? That is why we came to you!" Oscar said. "We need to save Ronald!"

Richard paused. "I admit the whole thing is making a bit of sense now. But how could I trust you?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes while crossing her arms. "Well, don't blame us for doing things to lose your trust because you don't really do anything to gain our trust either."

"Catherine!" Janet scolded.

"No, it's true!" The pink-haired girl said. "Whether the story about Coco lying was true or not, I don't know. But I DO know is if it wasn't for that outburst, we would have a bit more doubt in our actions!"

Richard groaned remembering that event. "I know but still… Bill rubs me the wrong way."

"So vote him out with us." Oscar said.

Richard paused for a moment.

"_Since the start, I had been playing this game like a chessboard even going as well as comparing the castaways to chess pieces." Richard explained. "But here is the main difference. Chess pieces have no emotion. I just assumed that they nobody would upset with my loophole with Sally but even Mortimer at one point doubted me. Even I have feelings that are hard to control at a certain point."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The nine people made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Uporstvo." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said. "Mortimer voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Everyone watched as the duck walked in. He was now dressed nicely in a black-tie tuxedo with a classy top hat as if he was going to see the opera or a similar cultured event.

"Remember, you cannot communicate with the jury. They are just here to observe." Tiny said. "Ronald, I have to ask. What happened?"

"Richard had the Idol so we wanted to get rid of it." The rat said. "However, he was paying it that night so we are forced to vote off his ally, Mortimer instead."

"Richard, what do you feel about it?" Tiny asked.

"Furious, really. I mean I could see why Aurum was intimidated but they were a bunch of strangers. Of course I didn't show them the Idol." The scientist said.

"It is not about showing us the Idol." Ronald said. "But it is about showing us… to take us down."

"Nice to know that I was an Idol goat." Mortimer sighed.

"Bill, how do you feel about Mortimer leaving?" Tiny quizzed.

"Terrible. I mean sure he was following Richard but only because he was manipulating him." The cop said sadly.

Mortimer's eyes widened. "Say what!?"

"This again?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"And this again. I KNOW you were manipulating Mortimer just like you manipulated Sally." Bill snapped.

Richard shook his head in disbelief. "I did it to save Mortimer! Even though you know fully well what Prick had done was wrong, you were tried to keep him!"

"I am not going to vote off an ally over one tantrum!" Bill said. "Besides, most of the tribe wanted Mortimer gone and you went against our wishes!"

"Went against your…" Richard started. "Oh, I am sorry for not playing the game, YOUR way!"

"This isn't MY way! It is EVERYONE'S way!" Bill said.

"And I thought Nina had a big ego." Mortimer said rolling his eyes.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Tiny pleaded. "Anyway, Coco, how was the aftermath of the blindside?"

The child winced. "Mean-spirited?"

"Why?" Tiny asked.

"Richard started yelling at Bill and me saying that I lied to him." Coco said looking down. "But I never did anything of the sort!"

Richard rolled his eyes.

"Richard doesn't seem to agree." Tiny said flatly.

"I know all I got was my words and Mortimer's but it is the truth." The dark-haired man said. "Bill told Coco to lie to me into thinking we are on the same side."

"This again?" Sally asked in disbelief. "Richard, get off that one-trick pony and leave Coco alone!"

"I would if Bill wouldn't bring her into the argument." The man said.

"Hey!" Bill roared.

"Sheesh, I am actually glad I wasn't there to see it." Mortimer winced.

"Calm down!" Tiny snapped. "Catherine, do you trust Richard's story?"

The teenager shook her head. "Not really. I mean, if he WAS telling the truth, he did a horrible job of trying to show that he is the victim."

Bill and Sally nodded.

"So that means you trust Plata?" Tiny said.

Catherine paused. "Um, I didn't say that. I trust the rest of Plata a little less than I trust Richard. Mainly due to we are still trying to know them."

"Oscar, is trust an issue?" Tiny asked.

The whale nodded. "Yes. We need to make sure that nobody stabs us in the back later on because that would suck if we went with the wrong people."

"Sally, do you think you are the right people?" Tiny asked.

"I like to think so." The blonde said. "I mean we are full with a bunch of trustworthy people. Especially Bill."

The cop grinned as Ronald frowned.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Janet, do you want to give up Immunity?"

"Nope." The mercenary said flatly.

"Okay, then. Time to vote." Tiny said. "Sally, you're up."

The Street Fighter wasted no time getting up and rushing towards the voting table grabbing the pen. "Accusing a nine-year-old is the biggest and last nail of your coffin." Sally said holding up "Richard".

Ronald narrowed his pupil-less eyes before stomping over and taking the pen. "I refuse to be backstabbed by a white knight." He said holding up "Bill".

Catherine walked over looking just as determined as Ronald. Wasting no time writing a name, she put it in the urn and ran back.

Bill glared down before making his way over. He then grabbed the pen with a snarl. "I got you now, Mr. Four-Eyed Snake." He said holding up "Richard".

Oscar smirked before stomping over. He skilfully grabbed the pen taking off the cap. "This is going to be an epic blindside. I know it!" He said holding up "Bill".

Janet sighed before making her way over shaking her head. She then wrote down a name and made her way back despite wanting to look back.

Richard adjusted his glasses before making his way over. With a deep breath, he took his pen. "I sure hope I don't become another Karen."

Coco walked over not looking concerned about the vote at all. She just stepped on her stool and wrote a name.

Kao made his way over stepping up to the table. With a deep breath, he wrote down a name and made his way back.

Once he returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Bill."

All Bill did was roll his eyes.

"Second vote, Richard. One vote, Bill. One vote, Richard."

This surprises Aurum a bit.

"Third vote, Richard. Two votes, Richard. One vote, Bill."

Richard took in a deep breath.

"Fourth vote, Richard. Three votes, Richard. One vote, Bill."

Aurum looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"Fifth vote, Richard. Four votes, Richard. One vote, Bill."

Bill smirked crossing his arms.

"Sixth vote, Bill. Four votes, Richard. Two votes, Bill."

Bill's smirk immediately vanished.

"Seventh vote, Bill. Four votes, Richard. Three votes, Bill."

Bill along with his allies looked around at the Aurum members in horror.

"Eighth vote, Bill. Four votes, Richard. Four votes, Bill. One vote left."

Oscar shrank in his seat realizing that he made Aurum like fools.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury…"

Everyone looked on.

"…Is Bill."

"Yes!" Mortimer cheered.

Bill, Sally, Coco and Kao looked absolutely horrified. Richard sighed in relief while Aurum looked sheepish.

"Bill, you have to bring me your torch."

The bearded man shot to his feet absolutely furious. "What the heck!? Why did you backstab me?"

"We couldn't trust you." Ronald said flatly.

"Couldn't trust me? Couldn't trust me?" Bill asked in disbelief. "You backstabbed every Plata member in the game and you had the gall to talk to me about trust!"

"Bill, wait! It is more complicated than that!" Janet pleaded.

"What in the heaven's name is so complicated that made me more untrustworthy than RICHARD?" The cop said.

Richard couldn't help but smirk at Bill's reaction. Seeing that there was no use arguing, he gave Coco, Kao and Sally one last hug.

"Hang in there, guys." Bill said before taking the torch and going over to Tiny putting it in front of him.

"Bill, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I still can't believe that happened…" He said walking off shaking his head in sadness.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "I noticed something in the reaction tonight. Despite a majority had sent Bill home, most of you looked unhappy about the vote. That is not a good sign this late in the game. Hopefully the next time you vote somebody off, it would be a majority mentally. You may head back to camp."

The eight contestants gathered their torches and made their way back. Sally brought up the rear looking like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She counted on Bill because he was so much confident in his skills than she was and now she was alone to fend for herself, Kao and Coco. All because some random reason.

"_I don't know what the heck happened. I don't know what I could possibly say or do that makes Richard more trustworthy than me. Now he outlasted me." Bill said before growling. "Coco, Sally, Kao. I taught as much as I know. Don't let those backstabbers win this game. Because I sure as hell don't want to vote for them."_

RESULTS

Bill: Catherine, Janet, Oscar, Richard, Ronald.

Richard: Bill, Coco, Kao, Sally.

If you see any major mistakes in this episode, it is because I am trying to send this in quickly and I am sending in the early morning.

So Bill is the next one gone. I wanted to have a "Hero Antagonist" and Bill was it. He wanted to prove that cops don't act like Bryan and Bertha but ended up going overboard with his good guy mantra and ending up being self-righteous and believing only into Black and White Mortality.

NOTE: Prick was originally going to be a cop as well but I didn't want to have two cops on the season.

**(Ponderosa)**

Bill sat in the limo muttering under his breath still upset by the blindside. Soon, he had reached Ponderosa.

"Hey, we are here." Touil said.

Bill let out a rough sigh. "Thanks, bud."

Touil watched as the cop got out of the car. "Hey, bud. Cheer up. It can't be bad."

Bill shook his head. "You have no idea…"

With that, he walked towards the Juror House without looking back.

_"Tonight was absolutely horrific. I thought for sure we got the snake, Richard but for some reason, Aurum didn't trust us and thanks to them, the tail snapped in my hands." Bill said slowly. "I know I sound bitter but I hope Coco, Sally and Kao make it because I am NOT looking forward to voting for anyone else."_

Bill made his way into the house to see Mortimer on the couch drinking a hot cup of coffee.

"Welcome to the updated Loser's Lodge." Mortimer greeted without turning his head.

"Yeah, hey." Bill said with a sigh. "As much as I hated being eliminated like this, I want to ask you something."

Mortimer raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Tell me straight up." Bill said sitting down next to Mortimer. "Did Coco go to lie to Richard?"

Mortimer paused for a moment before sighing. "Yes, yes, she did."

Bill sat in his place for a moment pausing for a moment.

"He has got a hold on you."

Mortimer blinked twice. "…What?"

"Even now, you still think he is a good person even though he was manipulating you." Bill said shaking his head.

"What?" Mortimer said before narrowing his eyes. "Are you serious? Richard…"

Bill suddenly grabbed Mortimer by the shoulders and shook him a bit.

"Look, I know that Richard had helped you before and I know that all I got was my word but he is a schemer." Bill said looking straight into Mortimer's eyes.

The movie dome owner shifted his eyes around nervously. "Um, Bill? You are making me feel no good."

"Look, just give me the benefit of the doubt." The cop said. "Watch for what Richard says at the next Tribal Council and see any difference from the same man you befriended."

Mortimer blinked twice. "Um, all right?"

Bill sighed in relief before letting go of Mortimer. "Thank you…"

_"Even though he was Richard's biggest ally, I am not going to hold it against him. In fact, I am going to try to show him that Richard is no good and he could do better." Bill explained. "He just needs time to realize that."_

_Mortimer blinked twice. "What in the world was that? Bill just had my shoulders and stared into my eyes as if I was a drug addict or something! Bill had taken this whole "super-cop" to ridiculous levels! I wanted to scold him off but then I realized something."_

"Hey, Bill. Can I ask a favour?" The white-feathered man said.

The bearded man raised his eyebrow. "Um, sure. Name it."

"Seeing that you are an expert on criminals, why don't you keep an eye out as well at the following Tribal Councils?" Mortimer asked.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "Ha! You don't even have to ask! I am going to do that! Don't blink! You may miss something very important!"

"I think I already had." Mortimer said. "And you would tell me right?"

"Of course. Unlike some people who don't deserve to be named, I am not a dirty cop." Bill said narrowing his eyes.

Mortimer nodded his head. "All right."

_"The only reason I went along with Bill's act is because there was something that had been bugging me. Coco said that Bill had agreed as a whole that everyone agreed on it." Mortimer said. "Does that mean Sally and Kao were in on it as well or Bill left them out of the loop just like me? Ugh! The more I think about it, the more the lie made zero sense!"_

"Anyway, where is the kitchen?" Bill asked. "I seriously need a coffee."

Mortimer pointed to the right. Bill nodded before headed in. However once he did so, he made sure that Mortimer wasn't in hearing range. He then sighed in relief before working the coffee machine.

"Richard has to be lying. He got to. He had gone too far with Coco to believe his story." The cop said.

_"Richard claimed that Coco lied to him and said that I told her to do so and I wouldn't do that to that kid. Which means the only options is that Richard made it up or the whole thing was…" Bill said shaking his head. "No, no, NO! It can't be! I refuse to believe it!"_

The night thankfully went a lot more quieter and friendly. However, it all ends when the two went to sleep.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Mortimer tossed and turned in his bed looking annoyed. He sat up and glared at the sleeping Bill on his bed snoring like a freight train. With a groan, he got out of bed.

"I am sitting in the pool! It is the farthest place away from this bedroom!"


	11. Day 27 to 30

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

Despite a majority vote, most of the castaways came back not looking too happy.

"_Bill went home tonight. I repeat, we had gone from 8-1 targeting Richard to 5-4 sending Bill packing." Sally said crossing her arms with a snarl. "And why? Because Aurum didn't trust us. How the heck does that work after we were willing to give them the majority!"_

"All right, guys. You have a LOT of explaining to do." The Street Fighter said crossing her arms.

"Guys, please! We can explain!" Janet insisted.

"Explain? How could you explain voting off Bill after giving you the majority?" Coco roared surprising everyone. "Bill had voted against Richard because he was untrustworthy!"

Oscar nervously played with his fingers. "We… Thought he was targeting Ronald."

"Why?" Coco exclaimed.

"We… I heard that it was his mission to get rid of the villains." Oscar said. "So we voted him off thinking he was going to do the same to us tonight."

Sally blinked twice. "What kind of logic is THAT?"

"We thought you were going to target Ronald because of his looks." Catherine said.

Kao paused. "I am sorry but that is offensive, rude and just plain silly. Why would we vote someone off over how they looked."

Catherine stood in her place before looking to the side.

"Where were you guys at the start?" She muttered under her breath. "Would had made Ronald and my game a lot more better."

"What was that?" Kao asked raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Nothing." Catherine said.

"_The reason we voted off Bill is because… He is a dragon-slayer. Someone who goes at far as to vote off villains." Ronald said. "Considering that my appearance had caused me a lot of trouble in the start, I can't afford to keep Bill. Unfortunately, not even my silver tongue could smooth Sally and surprisingly Coco now."_

"Bill had not considered Ronald a villain at ALL." Coco scolded. "At first before his torch was snuffed."

"But we couldn't afford to take any chances." Ronald insisted.

"Oh, so you gone back to the very person you turned on because HE was untrustworthy?" Sally asked. "I don't care if we DID practically give it to you! You don't abuse your swing vote like that as you may!"

"You ruined Bill's game!" Coco snapped. "Plus, you ruined ALL of our games!"

With that, she ran off.

"Coco!" Kao said running off after the child.

"I hope you have a good night because WE sure won't!" Sally said glaring at the others before running after her friends.

"_It took all of my energy to express my anger without losing my façade and even then, I think I made a few people sceptical but I am furious." Coco said. "Bill was like my extra 1-up in a video game and I lost him because of some reason that been picked out of a hat. Now besides me of course, the only people with a decent amount of brain cells ARE Sally and Kao and that's just pathetic!"_

As the others watched the three go out of sight, Richard looked at the stunned Aurum.

"If it's any consolation, I wouldn't be too surprised if Bill tried to vote Ronald out of base on his looks." Richard said.

With that, he walked off.

"We screwed up, didn't we?" Catherine asked.

"Majorly." Janet said slapping her forehead.

"Hey, we still got the majority." Ronald explained. "Just with different people. And even if things gone our way, we would have gone into a tiebreaker anyway. So at least have a back-up reason."

"Yeah. A reason with causes people to react like they been told fire was cold." Janet said before sighing. "But yeah, even though we made ourselves look like fools at least we don't have to do a tiebreaker."

The brunette then looked around.

"Um, where's Oscar?" Janet asked.

"I don't know." Ronald said. "He was right behind me a minute ago."

Oscar was in deep in the jungle outside of the camp with several broken down trees around him. He head-butted a tree a few times unaware that he was about to break it.

"WHY… CAN'T… I… DO… ANYTHING… RIGHT?" He said between head-butts. Soon, he destroyed the tree.

"_One chance. This is my one chance to show my stuff and I ruined it! I made Aurum looks like idiots, I kept an unlikable creep AND nobody from Plata would want to do ANYTHING with us anytime soon!" Oscar exclaimed looking defeated. "I am still in the majority so why do I feel like I hit rock bottom!"_

**(Day 28)**

Richard and the Aurum tribe were talking to each other.

"I must admit, I had my doubts but thank you for saving me." Richard said.

"No problem, I guess." Janet sighed.

Richard's smirk vanished as he narrowed his eyes. "Way to hide that keeping me was a mistake."

Catherine shrugged. "I know it's not your fault but let's face it. The main reason we kept you is because we thought Bill was going to do something he never did."

Richard crossed his arms. "Well, I know it's not your fault because you had a right to be sceptical of Bill but you made a choice and you are stuck with me."

"I guess…" Janet sighed.

"_Richard is officially our fifth wheel of our alliance. Even though we got him over an assumption. Now we have no choice but to side with him and vote off the rest of Plata." Catherine said before holding her head. "Ugh… Even when we are in the majority, we are trapped in a complicated web."_

As the five talked, Kao looked over at them from the fire pit. He turned to Sally and Coco who looked upset putting her fists on their faces and their elbows on their legs.

"Are you girls all right?" Kao asked.

"No." Sally and Coco said in unison.

Kao sighed and shook his head. "I know that you girls are upset but Bill wouldn't want you girls to give up."

"Well, what can we do?" Sally snapped. "The majority of the games are backstabbers and I don't care if it is part of the game, at least have the move make sense."

"Yeah but it doesn't!" Coco said. "Bill had said nothing about me staying away from Ronald. Because when Richard tricked you, he told me to stay away from Richard."

"So we can't afford to trust ANY of them!" Sally snapped. "Because they are not untrustworthy because they want to win! They are not trustworthy… Because they want to be jerks!"

"But we can't give up!" Kao said. "What would Bill say?"

Coco looked down. "Kao's right. I… I don't want to lose to these guys."

"Tell me about it." Sally said rolling her eyes before hugging her knees.

"R-Right… That is one motivation. But what can we do?" Kao said.

"Obviously the Immunity Idol is our biggest if not only hope." Sally said explained.

"But how do you get it? To do so, we have to be at Exile Island." Kao said. "And the only way to get there if the winner of the Reward Challenge chooses to send a person there."

"Well, then. We have to win the Reward Challenge, won't we?" Sally asked narrowing her eyes.

"_After Bill had left, it is just me, Kao and Coco fending for ourselves. So I have to step up as Bill's role as the leader." Sally said sternly. "Now normally I wouldn't even think about becoming a leader but I could tell that Kao and Coco are more than unwilling to join me."_

"All right, here is the plan. The three of us try our best at the Reward Challenge and if one of us win, we will send another to Exile Island." The Street Fighter explained.

"Do you think we would be able to find the Immunity Idol?" Kao asked.

"We have to, Kao!" Coco said. "If we don't, we will get… Pagonged, was it?"

Sally nodded her head. "We can't just sit back and let that happen!"

"_What a reversal of fortunes. Even though we had been doing so well in terms of Challenges AND numbers, one blindside is all it took to put us in the minority." Kao said with a sigh. "I really hope we can win this next Challenge because I don't want to see Sally or Coco to leave how Bill did."_

**(Day 29)**

Oscar sat down against the treemail box. He seemed to be sleeping. Janet then made her way over to him confused.

"Um, Oscar?" Janet said crouching down and putting her hands on the whale's shoulder.

Suddenly, he jumped up with a yelp surprising Janet.

"AHH! GET AWAY WITH THAT HARPOON!" Oscar yelped before looking around and sighing in relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

"Are you all right?" Janet asked concerned.

"Yeah… Just the same old nightmare everyone back home has…" Oscar sighed.

Suddenly, he realized something. Getting up, he looked at the treemail box.

"Oh, I missed it…" Oscar lamented.

"Missed what?" Janet asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whoever was delivering the treemail." Oscar said looking at his ally.

Janet paused. "Wait. You had been camping out just to find out who delivers the treemail."

"No! …Though I do wonder about that." Oscar said. "I just want to do the next Challenge as quickly as possible!"

"Why?" Janet asked.

"Because I want to be the next Colby." Oscar said.

"_The only good thing I did since the merge started was win the first post-merge Immunity Challenge. Which is why I want to win the next Challenge. To see if I could erase everyone's memories of my horrible screw-up." Oscar said looking down. "I can't face anyone eye-to-eye without them thinking how much of an idiot I am."_

The muscleman took the letter out of the treemail box. "Well, there is no time like the present."

Janet shrugged as the two walked back to camp.

"Yo! We got treemail!" Janet shouted summoning everyone.

"What does it say?" Sally asked looking determined.

"It says…" Oscar said before his eyes lit up. "Are you up for a tournament?"

"Oh right. We are in the Final 8, aren't we?" Richard said. "They should have a tournament-like Challenge here."

"_Usually in tournaments like these, they are both options. One is a physical challenge and the other is a gross eating Challenge." Janet explained. "We already had an eating one so logically we should have a physical one. Well, let's just hope that my sparring with Ralf and Clark would pay off."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The final eight made their way on the tribe mat.

"Welcome, Survivors." Tiny smiled. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a giant round flat platform with two bags on it.

"Here is your next Challenge. We are having a good old-fashioned Challenge." Tiny said. "Two people will stand on this Challenge trying to shove each other off using these large beds until one of you falls off. The winner of that battle will go to the next round. The person to wins their third and final match wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to a hit on a small tropical island full of beautiful wildlife which you would spend the next day relaxing." Tiny said. "Now let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

It didn't take long for the draws to be set up. The first two contenders went up on the platform.

"All right! The first match is Janet VS Catherine." Tiny grinned.

"Okay. Let's see how you will face-off against a mercenary." Janet smirked.

"That means squat here!" Catherine said narrowing her eyes.

"Ready?" Tiny said. "GO!"

Janet and Catherine both ran towards each other holding their bags colliding with each other. The two women pushed against each other trying to gain ground.

However, Janet, due to having more strength and experience started to win the struggle. Soon, she had shoved Catherine onto her rear.

"Catherine is down." Tiny said. "Janet makes it to the next round!"

"What means squat here now?" The Ikari Warrior smirked causing Catherine to growl.

The two walked off allowing the next two to get on.

"The next battle is against Sally and Ronald!" Tiny said.

Ronald's grey fur paled at Sally's evil smirk. "Um… Respect your elders?"

"I have no respect for paranoid backstabbers." The blonde woman said.

"Ready? GO!" Tiny said.

Sally immediately charged at Ronald as fast as he could. The rat yelped before jumping to the side before Sally quickly turned around and shoved him off.

"Ronald is down!" Tiny said. "Sally goes to the next round!"

Ronald lay on his back dazed. "Ugh… Where is PETA when you ACTUALLY need them?"

As the two people walked on, the next pair went on.

"The next battle is Richard versus Coco!" Tiny said.

"I am going to get you what you did, you meanie!" Coco roared.

Richard blinked twice. "Why do I have the feeling no matter what happens, I will still be labelled as the bad guy?"

"Ready? GO!" Tiny said.

Coco immediately let out a loud shout before charging straight at Richard just like Sally did. She crashed straight into Richard.

Only for it to have little effect. Coco continued to shove into Richard with all of her might. The scientist blinked twice before gently shoving Coco out of the ring.

"Um… Coco is out…" Tiny said. "Richard moves on to the next round!"

Coco muttered under her breath. "I KNEW I should had kick him in the groin…"

As she sulked off with Richard, the final pair went onto the platform.

"The next battle is Oscar VS Kao." Tiny said.

"All right! Time for a good heavyweight!" Oscar smirked.

Kao's face paled. "Uh-oh!"

"Ready? GO!" Tiny shouted.

Oscar smirked before charging straight at Kao. The Pianta's eyes widened as the whale charged straight towards him.

"I'M A CHUCKSTER!"

Everyone jumped as Kao charged straight at Oscar. Tiny and the castaways looked in awe as Kao grabbed Oscar and literally threw him through the air screaming until he fell like a stone into the ocean with a big splash. They all gaped with slack jaws before looking at Kao who looked sheepishly.

"Um, sorry… He scared me…" Kao said sheepishly.

"Um, Oscar is out in the ocean." Tiny said. "Kao moves to the next round."

"Good thing that Oscar is an aquatic mammal." Catherine said flatly as he watched Oscar swam back sulking underneath the water. The next pair then got on.

"It is now Janet versus Sally." Tiny said.

Sally narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I had vented all of my rage out on Ronnie!"

Janet sighed not surprised to see a comment like that."

"Ready? Go!"

The two girls had at each other at fast as they could. When they crashed into each other forcing them both to stagger back a few times. However, Sally recovered first and charged forward. Janet then saw the charge coming and used her bag to block the blow.

The two women shoved each other trying to gain ground on each other. Suddenly, Janet jumped back allowing Sally to stumble forward a bit. With her opponent off-guard, Janet shoved Sally out of the ring with all of her might.

"Sally is down! Janet moves on to the final round!" Tiny shouted.

Sally looked down. "No… Not like this…"

The next two pair went on as the two women walked off.

"The next match is Richard versus Kao." Tiny said. "After this is the finals…"

"Well, at least I am not facing someone aggressive." Kao said in relief.

"Well, at least I am not facing someone who wants my head on a silver platter." Richard said unwittingly copying what Kao said.

"Ready? Go!" Tiny said.

Richard and Kao didn't move immediately. Richard was wondering how to shove someone that huge out of the ring. However, he didn't had much time to think as Kao charged forward deciding to make the first move.

Richard quickly leaped out of the way and charged straight into Kao. However, he did little to move him. Kao gently shoved his bag into him making it more than enough to shove Richard off.

"Richard is down! Kao moves on to the finals!" Tiny said.

The dark-haired man got up and walked off grumbling passing Janet in the progress.

"Good luck trying to turn that bag into a bulldozer…" Richard muttered as they walked by.

Janet nodded before getting on the platform and picking up the spare bag.

"The final match is between Janet and Kao." Tiny said. "The winner of this match will win Reward!"

The two nodded as they looked at each other. This was it.

"Ready? Go!" Tiny shouted.

Janet and Kao carefully circled around each other waiting for each other to make the first move knowing that this could decide who wins.

Suddenly, Janet made the first move charging straight at Kao. The two bumped bags with each other forcing the mercenary to step back. Kao then shoved his bag forward but Janet jumped to the side to avoid it. She then shoved her bag into Kao's side trying to shove him off.

Kao was shoved to the side for a moment but quickly recovered and shoved back. Janet tried to hold her ground but found herself being shoved off the platform.

"Janet is off!" Tiny announced. "KAO WINS REWARD!"

The Pianta cheered in relief as Sally and Coco cheered him on.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Kao. You had won Reward which a boat would take you to a literally island paradise." Tiny said. "AND you get to bring one person with you. Who would it be?"

"Um, who indeed?" Kao asked before looking at the other contestants.

"Coco can go." Sally offered.

The child's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sally said with a grin.

"All right." Kao said. "I'll take Coco."

"Um, thank you?" The dark-skinned girl said making her way over.

"Okay, Kao, now you have to send someone to Exile Island where they would have a clue to the Immunity Idol." Tiny said.

"Sally." The Pianta said quickly.

The blonde woman happily nodded as the others gave each other sceptical looks.

"All right. Sally, the boat is waiting for to go to Exile Island. Kao, Coco, enjoy your Reward. You will all be back for the next Challenge." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

The Aurum members (and Richard) were talking to each other.

"_Kao won Reward. And pretty much demolished the competition. I could had done that if it wasn't for… Whatever he could have done… Now I look like…" Oscar grumbled before realizing that he was still in a confessional. "But THAT'S not important right now! What is important is that somebody from the opposing alliance may get an Idol."_

"This isn't good. With Sally on Exile Island, she would be sure to find the Immunity Idol." Janet lamented.

"Well, it depends on Sally's intelligence." Ronald shrugged before turning to Richard. "Richard, do you think Sally is capable of finding the Idol."

The Russian man put his hand to his mouth. "Normally I would think about Sally's intelligence but in this case, I would think about her confidence."

"Huh? Confidence?" Ronald asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Sally had been suffering self-esteem from the start." Richard explained. "Whenever something goes wrong and she is involved, she is quick to blame herself."

"So you think that Sally would be too busy moping to look for the Hidden Immunity Idol?" Catherine asked.

"I assume so." Richard said with a shrug. "After Amber got voted out, she had been doing nothing but letting Bill make most of the moves."

Ronald paused in thought. "I think you may be right but I refuse to take any chances."

"Yeah… I know how." Richard muttered trying not to let anyone else know.

"Besides, at least one of them is next on the chopping block right?" Ronald asked. "We might as well go safe than sorry."

"Sure, why not?" Oscar asked. "But who do we target?"

"Obviously someone who is NOT the most likely target…" Ronald said crossing his arms. "Which is Kao."

"Good plan. Not only he is the strongest of the majority but the biggest jury threat of the game." Catherine said.

Oscar winced as he crossed his arms.

"All right. But who do we target?" Janet asked. "Sally or Coco?"

"Sally, definitely." Ronald said. "She is a bigger physical threat."

"Yes and Coco is…" Richard started.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. The others noticed this.

"Um, Richard?" Janet asked confused.

"An even bigger jury threat than Kao…" The older man said in awe.

Ronald raised a non-existent eyebrow. "I assume you have a good reason for saying that."

Richard nodded. "Oh right. I nearly forget that nobody had ever told you. You see, Coco…"

"_I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! Despite not making that many moves, Coco is the biggest threat in the game." Richard explained. "Why? Because she is the person who needs the prize money the most due to her tragic story comic into the game."_

"And she had gone on the show to try to forget about her recent scars." The Russian man said.

The Plata members stared in awe with slack jaws.

"Oh my goodness…" Janet said putting her hand to her mouth. "That poor child…"

"I would never think that she would hide such a dark past." Oscar said sadly. "Given how cheery she is."

"Wait. You are not suggesting that we should vote her out, do you?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Exactly. I know I am not going to be popular for saying this but if we are going to decide between Sally and Coco anyway, we might as well go with the bigger threat." Richard explained.

"I can't do that! It would just break her even more!" Catherine cried out.

"On the other hand, if we let her be and she makes the Final Tribal Council, she would win against ANYONE regardless of her competition's mental and social game." Ronald explained.

"Yeah, but…" Catherine started.

"Catherine, I know this seems harsh but Richard is right." Ronald said. "If we pull this off successfully, we could flush out the Idol AND get rid of a big threat."

Janet, Catherine and Oscar looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"_I could tell that even my biggest ally, Catherine is looking at me with conflicted thoughts but they have to realize that this is the best move we can make." Ronald explained crossing his arms. "I came into this game to win and I am NOT sitting next to someone who I KNOW I wouldn't stand a chance against in the Final Tribal Council. Coco, just like I told my customers back home, this isn't personal. This is just business."_

**(Island Paradise)**

Kao and Coco rode on a boat heading towards their destination.

"Kao, look! I see it!" Coco said hopping up and down pointing ahead.

The giant looked ahead to see a small island. It was decorated with lots of palm trees and beautiful tropical flora and fresh fruit everywhere. Also, there was a wooden hut big enough for two people. Kao and Coco looked in awe.

"Pretty…" Coco said with sparkling eyes.

"I'll say!" Kao said with an unseen grin.

"_I had won Reward today. And it felt great winning a Challenge for yourself. Not only that, we got a great Reward." Kao beamed. "AND I am glad that we took Coco somewhere nice. She needs to relax after losing her father figure a couple of days ago."_

Kao and Coco got off the boat and scanned the arena.

"Wow, this is lovely!" Coco said. "I never saw anything like this before."

"Really?" Kao asked. "But I thought you were from an island."

"Yeah but it is more of a village island where most of it is bricks. We have wildlife but nothing like this." Coco explained.

"Ah, I see." Kao smiled. "I am glad that you are able to enjoy something like this."

Coco giggled and nodded. But then she looked to the side to hide her uncertain face.

"_Don't get me wrong. While not interested in nature, I did like the layout of the flowers. But it is just that I am too concerned about something else." Coco frowned. "Sally went to Exile Island. Sally! In charge of finding the Immunity Idol? Of course I can't enjoy this Reward, I am freaking out!"_

Coco and Kao were eating fruit inside of the hut.

"Mmm… This is truly is paradise, isn't it?" Kao smiled biting a mango (somehow).

"Right…" Coco said before taking a bite out of her banana.

Kao raised an eyebrow. "Is something the matter, Coco?"

The young child sighed. "Kao, do you really think that Sally will find the Immunity Idol?"

"I hope so. We seriously need that Idol at the next Tribal Council." Kao said.

"Yeah but is Sally a good treasure hunter?" Coco asked.

"Well, Sally wanted to take you on the Reward so she must be confident in her skills to find it." Kao sighed.

"Really? Because Sally had always had trouble with confidence." Coco said.

"She does but I have a feeling that this time will be different." Kao explained.

"How?" Coco asked.

Kao just shrugged. "Well for starters, if she was THAT unconfident, then she wouldn't have gone to Exile Island."

"So that is what you believe?" Coco asked.

"Definitely!" Kao smiled.

Coco paused for a moment. She then gave a small smile.

"All right, Kao. I believe in you." Coco said. "And Sally."

"I know too. I know Sally would do everything in her power to save us." The Pianta said.

"_Sally had gone through a lot on this journey. She had done poorly in some of the Challenges, got tricked into voting out Amber and lost her leader." Kao said with a sigh. "That is why I want her to succeed. If you could find the Immunity Idol, she will start blaming herself whenever she thinks someone that goes wrong is her fault."_

Coco continued to eat her fruit still not looking convinced.

"_Do I believe in Sally? No. She acts like she is under the spell of that Perona girl! She has absolutely little confidence and I am supposed to cross my fingers and hope for the best!" Coco said in disbelief. "Ugh… Ever since I came into this game, it had been one bad thing after another. In fact, the only thing that is going all right for me is my dark past lie and even that backfires on me depending on the situation."_

**(Exile Island)**

Sally got up the boat stepping foot on Exile Island. Narrowing her eyes in determination, she stepped forward.

"Well, it is now or never." She said.

"_This is it. The moment of truth. I have to make use of this trip to Exile Island or else Kao, Coco or I are sunk. It is literally our only chance of survival." Sally said crossing her arms. "Like I stated earlier, I can't afford to trust ANYONE in the majority."_

The blonde woman took a deep breath before reading the sign. After a couple of minutes, she stepped back looking less confident.

"Ugh, I can't believe in my want to get the Idol, I forget that I only got two clues to work with." She lamented.

With a sigh of defeat, she got up before looking around.

"All right, Sally. You can do this. Do this right and you can suck nearly any other puzzle thing afterwards." She said.

With that, she decided on a spot and started to dig.

"_This is my big chance. For just once, I have to do this right. Kao, Coco and Bill are counting on me and I can't let them down." Sally said narrowing her eyes in determination. "Come on, think straight. Think straight."_

The Street Fighter continued to dig through the sand trying to find the Immunity Idol. However after much searching, she had little luck.

That was until she noticed an inch of something in the hole she created. Raising an eyebrow, she reached down and pulled it out.

Much to her surprise, she pulled out a familiar brightly-jewelled Idol out of the ground. She also took off a note attached to it.

"Congratulations, you had second half of the two Immunity Idols which you can use before the votes are read at Tribal Council." Sally read. "Because this is the second and last Immunity Challenge, this place would be nothing but a place people would send to spite people. As for you, you may decide what to do with your Immunity Idol and who you wish to share it with."

She paused still in disbelief. She then cracked into a weak chuckle. Soon, the laughter had gotten more joyful and louder.

"_I can't believe it! I can't believe a mercenary didn't found the Immunity Idol and yet I did! This is incredible! This is the greatest feeling in the world!" Sally grinned. "Now I could save myself, Kao and Coco! And the majority won't know what hit them!"_

After the young woman had calmed down from laughter, she eyed the Idol.

"All right. I got it. Question is, who do I use it on?" Sally quizzed. "Kao is one of the two strongest people of this season so logically I should give it to him. But after what happened with Bill, it is safe to say that not to assume anything with Aurum."

She then frowned. "On the other hand, who do we vote off? Give me the choice a week ago and I would have chosen Richard in a heart-beat but thanks to Aurum's backstabbing, I dislike all of them all the same."

She continued to look at the Idol with deep thought. She then gave a small smile.

"Meh. Who goes doesn't matter. Just as long as it isn't one of us!" Sally said pocketing the Idol.

**(Day 30; Uporstvo Tribe)**

Ronald was sitting on the log. Then, Janet walked up to him.

"Ah, Ronald! Catherine said that you were here!" Janet said walking up in front of him.

"I had been here the whole time. What is it?" The rat asked raising an eyebrow.

Janet paused before giving a deep sigh. "I am with you."

Ronald suddenly looked intrigued. "You mean my idea to get rid of Coco?"

Janet slowly nodded her head.

"_Don't get me wrong. I WANT to give Coco the million dollars because she definitely need it after what she been through." Janet said shaking her head. "On the other hand, that would be stupid. I came on Survivor to try to win. Not to literally give it someone else. If I am on the jury, sure I kinda have to but otherwise, no."_

"My comrades would never let me hear the end of it if I just let a huge jury threat make it all the way to the end." The mercenary explained.

Ronald nodded. "I see. I am glad that you see my way. Besides, we also need to flush out that Idol and Coco seems like the least person they would give it to."

Janet sighed and nodded. "But we just to make sure that Kao, Sally or Coco don't win it."

"Agreed." Ronald sighed. "Hopefully the next Challenge is less strength-needed."

Janet shook her head. "I just KNOW that after the Tribal Council will hate us more than enough."

"Janet, I am just going to be perfectly blunt." Ronald said flatly. "I don't think we will make them hate us any less so I am not afraid of losing jury votes, Aurum ever had."

"Harsh but true…" Janet sighed.

"Yo, treemail!" Oscar's voice shouted.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Janet said.

The few people gathered around Oscar who had a letter.

"What does it say?" Richard asked.

"Are you good at taking a bow?" Oscar asked before pausing. "Um, WHAT?"

"I think it has to do with archery." Janet added.

"Good. We just need to keep the remaining Plata members from winning it." Ronald said before looking around. "Anyone used a bow before?"

Everyone looked at each other as if waiting for somebody to step up.

"We are in trouble…" Oscar said flatly.

"_The main goal for now is to make sure Kao, Sally or Coco doesn't win Immunity, otherwise the entirely plan may go up in flames. Only one problem?" Catherine asked softly. "NOBODY had TOUCHED let alone used a bow in their life! Granted, there is a chance that the minority may suck at archery as well but still, then this Challenge may be more a case of beginner's luck for the victor!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The five people waited on their mat where Tiny was.

"We now bring in Kao and Coco from Reward." Tiny said as the mismatched pair walked in.

"Hiya!" Coco said trying to sound cheerful.

"And Sally from Exile Island." Tiny said as the braided woman stepped in.

"Hey, guys." She said. Everyone cast her suspicious glances before looking at Tiny.

"Well, are you guys ready for your next Immunity Challenge?" Tiny asked as everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see an archery target complete with bulls-eye. They also saw a bow standing a good feet away.

"Here is your next Challenge. We are going to have a good old-fashioned archery contest. You will be taking turns shooting a target. The goal is to get it closest to the bulls-eye. You only get one shot." Tiny said. "Whoever gets the closest to the bulls-eye, wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that a simple archery Challenge could be so important.

"All right! Let's draw for spots!" Tiny grinned.

**(Later)**

It didn't take long to sort out the order. Up first was Ronald.

"All right, Ronald. You are up first to start the bar." Tiny said.

The warlock nodded his head before readying his bow and arrow. He aimed as carefully as he could despite a couple of people notice that his hands were shaking a bit. He then fired.

"Hit. 31." Tiny said. "Ronald set the bar… Albeit a little low."

The rat growled. "If only I could have fused my magic with the arrows."

It was then Coco's turn. The young girl frowned not liking where this was going. Deciding to get it over, she took aimed with her arrow and fired.

Tiny watched as the arrow pathetically fell into the ground in front of Coco. "Miss… Ronald still holds the lead."

"No fair…" Coco pouted.

Next was Catherine. Taking a deep breath, she aimed carefully with her arrow and aimed at the target closing one eye in the progress. She took great aimed and fired.

"Hit. 69." Tiny said. "Catherine now holds the lead."

The pink-haired girl sighed in relief. "All right. That is a decent score."

Next was Kao. Taking a deep gulp, he shakily aimed his bow and arrow trying to calm himself down. With a deep breath, he fired.

"Hit. 3." Tiny said. "Catherine still holds the lead."

"Should have seen THAT coming…" Kao sighed.

Next was Richard. Experimentally with the bow string plucking it a couple of times, he nodded before taking steady and firing off his arrow.

"Hit. 50." Tiny said. "Catherine still holds the lead."

Richard shook his head. "I was never interested in archery anyway."

Next was Oscar. Narrowing his eyes in determination, he stepped forward and aimed carefully before firing.

Only for it to soar over the target and into the ocean. Tiny blinked twice. "Miss. Catherine still leads."

Oscar pouted as he sulked off. "If it was an anchor-throwing contest, I wouldn't have missed…"

Next was Sally. Everyone looked at her intently for good reasoning. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself and fired her arrow. Everyone looked in suspense.

"Hit. 39." Tiny said. "Catherine still holds the lead."

Sally sighed before sulking off as Aurum along with Richard looked content.

"Janet, if you get a 70 or more, you will win Immunity." Tiny said.

The Ikari Warrior nodded before narrowing her eyes. Aiming carefully with her arrow, she tried to focus it on the target as much as she could. She then let the string go allow to arrow to zoom towards the target.

"Hit."

Everyone looked in suspense.

"61." Tiny said. "Janet barely missed it. CATHERINE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The pink-haired girl jumped up in joy happily upon hearing this.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Catherine. You had won Immunity." Tiny said putting the Immunity Headdress on her head. "Granting you an 1-in-7 shot of winning this game."

"I still can't believe I won a Challenge in something I never did before!" The teenager smiled.

"As for the rest of you, you will be seeing me at Tribal Council where one of you will be leaving this game." Tiny said. "You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

"Um, Catherine… Nice…" Oscar started.

"Nice job with winning Immunity, Catherine!" Janet said.

"She stole my line…" Oscar muttered underneath his breath.

"Thanks, Janet! I still can't believe I did that!" The high-school student beamed.

"AND you stopped anyone from the majority from winning Immunity." Ronald said with a smirk.

"_Well, time to put my plan into motion and here's hoping that we won't have a repeat like last time. We are going to flush out the Idol Sally may have." Ronald explained. "To do so, we will vote off Coco who may seem like the smallest threat but is indeed the biggest jury threat left in the game."_

"Are you sure that they would use the Idol on Kao or Sally instead of Coco?" Janet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Definitely. We took out their leader so instead of looking for mental threats, they would think we will go for physical threats instead." Ronald explained. "No one would suspect us to take out the nine-year-old girl."

"Who would get everyone's jury vote automatically if she reaches the Final Tribal Council." Richard agreed.

"So is everyone is in agreement? I know a few people had voiced their oppositions." Ronald asked.

Catherine shook her head. "A part of me wants Coco to win but another part scolds the former for being stupid."

"Indeed. It may not be pretty but it had to be done." Janet nodded.

"Good. Now that…" Ronald started.

Suddenly, he froze. Raising a non-existent eyebrow, he turned around at the bushes confusing everyone.

"Um, Ronald? What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

The pupil-less man cast a suspicious look. "Nothing, I guess…"

In reality, it was a frantic Coco running through the bushes looking like she was being chased by just kind of lion.

"Crap! Crap! CRAP!"

"_I don't believe it! I just don't believe it! My secret weapon is becoming my undoing! I am being targeted for being a jury threat!" Coco said clenching her hair in exasperation. "UGH! And to think, I was spying on them to see who they were targeting! Never would I saw THIS coming!"_

Meanwhile, Sally and Kao were talking to each other. Then, the latter turned his head to see Coco rushing over.

"Here she comes now." Kao pointed out.

"There you are, kiddo!" Sally grinned. "Where have you…"

"PleasetellmeyoufoundtheIdol!" Coco said quickly making Kao and Sally jump.

"H-Huh?" Sally asked in surprise.

"Sally, PLEASE tell me that you had found the Idol!" Coco said a little slower making it easier to understand her.

"Um, yes." The blonde said flatly.

Coco's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

Sally nodded before taking out her Idol and showing it to Coco. The latter looked in awe.

"How… How…?" Coco said stunned.

"I do! I was just as surprised as you are!" Sally said before putting the Idol away. "But what's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

Coco paused for a moment before sighing. "I, Um, accidentally eavesdropped on the majority. Apparently that they think that you had found the Idol and was going to target me instead.

Sally and Kao gasped in horror at this.

"What?" Kao exclaimed.

"Those jerks!" Sally growled. "Why don't they just come up to our faces and laugh and point!?"

"They also said that they wanted me out because I am the biggest jury threat in the game." Coco said looking down.

Sally looked in confusion before realizing. "Oh I see. Richard told the others about your sad tale."

"Yes…" Coco said sadly.

"As much as I hate to admit it but their logic is actually sound for once." Sally said before narrowing her eyes. "Still, I won't stand for this. Don't worry, I am using the Idol on you."

Coco's eyes lit up at this. "Really?"

Sally gave a small smile and put her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Of course. I was thinking of using it on Kao because I thought he was going to be targeted tonight but since you decided to act as our scout."

Coco giggled nervously. "Thanks, Sally…"

She then looked to the side to hide her still-worried face.

"_All right. I got the Idol tonight so I am safe… For now. But then what? Even if I am being targeted for them to waste an Idol, I am still the biggest jury threat in the game. What am I going to do? Any crocodile tears I pull NOW would just make my game WORSE!" Coco exclaimed. Suddenly, she froze before smirking devilishly. "Unless…"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight remaining contestants carried their torches to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, castaways. Take a seat." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Mortimer and Bill voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury walked over to the jury bench and sat down. He was down wearing a mauve top hat with orange-lens shades, a yellow tie, a green shirt, mauve suspenders and lilac pants. A few people blinked twice at his… odd fashion sense.

"Sally, how did Bill's blindside made you feel?" Tiny asked.

"Oh my goodness! It made me feel horrible!" The Street Fighter exclaimed. "Our leader and friend got voted off for a random reason!"

"Tell me about it." Bill said rolling his eyes.

"Sally, please, we already told you our reason." Janet pleaded.

"Oh, and what was the reason, Janet?" Tiny asked.

"We thought that Bill was going to backstab us by voting off Ronald so we decided to beat him to the punch." The mercenary explained.

"Except that Ronald had NOT gotten a single vote." Sally said indignantly. "Making you guys look like tools!"

"Go to town, Sally!" Bill called out. Mortimer just rolled his eyes.

"Richard, had it not been for Aurum's betrayal, you had been gone." Tiny said. "How do you feel in all of this?"

"Call me a sadist but I feel great." Richard said with a smirk. "No offense to anyone else but whenever I thought of Bill's reaction when he got blindsided, I couldn't help but smirk like an imbecile."

Bill growled as the contestants rolled their eyes.

"So Catherine, are you with Richard or are you back with Bill's alliance?" Tiny asked.

"Even if we WANTED to go out to Bill's alliance, we can't!" The pink-haired girl said. "We had dug ourselves too deep so we might as well go all of the way."

"It is so refreshing that you just basically just said out loud that you are regretting siding with me." Richard said rolling his eyes.

"I am just going to say straight out. I saved you because I thought I was saving RONALD!" Catherine snapped. "Yes, I know that none of this is your fault but I just want you to know that I don't like you one bit!"

"All right, all right." Richard sighed.

"Coco, you must be devastated." Tiny said.

"Yes… Bill was my closest ally so to see him get voted off really hurt my game." The young girl said.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Why did you say ally and not friend?"

"This again?" Catherine asked in disbelief. "Richard, this is EXACTLY why…"

"Friend? Why is he my friend? He is a dork."

Everyone at Tribal Council froze in their spots. With wide eyes and slack jaws, they slowly turned their heads towards Coco.

"Come again?" Tiny asked.

"You heard me! Bill is always going on about justice and how cops and how much he hates criminals!" Coco said crossing her arms. "It gets annoying REAL fast!"

Bill's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Why… Why would you say such a thing?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Easy. I'm a criminal. A pirate to be exact." Coco said.

Everyone gasped at this.

"Oh my… I KNEW this Tribal Council should be eventful on Coco…" Mortimer said putting his hand to his mouth. "I have… Absolutely no idea…"

"A pirate? But… I thought your father is a Marine." Kao said not believing his non-existent ears.

"Nope. He is a pirate too! And alive and kicking." Coco smirked.

Sally's pupils shrank. "So you LIED to us?"

"Yep!" Coco said cheerfully. "And let me tell you, it is no picnic being all sugar and spice to you people!"

Richard broke out his shock and narrowed his eyes. "So wait. Bill never sent you to lie to me! You did that on your own!"

"Right again! And boy what a blow-up THAT caused!" Coco said. "I also tried to sabotage the tribe like hiding the Machete and trying to pin it on someone else."

"I… I can't believe you…" Sally said shaking her head. "Bill treated you like a daughter. I treated you like a sister! We all treated you like some kind of family member!"

"I know! I thank you for that! Otherwise I would had been had made merge!" Coco smiled.

Bill held his head shaking it.

"Coco… I… Wow… Where did THIS come from?" Tiny asked.

"I… Was just so tired of crying crocodile tears over stupid drama these morons create." The young girl said.

Janet narrowed her eyes. "Your honesty is a breath of foul air."

"Hey, it is calling playing the game, sweetheart." Coco said.

Everyone looked at each other in disgust.

"Kao, this HAS to be a harsh blow to you." Tiny said.

"It is… Nearly everyone treated Coco nicely and to hear that she was using Belle's strategy from last season to manipulate us… AND admit that she had NO remorse for any of us." Kao said. "It truly, truly hurt."

"Sally, does this change anything?" Tiny asked.

"No… It doesn't. I mean it changes everyone's opinion on Coco but right now, we had already assigned targets." Sally sighed. "I now hate Coco but it would be stupid to let emotion get the better of us."

Coco smugly smirked before crossing her arms.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Catherine, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?"

The teenager still stunned slowly shook her head. "N-No…"

"Okay, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Catherine, you are up."

The young girl walked over to the voting table still in shock as to Coco's reveal. However, she quickly narrowed her eyes before snatching the pen and writing down a name.

Coco whistled a jovial tune before putting her hands behind her back and skipping off the stool. "You dethroned our leader for a stupid reason so it is only fitting that you'll get dethroned as well." She said holding up "Ronald".

Richard adjusted his glasses with a vex glare. He stomped over to the table before taking the pen. "Nina, I can't believe I am saying this but… Apologies…" He said holding up "Coco".

Kao quickly got up and walked over to the voting table so that nobody would see him drying his eyes with his hands. With a sigh, he wrote down a name before putting it in the urn.

Janet crossed her arms walked over looking the least tense besides Coco. She promptly wrote down a name before making her way back.

Oscar walked over as if he was a deer stuck in the headlights. As his brain was still trying to comprehend what had happened, he picked up the pen.

Sally stomped over looking determined. With a deep breath, she snatched the pen. "Prepare yourself for a humiliating elimination." She said holding up "Ronald".

Ronald walked over blinking twice. Once he stopped in front of the voting table, he wrote down "Coco" before giving his insight.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT!?

After his shout, he made his way back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone eyed the beaming Coco as she crossed her arms.

"I'll read them out."

Coco looked in Sally's direction. The latter looked her way. Suddenly, she smirked before looking ahead. Coco's eyes widened in horror.

"First vote, Coco."

Coco paused realizing what just happened.

"Second vote, Coco. Two votes, Coco."

Coco shook her head in disbelief.

"Third vote, Ronald. Two votes, Coco. One vote, Ronald."

Ronald seemed unfazed.

"Fourth vote, Coco." Three votes, Coco. Two votes, Ronald."

Coco then started to clench her teeth in pure rage.

"Fifth vote, Ronald. Three votes, Coco. Two votes, Ronald."

Ronald just crossed his arms.

"Sixth vote, Ronald. Three votes, Coco. Three votes, Ronald."

"Why didn't Sally play the Idol?" Oscar whispered to Janet.

"Because I don't think she ever had it to begin with."

"Seventh vote, Coco. Four votes, Coco. Three votes, Ronald. One vote left."

By this time, a trail of spit went down Coco's face.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and third member of our jury…"

Nobody looked eager.

"…Is Coco."

"Well, looks like you got your wish, Bill. The villain got voted out next." Mortimer smirked turning to Bill.

The cop didn't react. He merely stood with wide eyes.

"Um, Bill?" Mortimer asked waving his hand in front of Bill's face. The latter didn't react.

Meanwhile, everyone else looked content with the vote.

"Coco, you need to bring me your torch."

The dark-skinned girl jumped to her feet and glared at her tribe. "Okay, you know what? Fine! I want you all to die horrible deaths as well!"

With that, she snatched her torch and stomped over to Tiny placing it in front of her.

"Coco, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"If I ever saw any of you yazoos again, it would be too soon!" Coco said storming off.

Tiny watched her leave with blinking eyes before turning to the others. "Well, you had gotten rid of a hidden schemer. Even though she had just revealed herself. And from what I heard, she is partly responsible for some of the drama. Here's hoping that it would make things better. You may head back to camp."

Everyone gathered their torches still stunned by what happened. Sally brought up the rear just like last time. However, she seemed a little better. She had gotten rid of the person who had placed everyone for fools and kept her Idol. Now she had to focus on protecting her ACTUAL friend.

"_What a gip! Everything that was going smoothly blows up in my face! My lie! My closest ally! My spot in the majority! UGH!" Coco said angrily before pointing her finger. "And Sally! You think you are so smart blindsiding me like that! Well, let's see how much you laugh when you and your boyfriend goes home next!"_

RESULTS:

Coco: Catherine, Janet, Oscar, Richard, Ronald.

Ronald: Coco, Kao, Sally.

And thus Coco finally goes home. How could I put this bluntly? Coco has the same problem as Margo sort of. I had no real plot for her at the start and was just a filler character so for her to logically make merge, I had her taking Belle's strategy. However, when most people say Belle played it great, Coco played it… not-so-great.

NOTE: Honestly, I never realized how irrelevant Coco was for most of the game. I mean this wasn't THAT important but I didn't noticed how little screen-time I gave her.

**(Ponderosa)**

Coco snarled as she crossed his arms while sitting in the limo waiting to get to Ponderosa. Soon, they arrived.

"Here you go, little one!" Touil said cheerfully.

"Up yours, old man!" Coco snapped coming out of the car and slamming the door by to Touil's surprise. "And don't expect a tip, loser!"

He blinked twice. "Well, SOMEONE'S bitter."

"_Tonight SUCKED! I was being targeted for being a jury threat so I revealed my true self to everyone to get the target off of my back!" Coco growled. "But no, Sally didn't give me her Idol like her promised and I got voted off by a bunch of self-righteous white-knights! Speaking of which…"_

The girl then entered the house. Suddenly, she noticed that Mortimer and Bill weren't around. She turned to see Mortimer on the couch watching Bill play a video game.

"Well, isn't any one of you morons are going to greet me?" Coco snapped.

"You made it perfectly clear that it wasn't sugar or spice being with us." Mortimer said without turning his head.

"Screw you!" Coco shouted.

"_Yeah, Richard and I had our suspicions about her but still this is a shock. To hear that the little girl had been playing everyone the whole time." Mortimer said shaking his head. "Anyway, I am glad she is out of the game. Her pointless lie to Richard caused quite a bit of drama between Plata."_

Mortimer shook his head. "But I DO have one question for you, Coco?"

"What?" The little girl spat.

"Why did you reveal to the entire tribe your secret?" Mortimer asked. "Literally a couple of minutes before voting no less."

"I was being targeted for being a jury threat!" Coco insisted. "I revealed my true self so I could shift the target to Sally or Kao."

Mortimer's eyes widened. "THAT'S your reasoning?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Coco asked.

"Coco, by the time you revealed yourself, it was far too late to change strategies." Mortimer said. "OR get the others to think strategically. You manipulated their feelings!"

"Hey, I was just playing the game! Get it through your non-molting head!" Coco snapped. She then looked at Bill who was still playing his video game. "And what is with the mime act, Donut Joe?"

"Trust me. You do NOT want to test him." Mortimer said.

Coco didn't listen. Instead, she merely made her way over to Bill who was playing his game.

"Well, don't YOU have something to say?" Coco asked. "You know… To the girl who broke your heart!"

"Coco! That's enough!" Mortimer scolded.

"Shut it, poultry!" The child said turning around. "I just want to get the rest of my nights over with!"

"_Anyone who thinks Bill is not upset with me is a moron! He had been acting like my father since we started and I basically told him that I don't give a crap about him!" Coco snapped. "I just want to get his stupid, self-righteous speech over with so I could be miserable about bigger things!"_

"Go, big boy! Say it!" She said. "You know you want to!"

Bill's lip twitched.

"Come on! I basically told everyone how much I think you suck and used you like a pawn when you treated me nicely!" Coco snapped. "Don't lie and say you DON'T have anything to say about!"

"Um, Coco? I think Bill is not saying anything for a…" Mortimer started.

"Go on! Make your move, buddy-boy! Make your move!" Coco snapped.

Bill growled.

"Go on! I tricked you and ruined any and all chances of proving out all cops are like Bryan or Bertha!" Coco snapped. "Go on! Say it! SAY IT!"

Bill snapped open.

Mortimer looked in shock as Bill got up and glared down into Coco's eyes.

"SHUT UP, YOU UNGRATEFUL, STUPID, LYING, BACKSTABBING LITTLE BRAT! I WAS AVOIDING YOU **BECAUSE **I DIDN'T WANT TO ARGUE WITH YOU!"

Coco stepped back.

"YOU LIED TO ME! YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY DUTY AS A COP! YOU USED ME AS A PAWN! AND YOU HAD THE IDIOTIC GALL TO EVEN GET INTO MY FACE TO CONFRONT ME! ARE YOU A MASOCHIST!?"

Coco stepped back even more as Bill stepped forward.

"ALL I WANT WAS TO PROVE THAT ALL COPS WERE NOT LIKE BRYAN AND BERTHA! BUT NO! I JUST HAD TO BE ON THE SAME TRIBE AS SOMEONE WHO COPIES THE STRATEGY OF NOT ALONE BELLE BUT RUSSELL HANTZ! RUSSELL FREAKING HANTZ!"

Mortimer was tempted to get Bill to stop but was too scared.

"NOT ONLY THAT! I WAS MANIPULATED BY AN **IDIOT**! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN BY SABOTAGING OUR TRIBE! SURE, WE WOULD POINT AT FINGERS OTHER THAN YOU BUT WE WOULD HAVE BEEN WEAKER MORAL-WISE! IT IS A GOOD THING YOU SUCK AT SABOTAGING SEEING THAT IS THE ONLY REASON WHY WE BEAT OUT AURUM IN TERMS OF NUMBERS WHEN WE MERGED!"

By this time, Coco had already backed up against the wall. Bill stepped forward panting heavily to pure anger.

"You… You…" Bill said before pants. He then gave a final sigh. "Screw you, Coco… Just screw you…"

With that, he stomped over to the bedroom and slamming it hard. This caused a giant picture of Ace from Season 1 on of the wall Coco was leaning against to fall off.

CRASH!

Mortimer winced as he covered his eyes with his hands. Daring to peek through his fingers, he saw that Coco's head poking out of the picture looking dazed but unharmed. It looked like her head was replaced with Ace's making it look like she had his body. Mortimer blinked before shaking his head with a sigh.

"…He said it."

_Coco nervously poked her fingers together. "Yeah… I guess it is safe to add that plan to the pile of the ones that didn't work."_

Meanwhile, Bill promptly fell onto his bed burying his face with his pillow.

_Bill sat in front of the confessional. He looked like he was about to say something until he stopped himself. With a sigh, he got up and walked away without a single word._


	12. Day 31 to 33

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

The majority of the last vote walked back to camp with stunned looks on their faces.

"Well, that was… Unique." Oscar spoke up.

"_So we are all are about to vote off Coco not only to flush out an Idol but get rid of the biggest jury threat in the game." Oscar said stunned. "Then, suddenly she came out of nowhere and said that she was LYING about her past the entire time and was playing us all for saps. Literally a couple of minutes before voting. Um, okay?"_

"I don't know what was up with Coco but I do know one thing." Janet said.

"What?" Richard asked.

"We messed up." Janet said flatly. "Again."

"I have to agree." Ronald sighed. "Instead of getting rid of the biggest jury threat, we voted out someone who would have no votes."

"Well, if you are thinking the way I was thinking, then you voted out Coco because you don't who the hell to vote for." Oscar said.

Everyone nodded.

"_If Coco had revealed her true colours BEFORE Tribal Council, we would have scrambled and may consider voting someone else." Ronald said in disbelief. "But no. She literally did right before voting and even though we would be voting off a potential goat, we had no choice. Oh well, it IS still part of a Pagonging so… yay?"_

"Besides, if anyone should be scolded for being an idiot, it should be Coco." Catherine said narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, what was she thinking when she took off her mask?" Janet agreed before sighing. "Well, at least we know that the Idol hasn't been found yet."

Ronald then looked around. "Speaking of which, where ARE Sally and Kao?"

"Oh, Kao just disappeared when he went back to camp." Janet said. "Sally went to search for him."

Meanwhile, Sally looked around the area wondering Kao had gone.

"Kao? Where are you, big guy?" Sally said looking around.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Raising her eyebrow, she walked over to the direction of the sound wondering what it was. She then realized that it was sobbing.

Rustling her way through the bushes, she saw Kao sitting on the ground sobbing in his face with his shades on his forehead.

"Kao?" Sally asked concerned.

The Pianta looked up in surprise before quickly wiping away his tears.

"Oh, Sally! I didn't see you there!" Kao asked. "Um, sorry. I got sand in my eyes when coming back."

The blonde sighed before shaking her head. "Kao, it is all right. I know that what Coco said back there hurt you."

"_It is no surprise that Coco's reveal hurt a few people. Seeing that sweet troubled little girl tell everyone how much she didn't cared for the people who helped her made it that far." Sally said sadly. "Kao felt the worst of it. It must be hard for someone like Kao to have someone he thought was his face say all of those harsh words to him."_

Kao looked down. "I… I just don't understand how someone so young and small be so manipulative and spiteful."

"Yeah. It is like a mini-Belle." Sally said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I am upset too. I wanted to take Bill's place as her protector. But in the end, that was her plan."

Kao sighed. "I just don't want to do anymore. We can't even trust one of our own allies."

"Dang right. We are literally by ourselves." Sally said putting her hands on her hip. "But don't worry. We still got the Idol."

"Yeah… Do you think that it would be a good idea for you not to use the Idol?" Kao asked.

Sally nodded her head. "Don't worry, I planned ahead. I wanted to make it seem like we were still on Coco's side to the majority."

Kao paused for a moment. "Um, I don't get it."

"Well, I said that we would will work with Coco even after her reveal right?" Sally asked. "What would you do if you were with Aurum and heard that?"

Kao stood in silence before his eyes widened. "I would think that you would play the Idol on Coco!"

"Exactly! We may lost an ally, somewhat… But we still have our Idol." Sally said. "Best of all, we have the element of surprise."

"Oh, I see." Kao said. "But who do we target? Even if our plans work, we still have be in the majority."

Sally paused. "We just have to make the Idol count."

Kao returned the pause before nodding his head. He then got up and held Sally's hand.

"Sally, I don't know if we will make it to the Final 2 or be the next ones out but promise me this." Kao said. "Please stay with me till the end."

The braided fighter paused for a moment. She then gave a small smile and nodded. "Don't worry. I will not write down your name at all."

"Thank you. Neither will I." Kao said in relief.

"_I try not to get upset because when people see you like that, THEY get upset. But… I just can't control my emotions tonight after Coco's unveiling." Kao said wiping his eyes. "I know that backstabbing is a part of Survivor but unlike Richard's, Prick's or Aurum's backstabbing, Coco's own truly hurt me. Still, I can't be like this. How can I support Sally when she was having her own problems?"_

"_I realized what Bill meant by having a reason to fight for and I did. I want to fight for Kao and my games." Sally said narrowing her eyes. "If he goes next, he could be traumatized due to recent events. I don't know if I could pull an Ace, but dang I am going to try."_

**(Day 31)**

Richard, Janet and Oscar walked along the shore still thinking about what had happened.

"Wow, all that and Sally did not find the Idol." Oscar said in awe.

"Yeah, we were worrying over nothing." Janet sighed.

"Well, at least we got rid of someone who caused a lot of drama that wasn't good for anyone. Not even her." Richard said narrowing his eyes.

Janet shook her head. "Sorry, Richard. We thought you were making the whole thing up."

"It is quite all right." The scientist said.

"_Coco caused me a lot of grief with her pointless lie and everyone wanted my head on a silver platter. Even someone I was aligned with at the same time openly said they hated my guts." Richard said shaking his head. "I am just glad this stupid drama had been cleared up."_

"So I was thinking…" Janet said. "Are you still on for getting rid of Sally and Kao?"

"Um, da." Richard said raising an eyebrow. "I don't dislike them especially when compared to Bill and Coco but they have to be the next target."

"Well, I was thinking…" Janet said before turning to Oscar. "Oscar, listen up. This affects you as well."

"Um, all right?" The whale said.

"Well, how do you guys feel after we get rid of Sally and Kao, we go after Ronald and Catherine?" Janet asked.

Oscar's eyes widened at this.

"_I had been avoiding making any moves or leading the pack because I didn't wanted to be a target. However, if I overdo this strategy, I will just look like a floater." Janet said crossing her arms. "Besides, I am not taking Ronald to the end with me because as weird as it sounds, I think he could beat me hands-down."_

"Wait. You are willing to vote off one of your own tribe-mates over me?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to go into the Final 4 in a tiebreaker." Janet said. "I want a clear vote."

"Makes sense. The luck-based tiebreaker Mortimer and Amber had just nerve-wracking for all." Richard said.

Janet nodded before looking over at Oscar. "Are you okay with this, Oscar? I mean if everything goes as planned, then you will have to go after…"

The muscleman immediately snapped his head up. "I know that…"

Janet paused before sighing. "I am sorry, Oscar. I know how much you wanted to get on Catherine's good side."

"And I still do!" Oscar exclaimed.

"But Oscar, let's assume that we get rid of Kao and Sally successfully and then get rid of Richard." Janet explained. "Then it would be me against Catherine. I am not forcing you but sooner or later, you HAVE to make a choice."

The aquatic creature winced.

"I… I…" Oscar said before narrowing his eyes. "Why are we talking about this? Kao and Sally are still here! We still need to vote them out!"

Janet stepped back but held her ground. "Right! You have at least two Tribal Councils to think it over!"

"All right. Fine." Oscar said before walking off. "Late…"

As he leaves, Richard walks forward. "Are you sure that he will side with us?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't know. That is why I told him while Sally and Kao were still in the game. I want him to think about it."

"Good idea. Don't want to end up doing the same thing as Coco." Richard nodded.

Meanwhile, Oscar was playing his way through camp thinking about what Janet said.

"Hmm… Janet DOES have a point." Oscar said. "I had been arguing with her about whether we should vote off Catherine and/or Ronald for most of the pre-merge time. And if the plan goes accordingly and we get rid of Sally and Kao, I have to choose…"

As he was walking, he failed to see Catherine and Ronald watching him past. Catherine looked concerned while Ronald looked determined.

"Go! Go!" Ronald said shooing Catherine forward.

"_We still have a few days to go but it never hurts to plan ahead. If Sally and Kao get voted out as planned, we have to go after each other." Ronald said crossing his arms before smirking. "Normally I would go ask the outcast, Richard to join us but I got someone who is more than willing to join us."_

"_Oscar! Mother freaking Oscar! Ronald wanted to ask Oscar to join us when we get rid of the minority." Catherine said before holding her head. "I guess I could see WHY Ronald thinks it is a good idea but Oscar had been riding on Janet's coattails since the start. Still, it is worth a shot."_

"Um, Oscar?" The teenaged girl said getting his attention.

The strongman looked in surprise. "Oh, hey, Catherine. How is it going?"

"Um, just fine." The young woman said. She then took in a deep breath. "Listen, I… We… Ronald really needs your help."

Oscar's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yeah, we were just thinking. Now that the Idol is still in play, Ronald and I were talking about who to team with if we get rid of Kao and Sally." Catherine said.

Oscar's pupils shrank even further. "You mean…"

"Yes, Oscar. If the plan goes without a hitch, we want you to side with us." Catherine sighed.

Oscar paused honestly trying to figure out what to say.

"Listen, between you, Janet and Richard, Ronald trust you the most." Catherine said.

"Um, all right." Oscar said.

Catherine noticed this. "Um, all right. Is that all you are going to say?"

"Um, aight?" Oscar asked nervously.

"This isn't funny, Oscar!" Catherine scolded before looking down. "After Kao and/or Sally goes may be the most important break in the game. That is why we want you to join us."

The whale paused. "Catherine, I won't say anything that may bite me in the tail later but I WILL think about it."

"Thank you." The teenager said before turning around and walking off leaving Oscar stunned.

"What have I gotten myself into…?"

"_So I am stuck with two choices. Either go with Janet and Richard, the former had been my ally and my female bro since we started." Oscar said with a sigh. "Or I could go with Catherine and Ronald, the former I had been trying to get on her good side ever since the start. Ugh… The only good thing is that I still got a bit of time. And that's assuming we find the Idol before they do."_

**(Day 32)**

Sally and Kao stood against some trees talking to each other.

"So… Who do we use the Idol on?" Kao asked.

"Well, I was thinking about Janet seeing that she is the leader." Sally explained.

"Really? I thought Ronald was the leader seeing that he was always the one to explain Aurum's plans." Kao noted. "Particularly Mortimer's elimination."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Sally said. "Either way, perhaps it would make either of them scramble."

"_We have an Idol. One that nobody knows about. So we have to be very careful with it because we can only use it once." Kao said with a sigh. "This may be the only guaranteed blindside we could do and it could blow up in our faces if we are not careful."_

"Treemail!" A voice said snapping Sally and Kao out of their daze.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we have to talk later." Sally said. "It is Challenge time."

Sally and Kao walked over to the others where Richard was holding a letter.

"What does it say?" Kao asked.

"It says "Are you willing for one more teamwork Challenge?" Richard read.

"Teamwork?" Oscar asked before looking around. "But they are seven people left."

"Unless our teammates are…" Catherine said before smiling. "Our loved ones!"

"All right! We made it!" Kao smiled.

"_So it is time for the Family Visit. I could see why everyone else would be excited but I am not. Mainly because most of the canon Darkstalkers don't really like me that much." Richard said before shrugging. "To be fair, there are very few Darkstalkers with personalities I like and I doubt they let me experiment here."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The seven finalists got onto the mat looking a little excited.

"Welcome, Survivors." Tiny said. "I see that you are more than eager for the next Challenge and I think you all know why."

They all nodded.

"That's right. We are having the Family Visit." Tiny said with a big grin. "All right. I won't waste any time so I will send them in. One by one, guys!"

With that, a figure walked into the Challenge area. She was a young Japanese human girl in her early teens with long black hair and wearing a school uniform.

"Here is Tenma Tsukamoto from School Rumble!" Tiny grinned.

"Tenma, you came!" Catherine said happily holding her hands.

"I know! I just couldn't help but visit my friend on a place like this!" Tenma said cheerfully.

"You are just as cheerful as ever!" Catherine giggled.

Then, the next visitor came out. He was a middle-aged bulky human dressed similar to Rambo with a red bandana covered his brown hair.

"Here is Ralf Jones from Ikari Warriors!"

Janet immediately saluted. "A pleasure to see you here, sir."

"Sheesh, lighten up. I told you that cut the sir crap when we are off-duty." Ralf said scratching the back of his head.

Janet blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry. Force of habit."

The next visitor came out. She was a beautiful young woman with brown hair, a blue Chinese attire and spiked bracelets.

"Here is Chun-Li from Street Fighter!"

Sally's eyes sparkled. "Ah, Chun-Li! You actually came!"

"Hey! I was off-duty at the time and when I got the call that you were still in the game, I just couldn't resist!" Chun-Li chuckled.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Sally said bowing her head.

The next visitor then came out. He was some kind of red muscular lobster wearing nothing but swimming trunks.

"Here is Larry the Lobster from Spongebob Squarepants!"

"All right! Larry!" Oscar grinned before slamming chests with Larry. "BODY SLAM!"

"Glad to hear that you are still in the running!" Larry chuckled.

"Same here." Oscar said scratching the back of his head.

The next visitor then came out. He was some kind of muscular man that looked like Frankenstein's monster completely with bolts on the sides of his throat.

"Here is Victor von Gerdenheim from Darkstalkers!"

Richard's eyes actually lit up. "Ah! This is fortunate! I thought I would get someone I would constantly disagree with!"

"It is a pleasure to meet again, doctor." Victor said nodding his head.

"Indeed." Richard said.

The next visitor then came out. He was some kind of overweight anthro black cat wearing a red derby hat with a green sweater and blue pants.

"Here is Pete from Classic Disney!"

"Ah! What a pleasant coincidence!" Ronald said happily. His expression then turned nasty. "I was wondering why you are going to pay your tab!"

Pete winced before gulping. "I will! I will! Just let me get it from the rent from the House of Mouse!"

"That was what you said LAST time!" Ronald snapped.

As the two argued, the final visitor came out. It was some kind of short dark-skinned man wearing a tank-up with purple gloves, shorts and boots. He also had a bucket that looked like a Pianta's face covering his real one. Everyone couldn't help but look in awe.

Kao shrank back. "Uh-oh…"

"And last but not least, here is Il Piantissimo from Super Mario Sunshine!"

"That's right! THE Il Piantissimo is here!" Il Piantissimo said grinning before his bucket. "So when is the Challenge? That I had been inching for one!"

Sally blinked twice. "Um, Il Pian… Whatever your name is, don't you have something to say to Kao?"

"Hmm?" The cocky man said. "Oh yeah! Don't think just because you are the same node as me doesn't mean I am going to go easy on you!"

Tiny slapped his head. "Il Piantissimo, we been over this a million times! You are teaming up WITH Kao!"

The racer looked at Tiny in shock. "WHAT!? I never heard anything about this!"

"That's because what goes out another…" Tiny said rolling his eyes. "Now get back in line with the others!"

Il Piantissimo sulked before making his way to the others. "Great. I am stuck with someone who would slow me down."

Kao sighed as most of the contestants and visitors glared at the vertically-challenged man.

"All right, then." Tiny said flatly. "Let's take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see several planks on the ground. They also saw countless amounts of pots.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "You and your visitor will each be using these planks to carry ten bowls twenty yards. If you drop one of the bowls, you can still continue but you have to go back and get the other bowls after delivering the ones you had. First duo to get all ten bowls across wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip for a restaurant where you will eat all you want and then rest up with some nice beds." Tiny said. "All right. Let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

All seven duos got into their position.

"All right. For Reward, Survivors ready? Go!" Tiny said.

Everyone then picked up theirs planks and made their way went off. Il Piantissimo almost immediately ran in front.

CRASH!

While spilling all of his bowls on the ground. Il Piantissimo looked in disbelief and Kao just sighed.

"This may be a race but not where speed benefits this Challenge best." Kao said.

"So you are staying that slow and steady wins the race?" Il Piantissimo scoffed. "Il Piantissimo doesn't live up that style."

"But if you don't slow down, you will just keep dropping bowls!" Kao pleaded.

Meanwhile, the others were going at different paces. Suddenly, Oscar dropped at least half of his bowls.

"Tarter sauce!" Oscar cursed.

"Forget about it! Just deliver what you have now and come back for the others!" Larry called out.

Catherine noticed Tenma drop a few bowls. "Are you all right, Tenma?"

"Yeah…" The dark-haired girl said taking a few breaths. "This is heavier than it looks!"

Kao was slowly making his way in the end of the pack. "Il Piantissimo, how are you holding up?"

"Fine!" The strange man lied as he picked up his bowls. For the third time. "I just need to get going!"

"All right." Kao said.

Meanwhile, Pete started to slow down panting heavily.

"Don't tell me that you are already low on steam ALREADY?" Ronald asked in disbelief.

"These bowls are very heavy." Pete panted in dropping a few bowls.

"Ugh. No wonder what you are so weak in a game like Kingdom Hearts." Ronald grunted before dropping a couple of bowls. "Now look what you made me do!"

So far, the only duos that haven't dropped any of their planks with bowls on it were Janet & Ralf, Sally & Chun-Li and Richard & Victor. Though the latter was going slower than the others.

"Focus… Focus…" Sally said softly.

"Almost there… Almost there…" Richard said.

Oscar and Larry make their way across the way across the finish line.

"All right! Go get the others while there is still time!" Larry instructed.

"Right!" Oscar said running off. As he did so, he passed Ronald standing over Pete lying down on the ground.

"Good grief! I have an old and scrawny frame and I am still stronger than you!" Ronald scolded.

"I was starving! All they had on the plane was airline food!" Pete whined.

Ronald slapped his head as he looked. It looked like it was between Janet and Sally as their respective partners, Chun-Li and Ralf made it across the finish line.

"Go, Janet!" Ralf cheered.

"You can do it, Sally!" Chun-Li said.

The two women continued onward. Both of them advanced slowly knowing that it could be over if one of them dropped a bowl.

Then, one woman made it across the finish line.

"Sally had made it with all of her bowls!" Tiny said. "SALLY AND CHUN-LI WINS REWARD!"

Sally cheered as she dropped her board before she high-fived Chun-Li.

**(Later)**

Tiny and Sally & Chun-li stood in front of the others pairs.

"Congratulations, Sally! You and your visitor will go to a nice restaurant." Tiny said. "But you get to share the same joy to one other pair. Who would it be?"

"That's easy!" Sally grinned. "Kao and Il Pian… Il Pian… Nick-Too-Quick!"

Il Piantissimo snarled. "It is Il Piantissimo! It is Il Piantissimo! It is not that hard to pronounce!"

"Calm down, Nick!" Tenma said.

The strange man glared at Tenma. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Hey, don't take your lack of a good name out on the kid!" Ralf said crossing his arms.

Kao decided to pick up the furious Il Piantissimo before he could start some unwanted drama to the Street Fighters.

"And who is the pair you want to send to Exile Island?" Tiny asked.

Sally paused before crossing her arms. In contrast to choose someone to go with her, she actually had to think.

"Um… Richard & Victor." Tiny said.

The scientist and the giant looked at each other before shrugging.

"Richard & Victor, you will go to Exile Island where the next clue to the Immunity Idol will be waiting for you." Tiny said. "You will return for the next Challenge. As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

"_Well, we lost the Challenge but that is cool. I get to be with my superior, Ralf. It would be nice not to talk about the game for once." _Janet said with a small smile. _"The Family Visit really helps get a lot of stress out of you."_

"Ralf, you have no idea how glad I am that you made it." The woman said as she and Ralf walked down the jungle. "To say how this game had been crazy had been an understatement."

"Aren't all Survivor seasons?" The bulky man said with a shrug.

"I suppose that is right." Janet sighed. "Still, a lot had happened."

Ralf raised an eyebrow. "Need some help? Maybe I could give you advice to get you out of this tight jam."

"Tight jam. Oh, don't worry. I am not in a tight jam NOW." Janet said. "As of right now, I am in a 5-2 majority."

"Really? Wow. I guess your under-the-radar strategy really pays off." Ralf grinned.

Janet's eyes widened before looking to the side with an embarrassed look on her face.

"_Janet told me that she would be as much in the background as possible because she didn't want to be seen as an uber-threat." Ralf said before smirking. "It took all of my energy not to burst out laughing when I found that she had been unanimously voted the leader on Day 1! HA! Still, she seems to be doing well for herself."_

"And all I could do was say yes." Janet groaned putting her hand on her forehead.

"Well, it just goes to show that you have to watch what you say or do on Survivor." Ralf said before chuckling. "Still, to think it would escalate into becoming a leader."

"Tell me about it." Janet said rolling her eyes. "Fortunately, other people did and said something to take a target from me for now."

"Well, hang in there!" Ralf grinned. "The base could use the money!"

"Oh gee, Ralf. I am so glad that you are rooting for me for the money." Janet said rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, Oscar and Larry were talking to each other while leaning against some palm trees.

"So that's the story." Oscar said. "I have to choose between Janet and Catherine sooner or later."

Larry crossed his arms. "Wow… Who knew that an Immunity threat could become a swing vote this late in the game?"

"_I am a little ashamed to admit it but Larry is everything I want to be. Even though we both have the same build, he is more stronger, more handsome and all around a cooler guy to be around." Oscar said before sighing. "I'll be honest that I wanted to be his friend in a vain attempt for his awesomeness to rub off on me."_

"Larry, you have more than a few fan-girls." The Orca whale said. "Have you ever been in that kind of situation?"

"Um, no. I never thought about going steady." The lobster said.

"Lucky punk…" Oscar muttered. "Isn't there ANYTHING you could tell me?"

Larry merely shrugged. "I don't know to be honest. Either way, you seem to be earning the trust and respect of a woman and considering that this is YOU we are talking about, it is not a complete downer."

Oscar immediately took offence. "What's THAT supposed to mean!?"

"_Oscar… Had been known to be the… runt of our fellow bodybuilders. He is always getting low ranks in the weight-lifting competitions and rarely has any luck with women." Larry said bluntly. "Which is why I am surprised that he could be a potential swing vote having to choose between two women. Heh. Who knew that something like that could happen on Survivor?"_

Meanwhile, Catherine was wrapping her arms around Pete while Tenma was fiddling with his ears while Ronald looked in amusement. Pete just crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Why, you are more cuddly than you look!" Catherine smiled.

"AND your ears feel like a cat!" Tenma smiled. "I also thought you were a bear!"

"Yeah, yeah. You had figured out my species!" Pete grumbled. "Now get off of me!"

"Aww, all right." Catherine said sadly as she and Tenma reluctantly backed off making Pete sigh in relief.

"So what was that about a tab back there?" Tenma asked.

Ronald rolled his non-existent pupils. "This man had ran up the biggest tab of my shop and is no way near completing it!"

"I already told you! I had to make the bills for myself!" Pete insisted.

Ronald scoffed. "No wonder you are never able to beat Mickey. You couldn't afford to plans to do so."

"HEY!" Pete snapped.

"All right, you two. Calm down." Catherine scolded. "The point of the Family Visit is to relax!"

"_You think that having Pete, one of the most famous Disney villains of all time here would wave some red flags in front of Catherine but it won't." Ronald explained. "I told her that Pete is my most frequent customer so it would make sense that he would be my visitor."_

"So Tenma, how are things back at home?" Catherine asked.

"Oh, things are just great!" Tenma smiled. "First off, I am going after Karasuma again."

Catherine's smile turned into a forced one. "Oh, Karasuma."

"That's right! I had been trailing him when he goes shopping so I could find out about his likes and dislikes!" Tenma smiled.

"So you had been stalking him?" Ronald said flatly.

Tenma jumped before waving it off. "No, I am not stalking him!"

"Sure sounds like stalking to me, kid." Pete said raising an eyebrow.

"It is NOT stalking!" Tenma snapped before looking down. "It is espionage to find out sacred information."

"I think there is a term for that." Ronald said. "I think it is called government stalker."

"YOU'RE a stalker!" Tenma yelped startling the others.

"You know, you DO have the look of a stalker." Pete said with a smirk.

Ronald snarled. "You know… I could turn you into a toad."

Pete's smirk vanished.

"_Ronald and Pete were just being so mean to me about my way to find out about Karasuma's likes." Tenma pouted putting her hands on her hips. "I was just trying to find the best way to be nice to him. At least Catherine is fully supportive of this."_

"_He has emotionless eyes! He has a bowl cut! He has the personality of freaking cardboard! Of course I am not supportive of this!" Catherine exclaimed before holding her eyes. "Seriously, how could you look at Karasuma and say… "Mmm, that's hot!"_

"Anyway, let's save this for another time…" Tenma muttered. "There had been something I always wanted to do!"

With that, she looked at Pete who raised an eyebrow.

"Um, what?" Pete asked.

Tenma didn't reply. She merely walked over to Pete, grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him on his face.

"Let's do the Hot Dog Dance!" Tenma said cheerfully.

Pete and Ronald's eyes widened at this while Catherine looked confused.

"The Hot What Now Dance?" Catherine asked.

"Here. Let us show you! I'll start us off!" Tenma grinned before she started to dance. "Hot dog! Hot dog! Hot diggity dog! Now we got ears! It's time for cheers! Hot dog! Hot dog! The problem's solveddddd!"

Pete's eyebrow started to twitch.

"Hot dog! Hot dog! Hot diggity…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tenma, Catherine and Ronald jumped as Pete ran off screaming bloody murder. The three stood stunned as he ran into the jungle knocking over as many trees as he could in his way.

"Um, Tenma. Though the show may tell otherwise, EVERYONE good and bad alike absolutely DESPISE that song." Ronald said flatly.

_Pete rocked back and forth hugging his knees mumbling like a baby. "Make the bad hot dog noise go away! Make the bad hot dog noise go away!"_

**(Restaurant Resort)**

Sally, Kao, Chun-Li and Il Piantissimo made their way over to the restaurant. The latter was sulking behind.

"_Il Piantissimo, THE Il Piantissimo had not only lost a Challenge but was in last place. I thought that having Kao as my partner would be the reason for my loss." Il Piantissimo said. "But no, EVERYONE got ahead of me. Even that cat that made Mario look skinny did better than me!"_

The four then made their way inside where a waiter was there.

"Hi, we are with the game." Sally said.

"Ah, a table for four." The waiter said.

"No, three." Il Piantissimo piped up.

"Nick?" Chun-Li asked looking down.

"MY NAME IS IL PIANTISSIMO!" The vertically-challenged man roared before looking down. "And I am not eating."

"Huh? Why not?" Kao asked.

"I had disgraced my name as a racer today." Il Piantissimo said. "I must atone for my failure by training."

"Um… You DO know that the reason you did so poorly was you were trying to go too fast." Chun-Li said. "If you just went slower…"

"I MUST get faster." Il Piantissimo said before running off leaving the others stunned.

"Um, Kao. Tell me why you two friends again?" Sally asked.

"That's just the thing!" Kao said. "I don't think he knew I existed until I got onto Survivor!"

The waiter blinked twice. "Sooo… Table for three."

"_I think the reason I got Il Piantissimo as my visitor is because he is the only Sunshine-exclusive canon that isn't a villain." Kao sighed. "It's not that I don't dislike Il Piantissimo but he is just so roped up in races that it is almost as if the rest of the world is invisible to him."_

After the three were taken to their table, the three waited for their meals.

"So Chun-Li, how are you doing with your mission?" Sally asked.

The cop just sighed. "Not so good. Anything we found anything related to Shadoloo, we are always getting mixed up with S.I.N."

"Sorry to hear that." Sally said. "I am sure that you can stop it someday."

"And take down the main leader." Chun-Li said. "What about you? How are things here?"

"We could be better." Sally said giving a sigh of her own.

"Why? Are you in a bad position?" Chun-Li said.

"Kinda. Kao and I are in a 5-2 minority." Sally said.

"Ouch." Chun-Li winced.

"Thankfully, both of us should be safe for this round." Kao said. "Sally found an Immunity Idol and I don't think anyone else but us knows about it."

Chun-Li's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yeah… I still can't believe I found it." Sally said scratching the back of her head.

Chun-Li suddenly realized something. "Wait. If there is an Exile Island for this season, then you got that Idol from there, right?"

"Um, right?" Sally asked wondering what her visitor was getting at.

"And you let a scientist go on the island?" Chun-Li exclaimed in disbelief. "What if he finds it and soon figures out that you have the Idol?"

"Let him. I am giving the rest of the majority to a reason to freak out." Sally shrugged.

Kao and Chun-Li paused in confusion.

"_Aurum are some of the most paranoid people I had ever met. They backstabbed Mortimer because they were afraid of Richard's ally. They backstabbed Bill because they thought he was going to backstab THEM first. And they targeted Coco because they wanted to use her as an Idol goat." Sally explained. "Well, seeing that I have a chance, I might as well use their paranoia to our advantage."_

"I sent Richard to Exile Island because I made everyone believe that I didn't have the Immunity Idol by not using it to save an ally." The braided woman said.

Chun-Li gasped. "You threw your ally down the river just to hide your Immunity Idol?"

"Trust me, if you met this girl, correction, this girl's REAL form, you would want to do the same thing." Sally said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, with Richard on Exile Island, Aurum will get paranoid about him having the Idol and vote him off even though he was supposed to be targeting me or Kao."

"Aurum?" Chun-Li asked.

"You know those four who went back to camp? Aurum was the main of their tribe." Sally said

"Wow. That is a very good plan. I am impressed." Chun-Li smiled. "It sounds fool-proof!"

"It has to be. With the odds Kao and I are facing, I couldn't afford to make any mistakes." Sally said in determined.

"_Wow, looking at Sally talk about strategy was like looking at a different person. She was always so unconfident about her skills and is very quick to judge herself." Chun-Li said. "But here she was, keeping her cool and using her wits to figure out what to get out of this mess."_

"Are you sure the others will be paranoid enough to target Richard?" Kao asked.

"It is not 100% sure but let's face it. If they DO target, can you really be THAT surprised?" Sally asked.

"I suppose so." Kao said. He then saw the waiter coming. "Ah, it is time to order!"

The two women looked to see the waiter. However, he looked upset for some reason.

"Um, I am sorry but could you give us a hand?" The waiter asked.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "With what?"

As if on cue, everyone heard light footsteps from above them.

"MWA HA HA HA HA HA! RUN, RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! I'M IL PIANTISSIMO!"

The waiter sighed. "That… Nick fellow is practicing his running on the roof. We tried to get him off but he won't listen."

Chun-Li and Sally rolled their eyes and Kao shook his head.

**(Exile Island)**

Richard and Victor both got off the boat to Exile Island. Victor looked around curiously as Richard walked over to the sign to read it.

"So… This is Exile Island." Victor said.

"Yes, not much to here but I suppose that is the point." Richard said reading the clue.

"_That girl with the braids sent Richard and me to this place called Exile Island. I didn't mind that much." Victor said with a shrug. "I wanted to speak with Richard after a while regardless of the location."_

"Well, that does it say?" The muscle-man said.

"Hm… If my guess is correct, then it should be…" Richard said before turning to Victor. "Right around the area, you are standing on actually."

Victor looked down at his feet.

"_Sally was… Lack of better word, an idiot today. I'm sorry but she really was. The Immunity Idol was her and Kao's biggest chance of surviving and she sent someone from the opposing tribe instead!" Richard scoffed. "Aw, well. Her loss is my gain seeing that I definitely need it before the two of them go."_

The Russian man and Victor both started to dig in a spot while looking for the Immunity Idol.

"So, Victor. Any luck?" Richard asked.

"No. I don't see anything from what you had described as the Immunity Idol." The Frankenstein-like monster said shaking his head.

"No, I mean with Emily." Richard said.

"Oh!" Victor said before frowning. "No… Nothing since we first started our journey. She still isn't alive."

"Well, hang in there. I am sure that we will find a way to revive her." Richard explained.

"Thank you…" Victor sighed. "It is really hard to do so on my own."

"_Richard had been one of my biggest, if not the ONLY help I had in trying to wake up my little sister, Emily." Victor explained. "In return, I'll give him part of my DNA for his experiment. I could see the other Darkstalkers are sceptical of him but for Emily's sake, I will do anything for her."_

The two continued to dig for a while. However, they had failed to find anything. Richard was most perplexed.

"Where is it?" Richard exclaimed.

"Maybe are we in the wrong place." Victor said. "Are you sure you heard the clue right?"

"Of course!" Richard said. "Piecing the clues together, there is no other place around here it could be!"

"Then maybe somebody else found it. Who had been here before us?" Victor asked.

Richard looked down. "Just Janet and Sally. But Janet couldn't have found the Idol on the first go and Sally didn't…"

His eyes then widened in horror.

"_When I thought about why we couldn't find the Idol and where it could be, it hit me. Sally used the same trick I used earlier!" Richard exclaimed. "She tricked everyone into thinking she didn't had the Idol by not playing it at the last Tribal Council so she didn't had to worry about us scrambling over Idol goats!"_

"Sally has the Idol!" Richard exclaimed. "I have to warn the others!"

Victor jumped at this. "But weren't you about to say about why this Sally girl didn't had it?"

"That was until I found out that she faked us out by not playing so she could play it!" Richard said.

Victor blinked twice. "Um, what?"

Richard rubbed the temples behind his glasses. "Even I am stunned, Victor…"

**(Day 33, Uporstvo Tribe)**

The contestants were seeing their friends off as they got ready for the next Challenge.

"_Well, it was nice seeing Tenma again and meeting Pete but the game must go on. We must go back to playing the game." Catherine said. "We enjoyed our break but this close in the game, we have to focus on winning."_

"Um, Pete? Are you all right?" Tenma asked.

"Don't make me answer that…" Pete muttered.

Janet gave a nervous chuckle before looking at Oscar. "Sooo… How don't you tell everyone what the letter says, Os?"

The whale said before reading the letter. "Are you familiar with Scottish traditions?"

Everyone paused at this.

"Well, THAT isn't vague." Ralf said flatly.

"These clues are always like this. Still, this is quite fascinating even for them." Janet mused.

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "They better not force me into a kilt."

"I hope not." Larry said in disgust now with an unsettling mental image.

"_All I know about Scotland is that they can openly wear skirts before being teased about, they eat the stomachs of sheep and they have long bushy beards." Ronald said. "I don't know what that Tiny kid is planning but one thing for certain… I am going to end up wanting to put a curse on him."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The remaining Aurum members arrived on the mat ready for the next Challenge.

"We now bring in Sally and Kao from the Reward." Tiny said as the two walked in.

"Hi, guys!" Kao greeted.

"And Richard from Exile Island." Tiny said.

The scientist regrouped with the others without a single sound. Instead, he was eyeing Sally intently.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see seven pairs of weights in front of a line.

"The next Challenge is simple and very popular in Scotland. For five minutes, you will be carrying these two heavy weights a distance. The person who gets their weights the most distance in that amount of time wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other with mixed reactions knowing that this was a test of strength and nothing else.

"Now let's draw for spots." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

The seven contestants got into their spots.

"All right. For Immunity." Tiny said before holding up a stopwatch in the air. "Survivor, ready? GO!"

Everyone lifted up their bags and started to do the course. Most of them figured out how heavy the bags were.

"We are supposed to do this…" Ronald wheezed. "For FIVE minutes?"

"Hey, just be glad I ditched he caber-tossing idea." Tiny shrugged.

"You are SO lucky my arms are already in pain!" Ronald roared.

"Shut him out, Ronnie!" Catherine called out.

As expected, Kao and Oscar held the pack looking evenly matched right now. Followed up Janet and Sally with Richard and Catherine trailing them with Ronald dead last.

Oscar was starting to pull out ahead due to putting more effort in his walk. He noticed this and smirked at the fact that he had taken the lead.

Richard saw this and looked horrified. "Oscar, that imbecile!"

"Tell me about it!" Catherine said rolling her eyes. She then paused. "Um, why are you calling him an imbecile for?"

"You'll see." Richard said with a growl of pain and disbelief.

Meanwhile, Ronald looked up seeing that everyone was pulling ahead.

"Ugh! All this torture and for what?" Ronald asked. "Being dead last! Why don't I just give up?"

"Because you will be seen as cocky and getting too comfortable." Tiny said.

"Over dropping out of a Challenge I obviously have to chance of getting second-to-last!?" Ronald asked in disbelief.

"That is what people thought about Karen." Tiny shrugged.

Ronald snarled before continued.

"Come on, Kao! You can do it…" Sally said through gritted teeth.

"Kao's the target tonight… Just stay ahead of him." Janet said.

This had gone for a good while. They were now approaching the final minute. The positions haven't changed for the most part.

Except for Oscar who was slowing down.

Catherine's eyes widened. "Oh no! Now I see why you are talking! Oscar had been using up most of his energy since the start!"

"While Kao was conserving some of his strength…" Richard groaned.

Indeed, Kao was starting to gain on Oscar. The latter saw this and tried to go faster but most of his energy was drained. While Kao was going at a steady pace, everyone looked on knowing it will be close.

Tiny then looked at his stopwatch. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… STOP THE CHALLENGE!"

With that, the contestants dropped their bags panting heavily. Tiny looked to see who had gotten the farthest. When he triple-checked, he announced the results.

"KAO WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Pianta gave a big sigh of relief still extremely tired.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Kao!" Tiny said putting the head-dress on the giant. "You had won Immunity granting you a 1-in-6 shot of winning."

"I feel extremely tired but it was worth it." Kao said.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for you the rest of you, I got nothing for you but a date where one of you will leave this game. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

The original Aurum members had gathered around upset by the turn of the events.

"Well, that sucked. I had it. I had the lead and suddenly I lost it." Oscar said looking down.

"Serves you right for using most of your strength all at once." Ronald scolded.

"Indeed. That was the reason for Nick's downfall at the Loved One Challenge." Janet said.

Oscar sighed as Ronald coughed.

"Um, guys. I have an announcement to make." Ronald said. "I know this seems sudden but…"

"You want us to vote off Richard." Janet, Oscar and Catherine said in unison.

Ronald jumped at this. "How did you know that?"

"Easy. The Idol is still in play. Richard went to Exile Island. Richard may find said Idol. You want Richard gone." Janet said flatly.

"Well, of course! He had already found it before so why not again?" Ronald shrugged.

"_Can you really blame me for wanting to backstab Richard? He may have an Idol and you know how much I am sceptical with Idol." Ronald said crossing his arms. "Besides, we are not even that close. Not even alliance-wise. It is not like I am going to miss him that much."_

"But how about Kao and Sally?" Oscar asked.

"How about them?" Ronald said. "We'll still have the majority if we vote off Richard. Besides, he is just a number to us."

Catherine nodded her head. "Yeah, we never liked him anyway so it's not like we are backstabbing our friend."

Janet paused before looking at Oscar who seemed uncertain.

"I see your reasoning." Oscar said.

"Thank you." The warlock said.

"I am very glad to hear that you feel the same way too." Catherine said.

Oscar winced knowing why Catherine said this.

"_Oscar had always doing things to tick me off even from the start but there is a chance that I am going to forgive and forget everything." Catherine explained. "If he picks Ronald and I over Janet, it will prove that I could 100% trust him."_

Oscar and Janet walked down the shore.

"Janet… You are not thinking of saving Richard, are you?" Oscar asked.

"Of course I am! If we lose him, then we may end up in a tiebreaker!" Janet said.

Oscar looked down. "But… It is too early. Kao and Sally are still here."

Janet paused for a moment. "Well, I am sure that we could either get Kao or Sally our on side seeing that their backs are literally against the wall."

Oscar gave a small smile. "So you will do it?"

Janet stood still. "Well…"

"There you two are!"

Janet and Oscar both turned to Richard running over to them before putting his hands on his knees panting heavily.

"What's wrong, Richard?" Janet asked.

Richard took a moment to get his breath back before speaking. "…We need to vote off Ronald!"

Janet and Oscar's eyes widened at this.

"What? Why?" Janet exclaimed.

"Because if we vote for Sally, we will go into her trap!" Richard said.

"_As much as I hate to admit it but I am absolutely worried about the vote! Sally will probably think that using her Idol on me would be the ultimate karma!" Richard said holding his head. "I have no choice but going with our plan earlier than expected and get rid of Ronald!"_

"I couldn't find the Idol on Exile Island!" The scientist said. "Even though the clues clearly showed a particular spot!"

"What? So Sally had the Idol the whole time!" Janet said. "But if that's the case, why didn't she…"

"Used it to save Coco?" Richard asked. "She faked us out! She made it seem like she was on Coco's side by saying that she will vote with her and voted for Ronald."

Oscar looked in disbelief. "I don't believe it…"

"Me either." Richard said. "And that is why we have to vote off Ronald now."

"Um, all right. I see your point but…" Janet said.

"But why should we trust you?" Oscar said quickly. "How do we know that this isn't a trick?"

"A tric…?" Richard asked appalled. "What do I have to gain? What's the point of angering Catherine by voting off Ronald? She may go to Sally and Kao out of emotion!"

"Um, yeah… Let's assume that does happen." Janet said scratching the back of her head. "You could just go up to her face just like you did with Catherine and call her out for being entitled."

"What? Why would I…" Richard started before narrowing his eyes. "Oh no! They are targeting me because they think I have the Idol, don't I?"

"I'm afraid so." Janet said.

"Guys, I don't have the Idol!" Richard insisted. "And besides, remember our agreement."

"Well, we remember." Janet said.

"But we were supposed to worry about this AFTER Sally and Kao are gone." Oscar said.

"Well, with Sally having the Idol and Kao having Immunity. Which you can blame the latter for yourself because if you didn't react so recklessly…" Richard said before Janet elbowed him in the side.

"How in the freaking underwater hell was I supposed to do that Sally would lie about not having the Idol, have one of her allies voted out and use it for real at the next Tribal Council!" Oscar said holding his head.

With that, he stormed off.

"Hey, Oscar! Wait!" Richard called out.

"I will NOT be lectured about why I should stick with you, Richard!" The strongman yelled. "Right now, I just want to think in peace!"

Janet and Richard watched him leave before the former glared at the latter.

"You know, if Oscar votes with him us, it would be because of our friendship." Janet said. "But maybe… Just maybe… He will join us because he was starting to like you."

Richard held his head. "Ugh! Normally I wouldn't be that upset about something like that but he had backed everyone in a corner!"

"Hey, this isn't fun for Oscar too!" Janet scolded.

"_Great. Now I am practically forced to pick sides now. Ronald and Catherine want to get rid of Richard while Janet and Richard wanted Ronald." Oscar said holding up. "So I have to choose between both girls. And the worse part. Richard IS right. I DID caused this!"_

Meanwhile, Sally and Kao were talking to each other.

"So are you sure you want to use it?" Kao asked.

Sally nodded her head. "I don't want to take that big a risk."

"_I may have sent Richard to Exile Island to put doubt in Aurum's minds but I don't know for sure if he will be their target right now." Sally said. "They may still go after me and maybe even use me as an Idol goat. That is why I am playing my Idol tonight. No matter what happens, this is going to be crazy."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven remaining members made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Uporstvo." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Mortimer, Bill and Coco voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury then sat on. Coco was wearing a green bandana around her hair with a red and white striped sleeveless shirt and denim shorts. She had a pouty look on her face.

"Now Kao, how did you feel about Coco's reveal?" Tiny asked.

"It felt horrible! I can't believe that sweet little girl was just playing us all for puppets when we had cared for him!" The giant lamented.

"Oh, cry me a river! I wasn't the only person who did something like that!" Coco said rolling her eyes. Mortimer and Bill looked at her in disgust.

"Sally, are you just as upset by Coco's secret?" Tiny asked.

"Of course!" The Street Fighter said sternly.

"And yet you still voted with her."

"Well, we were in a desperate position. As much as I hated to admit it but we still needed Coco." Sally shrugged.

"Now watch as Sally becomes an even BIGGER hypocrite, Bill." Coco said as the cop growled.

"Well, she is gone now. Catherine, how was the family visit?" Tiny asked.

"It was awesome! It was nice seeing Tenma again and meeting the others." The pink-haired girl said.

Mortimer paused. "Wait. If you made the Family Visit, wouldn't you get a Marine as a visitor?"

Coco opened her mouth to snap back at the duck only to shut it in realization.

"So is the game still a Tribal War, Ronald?" Tiny asked.

"Yes, it is. It is Aurum versus Plata." The rat nodded. "As much as Coco's reveal was shocking, it hardly did anything in the grand scheme of things."

Richard, Janet and Oscar rolled their eyes when he said this. Even Catherine looked to the side.

"Richard, even though Ronald is siding with you, he just flat out said that it is a Tribal War. And you were on opposing tribes." Tiny said.

"I think I am an exception seeing that I am a "traitor" of my tribe." The scientist shrugged.

"So Catherine, are Aurum tight?" Tiny asked.

"We should be. We just need to know that we could trust each other and we can count on each other." The pink-haired girl said.

Oscar winced when she said this.

"So Oscar, is trust an issue for this time?" Tiny asked.

"This late in the game, it sure is." The whale nodded.

"All right, it is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Kao, you have Immunity, do you wish to give it up?"

"Not this time." The Pianta said shaking his head.

"All right, you cannot vote for Kao. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Sally, you are up."

The braided woman nodded before getting up and heading towards the voting table. She was quite quick to write down a name and put it in the urn.

Richard adjusted his glasses trying to hide his nervous. With a deep sigh, he picked up the pen. "I can't say that I didn't want to do this but I DID want to do so later." Richard said holding up "Ronald".

Catherine took in a deep breath before making her way over to the table and took the pen to write down a name. "Honestly? Nobody from Aurum liked you that much anyway." Catherine said holding up "Richard".

Kao took in a deep gulp as he made his way. With a deep sigh, he wrote down a name hoping for the best.

Ronald gave a small smirk before walking over. He took the cap of the pen and started to write down a name. "You have the Idol. I can't keep you." Ronald said holding up "Richard".

Oscar took a deep gulp knowing what was on the line here. His friend or his crush. Knowing that this could be a game-changer. He took out his pen and wrote down a name.

Janet walked over taking in a deep breath. She then looked up going over to table and writing down a name. "Hopefully Oscar would come through for us." Janet said holding up "Ronald."

With that, she made her way back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them…"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to see Sally getting up holding an Idol.

"I would like to play my Idol." She said startling Mortimer and Bill.

"She had the Idol… But why didn't she?" Catherine asked.

"…Because she wanted to fake us out." Ronald said holding his head.

Coco on the other hand jumped up and down on her seat.

"OOH, SALLY, YOU TRAMP! HOW DARE YOU USE THAT IDOL ON YOURSELF WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE **ME **WITH IT! I SHOULDN'T BE SEATING HERE! THAT RAT SHOULD! ALL BECAUSE I "LIED" TO YOU! HEY, DUMB BLONDE! IT IS CALLED PLAYING THE GAME! TRYING DOING IT NEXT TIME! BUT YOU WERE SO BUSY BEING AN EMO BRAT, YOU… Whoa, whoa, WHOA!"

Crash!

Everyone winced as Coco slipped and fell backwards on the jury bench hitting her head. She then sat there with swirled eyes. Bill checked on her.

"Umm… She seems to be unconscious." Bill said flatly.

"So it seems. Just leave her there." Tiny said accepting Sally's Idol. "Anyway, this IS the hidden Immunity Idol. All votes against Sally are void."

The blonde woman grinned before heading back to her seat. The majority looked worried but for a different reason.

"First vote, Richard."

Richard sighed.

"Second vote, Richard. Two votes, Richard."

Richard adjusted his glasses.

"Third vote, Ronald. Two votes, Richard. One vote, Ronald."

Ronald raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Must be Sally and Kao's votes."

"Fourth vote, Ronald. Two votes, Richard. Two votes, Ronald."

Ronald just shrugged it off.

"Fifth vote, Richard. Three votes, Richard. Two votes, Ronald."

Richard wiped some sweat from his face.

"Sixth vote, Ronald. Three votes, Richard. Three votes, Ronald. One vote left."

Ronald's eyes widened.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked on.

"…Is Ronald."

"Trust, my boot." Bill said rolling his eyes.

Ronald and Catherine sat stunned. Janet seemed upset while Richard sighed in relief. Janet and Kao looked at each other in confusion. Meanwhile, Oscar sat thunderstruck.

"Ronald, you need to bring me your torch." Tiny said.

The rat got up his seat looking peeved. "Janet, what the hell?"

The mercenary just sighed. "I'll be honest. I was supposed to do this AFTER Sally and Kao had gone. But one thing led to another and… I had to write your name down."

Ronald shook his head. "Catherine, it will be an uphill battle but don't let these guys take advantage of you."

"I won't." The pink-haired girl said narrowing her eyes.

Ronald then grabbed his torch and planted it in front of Tiny.

"Ronald, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I am still overwhelmed by what had happened…" Ronald said stalking off.

Tiny watched him leave before looking at the six. "Well, safe to say that Ronald didn't saw that coming. Actually at one point or another, all of you had some unexpected happen to you. Let's see how much this affects the game. You may head back to camp."

The six remaining members got up and gathered their torches with mixed reactions. Oscar brought up the rear looking upset. This was HIS decision. HIS swing vote. And even then, he wouldn't matter. Now he had betrayed Janet and with Catherine as his only ally, she will easily destroy him.

"_I… Don't know what to say. I am still trying to figure out what had happened. Janet voted me out. Sally had the Idol the whole and somehow the others knew." Ronald said flatly while groaning. "I don't even know who to plot revenge over. Catherine better make it though, because I don't think I could stomach voting for anyone else."_

RESULTS

Ronald: Janet, Kao, Richard, Sally.

Richard: Catherine, Oscar, Ronald.

Thus Ronald is the next person out. Ronald was a fun villain to write for. He started out this person who tried to use the hidden villain strategy but failed miserably managing to align with a couple of people. But soon though strategy and a lot of luck, he became the head of Aurum's strategies.

NOTE: Um… I got nothing. Everything I planned for Ronald was thought up instantly. His design. His role. His relationships. Everything. He is probably one of the only characters I didn't have much to change from his original design.

**(Ponderosa)**

Ronald crossed his arms in the limo on the way to Ponderosa. He crossed his arms not looking pleased. Touil drove on deciding to strike up a conversation.

"So anything you want to talk about?" Touil asked.

"No." Ronald said sharply.

Touil immediately shrank back. "Okay…"

With that, he drove his limo in front of Ponderosa.

"Here we are." Touil said. Ronald got out of the car and walked off without a single word. Touil paused before shuddering.

"_Well, I got blindsided tonight! So much that I didn't know HOW I got blindsided but I am going to find out!" Ronald said narrowing his eyes. "All I could say that the other jurors BETTER be smart enough not to mess with me!"_

The warlock entered the house. Bill was on the couch watching movies with Coco to the side drinking a can of soda. Mortimer was nowhere to be seen. Just like with Coco, nobody really bothered to greet Ronald but the rat didn't mind mainly because he wasn't in the mood for conversation.

However, Coco stomped over looking furious.

"_That dirty rat lead to the idea to vote me out! It was his fault that I am stuck in this place and I want to know the full stupid reason!" Coco roared. "Nobody messes with ME and gets away with it!"_

"Hey! Rat-Boy! What's the big idea!?" The girl roared.

Ronald stepped back. "Excuse me?"

"You were the one who had been voted out! You were one of the reasons I am here!" Coco roared. "I want answers!"

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "Back off, kid! I am not in the mood!"

"Well, I am! A bad one at that!" Coco snapped.

"It is BECAUSE I'M in a bad mood that I don't want to talk about it!" Ronald snapped.

Bill looked at the two exchanged insults before shaking his head.

"_You think that little snot would learn not to anger people who were already having a bad day. But no. She decides to call out Ronald the second he stepped in." Bill said rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, how the hell this kid kept her nice girl façade up for so long if she is that bad with people."_

"Look, kid! Get out of my face, NOW!" Ronald roared.

"And give me one good reason why I should do so!" Coco snapped.

"I'll give you FIVE!" Ronald countered.

With that, he summoned a flame in his hand.

"One…"

He then killed the flame so he could summon electricity around his hand.

"Two…"

Next, he had a very sharp icicle on his hand.

"Three…"

He then turned his hand into a fist as rocks surrounded it.

"Four…"

Finally, he turned his hand into a shadowy sharp claw.

"Five!"

Coco shrank back with the colour draining from her face. "Those are some good reasons."

"Um…"

Ronald, Coco and Bill turned to see Mortimer holding a letter and clipboard.

"Is this a bad time?" Mortimer asked.

Bill just sighed. "What is it, Mortimer?"

"We just got a letter from Tiny that we are going to go on a trip to a beach resort as a vacation." Mortimer said.

"A vacation? With us four together?" Coco asked in disbelief. "What kind of vacation is that?"

"For once, the brat makes sense." Ronald said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah!" Bill added from the couch.

Mortimer shook his head.

"_With four people who are on odds with each other, we can go to the moon and still find something to complain about." Mortimer said rolling his eyes. "I just hope for everyone's sake is that the resort is a very, very, VERY big one."_

"Also, we have an application for jet-ski rides." Mortimer said. "All you have to do is sign your name on here for single or double."

"Double?" Bill asked.

"One person rides and the other call shotgun." Mortimer said.

"Forget it. Machinery isn't my thing." Ronald said.

"Not in the mood." Bill said.

"I bet they won't even let me ride it." Coco pouted crossing her arms.

"And I don't want to ride either." Mortimer said putting the clipboard on the counter. "I guess nobody wanted to ride."

With that, he walked off. Coco stared at the clipboard on the counter.

She then got a devious look on her look.

**(Island Resort)**

The four had arrived at the island resort being taken there by Touil.

"Well, guys! Here it is!" Touil grinned. "The Island Resort!"

Everyone looked up to see a large hotel with a few smaller buildings. There were also a few people on the beach. Some were jet-skiing.

"Well, come on, juror!" Touil grinned. "Jurors, let's go! Let's go, jurors!"

The jurors stayed silent. The limo driver's face fell into a grumpy frown.

"All right, then." Touil said before giving Bill something. "Here you go, Bill."

"Huh? What is this?" The bearded man asked.

"It is a map to explore the area." Touil said.

"Um, why are you giving it to me?" Bill asked.

Touil raised an eyebrow. "Because you had signed up to jet-ski."

Bill's eyes widened. "What? I never signed up for it!"

"So I take it that your partner hasn't signed up either." Touil said flatly.

Everyone paused.

"Partner?" Bill asked.

**(Later)**

Bill was sitting on top of a jet-ski with a blank face on his face. He turned to see Ronald sitting behind him with a blank face as well. Mortimer, Touil and Coco stood a few feet from a dock watching them.

_Ronald sat in front of the camera. "How the hell did this happen!? I never signed up to ride shotgun on a jet-ski! Let alone with a cop! However, unlike with the blindside, I KNOW who did it!"_

Bill pointed an accusing finger at Coco. "Coco, we all KNOW it was you!"

"Me?" The young girl said innocently.

"Don't give me that crap!" Ronald snapped. "Anyone with eyes could see that you signed our names up!"

"Oh? And where is your evidence to this forgery?" Coco said coolly.

"You are mad at me and Ronald for yelling at you! AND you are one of the biggest brats in the universe!" Bill snapped. "But two and two together and the motive is clear despite not being visible!"

Coco put a finger on her face. "Now you absolutely know more about the law than I do, Bill but "invisible" evidence does not fly well in a real courtroom!"

Bill and Ronald snarled as Mortimer and Touil stared at each other.

"_All right. I admit it! I wanted to get revenge on Ronnie for voting me out! And what better way but to make the obviously evil wizard with a by-the-book cop!" Coco grinned. "Oh, man! Those two are going to tear each other to pieces leaving the rest for the sharks! Aw, man! That's beautiful! I wish I could have been there!"_

"Well, whether I did or did not sign your names down is in the past." The dark-skinned girl smirked. "All that matters is the present. Now make a lot of fond memories together!"

Bill and Ronald growled. The former then sighed and revved by the jet-ski before riding off. Ronald held on Bill's side but not before he put his hands in the water and splashed at Coco.

However, it was powered by Ronald's magic so a giant wave literally crashed into Coco, Mortimer and Touil splashing them off of the dock.

"_This just gets worse and worse. I never really liked Ronald but if he stays out of my way, I will tolerant his presence at Ponderosa." Bill groaned. "But NO! That little brat just couldn't resist making other people miserable and forced us to ride on the deep blue together! Great…"_

A few minutes later, Bill and Ronald had both rode into the far ocean. Neither of them said a word since they left. The two continued riding.

"Hey! Will you ease up?" Bill shouted back. "I need to ride this thing."

"I'm hardly touching you!" Ronald scolded.

"Touching me is enough with that messy fur of yours!" Bill snapped. "I swear, I think I got a few small cuts."

"Well, excuuuuuse me for not letting myself fall off for your skin, Officer." Ronald said. "Look, I didn't ask me to stuck here! That whelp had stuck me with you!"

"Same here…" Bill muttered. "Ever since I found out the truth, that brat had been making my life miserable literally every time she opens her mouth!"

"Is that why you didn't come in when she came to attack me?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah. She can do whatever the hell she wants." Bill said. "I am sick and tired of playing the good guy!"

With the silence continue, Bill just continued riding on.

"Where exactly?"

Bill raised an eyebrow without keeping his eyes off the ocean. "Come again?"

"Where are you going to stop playing the good guy? Here? Or back at home?" Ronald asked.

Bill paused for a moment. "I… I don't know. I don't know what is right anymore. The sweet, troubled girl is actually a malicious schemer and the malicious schemer turned out to be… I actually don't know what the hell he turned out to be and frankly, I could care less."

Ronald stood silent before speaking up. "Bill, let me tell you a little story about myself."

Bill raised an eyebrow before stopping the jet-ski to prevent any noise.

Ronald took in a deep breath. "When I was in my college years, I was an apprentice to a wizard. Well, actually I paid to be one seeing that I wanted to be a great wizard. I wanted to use my magic to change the world."

Bill paused. "So what happened?"

Ronald gave a deep sigh. "Nobody how hard I tried I couldn't do a single spell. I thought it was me and I wasn't supposed to use magic. Nonetheless, the wizard encouraged me and continued to teach me as long as he hoped."

"So one day, you just didn't take any more and give up?" Bill asked.

Ronald paused. "Kinda like that. Tired of failing, I snuck into his magic shop when it was closed to ask for personal lessons. It was then, I found out the truth."

"Um, what?" Bill asked not liking where this was going.

"He was never teaching me!" Ronald snapped.

"What?" Bill asked

"Yes! He was just scamming me! He wanted my money and only encouraged me get a few more bucks out of me!" Ronald snapped.

"I… I don't believe it. Your greatest idol turned out to be using you for his own selfish needs." Bill said.

"Yeah..." Ronald growled.

"_After that experience, I took a few magic books from him and left him. I bet he still isn't thinking about me or the time we had together." Ronald said. He then smirked. "Then again, it is hard to think when you are a statue."_

"I am so sorry to hear that." Bill said.

"Meh. It is all right. I am grown over it." Ronald said. "Feels weird considering this is the first time I had ever talked about something like this."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "So why chose to speak to me?"

"I'll be honest. Being good is overrated. I am not saying you don't have to be nice but to assume that morals and ideals will get you far is a fairy-tale." Ronald said. "You have to be mean and sneaky to advance in life. As much as I hate to give Coco credit for anything, she wouldn't have made it so far if she was being herself the whole time."

Bill snarled. "I rather eat a whole unpeeled pineapple."

Ronald chuckled. "Anyway, the main reason I told you this is because I thought you were like most cops. Wrapped up in your childish delusions."

He then smiled.

"But… Now that you had finally seen the light, I find you much more tolerable now." The rat said.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Gee… Thanks…"

"…_Was Ronald right? Was my journey to prove the good name of cops was nothing but a fairy tale? I don't think he is lying because unlike Coco, Ronald only lies when he sees something in it for him." Bill paused. "Honestly, what IS the point of going so far for somebody who ends up not giving any crap about what you did for them?"_


	13. Day 34 to 36

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

The six remaining members made their way back to camp. Nobody looked that happy with the results of the Tribal Council.

"_Tonight… I don't know how fully happened tonight. All I know that it sucked me. When we were going to vote off Richard, the others voted off Ronnie." Catherine said sadly before narrowing her eyes. "I am still stumped about what happened but I want answers!"_

Catherine had pulled Janet and Oscar to the side.

"All right! Janet, what happened?" Catherine roared. "We were supposed to vote off Richard to get rid of the Idol!"

"…Um, would it do any good to point out that Richard never had the Idol in the first place?" The tomboyish woman asked raising a finger.

"NO!" Catherine yelled making Janet and Oscar wince.

"Okay… Just checking." Janet sighed.

"_You think tonight would be great seeing that the person who was going after got voted out right? Wrong…" Janet sighed. "I was literally forced to vote off Ronald sooner than later. Also, Richard got THREE votes. Unlike Sally and Kao split their votes for some reason, there is no other way. In the end, Oscar chose Catherine over me."_

"Look. I'll be blunt." The mercenary said. "I feel more comfortable with Richard rather than you and Ronald."

"But we were targeting Richard for a reason!" Catherine scolded. "There was no way you could have known that Sally had the Idol the whole thing!"

Janet scratched the back of her head. "Well, I didn't… Richard did."

"Huh?" Catherine asked confused.

"After Sally sent him to Exile Island, he searched for the Idol and couldn't find it." Janet said. "And aside of the fact that he was right in the end, he seemed very nervous about the vote."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "One more question. Why didn't you get Oscar on your side? If it wasn't for pure luck, Richard would have gone!"

"I DID…" Janet said sharply. "Or to be more specific, I TRIED."

Catherine looked up at Oscar in surprise as he looked away from the girls.

"So you knew the whole time?" Catherine asked.

"Yes…" Oscar nodded.

"_Tonight sucked. This was supposed to be my big decision to choose between Janet and Catherine. One of the good sides is no matter what, I should get a clear majority." Oscar said slapping his head. "But NO. Sally and Kao just HAPPENED to vote for Ronald by chance thus making my whole vote irrelevant. Now I possibly got Catherine as my only clear ally."_

The three remaining Aurum members stared at each other for a moment in an awkward silence.

"I am going to bed." Oscar said finally.

"Yeah, same here." Catherine added.

"Ditto." Janet concluded.

With that, the three split up in different directions. Despite the shelter was right next to them.

**(Day 34)**

Sally and Kao sat on a log talking about what had happened last night.

"Wow… That was… Crazy." Kao said flatly.

"_Even now I am stumped what had happened. Despite Sally is the only available target in the minority, she never got a single vote against her." Kao shrugged. "Instead it was between Richard and Ronald. Wow, I knew that this game could get complicated but still…"_

"Why do you think they voted for each other instead of you?" The Pianta asked.

Sally gave a deep sigh. "I want to think they voted against each other because they have a backstabbing fetish but there is no way around it. Richard had convinced a couple that I have the Idol."

"Oh dear… So much for the Idol…" Kao frowned.

"Well, it wasn't a complete loss." Sally reminded. "Both of us are still here, the person who were targeting had gone as planned and we may had caused a lot of distrust between the majority."

"Yeah. The tension had gone up a lot more." Kao nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we could use that tension to our advantage." Sally said.

Kao paused. "Wow, Sally. You had changed."

"Hm?" The braided woman said.

"Well, you had grown so much since we first started." Kao said. "You used to be so unconfident in your skills. But now you are playing big moves left and right. I am quite impressed."

Sally's eyes widened a bit before she looked away with a small blush. "Um, thanks…"

"_I was just trying to save Kao and I from being picked off. I knew between him and me, one of us had to step up so I was the one to do it." Sally said. "Everything else… Well, just give me a few minutes to think and… the moves just come to me."_

"Anyway, we should see who to talk with." The blonde woman said.

"Um, I don't know who to talk to but I DO know one thing." Kao said.

Sally raised an eyebrow. "And that is…"

"Now is not the best time to do so." Kao said. "The others had been giving themselves strange looks. I am a little nervous to go near there."

Sally just shook her head. "Tell me about it."

Richard and Janet were on a log talking.

"Well, can't say I didn't see this outcome coming but it is official." Janet said. "Oscar will keep Catherine over me."

"You think after all the verbal abuse he had been through, he would have given up." Richard said rolling his eyes. "I don't care how "attractive" Catherine is, her personality is irritating, uncomfortable and just plain confusing."

"I know right?" Janet sighed.

"Well, now what?" Richard asked. "Shall we stick with Oscar and Catherine and flip to Sally and Kao?"

Janet shook her head. "Well, we have to choose between one of them eventually. Still, no matter what we will have to go into a tiebreaker."

Richard paused. "Or do we?"

Janet looked up. "Hm?

"_We have to choose between two sides. Each one that if we get rid of, we will go after them in a tiebreaker." Richard said crossing his arms. "Then, it hit me. Do we HAVE to go into a tiebreaker? Do we HAVE to stay loyal to one side to the end."_

"All right. Here is what I am thinking." The scientist said. "We side on one pair to vote another one of them off. Then, we will flip to the other side to vote off the other person off."

Janet's eyes widened at this. "But by doing that, we will be angering both sides!"

Richard crossed his arms. "But we can't just put our fate into a tiebreaker!"

"Richard, most of the jury is mad at us for voting them out." Janet explained. "We can't afford to make EVERYONE hate us."

"Then, we'll argue that they would do the same thing in our position." Richard said. "And while I don't know about you but I don't think I would get the jury votes of either pair that easily anyway."

Janet looked down. "Yeah… Sally and Catherine are probably still mad at me."

"Exactly! We don't have that much to lose if we do go with the plan as much as we do if we go into a tiebreaker!" Richard explained.

Janet sighed.

"_So much for letting other people take the heat. No matter what happens now, if we go through with Richard's plan, EVERYONE will be bitter at me." Janet said crossing her arms. "Don't get me wrong, Richard's idea is smart but will it make the jurors look past the feeling of being backstabbed?"_

**(Day 35)**

Catherine walked around the shore looking around for someone.

"Oscar! Oscar! Where are you?" Catherine called out. "Ugh, where is this guy?"

The pink-haired girl continued to look around. While she was looking, she failed to see a bunch of bubbles appear on the water. The bubbles slowly made their way towards the surface.

Catherine heard the noise and turned her head in confusion. She then yelped seeing the bubbles. Oscar then appeared from the water.

"Oscar, you creep!" Catherine yelled. "Are you trying to scare me half to death?"

The whale immediately shrank back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Catherine just grunted. "Whatever, I had been looking all over for you!"

"Um, yeah, I heard my name from the ocean." Oscar said. He then sighed. "What is it?"

Catherine paused for a moment. She then looked to the side making Oscar raise a non-existent eyebrow.

"Um, Catherine?" Oscar asked confused.

The pink-haired girl continued to the side. However, she then sighed. As if she was about to admit a harsh defeat.

"I… Need you more than ever." Catherine said finally.

Oscar's eyes widened at this.

"_Oscar was the only one besides me who voted to keep Ronald which means he is probably the only person I could trust." Catherine said. She then gave a weak chuckle. "Heh. I thought I was at Rock Bottom before the merge but in the end, it is when I am willing to admit out loud that Oscar is the only person who got my back."_

"Oscar, even though that Ronald had been voted off, I know that you had tried to save him." The teenaged girl said.

"Yeah but my vote didn't mattered!" Oscar insisted. "Ronald got voted off."

"Yeah but you were the only one who didn't vote him out besides him and me, of course." Catherine said. "That means you are the only one who… Who have my back 100%."

Oscar seemed a bit surprised by this. "Really?"

Catherine nodded. "I can't trust anyone else but you. That is why we have to stick together! Especially since the others are in pairs anyway."

"Well, that's true. What good would my vote me?" Oscar asked.

"Well, it is a start. All we need is one more for a tiebreaker." Catherine said.

"Um, right." Oscar said.

Catherine narrowed her eyes. "Oscar!"

The strongman then yelped. "Yes, Catherine?"

"I know that you upset. I know what it is like to lose an ally." The high-school student said. "Heck, I lost TWO. I know how hard it must feel to lose an ally. Especially by your own hand."

"That is why I am so nervous." Oscar said. "I am mostly afraid that Janet will rally everyone into voting me off."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Janet doesn't strike me as a vengeful type."

"That still doesn't make her passive over my betrayal." Oscar said. "I meant what I said back there. Trust is a big issue in this game!"

"Good point." Catherine said. "Still, what kind of man makes a big move and spends most of their time moping about it."

Oscar sighed. "Yeah… It is far too late to keep on looking back."

Catherine nodded. "Especially with the rocky road that is ahead of us."

"Right." Oscar said before grinning. "Don't worry. I will stay with you towards the end. I chose to stay to side with you."

"Yeah, about that…" Catherine said looking down.

Oscar paused looking confused.

"Thank you… For staying with me." Catherine said looking embarrassed. "I admit that I am absolutely terrified of being of my own."

Oscar stood in silence before walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I know I made a lot of mistakes since we started but I promise that I won't mess this up for you."

"_I did it… I think I had I finally made peace with Catherine… I don't know if this means she will be into me or not but it is definitely an improvement." Oscar said sighing with relief. "Truth is, I need her vote just as much as she needs me."_

"Yo, Treemail time!"

"Well, might as well get this over with." Catherine sighed.

"Yeah, I used to be psyched to do the Challenges the most." Oscar said. "Now I find it as a way to pass the time."

The two then went over to Kao who had the letter this time.

"Well, what is it?" Richard asked.

"It says "Are you a better climber or swimmer?" Kao read.

Oscar immediately brightened up. "Well, at least we got a good Challenge!"

"Speak for yourself!" Richard spat as the others glared at Oscar.

"_At first, I immediately groaned at the easy advantage Oscar will have in the Challenge being an aquatic mammal." Richard said rolling his eyes. "Then I remember Oscar has a tendency to make blunders to cost him the Challenge. If the Challenge isn't revolved completely around swimming, the rest of us may have a fighting chance."_

**(Final Reward)**

The six finalists made their way onto the mat.

"Hello, Survivors. Welcome to your Final Reward." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked out to see some kind of fence in the ocean. On one side of it were six large discs floating on the water. Each of them had six holes on them. On the other side were a bunch of red buoy balls with ropes connected to them.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "You will swim out onto the ocean and make your way towards one of those giant discs. Once there, you can choose to climb over or swim under the fence to fetch a buoy ball. You then have to take each buoy ball back using either way. First person to put all of their buoy balls in the disc wins Final Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A helicopter ride to an inactive volcano where you can see the views. You can also eat some delicious food when the surface." Tiny said. "Now let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

Everyone got into their positions.

"All right. For Final Reward!" Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Everyone immediately ran towards the water and dove straight in. Despite Oscar was one of the last two to jump in had obviously proven to be the fastest swimmer darting passing several others. Soon, he was the first person to reach the fence.

Naturally, he opted to swim underneath the fence first. In fact, everyone chose to go under the water. Oscar poked his head out first and grabbed the nearest buoy ball next to him before going back under with it. Though due to his strength, he easily carried it with him easier making it underneath the fence.

Between Catherine poked her head out of the water on the other side first and wasting no time grabbing the rope of a buoy ball. She then dove back under.

Only to find that it was harder to carry down into the water than it looked. She scowled.

"Come on, you! How am I supposed to take you under the fence if I can't take you under at all?" Catherine growled before looking up. "Oh, great… I have to carry this thing over the fence."

Janet and Sally on the other hand had an easier diving down with their buoy balls using the rails of the fence to pull their down. Meanwhile, Oscar had headed back and put the buoy ball into the first circle. Suddenly, he realized something.

"Yo, Tiny!" Oscar shouted.

"What?" The host called out.

"Do we have to do it one at a time?" Oscar asked.

"Um, no. But it may be…" Tiny started.

"Sweet!" The whale smirked before diving back under.

"Difficult…" Tiny said flatly. "Why did I have the feeling that I allowed Game Breaking in this Challenge?"

Meanwhile, Richard and Catherine climbed up to fence trying to carry these buoys balls. The two gritted their teeth.

"How am I supposed to carry this over if it is weighing me down?" Richard asked with a growl.

Meanwhile, Oscar poked his head out up in the water. He then grabbed the rope of the buoy ball with each arm.

"Hey! He is carrying two buoys balls at once!" Sally exclaimed. "Can he do that?"

"Technically, I don't know if there is any rule against it because it is near-impossible for a normal person to do so." Janet said.

"I hate it when the contestants pull loopholes on me." Tiny muttered.

Oscar then poked his head out of the other side putting two balls in. Kao saw this putting his first ball in.

"Hmm… I am almost as strong as Oscar… Maybe I should do the same as him…" Kao mused before making his way under.

Richard on the other hand had reached the top of the fence before giving a sigh of relief.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Richard said. "Heave-HO!"

With that, he hoisted the buoy ball over the fence nearly hitting a startled Sally.

"Hey! There are some other people doing the Challenge, you know!" Sally yelled angrily.

"I exclaimed "Heave-Ho"." Richard muttered climbing over.

Suddenly, a buoy ball had popped up from the opposite side of the discs. Kao poked his head out of the water.

"How did Oscar make carrying two buoys balls so easily?" Kao asked in disbelief. He then paused. "Oh, yeah. Because he is a whale."

Speaking of Oscar, he poked up back and grabbed two more buoys balls before making his way back under. That was until he froze in thought.

At the same time, Catherine poked her head back over the water to pant heavily.

"Great! Now I am too tired to hold my breath underwater!" Catherine whined before climbing the fence.

Janet went back over the fence to grab another buoy ball. "Okay. I am doing this at a steady pace. If I could just continue at this pace."

She then turned around and her eyes widened. Oscar was not only holding a buoy ball with each hand but was carrying a THIRD one in his hand. Janet watched as he put the buoy balls back into their places.

"Oh… I could just sit back while everyone congratulates Oscar…" Janet said flatly.

The whale had put the final buoy ball into its slot. "TINY!"

"Oscar has it!" Tiny grinned. "OSCAR WINS REWARD!"

The orca whale let out a loud cheer before diving back into the water.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Oscar! You had won the Reward giving you access to a trip to an inactive volcano." Tiny said. "But of course, you won't go alone! You may choose one person to go with you!"

The strongman grinned. "Catherine!"

The pink-haired girl smiled before walking over while a couple of people rolled their eyes.

"All right, you two will go to the helicopter ride and you will be back for your next Challenge." Tiny said. "But you also have to send one person to Exile Island for the final time. Keep in mind that the Idols are now out of play so any clues there will be pointless."

Oscar actually had to think when he heard this. He looked back and forth between the four people wondering who to choose.

"I… Pick…" Oscar said. "Richard…"

All Richard did was roll his eyes before walking off towards the boat.

"Wow… He certainly didn't hesitate going off. Anyway, he will be back for the next Challenge." Tiny said before looking at the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

Sally and Kao walked along the shore. The latter was looking around a few times.

"Wow… Maybe it is because there are only three people here but this place feels bigger." Kao noted.

"Yeah, things seemed a little more cramped when you are sharing a tribe with four to six people." Sally said.

The two continued walking until they found what they were looking for. Janet sitting alone in the shelter.

"Well, here we go." Sally said taking in a deep gulp.

"_Seeing that Janet is the only one at camp besides us, Sally thought it was a good idea to talk to her." Kao said with a shrug. "However at the same time, she is still feeling fishy about her along with the others."_

"All right, wish me luck." Sally said as the two walked over.

"Luck." Kao said.

Janet looked up to see the two standing in front of them.

"Um, hey…" Janet said somewhat sheepishly.

"Hey." Kao said.

Sally took in a deep breath. "Okay, there had something that had been bugging me ever since Ronald got voted out. Why did you betray him?"

Janet paused. "Richard had figured out that you had the Idol and told me and Oscar."

"Wow. And we thought that all of you would vote him off." Kao said.

"Yeah, well…" Janet said before pausing. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. Sally, did you sent Richard to Exile Island knowing that he would have us suspicious about him having an Idol?"

"Something like that." Sally said. "We knew how paranoid you guys got when it came to Idols."

"Actually it is more Ronald but still…" Janet said.

"While on the subject, I want to know who voted for Richard." Sally said. "Besides Catherine and Ronald, of course."

Janet gave an exasperated sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, Oscar."

Kao seemed surprised by this. "Oscar? But isn't he your closest friend out here?"

"He is! But he doesn't want to return the favour." Janet sighed. "He wanted someone else."

"Catherine?" Oscar asked.

"Bingo. He wanted to get on her good side since the start." Janet said. "At first I tried to be a little supportive despite not really a fan of the idea. But soon, when things got more hectic, Oscar had to choose between me and her."

"Maybe there is something Oscar sees in Catherine that you don't." Kao suggested.

Janet shook her head. "That may be the point because no matter how hard I try, I am completely blind to what Oscar sees."

"_Catherine isn't the worst person in the world and she had definitely mellowed out a lot from when we first started." Janet said rolling her eyes. "But it is still as clear that she is only being nice to Oscar because he is voting with her. For most of the game, she had been insulting him and making him feel like crap. It reminds me a lot like those abusive relationships from anime."_

"I honestly can't count one single thing Catherine had treated Oscar nicely." Janet said sternly. "She was always been mean to him and while he DOES deserve some of the verbal abuse, half of it was completely uncalled for."

Kao blinked twice. "If it is THAT bad, why support it at all?"

Janet paused before sighing. "I don't know… He just seems so determined and eager that I didn't want to discourage him."

"Yeah… Don't mean to rub it in but considering the results of the last Tribal Council, that wasn't a bright move." Sally said.

"Please… Don't remind me." Janet said holding her head. "Now my head is filled with insults that Catherine may be throwing at Oscar inside of the helicopter."

Sally and Kao looked at each other.

"_Wow… I know that Aurum had lost a lot of Challenges but who knew that their morale was so low? Janet leading on Oscar for an unobtainable dream?" Sally asked. "Oscar constantly in the end of a bad relationship? I know I am going to sound sour but that nails it. I am not looking for to siding with EITHER pair."_

**(Helicopter Ride)**

Oscar and Catherine sat inside of a helicopter heading over to their Reward. The two looked to the side in awe at the view.

"Whoa…" Catherine said in awe. "This is amazing…"

"I say. I never saw a volcano on land before." Oscar agreed.

Catherine gave Oscar a strange look. "Um, you mean because you are always cooped up in the sea right?"

"Huh? Oh no." The giant said. "We have a volcano back in the ocean. Once active too."

Catherine's eyes widened at this. "While underwater?"

"You'll be surprised how much Bikini Bottom gets away with laws of physics." Oscar said flatly as he continued to look out the window.

"_Finally, things are looking up for me a bit. I completely destroyed the last Challenge and I won a chance to be alone with Catherine." Oscar said with a small smile. "This had been the best thing that happened to me by far so far."_

Soon, the two had arrived on the volcano sitting on a picnic blanket eating some food. Oscar was stuffing his face more than Catherine.

"Good grief, Oscar. We have all day." Catherine said. "You don't have to stuff your face as if you are at an eating contest."

"Are you kidding me?" The whale said in disbelief. "We had been eating nothing but rice and fruit since we started! I NEED this!"

With that, he stuffed another piece of bread in his mouth at once. However, he started to cough before holding his throat.

"Oscar!?" Catherine exclaimed realizing that he was choking. "Oh crap! How do I do the Heimlich Maneuver on someone that bulky!?"

Fortunately for the two, Oscar found a way to save himself. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Then, the piece of bread he was choking on shot great out of the blowhole on his back straight out into the giant crate of the volcano. Catherine paused blinking twice as Oscar panted heavily.

Catherine sighed in disbelief. "See what happens when you don't pace yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am." Oscar said looking down.

"_After we eat our food, we decided to talk about who to align with. I mean both pairs have a lot of reasons on why we shouldn't trust them but we have no choice." Catherine sighed. "We have to side with either one even though they would save each other over us."_

Catherine and Oscar then sat on the blanket looking at each other.

"So who do we think we could side with?" Oscar asked.

"I was actually thinking about Janet and Richard because of your friendship with the former." Catherine said.

Oscar's eyes widened at this. "What? Are you mad!? I betrayed that friendship by voting for Richard! She will never want to side with based on previous relationships!"

"Again, I think Janet has a lot more to worry about than having revenge against you." Catherine said. "You don't know she won't go back to you. And even if she doesn't, there is a good chance that Sally feels the same way."

"Gee, I feel SO much better." Oscar said rolling his eyes. "Seriously, if that's the case, how do we decide who to go with? We could be dead here and deader there."

Catherine paused in thought. "Well, we ARE almost into the finale. Maybe we could target the biggest pair of threats."

"_On one hand, we have Sally and Kao who are mostly nice and having an underdog story going for them which people like in a winner." Catherine said. "On the other hand, we have Janet and Richard who are mostly in charge of the game more than the other two and made a lot of big moves."_

"Who are you comfortable sitting with if you made the Final Tribal Council?" The pink-haired girl asked.

Oscar shook his head. "Honestly? None of them. I even feel that Kao will beat me unanimously."

"Now what talk is that?" Catherine snapped. "Now is not the time for doubts! Especially this late into the game!"

"But every move I tried to do blow up in my face!" Oscar exclaimed. "Even when I was the swing vote, I was nothing more than a hinky vote in the end. Who would vote for that? Bitter jurors?"

Catherine paused. "That's not a bad idea, actually."

"Hm?" Oscar said.

"Janet and Richard did a lot of things to make the entire juror so far angry." Catherine said. "Perhaps they would vote for the both of us over them out of spite. You know, like Kat from last season."

"I dunno. Kat won without annoying that many people." Oscar said. "I think I ticked off a couple of people. Particularly Bill and Coco for leading the charge in voting off the former."

Catherine just shrugged. "Yeah. I don't think I am that liked with those two are well. Still, we will get even less votes sitting with Sally and Kao."

"Tell me about it." Oscar said rolling his eyes. "I just hope that Janet isn't as bitter as the jury."

"_So I am going to try to go back to the very woman I backstabbed even though she had barely gotten two days to get over it." Oscar groaned. "I don't know. Maybe Catherine IS right. Maybe I AM being overly negative. Maybe all I have to do is convince Janet why I did the things that I did."_

**(Exile Island)**

Richard got off the boat to Exile Island knowing fully well that he had nothing to do here but wait until tomorrow.

"_I had been sent to Exile Island. Normally I would find this as a way to find the Hidden Immunity Idol but seeing that it had been played at the last Tribal Council, it was just for spite." Richard said with a sigh. "At least here, I could think about how to execute my plan."_

The Russian man made his way over to the sign and read it.

"Congratulations, you are the final person to stay at Exile Island. That means that the finale is upon you." Richard read. "You have come this far so go all the way."

He then gave a small smirk before sitting against the sign before thinking.

"Now let's see. Which one of pair should target and before targeting the other pair?" Richard paused. "First off, I have to analyse everyone in terms of their status of threats."

He then took in a deep breath.

"Sally is well-liked and started to get into the game after Bill's departure and so far. Some people may vote for her because of her sudden change in self-esteem. Then, there is Kao. Gameplay-wise, he is flawed beyond belief but he is just so… overly-positive without being annoying about it that people may vote for him because of that. Catherine… I am not afraid of sitting next to her at all. Not only does she have a haughty attitude but she had been riding on Ronald's coattails since the start of the merge. And Oscar, he is a smaller threat than Catherine. The only thing he got is his muscle along with his speciality in the water."

"_When you count down the days, you may realize that we will have a Final 3 this season. So while I was worried about surviving the vote, I sooner started to be concerned about who I want with me." Richard said. "I am kinda forced to take Janet by default so I have to think carefully about the third person that may be sitting next to me if this plan succeeds."_

"Hmm… Perhaps I should choose who is the one I want Janet and I to take to the finals with us." The scientist mused. "Which means we should target his or her ally first before taking away the other pair."

He then got up and walked towards the shelter.

"Hmm… That may work. I just have to talk it over with Janet and ask for her opinion." He said.

"_The one thing all six of us have in common is how we know how close we are to the end. Nobody wishes to go home and I assume that the two other pairs will do whatever it takes to get to the end." Richard said crossing his arms. "If they do, then I have to do the same."_

**(Day 36; Uporstvo Tribe)**

Sally and Kao made their way towards the treemail box.

"So who do you want to go with?" Sally asked. "Janet & Richard or Catherine & Oscar?"

Kao raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Why are you asking me? You seem to know more about this game."

"Honestly, I am stumped." Sally said. "I am NOT choosing based on emotion because I don't really like ANY of the pairs."

Kao stayed silent for a moment. "Well, I wanted to vote against the duo of Oscar and Catherine."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

Kao nodded. "Well, if what Janet says is true, then Oscar could be in an abusive relationship. I don't think he deserves something like that."

"_No offense to Catherine but you DID say very mean and hurtful things to Oscar. Maybe I wouldn't try to break you and Oscar up if you actually complimented Oscar at least once." Kao sighed. "I just don't want to see Oscar get yelled at for trying to be a team player."_

"I don't blame you for suggesting that." Sally said rolling her eyes. "Oscar may not be the most tactful of people but that doesn't mean he should be insulted with each passing second."

"Yes. I can't stand people to being mistreated such." Kao said reaching into the treemail box.

"Well, we got that in mind." Sally said. "Come on, let's go show Janet the letter."

"K." Kao said as the two walked back to camp until they approached Janet sitting on the bench.

"Ah, is it Challenge time?" Janet asked.

"Yes." Kao said before reading. "Can you make a perfect pyramid?"

"What? Is it a physical building one?" Janet asked raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know. It never says anything more than that." Kao said.

"_Honestly, I am so confused on where to go, I don't really care WHO wins Immunity. Still, I want to win because it gives me more options." Janet said. "Especially since everyone will be fighting so hard to survive."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Janet, Sally and Kao stood on the mat where Tiny was waiting.

"We now bring in Oscar and Catherine from Reward." Tiny said as the two walked in.

"Yo." Oscar said.

"And Richard from Exile Island." Tiny said.

"Greetings, I suppose." The scientist said before joining the others.

"All right. Welcome to your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see six large panels. Each panel had twenty-five holes in them. Next to each of them were exactly twenty-five sticks as well. Each of them was different sizes.

"Here you are. Each of you has twenty-five sticks and you have to place them into these holes to make a perfect pyramid. By that, you have to the tallest stick in the middle with the smaller sticks around the edges." Tiny said. "But here is the tricky part. Most of the holes are different depths. One hole would be very shallow while another could be deep. First person to get a perfect pyramid wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this took some mental work but also some luck.

"Now let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

Everyone had got into their spots.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? GO!"

Almost immediately, everyone had crouched down trying to figure out which stick to start.

"All right. Obviously the longest stick has to go into the middle so I'll start there!" Oscar said comparing the sizes of the sticks.

In fact, everyone started to do the same things finding out which was the tallest stick. Tiny decided that it was the perfect time to talk to the contestants.

"So, Richard. What is your strategy for this Challenge?" Tiny asked.

"Honestly? Find the longest stick for the middle first." Richard said. "It is the easiest hole to fill."

"I see. Sally, have you ever done something like this before?" Tiny asked.

"No… Not building something like this anyway." The blonde said.

"Oscar, do you think you have a chance of winning this Challenge?" Tiny quizzed.

"I think so. It IS a Challenge based on luck after all." The whale said scanning around.

Soon, Richard had found the tallest stick first and placed in the middle of the pile. He then proceeded to grab a long stick and compare sizes.

"Okay… The thing is finding out which goes where." Richard mused putting in into a hole.

The others then found their longest sticks and put it in the holes before testing it out on the others holes.

"So many holes. So many sticks. So little time." Kao lamented.

Janet tested a stick into a deep hole next to the tallest one. "Okay… That one needs a long stick."

Oscar looked around at the sticks. "Some are practically the same length!"

"Of course they are, Oscar." Tiny said with a smirk. "Because the holes they go in are different sizes."

The whale grumbled before going back to work.

A time had passed since the six contestants had started to build the pyramid. They all seemed to be evenly matched so far. That was when Tiny decided to talk to them again.

"Kao, do you think you are getting close?" Tiny asked.

"Um, I think so. I still need to figure out at least… Ten sticks." The Pianta said.

"I see. Janet, have you got a specific strategy?" Tiny asked.

"Not really." The mercenary said. "Other than memory of the heights of the sticks AND the holes, it all comes down to luck."

"I suppose you have a point." Tiny said. "Catherine, what is going through your mind to keep you focused?"

"Thinking of a world where you didn't had tonsils so you can't keep yapping your annoying gums. Why?" Catherine asked before turning around.

Tiny paused as everyone snickered. "Hey, I got bored…"

"It's your fault we are doing this Challenge." Oscar added.

Tiny grunted as everyone continued to try to finish their pyramids. It was actually a close match between all six of them.

Suddenly, one of them had put the final stick in the slot.

"Hey! Tiny!"

The host looked in the direction of the contestant to see their pyramid. Indeed, it was perfect.

"Catherine has it!" Tiny said. "CATHERINE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The high-school student jumped for joy upon hearing this.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Catherine." Tiny said putting the headdress on the teenager's head. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing a 1-in-5 shot of winning."

"I think I need this more than ever!" She grinned.

Tiny nodded before looking at the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but a date to Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out of this. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

Richard walked over to Janet after the six finalists separated from each other.

"Ah, Janet. Can I ask your second opinion on something?" Richard asked.

"If it is about the vote, shoot." Janet said shaking her head. "I need all the ideas I could get."

"_We did to think about who is the best goat to take with us to the Final Tribal Council. Sally, Kao, Oscar or Catherine." Richard explained. "However, we also can't risk a tiebreaker so we have to vote off the partner of said goat and then pick off the other too."_

"Here is what I been thinking." The Russian man said. "We are almost at the end of this month right?"

"Right! Who DOESN'T realize that?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Well, I was thinking on whom to take with us to the end." Richard explained.

"You mean as a goat?" Janet asked.

"Of course." Richard said. "It makes choosing the targets for my plan easier."

"Easier? How?" Janet asked.

"Well, no matter what happens, if our plan succeeds, we have to share the seating with one other person." Richard said.

"Oh, I get it." Janet said in realization. "We will vote off one person while picking off the other pair leaving the remainder person as a goat."

"Exactly!" Richard smirked. "Now I have to ask… Who do you think will be the best goat?"

Janet paused for a moment. "Hmm… Catherine?"

"I thought so too. Then, I realize that Sally and Kao don't have any automatic votes other than Bill and each other." Richard said.

"Yeah but with that logic, Catherine will get Ronald and Oscar's vote just like that." Janet frowned.

"True. We definitely got some bitter jurors." Richard frowned. "What with Bill, Coco and Ronald?"

Janet nodded before giving her two cents before looking past Richard. The scientist noticed this, raised an eyebrow before turning around to see Kao walking over.

"Um, hey…" Janet said.

"Hey." Sally said flatly.

Richard decided to cut to the chase. "I assume you want us to vote off Oscar."

Sally and Kao nodded their heads in unison.

"Any particular reason why we should go with you?" Richard asked.

"I can't believe I am saying this, Richard but I am glad that YOU were the one who said that." Sally said shaking her head.

Richard blinked twice. "Come again?"

"Remember when you tricked me to get rid of Amber just so you could save Mortimer so he could get over his self-esteem issues?" Sally asked.

"Um, da?" Richard asked.

"Well, we were thinking of doing the same to Oscar." Sally said. "We are separating him from Catherine."

"_Kao came up with the plan to separate Catherine from Oscar because of all of the verbal torture she had put him through." Sally said sternly. "Janet and Richard may not be the most likable of people but at least they aren't constantly bullying him."_

"We want to vote off Oscar so he could be away from her and realize that she is just using him." The Street Fighter said.

Richard blinked twice. "So you are going to protect Oscar… By ruining his chances in the game."

Sally was about to say something until she froze with her mouth awkwardly ajar.

"But it is not our fault!" Kao insisted. "Catherine won Immunity!"

"Yeah, well, I'll be lying if the whole tsundere duo is hard to watch." Richard said.

Janet paused while crossing her arms. "I don't know. Oscar had been wanting to be with Catherine since the start and…"

"…And it was THAT attitude that he kept going after the loveliest rose while all he had been plucking was thorns!" Sally snapped. "It was YOU who kept looking the other way!"

Janet winced as Richard looked surprised.

"You told me! You told Kao! You practically told you led Oscar on like that!" Sally said.

"Now that's a darn lie!" Janet snapped before looking down. "I only did because he was so determined."

"And Bertha was so determined to get rid of Rinky." Richard said. "Does that make her journey a noble cause?"

Janet's eyes widened before glaring at Richard. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Well, if what Sally says was the truth, then you had been setting Oscar up for a fail." The bespectacled man said.

Sally nodded. "He is probably nothing more than a number to her."

Janet looked down. "All right. I'll give it a think."

"Thank you." Kao said before bidding the two goodbye before walking off with Sally. When the two were out of hearing range, Janet glared at Richard.

"A lot of things I am annoyed by you about right now." Janet said. "But I will just settle down they were planting seeds in our heads!"

"I know. I never said that we should join them. I just thought Sally was in the right about you unwittingly misleading Oscar." Richard said. "It is too late in the game to think emotionally."

"Gee, thanks." Janet said rolling her eyes.

However as she did so, she caught someone at the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she saw Oscar walking over.

"Oscar, what are you doing here?" Janet exclaimed in surprise.

The whale let out a big sigh. "I wish to talk to you…"

He then glared at Richard.

"Alone…"

Richard scoffed before walking off. "Nearly voting me out, sending me to Exile Island. I am started to think that you don't like me, Oscar."

"_This is it. For my sake in the game, I have to convince Janet to keep me or else I am toast." Oscar said. "But how do I convince someone who I backstabbed just recently? Still, I have to try. It is too late to back down."_

The muscleman took in a deep breath as an awkward silence stills.

"Janet, will you please realign with me?" Oscar asked.

The woman's eyes widened at this. "What? What happened to Catherine?"

Oscar nervously poked his fingers together. "Well, that would only be two votes."

Janet crossed her arms. "So you come crawling back with your tail between your legs because you are in the minority?"

"Um, well. I thought I would have been in the majority when I cast my swing vote." Oscar said flatly.

"Was that really the part where I forgive you?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"Aw, come on! You know how much I was trying to get on Catherine's good side since the start!" Oscar exclaimed.

"That's just the thing! I shouldn't have egged you on so much!" Janet snapped.

Oscar stepped back before narrowing his eyes. "Hey, you know I screwed things up for you and you have every right to be mad but you don't have to be entitled about it!"

"Entitled?" Janet exclaimed. "I am saying that because of the way Catherine treats you!"

Oscar's eyes widened at this.

"Have you noticed that she eased up around you recently after Ronald got voted out?" Janet asked. "That was because you were voting HER way!"

Oscar paused.

"Think about it. If Ronald had survived the vote, Catherine will still be fawning over him and not you." Janet said.

"But she appreciates me sacrificing everything for her!" Oscar said.

"That's just the thing! For her!" Catherine said. "She only mellows out because she literally had no place to go!"

By now, Oscar was getting irritated. "Oh? It is funny that you are saying that when I don't vote YOUR way!"

Janet looked stunned. "I beg your pardon?"

"Everything so far went your way! Every vote you cast against somebody, BOOM! They'd gone home!" Oscar said snapping his fingers. "Not a single vote had been written down in your name!"

Janet's eyebrow started to twitch. "What… What are you implying?"

"I didn't vote with you! You are furious at me!" Oscar snapped. "I ruined your perfect game!"

Janet paused in pure shock. She then gritted her teeth.

"How… DARE YOU!?" Janet snapped. "Do you have any idea!? How much of a tool I felt when I voted off Bill when he thought he was going to backstab us even though he never cast a single vote against us? How I wanted to get rid of Ronald pre-merge only to have Cassie quit? Do you even remember why I turned a blind eye to the fight between Andrew and Ronald!?"

Oscar's rage slowly started to drain. "Janet…"

"I got a target painted on my back since Day 1! A target I wanted to avoid!" Janet snapped. "I had to worry about keeping under-the-radar while keeping this target AND not being seen as a complete follower! Don't you think Ronald will give me the evil eye for the rest of the season? I sure as hell won't!"

"Then, why did you egg me into reaching Catherine's affection?" Oscar asked.

Janet growled before holding her head. "I don't KNOW, okay!? I just don't… I didn't want to demoralise you by telling you it was a lost cause! I know that this doesn't sound good because I am telling you this after you betrayed me for her but come on! Isn't it obvious?"

Oscar winced before looking to the side. "Well…"

"I had been nice and supportive to you since the beginning and the hell that I would lie down and just accept you choosing someone who said kind words on Day 33!" Janet snapped.

"But I deserved most of that abuse!" Oscar said. "I won't deny it! I goofed up! A lot! Do you really think Catherine is the type of girl who would say nice things just to be putty in her hands? NO! If she thought I sucked, she'll say it! But I genuinely got her on her good side!"

"How could you tell?" Janet exclaimed.

"I just do!" Oscar said before looking down. "I don't care what anyone says… I-I am staying with Catherine to the end."

With that, he walked off.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Janet exclaimed.

"We are targeting Kao because he is the biggest jury threat in the game." Oscar said continuing walking off. "Please think about our offer."

Janet just watched as Oscar walked out of sight. With wide eyes, she then sighed before looking down at the ground.

"_So this must be how Oscar felt. No matter who I vote off so far, I always ended up angering him causing them to vote bitterly against me." Janet said holding her head. "Now there is a chance that I may tick off ANOTHER one."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six remaining finalists made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, guys. Take a seat." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Mortimer, Bill, Coco and Ronald voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Ronald looked exactly like he was in a mob with his dark purple suit with matching fedora and black tie.

"Now Catherine, could you tell me what happened the last time?" Tiny asked.

"That's what I want to know! We were supposed to vote off Richard because he may have an Idol but instead, Janet sided with him and voted off Ronald!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed.

Ronald narrowed his eyes. "So it was HER."

"Janet, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Yes…" The brunette said looking to the side. "But I have an excuse. Richard, Oscar and I were planning to backstab Ronald after we vote off Sally and Kao anyway. Not that Kao had found Immunity and Sally had the Idol, we had no choice but to do it sooner."

"Wait. Oscar too?" Tiny said. "But Catherine didn't say anything about this."

"That's because Oscar jumped ship at the last minute." Janet said shaking her head.

Oscar just sighed.

"Oscar, why did you do that?" Tiny asked.

"I had to make this choice from the start. Either Janet or Catherine." The whale sighed. "In the end, I chose Catherine."

The others rolled their eyes at this.

"I saw a lot of negative reaction to that statement." Tiny said.

"Well, everyone thought that Catherine only came to me because she needed a number." Oscar said. "They think I am just a servant to her!"

The high-school student's eyes widened at this. "What? Who spread such rumours?"

"Uh-uh. I am not pointing fingers." Oscar said waving his hands in a defensive manner. "I don't want to cause any unneeded drama."

"Well, if you didn't want that, you shouldn't had told CATHERINE of all people." Ronald said shaking his head.

"All right, you don't want to point fingers, fine!" Catherine snapped. "But I had done something that any of you would had done!"

"So you admit that you don't like Oscar?" Richard piped up.

"Oh dear…" Mortimer said not liking where this was going.

"What? I never said that!" Catherine snapped. "It's true that in the past that I never liked him but recently, we had reached a neutral bond and it started to grow."

"Um, could you exactly tell us when this neutral bond formed?" Sally asked.

"Um, after Ronald got voted out." Catherine said.

Sally narrowed her eyes. "Busted."

Catherine's eyes bugged out. "What? Why would I lead on Oscar like that!? Even if I was a jerk to him after Ronald's blindside, he still has to realize that there is no turning back with me! Why would I pull a Belle?"

"Because you suck at it." Coco spat.

"At least she didn't reveal herself to the whole tribe." Bill piped up immediately making Coco growl.

"Wow… Janet, where did you stand in all of this?" Tiny asked.

"I… Feel like the conductor…" The mercenary sighed. "Because I tried egging on Oscar on a goal that was far out of his reach!"

"WHAT!? Is THAT why this whole thing started!?" Catherine roared. "Because of YOU!?"

"Well, come on, Catherine! You gotta admit that you were pretty cruel to him from Day 2!" Janet said.

"He asked me to touch his muscles?" The teenager said. "How could I NOT react negatively!?"

"But there are a few times that Oscar didn't deserve it!" Janet snapped.

"Janet, what are you trying to pull?" Catherine asked in disbelief. "You got the swing vote! You can vote out anyone you want!"

"I am just trying to redeem myself for unwittingly misleading Oscar!" The older woman said.

"Oh for the love of…" Oscar said. "You only spoke up because I didn't vote your way!"

"Yeah!" Catherine snapped.

"This again!?" Janet asked. "All right! Fine, maybe I did! But can you blame me for getting upset? I got backstabbed by my closest ally because he was strangled by the red string!"

"On the subject, I will let to say that I will NEVER forgive you for the same reason if my torch got snuffed that night!" Richard piped up.

"Nobody asked you!" Oscar snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"I nearly got voted out!" Richard insisted. "Of course it concerns me!"

"Oh, yes! Now THIS is juicy!" Coco smirked.

"Well, tough cookies because Catherine has Immunity." Oscar said. "What are you going to do? Vote me off to separate me from her?"

Kao and Sally winced before looking to the side. However, Oscar noticed this.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" Oscar shouted.

"Oscar, please! We wanted Catherine out instead but she has Immunity!" Sally insisted.

"Oh, I feel SO much better!" The strongman said. "Oh, by the way, I was being sarcastic!"

"Well duh…" Ronald said flatly.

"Wow, we didn't get much question tonight but I think I got more than enough info." Tiny said. "Catherine, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?"

"With all these yo-yos giving me the evil eye?" The high-school student asked in disbelief. "Hell no!"

"All right, you cannot vote for Catherine." Tiny said. "Everyone else is fair game. Catherine, you are up."

The young girl wasted no time getting up stomping over to the voting table angrily snatching the pen. "I may have not been nice to him but I am NOT manipulating him!" She said holding up "Kao".

Janet hanged her head as she made her way over. With a deep sigh, she grabbed the pen and started to write down a name.

Kao frowned at all of the hurtful drama that was happening so far. With a sigh, he picked up the pen. "Honestly, I don't know who's to blame anymore." Kao said holding up "Oscar".

Richard adjusted his glasses with a neutral look on his face. After casting his vote, he put in the urn before walking back.

Oscar snarled before stomping over to the table. He snatched the pen before writing down a name. "I know that Sally probably thought of this herself but I feel nothing if you go home." Oscar said holding up "Kao."

Sally walked over wandering who was the one at fault in the end. Realizing it was too late to second-guess, she wrote down a name. "By the way, it was Janet who told us about how much Catherine been mistreating you." She said holding up "Oscar".

With that, she walked back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited eagerly for the votes.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Oscar."

All Oscar did was roll his eyes.

"Second vote, Kao. One vote, Oscar. One vote, Kao."

Kao nodded his head expecting this.

"Third vote, Kao. Two votes, Kao. One vote, Oscar."

Sally looked even more worried than Kao.

"Fourth vote, Oscar. Two votes, Kao. Two votes, Oscar."

The two Challenge threats looked at each other knowing that this was it.

"Fifth vote, Oscar. Three votes, Oscar. Two votes, Kao. One vote left."

Oscar shook his head as Catherine looked annoyed.

"Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor and fifth member of our jury…"

Nobody looked eager.

"…Is Oscar."

"Ouch…" Bill winced.

Nobody really looked that pleased with the vote. Surprisingly, Oscar had the closest thing to a neutral face.

"Oscar, you have to bring me your torch."

He then got up.

"Oscar, I…" Janet started.

"No, Janet. You had already voted me out." The strongman said. "I will NOT listen to any lectures."

"But…"

"Catherine, you HAVE to win." Oscar said. "I CANNOT vote for anyone else but you."

The pink-haired girl slowly nodded as Janet hanged her head. Oscar grabbed his torch before making his way to Tiny.

"Oscar, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch. "You may now go."

"This always happens…" Oscar said shaking his head while walking off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Well, it seems that you voted out Oscar on personal reasons rather than strategic. Not that is a bad thing but now that you are in the finale, you have to think a lot smarter. You may head back to camp."

Everyone got up and gathered their torches. Janet brought up the rear looking upset. All she wanted was to play an under-the-radar game to avoid stepping on people's toes. Now she had FIVE people on the jury mad at her. With the recent one being her ex-closest ally.

"_To say that this sucks is an understatement. I had finally got on Catherine's good side, destroyed a Challenge single-handedly, only to get voted out." Oscar said holding his head. "I know that Catherine had been cruel to me for the long term but I think she is genuinely happy that I opted to stay with me. I know I sound bitter but if the others can't see that then they don't deserve my vote."_

RESULTS

Oscar: Janet, Kao, Richard, Sally.

Kao: Catherine, Oscar.

And there goes Oscar. He is without a doubt one of my favourite people to write for. He had his own goals coming in but keeps failing at them. However, he kept going forward hoping trying to impress his crush and the others. In the end, he somewhat succeeds and of course, I had to cut him out here. Harsh…

NOTE: Oscar was originally going to leave on a more negative note. He was supposed to snap and start antagonizing Kao making everyone hate him and vote him out. Thank goodness I changed my mind later on. I felt so sorry for him.

**Next Time… We are having our Finale! Who will win?**

**Janet The Reluctant Leader**

**Sally The Underdog**

**Kao The Gentle Giant**

**Catherine The Bipolar**

**Or Richard The Schemer?**

**Only The Finale Know!**

**(Ponderosa)**

Oscar sat on his seat in the limo looking quiet. Touil drove the limo not liking the awkward silence.

"Hey, how are you holding up back there, buddy?" Touil asked.

"Fair." Oscar said flatly.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Touil said.

"And it shouldn't be that complicated either." Oscar scoffed. "And yet here I am."

Touil stayed silent deciding not to press matters further. He then stopped in front of Ponderosa.

"Here you are, big guy." Touil said.

"Thank you." Oscar said getting out of the car.

"_Some people got voted off for being a liability. Some people got voted off for being a threat. Why did I get voted out?" Oscar asked. "To "protect" me from an abusive relationship. Ugh. I can't even express in anger at the others so far. Especially Janet. If you really think what I am doing is a lost cause, then why did you supported me, you idiot!?"_

Oscar made his way into Ponderosa where the jurors were there.

"Hey, Big O." Bill greeted trying to be polite.

"Welcome to Ponderosa." Mortimer said.

"Thanks…" Oscar said slowly.

"Are you okay?" Mortimer asked.

"Yeah… Except that everyone accused Catherine of manipulating me." Oscar said flatly.

Bill was going to say something until someone else did it for me.

"Oh please! I could sense the hidden villain trick a mile away!" Coco shouted from the couch. "May I remind you that I used the same trick too!?"

Mortimer, Bill and Oscar looked at Coco with wide eyes.

"_What!? It is so obvious. Catherine had been using the same strategy as me on Oscar. However unlike me, Catherine only used it when she really needed Oscar." Coco said. "Making roid-boy look like an even bigger fool than before."_

"Excuse me!?" Oscar snapped.

"You heard me! It was dead obvious that she was using you as a puppet!" Coco said.

Oscar paused before walking his way over with a snarl.

"You… How dare you?" He roared. "You had been on your butt here ever since you stupidly revealed yourself! You don't know me and you definitely don't know Catherine!"

"I know enough! I heard her yell at you a few times!" Coco said. "If that is love than Twilight is the best romance novel."

"Hey, she opened up to me!" Oscar snapped.

"Yeah, because Ronnie here got voted out leaving her all alone!" Coco said smugly. "Face it, Blubber-On-Roids. She had been using you. I could tell. Unlike you, I am actually DECENT at this game."

"Coco, that is enough!" Bill scolded.

"It is funny that you are sticking up for Oscar because that is how you got tricked in a similar fashion." The young girl taunted.

Bill growled.

"But to your defence, I don't blame you for being fooled by me. Little Miss Loudmouth on the other hand…" Coco said.

Oscar's non-existent eyebrow twitched before stomping off.

"Screw this! I am going to the pool!" Oscar said.

"Oscar, wait!" Bill shouted. However, it was too late. He was already out the door into the pool area. Bill and Mortimer then glared at Coco.

"You are not a very nice child, you know that, kid?" Mortimer asked.

Coco scoffed. "Who put YOU on the planet? UGH!"

Ronald who was the least animated and expressive so far eyed the pool door.

"_Okay, seriously. Does Coco get abused back in her home node? I know that she lost the game in a humiliating fashion but is no reason to be so miserable!" Mortimer said in annoyance. "If I threw a tantrum every time something goes my way, I will… Actually, I would be long dead before my tenth birthday."_

In the pool, Oscar floated on his back glaring at the moon in the sky with an irritated look on his face.

"Unlike you, I am actually DECENT at the game." Oscar said purposely mimicking Coco's words. "Heh. I sure hope that she doesn't hope to get away with saying things like that just because she is a child!"

"I know right?"

Oscar jumped before putting himself in an upright position before looking up. He then saw Ronald holding a smoking cigar with one hand.

"Huh, Ronald?" Oscar asked before looking at the cigar. "Where did you…?"

"Get the cigars?" The rat asked. "Apparently Coco pickpocketed them off of a cameraman to relax herself. Bill caught her and gave the cigars to me to keep it out of her reach."

Oscar's eyes widened. "Wait. Coco tried to SMOKE?"

"I was surprised too." Ronald said. "I had to go far out back just to get away from Coco's tantrum."

Oscar paused. "Anyway, I never had been so happy to you, Ronald! PLEASE tell me that you believe me!"

"What? About Catherine not using you?" Ronald asked. "Yes… I believe you."

"Really?" Oscar said with hope.

"Of course." Ronald said. "Catherine always shows who she likes and who she hates. Even if she WAS using her, you could see the pain of saying that through her face."

Oscar sighed. "Well, at least somebody trusts me."

"_After talking to Ronald, I cooled down a lot. It was so refreshing to find out that there was someone who believed me." Oscar said. "Then again, Ronald had been aligned with Catherine for the longest time."_

The muscleman talked as Ronald inhaled on his cigar before blowing out smoke.

"And I told her we were targeting Kao and why and walked out." Oscar said.

"I must admit, I am surprised." Ronald said. "At least I could see her reasoning for backstabbing me but where did she get off voting you off just so she wanted to "save" you?"

"I know right?" Oscar asked. "If she thought I never had a chance, she should have done it from the BEGINNING."

"Goodness, who knew that Janet was so self-righteous?" Ronald asked. "She seemed like your stereotypical generic good guy leader."

"Heh. Well, she…" Oscar started.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization.

Mortimer and Bill were playing video games with Coco staring from a stool at the bar looking bored. Suddenly, they heard the door open.

They turned to see Ronald and Oscar both looking happy.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Ronald said.

"Um, hey." Mortimer said.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?" Coco demanded.

"No. Lower than that!" Ronald said cheerfully making the girl growled. "Anyway, our fellow juror, Oscar would like to share something with us."

Mortimer, Bill and Coco looked at each other in confusion.

"_Richard. Sally. Kao. They all have their flaws in their games that I could use to help Catherine win this. However, Janet's gameplay is near-flawless. She had made moves that ticked off people but mostly have valid reasons for doing so which she could use to counter." Oscar explained._

_He then smirked evilly before rubbing his hands together._

"…_But nobody had seen the fullness of Janet except for me. And seeing that we are no longer allies, perhaps I should be a little bird and tweet out a few notes."_


	14. Day 37

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

The five finalists had made it back to camp completely silent about the vote. Nobody had anything positive to say. Suddenly, Catherine stopped, turned around and glared at each other.

"You know you guys, the Finale is supposed to be fun and exciting." Catherine said before growling. "What in the name of heaven and earth is exciting about four idiots voting someone out for some stupid reason!?"

The others winced before looking at each other.

"_Never had I thought I felt so much remorse for Oscar but not only had he been earning my trust, the reason he got voted off was such… stupid!" Catherine roared. "I was NOT taking advantage of him! And even if I was, when didn't these morons find a way to save him!? Why Oscar didn't threw a tantrum or attack them or something like that!? I sure as hell would!"_

"THIS is how you want to end the season!?" The pink-haired girl said in disbelief. "THIS is how you want the fans to watch!? Voting someone out because they were a "victim"!"

"From what Janet said, we couldn't trust your words that you weren't leading on Oscar." Richard insisted.

"Didn't Bill try that say thing on you because of your friendship with Mortimer!?" Catherine snapped. "NOW who're the self-righteous one?"

"The two situations have COMPLETELY different circumstances! I…" Richard started stepping forward but Janet ran in his way.

"Come on, Catherine. You gotta admit. You were only nice to him AFTER he voted to try and save Ronald." Janet said.

The high-schools student's eyebrow twitched. "You know what? You losers don't believe me, don't! I wouldn't have forgotten this even if you realized how big tools you made yourself look!"

With that, she stomped off.

"Catherine, wait!" Kao shouted.

"Stick it up your non-existent ear!" The woman said flipping them off.

The four watched Catherine go out and sight. Janet sighed before looking down at her feet.

"_This had been without a doubt… One of the worst experiences of my life. No matter what I do since the merge, I always ended up ticking someone off despite I was trying to do otherwise." Janet said crossing her arms. "Now I voted off Oscar after telling him that I didn't think he and Catherine are a good couple and now that whale is out for my blood."_

**(Day 37)**

Sally and Kao walked down the shore. Most were silent.

"Do you… Think we did the right thing?" Kao asked. "Catherine seems very upset when she found out that everyone thought she was manipulating Oscar."

"I don't know. I mean… Looking at how Catherine had treated Oscar before and only started to treat like a team player AFTER he votes with her." Sally said shaking her head.

"Ugh… Not only is this whole thing giving me a headache but it is giving me flashbacks of Coco's reveal." Kao said holding his head.

"Tell me about it." Sally said rolling her eyes. "In any case, what's done is done. We had already voted out Oscar and whether we were right or wrong, I doubt Oscar and Catherine will ever forgive us."

"Yeah…" Kao frowned.

"_At first, I was 100% confident that I was helping Oscar but Catherine seemed genuinely hurt by our accusations last night. Maybe she DID care for Oscar." Sally said sadly before sighing. "No, what's done is done. I wanted to save Kao and myself and I did it."_

The braided woman sighed before looking to the side. Her eyes saw Richard.

"Speaking of moving on…" Sally said before cupping her hands to her mouth. "Hey, Richard!"

The dark-haired man looked up to see the two before walked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Sally?" Richard asked.

"I was just wondering that we are still an alliance?" The Street Fighter asked.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked raising an eyebrow.

Sally stepped back. "I… I just assumed that seeing that we voted out Oscar, that you and Janet.."

"…Would vote out Catherine as well?" Richard asked. "Now stay where you are! We only did that because you wanted to separate Catherine and Oscar. We did. We never said that we will join you."

"_All right. I admit that was a half-lie. We were always going to vote off Oscar regardless of his relationship with Catherine or not." Richard explained. "We want to use Catherine as a goat so that is why we voted out Oscar. And that is why we cannot keep true to Sally and Kao."_

"If we DID join you and voted off Catherine, then they will be together at Ponderosa." The Russian man said. "Do you see how logic fails?"

Sally frowned. "It WOULD make the whole thing pointless."

"Indeed. Don't worry. I never said that we wouldn't vote with you." Richard said. "I am just telling you that just because we voted together doesn't mean we are an alliance."

"I… I suppose you are right." Sally said. "I-I just thought you wouldn't try to anger anymore people on the jury."

"Don't worry. We are thinking about that." Richard explained.

"Um, right…" Sally said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, morons! Get over here!"

The three remaining Plata winced at the familiar voice.

"It is Catherine…" Kao frowned.

"Must be time for the next Challenge. No other reason why she will call everyone at once." Richard said.

"Might as well get this over with before she flipped her lid." Sally said as they walked over to Janet.

"What does it say, Catherine?" Janet asked with a sigh.

"It says… Are you good at cover-up jobs?" The teenager read.

"What does that even mean?" Kao asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. An Immunity Headdress is involved and that is all I care about!" Catherine snapped.

Kao looked back and forth between the others before sighing.

"_We are in the Final Five. Normally, everyone would be proud of themselves but I think they were so busy distrusting one another to notice." Kao said with a sigh. "That being said, I should try my best at the Challenge too. I know that I am going to sound just as negative but I think Sally is the only one I could trust at this moment."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The five finalists made their way onto the tribe mat where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Finalists to your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone then looked ahead to see five tables. Each of them had a picture of a skull and crossbones design. Also on the tables were a series of dark red translucent disks of various sizes.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "It is simple but difficult. Using these dark red risks, you will have to cover up the entire picture of skull and crossbones with the disks. However, the disks are all different sizes. First people to cover the entire skull and crossbones wins Immunity."

Everyone looked at each other.

"All right. Let's draw for spots." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It didn't take long for everyone to get to their tables.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? GO!"

Almost immediately, everyone grabbed the disks and started to use them to cover up the skull and crossbones.

"Okay. There HAS to be some kind of pattern to do this." Richard said to himself. "Question is… What?"

"All right. The bigger ones obviously cover up the bigger part of the table." Janet noted.

Everyone started to rearrange the disks to see what covers up what. Kao was having the most trouble.

"What goes where? What goes where?" Kao said frantically.

"Everyone seems to be pretty matched up." Tiny said. "Richard, what is your strategy?"

"Like I would reveal it to you when everyone else could read it?" The older man scoffed.

Tiny blinked twice. "I suppose that WAS a stupid question. Kao, how are you holding out?"

"Not too good." The Pianta lamented. "I never was good at mental things."

"Actually, it is more of a Mystery Challenge." Tiny said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the host. "What?"

"Um, well, you see…" Tiny said before stomping his foot. "Aw, never mind! Is it really that important to stop in the middle of an Immunity Challenge?"

"You were the one to distract us." Richard muttered.

"For once, I agree with Richard so shut up!" Catherine spat.

Tiny muttered under his breath. "Whatever."

"How is covering up one skull and crossbones be so hard?" Kao said in exasperation.

"Wait. Maybe if I…" Sally said moving a disc around.

Everyone was moving the discs trying to find the pattern there were supposed to be in.

However, one castaway had realized the pattern and started to rearrange them.

"Done!"

Tiny looked ahead to see a table with the skull and crossbones completely covered by red disks.

"Richard has it." Tiny said. "RICHARD WINS IMMUNITY!"

The Russian man gave a smirk at this.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Richard. You had won Immunity granting you a 1-in-4 chance of winning." Tiny said putting the headdress on him.

"It is about time I won an individual Challenge." The dark-haired man said.

Tiny then turned to the others. "As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but a date with Tribal Council where one of you WILL leave this game. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

Sally and Kao walked together pondering about the vote.

"What are we going to do?" Kao lamented. "Richard and Janet said they aren't with us and I think Catherine is too furious to talk to right now."

Sally gave a small sigh. "It is just as you say. Catherine is too angry to try to talk to. We have to go back to Janet and Richard."

Kao returned the sigh. "It's strange."

"What is, Kao?" Sally asked.

"Well, it's just that. You are my only ally I could right now. And I think it is vice versa." The Pianta said.

"It is vice versa." Sally said wondering what he was getting at.

"Well, I was just thinking about how Kao said that much that trust is an issue." Kao said. "I… I wish I could say that he is right but… I just don't know anymore."

"Kao…" Sally said.

"I mean, I know that I don't get it because it is all part of the game and I am not a good player in the slightest." The giant said. "But ever since we hit the merge, things had gotten… unnecessary dark."

"_It is just one thing after another after the merge. We got put into the minority because Aurum assumed that Bill was after Ronald, Coco turned out to be a schemer and then there was the whole Oscar/ Catherine thing." Kao said looking to the side. "I know that Survivor is known for its drama but I felt there were a few backstabs that wasn't needed."_

"At first, I wanted to get rid of Richard because he caused a lot of trouble for our tribe." The yellow man said. "But now I see that he is just a spark in a festival of fireworks."

"I know… We had seen so many people gotten blindsided by their own allies." Sally said shaking her head. "I knew that this game wasn't even but even now, I am still blown over how people got out."

"Yeah…" Kao said. "Anyway, the point I am making is… I don't know if I could trust any of them because I don't think even Richard and Janet trust each other."

"Given Richard's comment to Janet about her supporting Oscar, yeah, they probably don't." Sally said before shrugging. "They probably got there because they had no other people to go to."

"I suppose." Kao sighed.

"Listen, you're right. We can't trust them with our lives in the games." Sally explained. "But if we don't, we might as well give away our torches."

"Yeah… Even if people say I don't deserve it, I don't want to go all this way just to quit." Kao said with a nod.

"_The problem with talking with Richard and similar people is that he will use your words against you. He did it to when I confronted him about tricking me into voting off Amber and he did it again just now when I asked he was with us." Janet said crossing her arms. "If you are not an ally of him, you had better chose your phrases wisely because he WILL use them to bite you into the rear."_

Sally and Kao were seen talking to Janet and Richard.

"So you want me to get rid of Catherine?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. We literally have nowhere else to turn to." Sally said.

"Well, while that's understandable. Why should we go with you?" Richard asked.

"Because Catherine is a jury threat." Sally said.

Richard paused. "What?"

"Hear me out. Out of all five of us, Catherine has the most locked jury votes." Sally said.

"Yes. By ONE over everyone else." Richard said crossing his arms.

"One vote could make and break a winner." Sally said. "Remembered how close Ace's victory was? Or Stinky's?"

"I suppose I see your logic but how do I know that you aren't that lucky with jury votes." Richard said.

"Are we?" Sally asked. "I mean think about it. Ronald and Oscar are voting for Catherine, Mortimer will probably be voting for you and Coco… Coco sucks. She could vote for anyone her bitter heart wants. Bill is our only locked vote."

Richard crossed his arms. "All right. We will think about it, right, Janet?"

"Huh?" The mercenary said snapping back to reality. "O-Of course!"

Kao raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just a bit tired from the Challenge." Janet lied.

"Well, if you say so. Thank you for hearing us out." Kao said before the two walked off.

"Janet, you are out of it." Richard said shaking his head.

"Well, excuuuuuse me. I was just thinking about my role as the Russell Hantz of the season." The brunette said.

Richard shook his head before grabbing her shoulders startling her.

"Listen to me! What you did, you had your reasons for! Nobody could even fault you for not believing Catherine and Oscar." Richard said sternly.

Despite startled, the woman looked to the side. "Tell THEM that."

"So what? Are you just going to just lie down and take the abuse?" Richard asked. "No! I don't know if you are a leader or a follower back home but you are a mercenary! And correct me if I'm wrong but mercenaries don't lie around and be mopey about their troubles on the battlefield!"

"Well, this isn't the battlefield…" Janet said.

"No, but you ARE in the Finale. I don't care what problems you have. If you just give up now, I will lose all respect for you!" Richard said narrowing his eyes. "And I doubt I will be the only one."

Janet looked down with a pause.

"Well, my superiors would have hated me to do that." She said.

"Then, don't! Listen, I am not popular with the jury either but you don't see me whining about it!" Richard scolded.

Janet looked up. "You're right. I am sorry, Richard. I will try not to float by."

"That is good to hear." Richard said. "I would have hated to be aligned with someone who came all of this way just to give in."

Janet weakly nodded. "Thank you…"

Richard gave a small smile. "No problem."

"_Richard is right. I am a mercenary and a mercenary don't sit down in a feeble position. And no finalist just sits back in the Final 5. They have to think about their endgame." Janet noted. "No matter how hard it is. I have to prove to everyone I angered that I deserved it even though they may say otherwise."_

Catherine looked at Richard and Janet in disbelief. "You want me to WHAT?"

"It is exactly like we said, Catherine." Richard said. "We want to take you to the end."

"Oh, go sit your head over a Bunsen burner!" Catherine snapped. "I am NOT trusting you with ANYTHING after what happened at the last Tribal Council!"

"Come on, Catherine! We gave our reasons!" Janet insisted.

"Which by the way, SUCKED!" The pink-haired girl snapped. "Why would you vote off someone because they were "abused"?"

"Because you had Immunity." Richard said flatly.

"Is this legitimately the part where I give in?" Catherine asked in disbelief.

"_I think we all saw it a mile away but trying to reason with Catherine is trying to reason with a brick wall. But at least a brick wall doesn't talk back." Richard said rolling his eyes. "If I can't convince her calmly, I just have to remind her that she has no allies."_

"Sally and Kao asked us to vote you out." The scientist said crossing his arms. "I don't think you are in the position to complain."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am telling you that we are the only ones who could save you." Richard said sternly. "I am just telling to make you realize that."

"And how do I know this isn't a trick?" Catherine asked.

"What in the world is there to gain?" Janet asked in exasperation. "You have no allies. No Idols. Why would we lie?"

Catherine paused. "And when I should trust you?"

"Because Kao and Sally are major threats. We needed to get them out before they reach the finale." Richard said.

Catherine growled. "Should had thought about that before you voted out Oscar, you moron."

Richard's eyebrow twitched. "Look, we aligned with each other in the past, why not again?"

"That was because I thought we were saving Ronald, not you!" Catherine snapped.

"Catherine, please!" Janet said.

"All right. Fine. But only because I don't want to go like Ronald and Oscar did!" The teenager spat.

"Thank you." Janet said in relief.

"It is a pleasure doing business with you." Richard said.

The two then walked off. Catherine stared at them before narrowing her eyes.

"_Kao and Sally are threats? Pfft. That may be true but I could see that wasn't their main reason. They wanted to take me because I am a goat." Catherine said sternly before realizing something. "Come to think about it… I doubt that they will vote for me even if I didn't have Immunity. Ooh, those snakes! Well, they think their plan will work! They have another thing coming!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five finalists made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, finalists." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Mortimer, Bill, Coco, Ronald and Oscar voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury then sat down. Oscar was wearing a light grey sleeveless hooded jacket with tan khaki shorts.

"Janet, that was without a doubt one of the darkest Tribal Councils we had on the show." Tiny said. "How did you felt about it?"

"I felt horrible. I was forced to vote out my closest ally from the start after he backstabbed me for someone who doesn't even like him." The brunette said sadly.

"I think you forget the word "recently" at the end." Catherine piped up.

"Cry me a river, Janet." Oscar said rolling his eyes.

"Catherine, you must have felt strongly about this." Tiny said.

"Of course I do! I been accused on doing something I never do!" The young woman snapped. "Anyone would be furious!"

"Richard, do you believe Catherine is telling the truth?" Tiny asked.

"No, not really." The Russian man said flatly making Catherine growl.

"That is because the truth is hurtful for your game, ya snake." Oscar snarked.

"I think I like bitter Oscar." Ronald smirked.

"I don't…" Mortimer frowned.

"Catherine, this has got to be harsh to hear." Tiny said.

"It is but you know what? I don't give a crap anymore!" The young woman said. "If they want to believe in their deluded white-knighting, let them! It will bite them straight in the rear!"

"Sally, does Oscar's departure left a big impact?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah… The whole thing… Was hard to sit through." The braided woman said. "I was ready to get back to camp as quickly as possible."

"I see. Kao, is it 4 against 1 now?" Tiny asked.

"No… Just because Richard and Janet voted with us doesn't mean they had confirmed to join us." The Pianta frowned.

"Oh, I see. So there are no concrete alliances." Tiny said.

"Just between me & Sally and Richard & Janet." Kao said.

"Sally, how is this vote going to go?" Tiny asked.

"Hopefully, last dramatic as the last Tribal Council." The braided woman nodded.

"Amen." Bill said.

"All right. It is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Richard, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?"

"No, thank you." The scientist said.

"All right. You can NOT vote for Richard." Tiny said. "Everyone else is fair game. Janet, you are up."

The mercenary nodded before sitting up and walking over to the voting table taking the pen. "I came this far. Might as well go all of the way."

Kao walked over with a small sigh. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he wrote down a name. "It is either me or you. Good luck." He said holding up "Catherine".

Richard adjusted his glasses feeling confident about the vote. He took the pen with a neutral look on his face. "Take this as a compliment. You are the biggest jury threat in the game." Richard said holding up "Kao".

Sally narrowed her eyes in determination before making her way forward and taking the pen. "Please let this work."

Catherine stomped over looking annoyed for some reason. She snatched the pen. "Think you can control ME, can you? Well, we'll just see about that."

With that, she stormed off as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Catherine."

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Second vote, Kao. One vote, Catherine. One vote, Kao."

Kao nodded his head.

"Third vote, Catherine. Two votes, Catherine. One vote, Kao."

Catherine and Kao looked at each other knowing this was it.

"Fourth vote, Kao. Two votes, Catherine. Two votes, Kao. One vote left."

Kao merely sighed as Sally looked unhappy.

"Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor and sixth member of our jury…"

Nobody looked that worried.

"…Is Kao."

"Thank goodness. If Catherine left, I don't know what I do to unleash my rage." Oscar beamed.

Richard and Janet seemed content while Catherine had a neutral look on her face.

"Kao, you have to bring me your torch…"

"Kao, I am sorry…" Sally apologized.

"It is all right." The Pianta said giving her a small hug. "I know you did more than enough for me."

With that, he took his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing it in front of him.

"Kao, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"No bitterness here, guys!" He said walking off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Compared to the last Tribal Council, Kao's vote-off was quite tame. Hopefully this means that you had recovered from that vote-off which is good because you are one Tribal Council away from the Final on."

Everyone got up and picked up their torches before heading off. Tiny was right. They were one Tribal Council away from the final one. And despite all of them had their doubts, nobody wanted to go home when they were this close.

"_Yeah, I am not that upset that I got voted off like this. In fact, I am impressed that I made it so long different being a physical threat." Kao said. "All in all, despite the backstabbing and the lies, I still had quite a few fond memories. I already know who I am voting for. I just vote that they make it."_

RESULTS

Kao: Catherine, Janet, Richard.

Catherine: Kao, Sally.

And thus Kao is the next one out. Kao is another one of my favourites to write for. He is such so nice, so supportive and wouldn't try to do anything to tick someone off. Sure, he was irrelevant in the main plot most of the time but I don't care. I still loved him as a character.

NOTE: Remember when I said last episode that Oscar was going to bully Kao? Well, Kao would have his story arc of how he sticks up to Oscar. However, I already had a similar plot with Mortimer and Prick so it would just be repetitive.

**(Ponderosa)**

On the way to Ponderosa, Kao was talking to Touil who was driving the limo.

"So then after Il Piantissimo had finally been caught, he…" Kao started.

Suddenly, Touil chuckled.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Kao asked.

"Well, it is just… You are the first person besides Mortimer to have a decent conversation with me." Touil said.

"Really?" Kao asked.

"Everyone else was so bitter about their blindsides that they didn't wanted to talk to me." Touil said.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." Kao frowned.

"It is all right. I am kinda getting used to it now." Touil said before stopping in front of Ponderosa. "Well, here we are, bud!"

"Thank you. Have a good night." Kao said.

"You too." Touil smiled.

"_Well, I got voted out. But I am not too upset. I had a lot of good memories to balance the bad ones and I made it to the finale." Kao said. "I just hope that Sally will make it on her own."_

The giant made his way inside.

"Hey, everybody." Kao greeted.

"Hey, Kao!" Oscar grinned.

"Yo!" Bill said.

"Hello!" Mortimer said.

Ronald and Coco looked at him and scoffed before looking away sitting in chairs.

"So did I miss anything?" Kao asked.

"Oh, nothing much." Coco said. "Just Bill and Oscar acting like emos over their vote-offs!"

Bill and Oscar glared at the child.

"Like you took your elimination well yourself!" Bill snapped.

"Whatever. Eat my sandals." Coco scoffed before getting off the chair and walking off.

Kao paused. "Have you been like this ever since she got voted out?"

Mortimer, Bill, Ronald and Oscar let out a deep sigh before speaking in unison.

"Yes."

"_Kao has got to be one of the most mellow I had ever met. He never gets upset. He is always trying to be nice to everyone and he rarely has anything negative to say about anyone." Mortimer said. "I am quite envious of him!"_

Bill decided to take Kao into the pool area to talk alone.

"I am sorry that you voted off like that, Kao." Bill said.

"I'm not." The Pianta said. "Frankly, I was getting tired of all of the drama. Especially the one we had at the last Tribal Council."

"Tell me about it." Bill said shaking his head. "I am just glad you and Sally made it so far."

"Yeah, it was mostly thanks for her." Kao said. "She had changed so much since we first started."

"Yeah, she did…" Bill said. "Unlike me…"

Kao looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I had been thinking after Coco had revealed herself to be a schemer." Bill said. "I was thinking of retiring of being a cop."

Kao's eyes widened at this. "What!? Why!?"

"I am just not cut for the cop business anymore." Bill said. "I found myself question what is right and what is wrong. What with Richard, Coco and then there is the whole Catherine/Oscar incident."

"But Bill, don't you want to help people?" Kao asked.

"I do. But question is… How do I trust people to help?" The cop asked. "You saw what happened to the others."

"Bill…" Kao said.

"It is all right. I am getting too old for this anyway." The bearded man said. "Might as well hand the torch to the other cops."

"How do you think they will fare?" Kao asked.

"Beats me. I just hope that they are more wary of what is out there than I was." Bill said.

"_Honestly, I am tired of playing the role of the hero. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping people but I am getting tired of preaching things to ears that won't listen." Bill said. "Look how many people took advantage of each other."_

"I mean look at Coco and Janet. They used the façade of the nice girl and reasonable leader to their advantage and…" The dark-haired man started.

Kao's eyes widened. "Wait. What was that about Janet?"

"Oh, yeah. Haven't you heard?" Bill asked.

"_Ever since Janet had been gotten the role of the leader, she had been doing everything in her power to try to block it out." Oscar said before smirking. "Particular by letting other people causes conflict. Of course, nobody likes to be played for the fool so since I am mad at Janet, I decided to tell everyone."_

Everyone was sitting in front of Oscar.

"Really? Janet did that?" Kao asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. She purposely caused the fight between Andrew and Ronald to continue just to paint bigger targets on their backs than her." Oscar explained.

"Wow… Even if it was to avoid being a target but still who knew she was that sneaky…" Mortimer said in awe.

"Yeah, and she caused a lot of drama because of it." Oscar said. "She also let Ronald make all the moves just to keep a target off of herself. And dare I remind everyone on how she realized far too late what she was doing to me."

"_Janet is a lot sneakier than I thought. She had everyone wrapped around her finger for most of the game and those who weren't got the boot real fast." Coco said in awe. "Not a single vote didn't go her way."_

"Wow, this is a lot to think about." Bill said.

"Yeah. And the last juror is coming together." Ronald said. "We have to think about who we want to win."

Everyone nodded.

"_We are approaching the most important Tribal Council of all. The final one. That is then we have to decide who deserves the win most." Kao said. "Unfortunately, it is not going to be pretty in the slightest. Most of the juror have one or two reason to be mad at the finalists and they will hold no punches on who they don't want to win."_


	15. Day 38

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

"_Kao got voted out tonight which means I am in a 3-1 minority now. This sucks because that means Janet and Richard may want to take Catherine to the end." Sally said. "Which means I have to focus on winning Final Immunity because I may need it to the most."_

As the Street Fighter sulked off, Janet, Richard and Catherine walked with each other.

"See? I told you that we were on your side." Richard said.

"I guess you are right." Catherine said with a shrug. "So are we together to the end?"

"Of course!" Richard said. "Sally is still a jury threat."

Catherine paused. "All right."

"_I couldn't be more relieved with how things worked out. Catherine believed us and now we have her trust." Richard said in relief. "Now all we have to do is make sure she doesn't win Immunity so we could vote her out."_

"_Do I trust Janet and Richard? No. I could trust them as far as I could throw them. They are only bringing me to the end because I am a goat." Catherine said crossing her arms. "Question is. Why betray Oscar? He is a potential goat too. Did they really vote him out just to rub their egos."_

"Guys, we have to get a lot of rest." Janet instructed. "Tomorrow is the most important Challenge of them all."

"Indeed." Richard said.

"_After so much strategizing, backstabbing and flipping, it will be nice just to stop doing things mentally and put things to the test in the final Challenge." Janet said. "Whoever wins it will get a spot in the Finals automatically."_

**(Day 38)**

Sally sat inside of the shelter wondering what she should do. Catherine saw her and narrowed her eyes before making her way over.

"Hey, Sally." Catherine said.

"Hm?" The blonde woman said. "What is it, Catherine?"

Catherine crossed her arms. "What do you say you and I get Janet out?"

Sally's eyes widened.

"_Ever since the start, Janet had been in charge of everything. Not a single vote didn't go her way. She dominated this game." Catherine said narrowing her eyes. "And to add insult to injury, she had been using her swing vote to take out whoever she wants and yet not get a single vote against her AT ALL. Well, not today."_

"W-Why the sudden change?" Sally asked.

"Because if I vote with Janet, I will just be another pawn for her." Catherine explained.

Sally blinked twice. "I… Don't get it."

"I mean think about it. Ever since Ronald had been voted out, both of us along with our respective muscle-bound partners had been relying on her and Richard for the vote." Catherine explained. "It was the same thing that happened with her between Ronald and Andrew."

"You mean Janet was the swing vote before the merge as well?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Multiple times. And if I don't take her down, there is no chance I could win against her." Catherine said. "But I need your help."

Sally raised an eyebrow. "You want me to have a tiebreaker with her."

"Yes, you are the only one you could take her down?" Catherine asked. "Will you do it?"

"Considering they will vote for me if I didn't have Immunity, duh!" Sally said.

Catherine gave a small smile. "Thank you."

"_I got the break I needed. Catherine wants Janet out and I couldn't be happier. However, to do so, I have to beat her into a tiebreaker." Sally said narrowing her eyes. "Well, fine. I will accept it. I'll take on a tightrope balancing tiebreaker if the prize is being in the Final Tribal Council."_

Meanwhile, Janet was doing some exercises while Richard came back with a letter in his hand.

"Stretching for the final Immunity Challenge?" Richard asked.

"Of course!" Janet said. "Sally would be the most determined out of all four of us because she needs it to stay in the game!"

"I see. Good point." Richard said.

"_Keeping Sally from winning Immunity is the prime thing right now. We have to be prepared for anything." Janet said sternly. "There is never a single Immunity Challenge that I haven't been more determined to win."_

"Speaking of which…" Richard said holding up the letter.

"Oh, is that?" Janet asked.

"Da." Richard said. "Catherine, Sally! Come over here!"

The two girls came over.

"Oh, is it time?" Sally asked.

"Yes. The letter telling us that it is time for the Final Challenge." Richard said. "But first we have to go around a path and pay tribute to our Fallen Comrades."

"Oh boy, I loved that part!" Sally grinned. "I have so many people I wanted to pay tribute too!"

"Same here!" Catherine grinned.

"_Visiting the Fallen Comrades was always a good feeling. Remind you of all the different people you had outlasted." Richard smiled. "Shows how far you came and that you were one Tribal Council away from the final one."_

**(Fallen Comrades)**

The four made their way into the Challenge area.

"Is this the place, Richard?" Janet asked.

"Yes. They should there should be a boat waiting for us." The Russian man said.

The four looked up ahead to see that there was indeed a small boat on the shore. It was big enough to carry all four of them. Inside of the boat were a lot of torches with names on them.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Catherine asked as the group made their way over the boat. They then pushed it into the water.

"Incidentally, do we have to do anything special?" Sally said.

"It says we have to put these torches into the respective slots while we pay tribute." Richard said.

"Isn't that the same thing as Season One but in reverse order?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meh. I seen less unoriginal things." Janet said as they grabbed their oars.

They then started to row. Soon, they reached their first slot. It had a picture of a tan-skinned young woman with a grumpy look on her face.

"Oh, great. It is Nina." Catherine said rolling her eyes remembering her first meeting with her.

"Yeah, Nina was a no-brainer. Not only was she negative but she kept doing things that was clearly out of her league." Sally said shaking her head. "And every time we try to tell her otherwise, she just kicks and screams."

"Sheesh, glad I was not on her tribe." Janet winced.

"Trust me. You were blessed with luck." Richard said rolling his eyes before placing the torch on it. "I WILL give her this. She was the only one who saw through Coco's façade."

"Yeah. But one has to ask." Sally shrugged. "Would it really matter?"

"_I was robbed. I have to. That little brat had ruined my game and I am never forgetting it! Fortunately, my future fans after seeing me would not stand for this injustice and spam that stupid host with comments demanding that I return for All-Stars!"_

The four then moved on to the next person. This time, it was a bee-like creature.

"Queenmon, Queenmon, Queenmon." Janet said shaking her head. "So well-read and yet so ignorant."

"I take it because she stupidly sat out Oscar in her final Challenge right?" Richard asked.

"Um, duh!" Catherine snapped. "Not only that! She is a stupid bigot! She targeted Ronald because she thinks that he is a schemer! Can you believe that? Ronald!"

The others looked to the side to avoid making eye contact. Catherine growled.

"Um, didn't she have some kind of Survivor handbook or something?" Sally asked.

"Yeah and that was her downfall." Janet said placing the torch on the stand. "She discarded all of her free will and thoughts to follow the words of her book blindly."

"Pathetic… And sad." Richard said shaking his head before moving on.

"_I know I risk sounding bitter but I think I was put on the wrong tribe. The others tried to explain to me why I got voted out but seeing that most of my tribe got picked off while Ronald is still in the game, I failed to see their logic. I suppose some people have no appreciation for strategy."_

The finalists rowed over to a stand that had a picture of a dark-haired young woman with pink headphones.

"Come on, girls. You can tell me." Sally said. "Was there a Calvin on your tribe?"

"What? No!" Catherine denied. "Margo was just in a battle with Cassie on who is the least biggest liability and Margo lost!"

"Oh, it was much more than that." Janet said solemnly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Richard asked.

"Sure, it was a battle of who was the weakest but in actuality, it was the start of the power struggle between Andrew and Ronald." Janet said shaking her head. "Both of them started a rivalry and Margo and Cassie were each other's allies."

"So basically Margo got voted out because of the sparks flying." Sally winced. "Ouch."

"It IS quite sad when Janet says it like that." Catherine frowned putting Margo's torch on the stand.

"_Yeah. I thought that being nice would make people look past my lack of strength and keep me farther but in the end, my weakness outweighed my strength. Considering what had happened after I had gone though, I can't say I am not upset about leaving early now."_

The next picture the group came across was a brown and white collie with a blue bandana around her head and a big grin.

"Richard, don't think I forgave you for what you did to me." Sally said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, for goodness' sake. Let it go already!" The dark-haired man said rolling his eyes.

"I have to ask. Why did Amber got voted out?" Janet piped up.

"Well, I kinda messed up at that lacrosse Challenge and when Prick yelled at Mortimer, I thought he was yelling at me." Sally said looking down. "I thought I was going to be voted out until Richard told me to vote for Amber to save myself."

"But you never got a single vote." Catherine said.

"Yeah…" Sally said sadly. "Poor Amber."

"Look, I didn't do that because I hate you or Amber." Richard said. "I merely did it to save Mortimer."

Janet shook her head. "Am I the only one who noticed that the girls were being voted off first?"

"Yeah, it sucks…" Catherine said placing the torch on the stand. "Thankfully, we got three girls in the final four to make up for it."

"_My time was short but I think I done what I came here for. In twelve days, I had played a better strategic and social game Hank may ever hope to do. I wouldn't had mind to last a bit longer but you can't have your cake and eat it too I guess."_

The four rowed over to the first male stand finally. It was a picture of an old man with a beard and a big grin on his face.

"Max seems… Annoying." Richard said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you had no idea!" Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Max had a fun guy to be with and made things more positive!" Janet retorted.

"Oh yeah! Like how he positively stole my hair dye and turned Ronald's fur pink!" Catherine snarked.

"Wait? That was him!" Sally said with a laugh. "I should had known he had done something like that."

"Yeah, he sure did left with a bang." Janet chuckled placing Max's torch.

"Please don't say things like bang when talking about Max." Catherine said grumpily.

"_Despite only lasting fifteen days, I had a lot of fun. I had made a lot of friends, I had dominated some of the Challenges AND I turned a rat in more ways than one pink! That is a million dollar picture if I ever saw one!"_

The next stand had a picture of a young girl with a cheery face and long red hair. Janet and Catherine couldn't help but frown.

"Poor Cassie." Catherine frowned.

"Why? What happened?" Sally asked.

"She… She quit." Catherine said looking down making Richard and Sally go wide-eyed.

"What?" Richard exclaimed.

"Yeah. The drama got to her." Janet said looking down. "She asked Oscar, Andrew and I to vote her out."

Richard raised an eyebrow. "What about Ronald and Catherine?"

"She asked that they wouldn't be told so they wouldn't get upset." Janet lamented.

"Oh my goodness…" Sally said sadly. "That is so sad."

"Yeah but considering what happened recently, it is probably for the best." Catherine said placing Cassie's torch on the stand.

"_Did my move made a lot of people angry? I think so but even now, I still don't regret my choice. The drama and conflict were getting out of hand and judging from what I heard from Andrew, I think I left at the right time."_

The four made their way over the next stand. It had a picture of a smirking porcupine.

"Prick, Prick, Prick." Richard said shaking his head. "I don't usually resort to things like this but his name befits him."

"Yeah, he seemed very unfriendly after losing the lacrosse Challenge." Janet said.

"Not only that but he was OBSESSED with getting Mortimer out." Sally said. "He went around our backs and made a deal with Richard to vote him out."

"Can't say I am complaining." Richard smirked.

"Of course you wouldn't." Catherine said rolling her eyes.

"I WILL give him this." Richard said placing Prick's torch. "He was just what Mortimer needed to stand up for himself.

"_What can I say? I have no one to play for myself for my boot. I made a deal with the devil and I got burned by the flames of Hell. Still I am ticked that Mortimer made jury. Come on! Say what you want about what I did but he was pathetic!"_

The finalists made their way over to a brown-haired man with a grumpy look on his face.

"Ew. It's Andrew." Catherine said in disgust.

"I must agree with you." Janet said narrowing her eyes. "He had become insufferable after the double Tribal Council."

"Okay, what did HE do?" Richard asked.

"Well, first of all, he had been anti-Ronald from the start!" Catherine snapped. "He is always trying to get him out!"

"And after Catherine made a comment on his parenting, he turned in a prick." Janet said narrowing her eyes. "I only did it strategic reasons but I am glad I betrayed him."

"Sheesh, Prick times five!" Sally winced as Janet placed Andrew's torch.

"_I got nothing positive to say. My tribe is going to be Ulonged and I couldn't be happier. If they wanted to keep a schemer, then let the steel stick out of their backs for all I care! I don't need this! I got more brain cells than all four of them combined!"_

The next stand had a picture of a nervous white-feathered duck with glasses.

"Ah, Mortimer. My closest ally." Richard smiled.

"Poor guy looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders." Catherine frowned.

"Most of the time he did." Janet winced remember some of the things that had happened to him.

"But in the end, he had grown past his nervous state and thought up of the plan to vote off Prick AND keep the Idol." Richard said.

"That was HIS idea?" Sally asked in surprise. "Wow, Prick didn't know what had hit him."

"Indeed." Richard said placing his torch.

"_I had changed so much since we started. Most of the time I was a bit of a wimp and who is quick to tears but in the end, I was starting to create strategies and get rid of Prick. I admit I wanted to last a little longer to see what else I could do but I take what I could get."_

The four rowed to a stand belonging to a grinning bearded man.

"Ugh. It's Bill." Richard said rolling his eyes.

"You know…" Sally said. "Bill only gave you grief about what you did at Amber's final Tribal Council."

"I won't deny that Bill is so upset but he was absolutely irritating." Richard said narrowing his eyes. "He accused me of manipulating Mortimer."

"Just like you accused me of manipulating Oscar?" Catherine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Again, completely different circumstances!" Richard snapped. "I am glad that we voted him out for his self-righteousness."

"Technically speaking, we voted him out because we thought he was going to vote off Ronald." Janet said. "AND considering your position at the time, I doubt you would had cared if who had been voted off over you."

"Just put his stupid torch on before I toss it aside!" Richard snapped. Sally rolled her eyes before placing the torch on it.

"_I came into this game wanted to play the hero card but it backfired on me in more ways than one. I guess I am just not cut out for this game. At least I know for a fact that a couple of friends are seeing how well they did without me."_

The finalists made their way to a stand. Their faces immediately went sour when they saw a dark-skinned girl with a flower in her face.

"Coco…" Sally spat in disgust.

"That girl caused us a lot of pointless drama with her lies." Richard said narrowing his eyes.

"AND she was an idiot!" Catherine said. "Did she really think Sally and Kao would still keep her two minutes AFTER ticking them off?"

"Also, she did not think her plan through." Janet said. "The only reason we targeted her in the first place is because she is the biggest jury threat in the game."

"In the end, she was all talk. No action." Sally said putting the torch on her hand. She didn't even bother to make sure it was on properly as they quickly rowed off as fast as they could.

"_I was robbed. I had everyone wrapped around my little finger and yet due to a series of stupid events, nothing goes my way. Even my back-up plan was used against me in the end. Sally better watch herself because a pirate NEVER forgets someone who crossed them!"_

The next stand to four came across had a picture of a menacing aging rat with pupil-less eyes.

"Ronnie!" Catherine said cheerfully. "Such a cutie!"

"That part still creep me out." Sally said whispering to Janet.

"It does to us all." She whispered back.

"He and I were partners-in-crime!" Catherine grinned. "We spent most of the pre-merge period along with Cassie fending off that bigot, Andrew!"

"I assume that the whole rivalry started because Andrew thought he looked like a schemer?" Richard asked.

"I know right? Can't you believe that?" Catherine said placing the torch on the stand. The others looked to the side.

"_I think I had improved since I came here. Since Day 1, most of the tribe didn't trust me and wanted me out but now I was becoming a better strategist despite most of the castaways didn't liked me. Still, I am not going to give a nice jury speech."_

The finalists rowed over to a black and white orca while with a big grin. Catherine immediately glared at the three.

"What?" Richard asked.

"It is your fault he is gone." Catherine said darkly. "Because you thought I was a vamp!"

"For the last time, Catherine! We couldn't trust you!" Janet exclaimed. "You had been mean to him since the start!"

"He deserved it at the start and you know it!" The pink-haired girl snapped.

"So basically, if Oscar had earned Catherine's trust by the start, none of this would have happen?" Sally asked. "Wow… That's depressing."

"Yeah. What a mess…" Janet said looking down as Catherine placed Oscar's torch.

"_No matter what I do, everything always seems to blow up in my face. And when I had earned the trust of my crush and dominated a Challenge, I got voted out in the harshest ways possible! I don't know what I did to deserve this but I am not going to take this lying down."_

The final stand had a picture of a yellow Pianta with shades.

"Kao! Such a sweetheart!" Sally smiled.

"Yeah. He is such a gentleman!" Janet said.

"Usually overly-positive people annoy me but Kao manages to do so without being irritating." Richard noted.

"I could talk to him all day and he would not think me off one bit." Catherine said.

"Kao was my biggest ally and best friend out here." Sally lamented placing the torch into the stand.

"_I had no regrets out here. Sure, I had a lot of unhappy times but the friends I made at the end of it made it worth it. I should be pleased that I made it as far as I did considering that I am one of the more stronger players."_

The four started to row back to the Challenge area thinking about all the people they faced.

"So many people we outlasted." Sally said in awe.

"I still can't believe we made it this far." Janet supplied.

"But three of us still have to outlast one more." Richard said.

"Right." Catherine said looking ahead. "Speaking of which…"

Everyone looked ahead. They then saw Tiny waving them over. The finalists rowed their way to shore.

"Welcome, finalists! Ready for your final Immunity Challenge?" Tiny grinned as everyone nodded "Take a look."

The four then saw four balls with a platform on it each. They didn't have to think hard and how the Challenge might be.

"You will all be standing on these platforms over a ball trying to keep your balance. The objective is simple. Don't lose your balance and fall off." Tiny said. "Last person standing still win Immunity guaranteeing a spot in the Final 3 where they have a 1-in-3 shot of winning."

The four looked at each other knowing how important it was.

"All right. Let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

All four finalists were on their platforms currently balancing.

"The Challenge is now under way." Tiny said. "Catherine, how confident are you in this Challenge?"

"Fair. I think we are all on even ground here." The pink-haired girl said.

"Richard, it is only until the last Challenge since you had gotten an Immunity win of your own." Tiny asked. "Did that give you the motivation to go on?"

"Well seeing how important this Challenge is, I can't afford to give up this one." The scientist said.

"Sally, you were in the minority vote. Do you need this headdress?" Tiny asked.

"Of course I do! I need it most of all!" The Street Fighter exclaimed.

"Uh-huh. Janet, are you just as determined?" Tiny asked.

"It is the final Challenge." The mercenary said sternly. "Nobody wants to give up."

"Fair enough." Tiny said.

The four finalists continued standing on the platforms for thirty minutes. They were already starting to feel the pain in their legs. However, they can't afford to move a single muscle. Not even with all the sweat beads growing on them.

"How are you all holding out?" Tiny asked.

"Fair. I am a mercenary. I had done worst jobs than this." Janet said.

"Well, I am a Street Fighter. I fight some of the most strongest fighters you could ever meet!" Sally smirked.

"Richard, Catherine, what do you say to that?" Tiny asked.

"I have you do that while strong and dangerous, the fighters you face aren't vampires or werewolves." Richard said.

"Catherine, that means this puts you at a disadvantage." Tiny said.

"Hey, a frail girl beat out a mercenary and a cheetah! I think I have a chance!" Catherine snapped.

"All right. Let's see what you got." Tiny said. He then took a look at his stopwatch to see what much time had passed.

Suddenly, he heard a crash. He looked up to see Catherine falling down.

"And Catherine is out!" Tiny said flatly. "After saying how she had a chance!"

"Shut up, you Jeff Probst rip-off!" Catherine roared.

"Honey, after the rumours I had heard about the latest season, I don't give a crap about not being on the same level as him anymore." Tiny said waving it off.

The three remaining people looked at each other in confusion before deciding to let it go. They had far worse things to worry about.

As the minutes flew by, the sun beamed down harshly. What were just a few sweat beads on their faces multiplied due to the heat. They were now feeling the pressure.

"Sally, how are you holding out?" Tiny asked.

"Fair…" The braided woman said panting a few times. "I am feeling the heat."

"Janet, you had been used to the heat back where you work." Tiny said. "How are you holding out?"

"Just fine. I just actually kinda forget how harsh the sun could be." The mercenary said.

"Richard, you are the last male standing." Tiny said. "Does that put you at a disadvantage?"

"I strongly don't see how gender plays a part in this." The Russian man said.

"Fair enough." Tiny said before turning to Catherine. "Who do you think will win?"

"Honestly, I don't know. They all looked equally fatigued to me." The high-school student shrugged.

"Who do you want to win?" Tiny asked.

"The person I want to win is Nunya." Catherine said.

"Nunya?" Tiny asked raising an eyebrow.

"None of ya business!" Catherine spat.

Tiny blinked twice before scoffing. "Whatever…"

Then, the two saw another person fall.

Richard put his hands on his knees panting heavily.

"Richard is out! It is now between Sally and Janet."

The two women looked at each other knowing this was it.

Time started passed as the soaring sun hid behind the clouds giving the two a break from the harsh rays.

"Sally, do you want to step down?" Tiny asked.

"What? Of course not!" The blonde snapped. "I had stood up here too long just to give up!"

"That was why I was asking?" Tiny asked. "Janet, what about you?"

"No, there is too much on the lie for me to quit." The brunette said.

Tiny gave a smirk as Richard and Catherine watched intently.

"Come on, Janet." Richard muttered.

"You can do it, Sally." Catherine whispered so Richard can't see.

Tiny adjusted his glasses while eyeing the two girls. It was coming down to the wire and he knew it. The two women stood tightly.

Suddenly, a woman stumbled falling off her platform. The other went wide-eyed.

Sally collapsed on her knees.

"Sally fell!" Tiny smirked before announced. "JANET WINS IMMUNITY!"

Despite extremely tired, she leaped off the platform in joy while Richard smirked and Sally looked disappointed.

**(Later)**

"Here we go, Janet!" Tiny said putting the headdress of her head. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing you an 1-in-3 shot of winning."

"I feel like queen of the world right now!" She grinned.

Tiny then turned to the others.

"As for the rest of you, it had been a long run for you all but you WILL go to Tribal Council where one of you WILL be voted out of this game. You may head back to camp."

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

"_Today had been a great day for me! Might me my best one out here yet! I had won the Final Immunity Challenge today!" Janet grinned. "And you know what the best part is? The runner-up was Sally! The very person we were TRYING to target!"_

"Congratulations, Janet!" Richard grinned.

"You have no idea how glad I am to win this headdress!" The brunette beamed.

"And you earned it! Because you stopped Sally from winning Immunity!" Richard said. "So are you a trio to the end?"

"Of course!" Janet said.

"Sure, we got roped in against my will anyway." Catherine shrugged.

Richard and Janet gave unimpressed looks.

"And they call me a Gloomy Gus." Richard said flatly.

"Hey, cheer up! You can't go into the Final 3 like that!" Janet said. "Be happy you made it so far!"

"All right! All right!" Catherine said.

"_Our goal is set. Vote off Sally. Then, it would be Janet and Catherine in the Final 3. I am not intimidated by Catherine at all." Richard said. "Janet on the other hand… I am more than a little of. Just like a couple of people said, the vote had gone her way every time. I may be seen as a coattail rider."_

Catherine walked away from the group with a neutral look on her face.

"Hey, Catherine!"

The pink-haired girl stopped in her tracks before turning around to see Sally running over.

"Are we still on with our deal?" Sally asked.

Catherine's eyes widened. "What? It was broken the second Janet won Immunity!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Sally insisted.

"I know that but the target I wanted is immune from the Final vote-off!" Catherine said turning around and walking off. "Now she is going to WOW everyone with her perfect game!"

Sally's hand stretched out before looking down in defeat. Suddenly, she jerked her head up.

"But does Janet have to leave to dent her perfect game?" She said.

Catherine stopped walking to turn around in confusion.

"_I blew it. This was the most Immunity Challenge of all and I lost! Now Janet is immune and Catherine wants to break her deal." Sally said sadly. She then narrowed her eyes. "No. I had come through too much to give up now."_

"All right. You caught my attention for the moment." Catherine said walking back.

"Well, Janet may be immune but her closest ally, Richard isn't!" Sally said.

"I could see what you are coming from but one dent isn't going to change the jury's minds." Catherine asked. "Besides, I am not afraid of facing Richard to the finals."

"But if you go with Janet and Richard's plan, the jury will think you will be a coattail rider!" Sally said.

"Coattail rider?" Catherine asked. "I have you know that I joined Janet and Richard because I was forced to! The only reason I went with them was because they wanted to use me as a goat!"

"And you are just willing to let them do that to you?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"What's the freaking point?" Catherine asked. "Janet has the game around her finger! And with her making the final Tribal Council, there is no hope of winning!"

"Then, what's the point of even going to the final Tribal Council?" Sally snapped. "Quit and let me take your spot!"

"Hey!" Catherine snapped.

"Don't you "hey" me! If you truly think you can't win, why bother going to the final Tribal Council at all?" Sally asked.

"And like YOU would do any better!" Catherine accused before sighing. "I don't know if I would win either way but… I don't want to be a slave of Janet's plans."

"Then, don't!" Sally said. "Vote for Richard and leave the rest to me! Even if I win, at least you could say that you didn't vote with Janet."

Catherine paused.

"_Honestly, I don't know how to vote. I fear Sally more than Richard in the final Tribal Council seeing that she will get more voted." Catherine said. "On the other hand, I don't want to be Janet's little pawn for her perfect game. I bet she is gloating in the shelter now."_

**(Tribal Council)**

All four people had made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, finalists!" Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury walked in. "Mortimer, Bill, Coco, Ronald, Oscar and Kao voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury then sat down. Kao was wearing a green cap with a pink shirt. His shades were now gone showing his large beady eyes.

"Sally, Kao was your ally from the right correct?" Tiny asked. "How does it feel having him leave?"

"It sucks. He had been my friend from the start and it was to lose him this close to the end." The braided woman frowned.

"Aw, I missed you too." Kao said.

"Janet, how is the alliances now?" Tiny asked.

"It is 3-1 right now." The mercenary said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we managed to convince Catherine to stick with us." Janet said.

"Catherine, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Hey, I take what I got and this was the only thing I got." The pink-haired girl shrugged.

"Well, THAT'S a different way of saying like I have a choice." Mortimer said raising an eyebrow.

"Sally, is what they are saying is true, then, you are in trouble." Tiny said.

"Yeah, I am in the minority right now." The blonde woman frowned.

"Richard, why is the others so insisted on voting off Sally?" Tiny asked.

"Out of us four, she had annoyed the least people." The Russian said man. "She is a jury threat."

"Not to me." Coco spat causing the others to roll their eyes.

"So Catherine, how is this vote going to go?" Tiny asked.

"It is going to go how the majority wants to." The high-school student said crossing her arms.

"All right. Janet, you have Immunity. Do you want to give it up?" Tiny asked.

"You can't pay me enough to make me do so." The mercenary said flatly.

"All right then." Tiny said. "It is time to vote. Richard, you are up."

The dark-haired man nodded before getting up heading over to the voting table. He then picked up the pen. "I stand what I say about you being a threat." He said holding up "Sally".

Sally narrowed her eyes in determination before marching over to the table snatching the pen. "For the vote, this vote is in self-defence not spite." She said holding up "Richard".

Catherine crossed her arms looking very unsure about the vote. "Something tells me I am going to regret this vote in the morning. Still, when I make something up, I am NOT changing it."

Janet walked over happy that she had to do one last vote-off before she could worry among other things. "Honestly, I just want to worry about the jury right now." She said holding up "Sally".

With that, she walked off. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone waited patiently for him to return with the urn.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Sally."

Sally nodded.

"Second vote, Richard. One vote, Sally. One vote, Richard."

Richard quickly shrugged it off.

"Third vote, Sally. Two votes, Sally. One vote, Richard. One vote left."

Sally bit her lip knowing this was it.

"Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and final member of our jury…"

Everyone stayed silent.

"We have a tie."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Sally and Richard, two votes each."

Sally let out a deep breath in relief. Richard and Janet sat slack-jawed before immediately glaring at Catherine who smirked.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't like being a pawn." Catherine said with a carefree shrug.

"That's my girl." Ronald said as he and Oscar smirked.

"That means we have to go into a tiebreaker." Tiny said.

Richard let out a deep sigh of defeat before he stared at Sally who returned the glare.

"We are having a good old-fashioned Trivia Challenge." Tiny said. "Take your panels from underneath your seats."

The two obliged.

"Okay, we will be doing questions about a certain Survivor series." Tiny said. "Survivor Central Hub."

Everyone gasped at this.

"All right. I will ask you a series of questions about the first three seasons." Tiny said. "Just raise A or B. First one to get it wrong loses the game. Got it?"

The two nodded.

"All right. Let's begin." Tiny said. "Who had to be pulled out of the game for medical reasons? A. Brick or B. Renaldo?"

The two quickly raised their answers. Both of them were A."

"The answer is A. Brick. Renaldo wasn't pulled from the game but he was voted out instead." Tiny said. "Next question. Which tribe had been dispersed in Season 3? A. Malabar or B. Roka?"

The two again raised their answers. Just like before they had A.

"The answer is A. Malabar." Tiny said. "Next question. Who got zero votes at the Final Tribal Council? A. Elias or B. Yori."

The two hesitated a bit but then raised their answers.

"The answer is A. Elias. He got a couple of votes despite coming in third place." Tiny said. "In the Family Visit at Season 3, which pair won it? A. Carly & Inferno or B. Edwina & Liz?"

The two looked at each other as if they were both stumped. The others saw this and their raised their answers. Sally raised A and Richard raised B."

"Two different answers. Which means this game is over…" Tiny said. "The correct answer is…"

Everyone looked anxiously.

"A. Carly & Inferno. Technically it was Beaker and Psymon who found it but still." Tiny said.

Sally's eyes widened as Richard looked down.

"Which means… Richard, you are officially the fifteenth person voted out of Survivor and final member of the jury."

"Dang…" Mortimer frowned.

"This is rigged!" Coco spat crossing her arms and pouting.

"Richard, you have to bring me your torch."

The Russian man sighed expecting his fate taking the torch and glaring at Catherine. "For your sake, you had better hope that people vote for you for your free spirit."

Catherine smirked as Richard planted his torch in front of Tiny.

"Richard, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"So close and yet so far." He said walking off.

Tiny watched him leave before looking at the others. "Safe to say Richard didn't see that coming. Just goes to show, no matter what day you are on, You are never safe in this game. But you three ARE safe. You had outlasted fifteen different people and now your power in the shifts over to…"

The jury then smiled or smirked.

"The jury. Seven people you had a hand in voting out in my way or another. You have the rest of the day to think up of jury speeches. You may head back to camp."

The three women gathered their torches and went back to camp knowing this was it. Tomorrow they had to think of ways to convince the jury how much they deserve the million dollars and the fourth person to be worth of the name of Sole Survivor.

"_As much as I hate to admit it but I think this is karma. I tricked Sally into forcing a tiebreaker and now she beat me in a tiebreaker. One that was my speciality I may add." Richard said before sighing. "Nonetheless, I am proud of my progress. Despite having only one or two close allies, I made it to Day 38."_

RESULTS

Richard: Catherine, Sally.

Sally: Janet, Richard.

Thus Richard is the last person to get voted out. Richard was one of my favourite villains to write for. He was blunt, he was scheming and he was cold but he was not a bad person as most people claimed. That was why I gave him a Morality Pet in form of Mortimer.

NOTE: Richard was originally going to be the winner. However, that plan was scrapped when I can't think of a good storyline after Bill's departure.

**(Ponderosa)**

Richard looked out the window with a bored look on his face. Soon, the limo had reached Ponderosa.

"Well, we are here, pal!" Touil said.

"Thank you." Richard said getting out of the car. "Can't say I am happy but it is better than sleeping dirt."

"That's the spirit!" Touil grinned.

"_Well, here I am. The last juror. Can't say I am that pleased of coming so far only to get voted out at the final vote-off." Richard sighed. "I knew that Catherine didn't like aligning with me and Janet but who knew that she will take her bitterness to the end?"_

Richard walked into the place.

"Richard, welcome to Ponderosa!" Mortimer said cheerfully.

"Yo…" Oscar and Coco said flatly.

"Well, at least I got a somewhat warm welcome." Richard said with a small smile.

"_Even now, people still dislike Richard and honestly with his blunt attitude, I can't really hold that against them." Mortimer said. "Still, I am grateful for him teaching me to come out of my shell so I am upset that he didn't make the Final Tribal Council."_

"So the scientist didn't win a Trivia Challenge." Ronald said with a smirk.

Richard growled a bit. "Hey, my knowledge of the Central Hub series were limited save for the most known facts!"

"I admit it, it is a surprise to hear about that series." Kao mused. "Maybe I should watch it sometime."

"In any case, the jury is full so we could discuss we think should win." Bill said.

The others nodded.

"_Honestly, I was expecting to answer questions on winning then ask them but it is too late to grief about it now." Richard shrugged. "Still, the whole thing left me with little time to think about who do I want to win."_

"All right. Alphabetical order." Bill said. "Catherine."

"Um, do anyone even got a reason for Catherine to win?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, she pulled out more moves than you thought!" Ronald countered. "She was the one who saved me over Queenmon and figured it out that it was Max who turned me pink."

"Yeah, the reason you never saw any of that is because we had the majority for most of the game." Oscar said.

"Being blessed with the luck of a majority alliance does not make a good player." Richard said.

"Why not? Coco claimed that she is the best player ever by worming her into the majority!" Bill joked jerking his thumb towards Coco.

"And I am." The dark-skinned girl said sitting out her tongue

"Anywayyyyy…" Bill said rolling his eyes. "Janet."

"I am glad you said that, gramps!" Coco smirked.

"_Janet is not the only one I want to win out of the three but the only one in this entire season worthy of the title of Sole Survivor besides me." Coco explained. "She had been given a target on her back and what does she do with it? Let chaos run in her tribe to avoid any votes going her way! That's hardcore if I ever saw one!"_

"Face it! You guys are sore losers!" The young girl said. "You just can't admit that Janet not only outlasted you but outwitted and outplayed you!"

"Like she outwitted and outplayed me by voting me out! When Catherine was the main "offender?" Oscar said with a twitching non-existent eyebrow.

"No, she didn't outwitted and outplayed you." Coco said smugly. "Catherine did!"

"You're pushing the whole Infant Immortality thing too far, punk!" Oscar snapped.

"Forget it, Oscar. She is just a brat." Ronald said rolling his non-existent eyes.

"Speaking of which…" Bill said. "Sally."

"Oh, don't you ever get me started on that broad!" Coco growled. "She didn't played the Idol when she promised she would!"

"Um, did she make the promise BEFORE you revealed your true self to the world?" Mortimer asked.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Coco roared. "I never did anything to her besides reveal that I didn't like her!"

"Other than the fact, you sabotaged our tribe by pulling a Russell Hantz." Bill said narrowing his eyes.

"AND tell a pointless lie to me just before the merge." Richard added.

Coco looked back and forth between everyone. "You know what? I don't need this! I am obviously a lock for All-Stars!"

With that, she got up and stormed off with everyone glaring at her.

"_Coco is everything I hate in kids. Bratty, arrogant, loud-mouthed pieces of snot who think they are the greatest things since sliced bread when… they are really not." Ronald said with a disgusted grunt. "You mean to tell me that girl lasted nine years without anyone tying an anchor to her body and throwing it into the ocean? I find it very unlikely!"_

"That kid needs a boot to the head." Oscar said narrowing his eyes.

"She needs more than that!" Ronald growled.

"Forget her! We got better things to worry about!" Bill said as everyone nodded.

"_On one hand, we have Sally who had grown as a person trying over his lack of confidence, Catherine who didn't do anything but didn't do anything but any jurors angry or Janet who had apparently been manipulating her tribe so she wouldn't be a target." Kao said. "Even though I know who I am going to vote for. I don't think some people will make things easy."_


	16. Day 39

**(Uporstvo Tribe)**

"_I made it! I actually survived! Thanks to Catherine, she flipped on Richard and Janet allowing me to beat the former in a tiebreaker!" Sally said gripping her pigtails while a fan-girl. "And the kicker? What sent him was a TRIVIA one! AIEEE!"_

Sally wrapped her arm around Catherine while Janet looked on with crossed arms not looking pleased.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sally said happily.

"Yeah, yeah…" Catherine said with a small smile. "No problem."

"Well, I am SO glad that your move made SOMEBODY happy." Janet said tapping her foot.

"_When you really stop to think about it, it serves us right for not seeing it coming. Still, I am peeved off." Janet said crossing her arms indignantly. "Catherine had backstabbed us and forced a tiebreaker. And why? Because we made me all upset."_

"Hey, don't take it personal!" Catherine grinned. "Actually, you can. I don't care. But anyway, I just wanted to put a dent in your perfect game."

Janet's eyes widened. "Perfect game? Who said that my game was perfect!?"

"Now let's see…" Catherine said in thought. "Every vote save for tonight of course went your way. You never had a single vote cast against you. You were the leader and when you are not into the majority, you are the swing vote. Oh yeah! Not perfect at all, Janet. Sure!"

The brunette growled. "You actually think I masterminded this perfectly! Some things didn't go my way!"

"That is not what the voting history says." Catherine said with a smug smirk.

"_Yeah, I figure that I would have a large time against Janet either way so I say "Screw it, I am going with Dignity" and voted for Richard." Catherine said crossing her arms with a smirk. "Even if it is just a small dent, it felt so good to do a bit of damage of Janet's game."_

"I swear, do you think I didn't felt remorse for Oscar's departure?" Janet asked.

"Well, considering you had been fake supportive of him, I'll say it was crocodile tears." Catherine said crossing her arms.

"Catherine, I swear to God, if you don't watch that tongue." Janet growled.

Sally chuckled nervously. "Boy, is it late? I think we should go to bed."

"Yeah, we can "continue" our conversation at the Final Tribal Council." Catherine said coolly. "And I am sure people like Oscar would love to join us."

Janet narrowed her eyes. "Fine! Good night!"

With that, she stomped off. Catherine casually walked after her putting her hands behind her back. Sally blinked twice before walking over shaking her head.

"So much for celebrating the Final 3." Sally said flatly.

"_Well, here I am. The final 3. Through a lot of battles, arguing and tears, I had somehow made it through." Catherine said with a grin. "Now I don't have to worry about being voted out but rather being voted the Sole Survivor."_

"_With Richard gone, I am the last Plata member standing. Despite being in the minority for most of the game, I had made it here." Sally said with a small smile. "Man, I really have come a long way since that unconfident woman stepped down the dock."_

"_I just wanted to put a dent in your perfect game she is. I don't give a crap what the voting history said, some of the things I did blew up in my face." Janet said before holding her head. "Bah. Never mind. I am not going in detail to tell Catherine about my flaws. She will just use them against me in the Final Tribal Council. Maybe I could use said "perfection" to my advantage."_

**(Day 39)**

The three women didn't really go to talk to each other. Instead, they went their separate ways to strategize.

"_Just like last season, it was an all-female finale. However, UNLIKE last season where Kat and Regina were friends, Janet, Sally and I… Don't like each other." Catherine said with a shrug. "I mean we can tolerable each other's company for the most part but despite aligning with each other more than a couple of times, there was no true alliance between us. Strange, huh?"_

The pink-haired woman walked down the shore thinking to herself.

"Okay, I KNOW I got Ronald and Oscar's votes. Bill and Kao may vote for Sally and maybe Richard for Janet." She said crossing her arms. "Which means that I have to think up of ways to convince Mortimer and Coco to vote for me."

She then sighed.

"Too bad Coco sucks. I would have been more motivated to play to her." Catherine sighed. "Oh well. I just have to settle for Mortimer. I really wish I knew more about him to get his vote. At least Richard isn't here to take it away."

Meanwhile, Sally was sitting in the shelter just as in thought with Catherine.

"Okay, I KNOW Kao and Bill may have my back." The braided woman said. "But Ronald and Oscar may vote for Catherine and Coco may never vote for me because of that Idol incident."

Sally then nodded to herself.

"So that leaves Mortimer and Richard. The two may vote together but I am not sure." Tiny said. "They seem to vote for gameplay so maybe I could convince them of the moves I made."

She then sighed.

"Unfortunately, I am up against Janet and even with the "dent" against her last time, her game is near flawless." She said.

"_My main problem tonight is Janet. Most of the votes went her way and she was the swing vote of many votes." Sally said. "I bet she is thinking right now of the many ways of how she will dominate this game._

However, Janet going through the jungle with different worries.

"Okay… Janet, you can do this." She said. "Sure, Bill and Kao are voting for Sally and Ronald and Oscar are voting for Catherine. That is two votes each. You just have to make sure the last three votes go your way."

"_The way I see it, to win this game, I need to the votes of Richard, Mortimer AND Coco. Anyone else had gotten their votes locked Sally or Catherine." Janet said. "I have to earn the last three. Thankfully, they seemed like the type to appeal to gameplay."_

"I think I got Richard and Mortimer may vote with him." Janet mused. "But how does one appeal to a little egomaniac like Coco? Hmm… Be blunt but don't directly insult her."

She then crossed her arms.

"But honestly, it may be difficult with someone as… touchy as her." Janet said with a sigh.

Soon, the day passed by the three women gathered to get ready for the Final Tribal Council.

"Well, are you girls ready?" Janet asked.

"As I ever be!" Sally nodded.

The three then took a final look at this camp.

"Well, I guess it is time to say goodbye to this camp." Sally said.

"Meh. I won't miss it." Catherine said waving it off. "Still a lot better than Aurum's first camp."

"Oh, yeah. What was wrong with it?" Sally asked.

"It was literally nothing more than a sand pit surrounded by water!" Catherine roared. "I don't see how you guys got a better camp than us!"

"Just the luck of the draw, I guess." Janet shrugged. "Then again, nobody had expected all three of us here."

"Especially since we were never aligned with each other at all once." Sally nodded.

"Yeah. This could make an interesting Final Tribal Council." Catherine said. "Let's go."

With that, the three finalists walked off.

"_I came into this game trying not to cause attention only for me to get slapped a target on my back on Day 1." Janet said with a weak chuckle. "Nonetheless, I had made it through the end by making sure other people targets and now I have to make all of my stress and worry pay off by winning."_

"_I may be seen as a coattail rider for the majority of the game but I DID make some moves. I was just as responsible for Ronald making so far as he was for me." Catherine said crossing her arms. "I just have to prove it to the jury that I am worthy of the million than the other two."_

"_When I set forth onto the dock, I was always saying to myself "Don't choke. Don't choke." And whether things don't go my way, I get mopey." Sally said shaking her head. "But after Bill went home, I just couldn't sit down. I had to step up and make moves without worrying about the consequences. So that is why I want to win. I had gone too far to go home now."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The three finalists made their way to Tribal Council holding their torches where Tiny was with a grin on his face and three seats.

"Welcome, finalists. Take a seat."

The three sat down.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as the jury steps in. "Mortimer, Bill, Coco, Ronald, Oscar, Kao and Richard voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The jury then sat down. Richard was now wearing a brown thick coat with matching gloves and a Russian hat.

"Tonight, your power over the game had been shifted to these seven jurors." Tiny said. "However, before they could ask question, you have a chance to give a final statement. Catherine, we are going in alphabetical order so you are first."

The pink-haired girl nodded her head. "Honestly, how I first started strategizing started awkwardly. People were isolating Ronald because of his looks so I had to step in to protect him. I struggled to get all of his dislikers off of the island and in the end I did so. Because of that, he turned into the semi-leader you saw at the merge. I know I haven't been seen much after the merge but I was quite the player before that. I hope that you all will see that."

"Janet."

The brunette took in a deep breath. "I came into this game as the leader. While I am thankful for the unanimous vote I got for the role, I was quite worried because usually it is the leaders who get horribly blindsided. But I didn't. In fact, it was only until last night where the person I voted for didn't go home. I also never gotten a single vote against me and was the swing vote for a lot of votes. I know that some of you are upset but I could ensure it is nothing personal.

"Sally."

The blonde nodded. "Even before this game, I was always an emo when it comes to my skills. After being beaten by so many Street Fighters, I had developed an inferior complex that blames me every time I mess something up. It is until Bill got blindsided leaving me alone with Kao and Coco made me realize that I had to step up if I want to protect my friends. Despite being in the minority for most of the merged period, I had never given up fighting and eventually made it to the Final 3."

Tiny nodded. "Thank you, ladies. Now the jury will ask you a question regarding whether they should vote for you or not. Kao, you are up first."

The yellow Pianta gave an unseen smile before walking over to the finalists.

"Okay, girls. First of all, I want to say congratulations to all three of you." Kao said. "I just have this to ask all of you. What would you do with the million dollar prize? Sally?"

"Well, that's a good question." The Street Fighter said scratching the back of her head. "Well, maybe I could find a better place to live seeing that I need to Street Fight to live by life."

"Yeah. You told me." Kao lamented. "Janet?"

"Have a good share of it go to the Ikari Warriors." The brunette said. "We didn't get our resources by holding bake sales you know."

"Makes sense." Kao said. "Catherine?"

"Honestly. Use the money so my father wouldn't work so hard and we will spend more time together." The high-school student said.

"All of them good reasons to win." Kao said. "I wish you the best of luck tonight."

With that, he walked back.

"Oscar, you're next." Tiny said.

The whale smirked before getting up and making his way to the others.

"Honestly, I don't have any questions to say." Oscar said. "Catherine, I think you already know how I feel. Sally, I wished we had met each under different circumstances because you seemed like a cool girl to be with."

His face then turned sour as he turned to Janet who shrank back.

"But Janet, I didn't think I could ever forgive you for what you did to me on my final night in the game." Oscar said sternly. "However, I decided to let my rage go."

Janet raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course! After all, you spilt my secrets so to get even I spilt yours!" Oscar said with an evil smirk.

Janet's face paled as her eyes widened.

"That's right! I told everyone at the juror house that you used her power as a leader and purposely escalate the war between Andrew and Ronald!" Oscar smirked as Catherine and Sally's eyes widened.

"Wait! THAT'S why you didn't commit to a side?" Catherine asked in disbelief before glaring at Janet. "You sneak! Said war was the very reason why Cassie quit!"

"I-I didn't wanted things to turn out that way." Janet insisted.

"Well, tough luck NOW that Cassie had been traumatized for life!" Catherine snapped.

"Catherine, calm down!" Tiny said.

Oscar chuckled before walking back. "I'm done!"

Janet snarled at the whale. "You're a traitor, Oscar!"

"Takes one to know one!" The strongman called back.

"Um, Richard, if you may?" Tiny asked a little stunned over Janet's reveal.

The Russian man adjusted his glasses before making his way over with a stern look on his face.

"Catherine, you have a lot of explaining to do." Richard said crossing his arms. "Literally at the eleventh hour, you blindsided me and ruined my chances of being in the Final 3."

The young girl merely shrugged. "I didn't want Janet to go to the end with a perfect end. Unfortunately, she was immune so I chose you instead."

"So you ruined my game because you didn't want someone else to be "perfect"?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"Honestly, I didn't liked how you two were running the show after Oscar left." Catherine said. "Everything has to be Janet this or Janet not! Sorry but I did not lose a single loss of sleep over that your elimination."

Richard growled before storming off. "Whatever. I had gotten what I came for! I am done!"

Tiny nodded. "Bill, it is your turn."

The bearded man smirked before getting up and making his way to the ladies.

He then coughed as if he was about to give a speech. "Janet, what was the most leader-like thing you had done for your tribe?"

The Ikari Warrior groaned expecting such a question after Oscar's reveal. "Well, after Cassie quit, there was four along with Andrew. Oscar and I WERE aligned with him at the time but after we lost the final Tribal Immunity Challenge, I realized that we were come into the merge so dysfunctional that we will never survive. So I betrayed Andrew if he makes the merge, we will never work together."

"Was he THAT bad?" Bill asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Catherine piped up. "We would have spent the start of the merge plotting to backstab each other!"

Bill blinked twice. "All right! Seeing that someone else would vouch for you, I guess it is true. Okay, I got what I needed."

He then walked back.

"Ronald, spotlight's on you!" Tiny said.

The rat smirked adjusting his hat before making his way over.

"All right, Janet. You purposely egged on me and Andrew to fight each and you sat on the side-lines playing the role of Jerry Springer." Ronald said.

The brunette sighed. "I don't know if Oscar told you the whole story but I had been selected as the leader AGAINST MY WILL."

"You could have refused." Ronald said flatly.

"How?" Janet asked in disbelief. "And tell them what for backing down? That I didn't want to be a coward? I had to hide the target on my back even though it is as big as Brazil!"

"Mm-hmm." Ronald said not really impressed before turning to Sally. "Sally, you had gotten here mostly by luck. You weren't the swing votes in ANYTHING except the one that Richard tricked you into."

The braided woman snarled after being reminded. "I strongly don't see how not being the swing votes means not being a bad player! Kao and I had survived two Tribal Councils after Bill and Coco had gone by staying determined and knowing which people to ask to side with!"

"That was THEIR decision to side with you." Ronald pointed out. "Not yours!"

"I still told them WHEN they should save us and they came through because of those very reasons." Sally said.

"Riiiiight." Ronald said walking off. "I am done."

"Uh-oh. It is Coco time." Tiny frowned.

The dark-skinned girl pouted before stomping over with an angry look on her.

"This is not supposed to happen! This was MY season to win! MINE!" Coco snapped. "Not any of you yo-yos!"

"You sound bitter." Sally said rolling her eyes.

"Dang right, I am bitter, Shanklly! I think you saw this coming but here it is!" Coco snapped. "You said that you were going to give me your Idol but instead, you kept it for yourself and left me out to dry!"

Sally narrowed her eyes. "You should had seen it coming, Coco. You had revealed to everyone that you don't give a crap about us literally minutes before the vote. Why should I keep someone who dislikes and disrespects me?"

"Because I was a number!" Coco roared. "When you were in the MINORITY, you moron!"

"Well, considering that I made it all the way here, I strongly doubt it would had made THAT much of a different." Sally said with a smirk.

Coco growled. "Go ahead, keep smirking. Janet, Catherine, I know your games are similar to mine but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Janet snapped. "Since when did we copy Belle's strategy?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, don't tell to deny it!" Coco said. "Janet, you misled everyone into that war with Ronald and Andrew to cover your own back!"

"I thought I already gave my reasons for doing so!" The mercenary groaned.

"Reason or not, you still went around everyone's back. Especially your ex-best friend in the end." Coco said flatly.

Janet growled as Coco turned her attention to Catherine.

"Catherine, you had misled Oscar when…" Coco started.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?" Catherine shouted surprising everyone. "WHEN ARE YOU IDIOTS GOING TO LEARN THAT I NEVER DID THAT TO OSCAR!"

"Well, considering that you DID, it looks like us idiots will be at summer school for life." Coco smirked.

Catherine seethed with drool rolling down her mouth. "The only reason I had torn that disgusting smirk on your face is because I want to win!"

"Whatever. There is no way around it. You are no better than me." Coco huffed. "I'm done."

With that, she skipped back. Most of the jury were casting her death glares.

"Um, well, Mortimer, could you wrap us up?" Tiny asked with a cough.

The duck sighed before getting up and walking over.

"All right, ladies. I have different questions for you all." Mortimer said. "Catherine, out of all three people here, I know you the least. Why should I vote for you?"

"Just because you don't know me that well doesn't mean you can't vote for me." The pink-haired girl said narrowing her eyes. "It is not fair that to base someone's vote just because you don't know me enough. Especially when you are the first juror. Listen to what I had told the others and please drop the "don't vote for a stranger" mind out of your head?"

Mortimer blinked twice before coughing. "All right. Fair enough. In fact, Sally, we had been tribe-mates but is that enough reason for me to vote for you?"

"Of course! You know me best of all, we know about each other's flaws and stories." The braided woman said. "It is not Janet and Catherine's fault but I know a lot about you more than they do and the troubles you went through."

Mortimer paused for a moment. "Okay. Janet, I had been hearing so much about your "perfect" game but people are still willing to ignore that because of the whole "Ronald VS Andrew" thing. What do you say to that?"

Janet narrowed her eyes. "Okay, look. My game was not perfect. There are a lot of times where I regretted the things I did. I wanted Ronald but he had quit. I voted off Bill over the assumption that he was going to blindside Ronald when the latter never gotten a single vote. My closest ally voted against me at Ronald's Final Tribal Council. As for the war thing, if you are mad at me, I won't hold it against you. But I didn't do it out of spite. I wanted a smaller target on my back and it wouldn't shrink unless I do anything about it."

Mortimer blinked twice. "Are you sure it is a good idea to show some of your faults?"

"Everyone thinks that I am some super-strategybot that would put indeed Queenmon to shame." Janet said crossing her arms. "In truth, I had my own shares of suffering."

Mortimer paused before turning around. "Okay. I am done."

With that, he sat down.

"All right. That is everyone! You three had done everything you can!" Tiny grinned before turning to the jury. "Now it is your turn to vote. Remember, you are voting FOR a winner. Make sure you think it through. You will give one of these a million dollars. Mortimer, you're up."

The duck nodded before slowly walking over to the voting table with an unsure look on his face. "Honestly, I am a little torn… But the one who definitely edges out is…"

Bill marched over to the table grabbing the pen not wasting time writing down a name. "You had grown up so well. I am so proud."

Coco stomped over to the stool before climbing up still bitter. "There is no other person I would vote for… Except for me, of course." She said holding up "Janet".

Ronald tipped his hat over his pupil-less eyes before walking over to the table. "I have to say. You made one HELL of a minion." He said holding up "Catherine".

Oscar walked over proud at what he did at Janet. With a whistle, he took the pen. "I don't think I could vote for anyone but you."

Kao walked once for once happy on being able to vote. "I think it is obvious when I want you to win." He said holding up "Sally".

Richard adjusted his glasses walking over. He calmly took the pen. "I feel that this is an easy thing to do."

With that, he walked back. Tiny smirked before walking over to the voting table to grab the urn. He then comes back with it before setting it down.

"The votes are now final. Now I am sure you all want to me to read the votes." The host said. "But not here. You have to wait until we get back to civilization."

Before anyone could hear a single word, they all heard clopping. Everyone looked in the direction of the noise only for their eyes widened.

A dopey-looking donkey was walking in. Tiny smirked before sitting on top of it

"Till then. Farewell."

With that, he got out a stick with a string attached to a carrot on it. The donkey followed the carrot slowly exiting the Tribal Council area. Everyone blinked twice.

"A donkey?" Sally asked in disbelief. "Is this guy even trying anymore?"

"I know right? Every reason his exit gets lamer and lamer! Right, Catherine?" Janet asked looking at the younger woman.

Catherine paused. Her eyes then sparkled. "That is sooo cute! I want to do that!

All Janet did was groan in exasperation as Sally stared in disbelief.

**(Reunion)**

Everyone watched the scene on a television. Tiny turned it off as he stood on a large stage at a seaside resort. The finalists, the jury and a large audience were cheering for them.

Catherine was wearing a bright pink sweater with a picture of a white smiley kitten on it with blue jeans and white sneakers.

Janet was wearing a blue bandana around her short hair along with shades. She also had a black shirt with an army vest and cargo pants.

Sally was wearing a yellow classy jacket over a dress shirt with brown shorts. Her twin braids were down one big ponytail.

In the crowd were the students of Yagami High School along with Catherine's father. There were also the Ikari Warrior Team along with a lot of Street Fighter characters.

"All right! Here we are at the reunion and finale for Survivor Xover 4!" Tiny smiled. "Here we have our finalists, Janet, Sally and Catherine along with our jury of 7!"

Everyone clapped for the three.

"Catherine, were anyone surprised that you made it this far?" Tiny asked.

"Quite a few people. A few of my fellow students even said that my mouth will get me voted off early." The pink-haired girl said before smirking. "Boy, the looks of their faces when I said I made the Final 3 was priceless!"

Tiny chuckled. "I'm sure they were. Janet, how did the Ikari Warriors react to your strategy?"

"I surprisingly got a lot of positive feedback." The Ikari Warrior said. "They said that even though I angered a few people, I done the logical thing."

"That is pleasing to hear." Tiny said. "Sally, are you much more confident back at home?"

"Yeah, I still can't face off with people Ryu or Ken but I had definitely gotten stronger as a fighter." The braided woman said.

"I am happy to hear that." Tiny said. "So you ladies know how this vote is going to go?"

"I… Think it is going to be a 3-2-2 vote." Janet said. "As for who wins, I don't know."

"Hey, that is what I thought too!" Catherine piped up.

"Same here!" Sally smiled.

Tiny chuckled. "I see. Now before I reveal the votes, one more question. If you had the chance, would you do it again?"

"Of course." Janet said with a small smile.

"You know it!" Sally grinned.

"Well, duh!" Catherine smirked.

"All right! I will read out the votes. One last time." Tiny said. "Now remember, you WANT to see your name come up here because it is the best way to win."

"Well, this is it, girls!" Janet smirked.

"Good luck!" Sally grinned.

"Yeah." Catherine nodded.

"First vote, Janet."

Janet gave a small smile at this.

"Second vote, Sally. One vote, Janet. One vote, Sally."

Sally grinned.

"Third vote, Catherine. One vote, Janet. One vote, Sally. One vote, Catherine."

Catherine gave a small smile.

"Fourth vote, Sally. Two votes, Sally. One vote, Janet. One vote, Catherine."

Sally bit her fingers in excitement.

"Fifth vote, Catherine. Two votes, Sally. Two votes, Catherine. One vote, Janet."

Catherine put her hand on her chest.

"Sixth vote, Janet. Two votes, Sally. Two votes, Catherine. Two votes, Janet. One vote left."

"Whoa…" Janet said in awe.

"This is it." Tiny read. "Whoever's name is on this vote will be the Sole Survivor and win one million dollars."

Everyone looked anxious at this as Tiny read the last vote.

"Seventh and final vote. Winner of Survivor Xover 4…"

The three female finalists sat on the edge of their seats.

The audience were silent with suspense.

The jury inched closer knowing this was it.

The only one who was calm was Mortimer who calmly crossed his arms with a small smirk.

"SALLY!"

The braided woman's eyes widened as everyone cheered. "Are you kidding me?"

"Congratulations, Sal!" Janet smirked putting her arm around Sally's shoulder.

"Yeah, you deserve it." Catherine smiled.

Sally put her hand on her mouth shaking in disbelief with tears of joy forming in her eyes. After talking with Janet and Catherine for a bit, she made her way down to the audience where her friends were waiting.

"Yay, Sally!" Sakura cheered.

"All that time on the island really paid off for you in more ways than you!" Chun-Li smirked.

The jury watched Sally rejoice with her friends.

"All right, Sally!" Kao grinned.

"I knew that the kid could pull out an underdog story!" Bill said clapping his hands.

"She DID have her journey of hard knocks to go through." Oscar nodded.

Coco on the other hand stayed silent. She calmly got up and walked away.

"Heh. I expected more of a reaction from her." Mortimer mused.

"She was voiceless from all of the shouting and whining she had been doing!" Ronald smirked.

After talking to the others, Sally joined Janet and Catherine back on-stage.

Suddenly, someone appeared on the stage.

"Hold it right here, broad!"

Most of the audience gasped catching the three women's attention.

They turned to see a burly man with a red pirate's outfit. On his shoulder sat Coco. Both were less than amused.

"Oh no! Don't tell me!" Sally groaned.

"That's right! I am Coco's daddy!" The pirate said narrowed his eyes.

"That's the one, Daddy! That's the one who ruined my game!" Coco whined.

"I figured." Coco's dad said narrowing his eyes.

Janet narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What else? I want that check for my daughter which you robbed!" Coco's dad as everyone booed him.

"Robbed?" Bill growled. "You sea-scum! Sally earned it fair and square! Just like how she got voted out!"

"No, you are lying!" Coco said before turning to her father. "He is lying! He is just saying that because I am a pirate!"

"Don't worry, love! Daddy will get your check back AND get revenge on everyone who had been mean to you!" Coco's dad said.

Richard crossed his arms. "Tough talk coming from someone who is seriously outnumbered."

"Oh, that may be the point but you can be surprised how many crew members I have!" Coco's dad smirked before looking to the side. "Oh, crew!"

Everyone turned to the direction the pirate was watching. Half were in fear while others were getting ready for a fight.

Until Nina walked in. Followed by Queenmon, Margo, Amber, Max, Cassie, Prick and Andrew. Everyone looked confused.

"D-Daddy? Where is everyone?" Coco asked not liking where this was going.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Amber smirked. "But your friends were simply overbearing."

"They think we suck at Survivor means we suck at life?" Prick smirked. "Is THAT why you think a bunch of losers would beat us?"

Max grinned while flexing his arms. "Now THIS is what I called a finale!"

Coco and her father looked in horror before looking around not liking where this was going. Everyone was glaring daggers at them.

"Um, security?" Tiny asked.

Almost instantly, a series of big muscled guards came out of nowhere and dog-piled the father and daughter duo. Everyone laughed as the two were tied-up.

"Coco, you fail to leave a big impact to the very end." Sally smirked.

Tiny watched blankly before shaking his head.

"Well, at least the ratings will go up. Anyway, Sally is the newest Sole Survivor of this series. While she started out completely unconfident in herself, she picked up herself to protect her friends and in the end, gained a lot of confidence and determination. It was that what made her the winner of this season."

Tiny then smirked.

"I do hope you loved this season because I am sure you will love the next one! You have a bit to go but I promise that have it out as quickly as possible! For now, goodbye! Thank you for all of your support!"

RESULTS

Sally: Bill, Kao, Mortimer.

Janet: Coco, Richard.

Catherine: Oscar, Ronald.

**Sally The Winner**

And thus Sally is the winner of this season. I must admit it, she wasn't my first choice for a winner at first but boy I am glad that I changed my mind. She was an unconfident woman in terms of strength and strategy. But once her leader goes, she knew she had to take the torch in order to survive.

What sets Sally apart from the other three is that Ace, Stinky and Kat knows how to play the game at least in the beginning. Sally wasn't that much strategic in the beginning. Which makes her a great addition to the winner's circle.

Remember how I said that Richard used to be the winner? Well, Sally took his spot in fourth place.

**Janet The Runner-Up No. 1**

Janet, Janet, Janet. She had played an almost-perfect game but had so many worries and troubles in doing so. She was forced into a leader position. She unwittingly caused so much drama that it made Cassie quit. She voted off her closest ally after she said to her face how stupid his dream was.

She never had a single vote against her and every vote went her way but she ended up angering a lot of people and once her ex-best friend revealed her secret to the entire jury, the rage just increased. I enjoyed writing her downfall even though I felt bad for her. She was a decent woman who got a role forced onto her.

Also, Andrew was originally going to take her role and vice versa. I changed that idea because… Well, four girls left in a row and I was afraid that it would had left to Unfortunate Implications.

**Catherine The Runner-Up No. 2**

Catherine, one of my favourites. At least she was a fire-starter who was quick to snap at somebody to a typical anime fan-girl when it comes to animals (except fish and bugs). How could anyone dislike her? At least one half of her is lovable. I enjoy writing for her.

I am a little disappointed that she didn't become important until Coco went home. She was such a big character speaking out what she thought was prejudiced and was extremely protective of Ronald and Cassie. I also liked how relationship with Oscar where despite it will always be an one-sided love, it is a more friendly one.

Catherine didn't have the whole Cuteness Proximity thing coming in. In fact, when I created Ronald, I decided to create that side of her just for fun.

**What To Expect Next Season**

20 Castaways On Four Tribes

Blindsides Everywhere

Lots of friendships and rivalries

Two Hidden Immunity Idols

A LOT of overemotional moments.


End file.
